Bounce Me Back
by Tsuki no Kitsune
Summary: AU. SasuNaruSasu. They meet, and instantly regret it. It’s the beginning of a confusing year for the both of them... overflowing with confrontations, feelings and trials. A life of basketball and questions. Who will bounce the other back on track first?
1. Only lazy people

**Bounce Me Back**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama. I'm making no profit in writing this.

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu and possible others.

**Summary: **They meet, and instantly regret it. It's the beginning of a confusing year for the both of them; overflowing with confrontations, feelings and trials. A life of basketball and questions. Who will bounce the other back on track first?

**Warning: **AU. Language, for now. Basketball- yes, I warn you of my poor knowledge of it! I will try my best.

* * *

**Chapter 1. **O n l y l a z y p e o p l e

"You're scared, aren't you?" Her teasing voice cut through him like a knife. He sure hadn't expected that one.

During the time he considered the possibility, while chewing on something not all that delicious, she could only imagine what the boy's answer would have been had he not, in fact, been busy chewing on said non-delicious item. It seemed, quite obvious, that he had some difficulties swallowing. The boy's face had completely turned red at the blunt assumption by his busty breakfast- companion.

By the time he had swallowed and emptied an entire glass of refreshing, at least that was what she called it, milk down his sore throat, the woman was already showing herself out the door, laughing scornfully. Before he'd had the time to realize it though, the door also closed with a loud bang. He could do nothing but sigh.

She always had a tendency to embark on a genuine and deep conversation only to finish it off dramatically by getting the last word in and preferably with some mocking words and condescending laughter. She could go from being really overbearingly sugary and caring one minute to promise him painful death in the other. Of course spitting on his corpse, in a most wicked way, the next. It never surprised him when watching her change and switch in mere seconds. Let's just say that he had grown accustomed to it.

All of a sudden, he snorted and glared at the closed door. Remembering her question made him crazy. The suggestion itself was ludicrous! Of course he wasn't scared. There was no way that he would _not_ be ready for this. After all, this was something he had wanted for a long time and made happen all by himself, even though many people did neither encourage him nor believe in him. It was almost dishonourable of her to even ask, over breakfast even! He'd never been so prepared, like he was right this moment, for anything in his life. He had never looked forward to anything this much before and he had, certainly, not ever doubted his decision…

Uzumaki Naruto, 17 years-old, bashed his head on the wooden-table. Who was he kidding? At the moment he was scared out of his pants. Pants which he still actually lacked, since Tsunade his busty breakfast-companion, had dropped in before he'd had the time to dress. Luckily he'd remembered, in his nervous state, yesterday to not go to sleep naked. That probably would have scarred both him and his breakfast-guest.

Sure, he wasn't so bad-looking that she would want to clean her eyes with something stingy. A bit too short, for his liking though. However, Tsunade made it perfectly clear that she'd rather see him short for the rest of his life than having to listen to him bragging over finally growing past her. What she hadn't yet come to realize, though, was that he'd already done that. (Only with a centimetre or two.) Naruto was merciful in that sense, although he kept the knowledge for later purposes in case of an immediate rescue, and so that he could rub it in her face when he needed it the most. He considered it vital to always have some kind of backup-plan. He feared, though, that she was only living in denial and was going to snap out of it soon.

With a disgruntled roar he finished his daily routines in record time. He ignored the last of his dishes, Tsunade said she would take care of anything that was left behind and with a childish snicker he dirtied some more. Who ever said Naruto wasn't witty had apparently never met _this_ Naruto.

After just a couple of minutes he was ready to leave. With newly washed, unruly blond hair, body dressed in his new (still clean) black school uniform, shoes way too uncomfortable to be considered walking-material and oddly shaped backpack hanging from his shoulder, he turned around. With distressed sky-blue eyes he considered his apartment that wasn't actually his anymore, for the last time. It was too sentimental to tolerate. Living in the same humble abode almost all his life made him feel self-conscious to leave it behind. It was a small place, but it fitted him like a glove.

After a barely audible 'good-bye' he left, dropping the keys on the floor for Tsunade to recover later, and shut the door slowly behind him.

As soon as he was out of the apartment-building, though, his mood lifted. Naruto wasn't someone to be upset for long. He had no time to waste on such trivial matters. With weather like this he'd hate to spoil it with gloomy feelings. Contentedly walking, in the late summer heat, down the street towards the train-station, he couldn't help think of this as a new beginning for him. A new start on his new life.

Only a couple of months ago had he made it his top priority to start anew. With the support from his guardian Tsunade, he'd made it possible for himself to attend a great school on a new location. It was pricy and made both his and Tsunade's pockets feel too empty. However, doing this was something he needed to do in order to be happy. Tsunade, even though she didn't always show it, cared for him almost too much and promised to make this happen for him. Naruto only accepted a little help, he hated that he had to burden anyone else and Tsunade was considerate enough to make it seem that she wasn't. Still, he knew all too well.

Effortlessly he snagged himself a seat on the train when he'd paid his ticket. Tuning everyone else out, of course with the help of portable music in the form of his best friend Mr. Mp3, he prepared himself for a long train-ride. Leaned back in his seat he observed the moving view as the train left the platform. He beamed happily, knowing he'd have his luggage already brought to his room and a roommate to boot, all waiting for him at the dorm. He hadn't especially requested a roommate, however, since he was enrolling in the middle of a term they had no single-rooms left. Naruto didn't lose sleep over the arrangement though. Since when had being alone been something positive anyway? He just immensely hoped that he wasn't going to be forced to share a room with some annoying bloke.

Hours later, in a completely new location, Naruto found himself completely _and_ utterly lost. He hated this. Almost staring the map asunder and glaring intently at whoever gave him odd looks- without offering him help, he walked the street downhill with his back hitting and stabbing his back as he went. His feet hit the asphalt hard with each step. He had an inkling of a feeling that this way might prove itself later on to be wrong, but he didn't bother to ponder over it.

Eventually, when his feet started to ache in that kind of way where you almost think that they are on fire and that if you don't stop right know you'll probably end up chopping them off, he forced himself to admit his bad sense of direction. He'd never expected the city to be this… well huge and impossible to navigate. However, Naruto wasn't Naruto for nothing. He would solve the mystery in his _own_ way.

Boldly and confidently he stormed up to a young girl, well she was shorter than him and most people weren't so he presumed she was younger, and pushed the map in her face, pointing at the centre. With a strong voice he bellowed out his distress.

"Tell me how to get to this location!" And added as an afterthought; "… please?"

The girl glared at him from top to bottom, her green orbs made frosty chills travel down his back. She backed away from him with this contemplating look, as if she actually considered snubbing him off. Eventually the girl pointed to the opposite direction Naruto had been walking for hours, uphill. He heaved a sad sigh, pulling the map from the girl's grasp and taking it down with him, as he sank down on his throbbing heels. The girl, of course, snorted and left the dejected young boy to his fate.

Naruto rubbed his unruly hair and collected himself before he rose and turned around, facing his new direction. In a second he noticed the young, green eyed, girl again. She was walking uphill as well… and, he suddenly became aware of, not until now, that she was wearing the same kind of uniform as him, except for girls. He violently squatted down again with a distraught cry of helplessness.

"How stupid…", he mumbled to himself and hung his head low. "What if she's my classmate… so, darn embarrassing…" He miserably gazed after her form, not rising just yet and rubbing his scalp, sighing loudly. "Too bad I messed up… she's got a nice ass."

As stated earlier, Uzumaki Naruto wasn't one to let bad things conquer for too long. He pulled himself together and climbed the street leading uphill. Once atop he realized, to his great humiliation, that he actually stood right in front of the school-gate. He had passed the building on numerous occasions and never noticed. Nonetheless, as the greatest of optimists; he balled his fist and hit himself on the chest while laughing loudly at the big sign saying 'Welcome to KONOHA GAKUEN'.

"I got some good exercise, so at least I got something out of it!" Whilst walking past the gates he fumbled with his backpack, stuffed with instant ramen and bulky objects such as picture-frames and books that didn't fit in the moving-boxes. He retrieved a wrinkled note from the bottom and stopped in his steps to recite what he'd read at least twenty times before. He liked to be certain. "Dormitory C, room 111, and floor 4… that's neat. Hope they have an elevator."

With regained enthusiasm and energy he set out to find the dormitory. Not bothering to enter the school just yet, he walked round the handsome building and swiftly came face to face with the sport-facilities. A great resort, for the most part devoted to sport-activities. Grinning widely he surveyed the pretty sight, bouncing on the spot and practically fidgeting with the hem of his school-jacket. Not being able to involve yourself in in any sports activities can make this to a person, make fingers itch and feet all too ready to leap into action. At least that was what it did to Naruto. He needed to move, to feel alive. That Tsunade called him too small did spur him on as well- even though he was perfectly aware that he had grown quite well.

"Tennis-court, swimming, tracks…", he spoke softly and dreamily, to no one particular, as he neared the different facilities. "Oh great lord… I must be going blind, 'cause it can't be basketball-courts, can it? Oh gosh… honestly!" He leaned dramatically against the high fence surrounding the playground, and peeking in between gaps with fingers clutching the wire. "I am so happy… Can't wait to… huh…?"

Across the courts, a few of hoops further away, there was someone playing- and quite aggressively might I add. Always the curious one, Naruto assessed the time he had left until he was to meet up with the dorm-supervisor, and walked leisurely along the fence. He stopped in his tracks as he arrived right behind the one playing. The blond could do nothing besides standing glued to the spot, feet absolutely fixed to the asphalt and mouth agape as if searching for the perfect words to describe the view that was presenting itself before his very own, sky-blue, eyes. His grip on the fence hardened unintentionally. He'd seen nothing of the like ever before. It was like all other sounds and smells disappeared from around him. All focus was on that boy. Naruto swallowed hard.

With the grace of an elegant dancer the black haired youth moved about on the court. The basketball, fast and dodgy, shifted between his delicate hands in sophisticated and sporadically dribbles. Now and then he'd made a high jump, forcing the ball through the hoop, taking the ball again on the rebound. Scoring. Naruto bit his lip, eyes following the other… almost wishing himself the courage to ask the possibility of joining, however, doing that would ruin it all. Then _he_ would stop to answer.

His knee-long, loose-fitting shorts flowed in the air as he ran. Drops of sweat prickled his skin, and now and then he wiped his forearm against the hot forehead. Short puffs of breath reached Naruto's ears, as if there was no other sound than that particular jingle and that of the bouncing ball. Not to mention the echoing sound of the net as it was hit by the ball on it's way through the hoop and the dull sound of shoes hitting ground. Naruto was equally as engrossed in watching him play as the black haired was in playing his solitary game of ball.

His eyes travelled over the black haired boy, assessing his features involuntarily. He was tall, taller than Naruto anyway, with legs firmly trained from, probably, hard training but his fair complexion spoke otherwise. _Perhaps he usually plays indoors,_ Naruto thought as he pressed his forehead innocently against the fence, gauging him over once again.

His jet-black hair was cut in the most artistic way Naruto ever seen; perhaps even a work of art. Bangs framed his face and unruly hair from the back made it look wild, almost unattended in its pure perfect. He imagined suddenly how it would feel against his caressing fingers. Rough or smooth? He didn't know, and the thought of him actually wanting to try it made his cheeks heat up.

His eyes travelled further down, once again. The boy never stood still, playing his game with rough jerks and high jumps. The black shirt, which Naruto's eyes transfixed themselves upon, clutched to the other's body due to excessive body-heat. It fit him snugly. Naruto squirmed uncomfortable when watching how his taut and lean upper-body twisted and turned as he shot, ran and dribbled on- apparently unaware of being ogled, totally lost in his own game. He looked… awesome.

"_Gaargh_!" Naruto suddenly screeched, voice effectively killing the tight atmosphere, with eyes dilated and face burning hot. He was absolutely traumatized by what he actually was considering. Pushing himself roughly from the fence, preparing to dash away, only lead to him tripping gracelessly over his own feet and falling down, face first. Of course, during his awkward plunge, he brought with him a neat-looking bicycle that apparently been standing next to him, leaning against the fence just as he had. A loud crash, a few scratched and a bend wheel later, Naruto heaved himself up from lying on top of the unsuspected victim.

"Oi!" someone shouted very close by.

He scratched his head and looked the bicycle over, not daring to turn around just yet. He had the worst of luck. "I'm okay, I just tripped", he laughed at himself and slowly glanced over his shoulder.

Like walking straight into a wall, he met the jet-black eyes of the, still panting and sweating, black haired. It was the first time Naruto noticed how absolutely piercing and intense his eyes were. The stranger's eyes made Naruto, more or less, choke. They were absolutely… bottomless, never-ending. Mesmerizing. "I'm a bit clumsy… heh."

The other narrowed his perfect brows, and with fierce eyes snapped angrily at him. "I don't care. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Huh?" Naruto gaped stupidly, after paying way too much attention to his handsome face with its pointy nose and strong jaw-line, and swiftly glanced back at the bike. "Oh…" Realization struck him, and it struck him hard.

"Yeah, moron… it's my bike", he said with a baritone voice, which masculinity caused terrible chills to travel down Naruto's spine. Sighing irritably he opened a squeaking fence-door and approached Naruto, still seated on his knees facing the bike, and stopped in front of the blond.

When Naruto saw the gloomy eyes the other gave his, now totally ruined, bicycle, Naruto shot up from his place and took a nervous step forward. "I-I can fix it for you!" he tried saying confidently.

"No", he answered coolly and bowed down to assess the damage.

Naruto cursed his own, blatant, staring at the other's firm back and taut arms as they flexed and moved under his clothes. "Hey! Give me the benefit of the doubt here, I know this guy who-"

"I said, no." Black eyes, under equally as black bangs, glared at up at him through long lashes.

Naruto gulped, wondering unsurely if the other had caught his gaze. He squatted down to his eyelevel. "Come on, I feel responsible."

"You should, moron", he just muttered and was probably unaware of Naruto's behaviour, other than that he apparently disliked him in general.

Naruto gritted his teeth. He was becoming irritated, regardless of the other's positively stunning looks. That wasn't something anybody could overlook, not easily anyway. "Then let me fix it!" His voice broke in embarrassing places.

The other didn't seem to care though as he rose to his feet again, the blonde followed suit. "No."

"Why not?"

His eyes pierced Naruto's blue ones powerfully and said boy had to fight himself not to twitch. "I trust neither you nor your supposed acquaintance."

"At least let me pay for it", Naruto said crossly and praised himself on sounding as manly as he actually did. His voice either had a tendency to rise or drop when he raised his voice. It was a curse.

"I am giving you _the benefit of the doubt _by not demanding payment", he growled and stared Naruto down. "Wasn't that what you wanted?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Even though he was relieved that he didn't have to pay for the damages, he still felt like a free-loader and thus not accepting it. "Sure, but it was my fault that… well, I fell on top of your bike… and, uhm… broke it. So, I think I should help pay for repairs. Don't you?"

"I have money to cover this by myself", he said and grabbed hold of the crooked handlebar. He didn't give Naruto a chance. "Unlike others…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto yelled furiously and crossed his arms over his chest, standing unwavering. The looks of this bloke was not enough to make up for his manners, of that the blond was sure.

"That you don't." He rolled his dark and captivating eyes at him. "Are you retarded?"

Naruto puffed, almost choking on his own saliva and not knowing how to respond with equal ferocity and hostility._ This bloke is such an ass_. "I'm not, you bastard!" He frowned angrily and faced him right on. His relatively well-built shoulders were tense with agitation as he met the other eyes. "If you're so rich, why don't you drive a car?

The other one looked right through him with cold eyes, a hand leisurely positioned on his slim hipbone and wrinkling the fabric between slender fingers. Naruto saw some skin, and bit his tongue. "Only lazy people drive."

Naruto looked away. That sure was true and he knew from experience. Tsunade drove her car everywhere; it was due to _her_ bad heart she said. However, she was the healthiest 50 year-old he'd ever encountered. What it was though; she was as lethargic as one can get without openly proclaiming it. He directed his, temporarily lost, attention to the other teen once again. He found the other still in his presence and still as eye-catching as out on the court. Although, his face conveyed nothing but extreme annoyance. Naruto sighed.

"If you don't drive a car, then I suppose this bike was something precious", he looked away, not bearing the dark look he was given any longer. It literally freaked him out. He'd never met anyone this intense in character before. However, his own character was equally as strong- at least that was what he himself liked to believe- and he wouldn't back down, ever. "I would feel bad if-"

"I don't care", he snapped and began turning around. "I don't have time dealing with this. You are a waste of my time."

That stung and Naruto had to grit his teeth in order to not let his anger drown the other youth. He, at least, tried to be a little polite. Keyword; _tried._ Naruto hung his head, took a couple of deep breaths while trying to collect himself. However, when he looked up once again, he found himself all alone.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he bellowed after the guy's form as he trotted away in a laid-back manner. "We weren't finished! Bastard!"

All Naruto got as a reply was an annoyed 'shut up, you idiot!' and the blond puffed his cheeks childishly. He couldn't believe the nerve of that bloke. Sure, it was only natural for him to be cross… Naruto _did_, after all, ruin his bike. Nevertheless he'd offered to repay him. _Gargh! So rude!_

This time the bad mood refused to be shaken off as effortlessly as it usually did. He was still tremendously mad when he picked up his bag, brushed himself off and looked at his watch. Realizing that he was running late, and blaming it all on that bloke, he sprinted off. On easy and quick steps he dashed over the tracks and rounded the gymnasium. There, a bit up ahead, stood the dormitory. He was panting when he reached the C-house and opened the double-doors.

A hallway stretched itself ahead, all in dark wood with handsome carved details and a few dimly lit lamps, which cast a mellow and seemingly calming glow. Cautiously he pulled off his shoes and placed them on a sturdy shoe-rack, next to other similar shoes. It was tidy, except for a pair that was spread over the floor as if kicked of in a rage. He quirked a brow at the uncommon mess. Everything else seemed to be so organized. _Good I saw them… wouldn't want to trip over them and make a fool of me this early!_

He didn't know what to do exactly, wait to be found or venture deeper inside? All was quiet and still. Listening intently he took a step inside. Nothing could be heard and it was almost as if he was all alone in the great building. Venturing further he, eventually, recalled the very familiar sound of a TV somewhere close by. Snickering to himself, automatically forgetting about the quarrel he recently had, he tiptoed ahead. Turning right, just prior to the sharp left turn, which the hallway took, he sneaked a peek inside the large common-room.

He suddenly gawked, gasped and whooped with joy at the sight, completely disturbing the other residents since two heads whipped around, over a big and luxurious sofa.

Naruto strode inside, gazing at the interior. There were similar sofas placed on more than a few places for everyone to use, whenever. Walls were loaded with study-materials, a large TV that probably was accompanied by whatever movie player people requested, and not to forget, a pool-table decorated the room together with other similar and luxurious items.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he stumbled over to the pool-table, caressing it fondly as he reached it. "Am I in heaven?"

A loud laugh echoed suddenly, startling him and he swung around swiftly. "Are ya the new kid?"

A dishevelled young bloke strode up to him, almost forcing him upon the table in his haste to greet the blond. Naruto glanced down as a hand grabbed hold of his and shook it enthusiastically. The enthusiastic hand-shaker had his black uniform open, showing his wrinkled white shirt underneath, not tucked neatly down his pants- and not at all following the school-regulations. He looked so relaxed, in his way of wearing his uniform, that Naruto envied him. The boy had chocolate-brown hair, which cascaded over his ears, and brown eyes complemented with this amazingly feral grin spread over his face that even rivalled Naruto's witty one.

"Uzumaki Naruto, was it?" The boy released his hand and stepped back, making a cool nod with his lean neck and giving Naruto his personal space back- probably not aware that Naruto had considered it stolen for a short second.

"Yeah, call me Naruto though", Naruto admitted with a smile of his own, unable to keep it from appearing. Somehow, he felt relieved. Naruto thrust his hands leisurely in his pockets and leaned against the pool-table. He regarded the other with as much interest as the other regarded him.

"Inuzuka Kiba, at your service!" he said loudly and cheerfully while he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, at an unexpected realization, Naruto's eyes widened.

"What… sumthin' wrong?" Kiba titled his head, much like a dog does when confused.

Naruto laughed merrily, and considered his bold honesty twice- it had caused him trouble in the past. "Nah, nothing. Just happy there's actually a guy around my age that's shorter than me."

Kiba snorted through his nose. "Harsh, newbie! That's low." Kiba pouted, but still smiled with his eyes. "Right, let's not dwell here forever", he continued with a snicker and Naruto couldn't help but be astonished at how easily this Kiba made new acquaintances, and how fast you took a liking to him. It was like he was impossible to ignore, not that Naruto had actually tried yet. He was still a bit shaken because of the close up he'd had of Kiba at one time- while he'd struggled to not fall, back first, onto the pool-table. He wasn't used to that sort of closeness with someone he'd just met. However, Kiba was friendly and hospitable and Naruto saw nothing wrong with that. Suddenly the brunette grabbed hold of the blond's wrist and pulled him towards the cuddly-looking sofa he'd sprung from, and pushed Naruto in front of himself. An unfamiliar hand shot out to greet him from behind the armrest.

Before the other had a chance to greet Naruto, though, Kiba intervened. "This is Neji, Hyuuga Neji. He's our dorm-supervisor… but don't be frightened by his looks, he just appear pissed. On the inside though", he nudged Naruto with his elbow, "he's just a softy."

"Kiba…", the other boy warned and rose, stretching his lean body and presenting himself before Naruto.

"He likes taking long, dreamy, walks, watching the stars during chilly nights and read books… preferably romance and-"

Naruto tuned Kiba out as he shook the hand that was offered to him again. Somehow he felt the need to make a good impression to this person. Hyuuga Neji was august with his tall built, (taller than Naruto by lots) and he had long, really feminine, dark brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail. His shoulders were sharp and Naruto noted quickly that he looked slim, almost thin.

"Hi, nice to meet you", Naruto said confidently with a babbling Kiba in his ear. "I was told to look for you."

"Yes", Neji said and gracefully retrieved a key from his pocket, preparing to hand it over to Kiba. "I'll let Kiba accompany you to your room if that's alright. I have some urgent things to attend to. Kiba?" In an instant the teen got quiet and nodded enthusiastically. Neji merely rolled his vanilla-looking eyes. "The room is on the fourth floor, room-number-"

"Number 111", Naruto filled in and grinned. "I know."

Finally Neji cracked a smile on his otherwise serious face. "Good to hear you are prepared, someone should learn from you", this he said to Kiba who frowned back, stole Naruto's attention by grabbing hold of his wrist again and pulled him out of the common-room with him. Naruto shouted a surprised 'later!' over his shoulder to Neji, who simply waved his hand dispassionately, and followed suit after the shorter Kiba.

While walking through the hallway once again and turning left this time, his wrist safely returned to him, Naruto tried to regain his sense of awareness. Everything was happening fast, almost too fast for him to keep up. Suddenly, in mere ten minutes, Naruto had become acquainted with three very different individuals, whose traits and appearance both took Naruto by storm. He looked forward seeing at least two of them again and establishing some kind of friendship, hopefully making at least one of his wishes come true.

Naruto kept his eyes wandering from one place to another, between the back of Kiba's skull and the shining number-plates of the rooms, which they passed in an alarming speed. A wide staircase led up on the second floor and Kiba, with much energy, climbed them proudly. He was probably excited to be the one showing him to his living-quarters. Naruto chuckled behind his hand.

While continuing on walking, never stopping on a floor for more than a minute or so, (Kiba said each time that the fourth floor was either better or more fun to be on and that they shouldn't bother staying for long on others) a question suddenly embarked on Naruto's mind.

"Kiba", he said and bit his lip, trying not to sound suspicious and wavering. "Aren't there any elevators?"

Kiba stopped dead in his tracks and spun around, his calloused hand gently gripping the railing and the other one securely tucked away in his pocket. He gave him a puzzled look. "No, why do ya ask?"

Naruto just shook his head and began climbing again, coming up side by side with Kiba and grinning. "No reason."

Kiba frowned slightly when the blond passed him. "Ne, I forgot… there is one", he said and pointed with his thumb downstairs. "It's for the cleaners though. I could ask if-"

Naruto just chuckled and waved his hand nonchalantly. "That's unnecessary. Come on! I want to see my room." He trudged on, never noticing Kiba's bewildered look.

It didn't take long before he was outrun by Kiba, who leaped up the stairs. He probably wanted to be the one first one up, and Naruto was certainly not going to let him. He darted after him. Once they, finally and exhausted, reached the fourth floor an exactly parallel hallway was the first Naruto saw. Plenty of rooms were lined next to and opposite each other, and as the hallway turned a new set of rooms appeared. The fourth floor's room were accompanied by a common shower-room and a few scattered bathrooms, as well as a small lounge-area fit for not more than ten people with its worn out couches.

"What's the difference, huh?" Naruto breathed with difficulty.

"The people! The people!" Kiba roared with laughter. "None of the other floors have Inuzuka Kiba!"

Naruto couldn't help grin as he stretched his drained body and took a deep breath to calm his raging heart. "That's true, they sure don't." Suddenly he felt a friendly hand on his right shoulder.

"You okay, Naruto? You look beat." Kiba searched his blue eyes for answers, but Naruto just smiled.

"Out of practise", he countered. "So, my room?"

Kiba blinked. "Yeah, follow me!" Kiba thrust his hands in his pockets and lead the way. Eventually they reached room 111 and Kiba positioned himself in front of it. "'Kay, first thing first, Neji made me promise to tell you a few things. No smoking in the room, no smoking in the dormitory, no smoking on the school-ground and no smoking in front of Neji. Got it?" Naruto nodded while chuckling behind his hand. "And then, same thing goes for alcohol, drugs and making-outs. Neji is easily offended." Kiba roared with laughter again.

"I get the picture."

"But as long as you don't really bother anyone then you can pretty much get away with everything." He rolled his eyes. "Neji is like a hawk though, and he likes to bust you in the act. So, watch out." He picked up the key from his pocket and handed it to Naruto. "It's all yours… to share of course. My roommate is boring as hell, so believe me when I say that you can't get it worse." Kiba sighed unhappily. "He can't stay in a conversation for more than five minutes without snubbing me off. He doesn't say much… and he'd rather stare into a wall than anything else. I'll get sleepy by just watching him."

Naruto welcomed the key in his hand. "Do you have any idea who my roommate is?"

"Of course, he's probably inside though. He doesn't really leave his room if not someone forces him, which we don't. 'Cause he has this weird aura." Kiba snorted and turned around to pull the handle. With a toothy grin he pushed the door open and walked in, Naruto of course followed close.

"What?" a grumpy and seemingly sleepy voice slurred as soon as they stepped in. Naruto's eyes darted to one of the beds lined to the left of the door.

Kiba coughed to clear his throat, apparently he'd choked on his own saliva. "Shikamaru, you lazy bum! I told you the newcomer were arriving today."

A grouchy looking boy, with dark brown hair pulled back in a high and thick ponytail, sat up in his bed, looking down on his terribly blond roommate and meeting his blue eyes. He almost got blinded by the sight. "Hey, shut your eyes… they sting." With that said, he laid down again, joints being cracked echoed in the room as he stretched his body. Naruto couldn't help gaping stupidly.

Kiba roared angrily and attacked the bed, shaking it hard so that even the lazy teen couldn't ignore it. "Hey! You inconsiderate sleepyhead. At least greet him!"

A sigh was heard before Kiba was ruthlessly kicked in the head by a sock-clad foot and pummelled to the floor. Naruto jumped successfully out of the way and stared at the lean boy as he slowly climbed out of bed and offered Naruto his hand. _Is he crazy?_ He looked tousled at Naruto, as he had certainly nuzzled into his beddings all day long.

"Well?"

Naruto hurriedly shook his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nara Shikamaru. I apologise-"

"It's okay, really!" The blank eyes that were directed at him made him nervous.

"-for Kiba."

"Huh…", Naruto wrinkled his forehead.

Kiba suddenly shot up from the floor and tackled the bored-looking teen, trapping him in a fierce headlock. "You think you're so funny, don't ya? Well you're not, you're never funny… you don't even know fun! _I_ know fun and _I_ say that you're no fun."

Naruto's eyes widened momentarily before he chuckled. "Kiba, you're so crude. Let the poor man breathe", he said when he saw Shikamaru yawn and scratch his ear.

Kiba released Shikamaru reluctantly and shot Naruto a deadly glare, puffed and crossed his arms over his chest. The blonde, though, didn't figure the glare to be too serious and walked further inside the room to assess its space. Two large, single, buck-beds lined the left wall with some, generously big, space between the two. On the opposite side of the room were a set of desks present, with school-material and a reasonable competent chair. Below each bed was an empty space, which Shikamaru apparently decorated with stray pillows and blankets. Probably functioning as a spare bed if he, by chance, wouldn't reach the other in time.

Naruto couldn't be happier and a strange comforting feeling made its way into his heart when he watched the two, totally different, teens forgetting their former quarrel as if it happened on a regular basis and was nothing more than their way of greeting each other. They were currently discussing something Naruto had yet to become involved in, him being the 'new kid' and all.

With a content sigh, Naruto walked towards his bed. He reached up and touched the mattress and pressed down on it a couple of times, just to see if it had an agreeable bounce (which it had), and realized that the bed-sheets had already been taken cared of. Tsuande always told him that he was lousy at that sort of things and would probably be better off without them, since his attempts to even out the wrinkles would, almost certainly, cause damage to others.

His whole face reddened when remembering one particular incident, which occurred a few years back when he'd temporarily been staying at a hospital. Accidentally, and so he had claimed for years, he'd knocked one of the nurses over when insisting on making his neighbour's bed, who was leaving. The nurse later on became his new roommate, after getting a serious concussion due to hitting her head against the table and then the floor. She had not been an excessively happy camper, especially not when she learned that Naruto was _only_ one bed away and that he liked singing.

If he remembered it correctly, said nurse actually filed a report to her employer. A report in which she, not very kindly and nurse-like, criticized the hospital's methods when putting the victim and the delinquent in the same room. She expressed her opinions very clearly by stating that the _crime_ shouldn't have been overlooked, as it apparently had been according to her, and should be considered once more. When her suggestions were turned down a couple of times she got more and more ferocious. Eventually she was fired, and Naruto got his room back when she was rehabilitated.

"So, Naruto, where are you from?" a voice suddenly startled him from his recollection. "I mean, you moved here so suddenly, right?"

"And, starting in the middle of term", Shikamaru filled in from his seat under his bed, between some very fluffy cushions.

Naruto leaned his back against one of the bed's poles. He rubbed his neck. "I'm from a town a few hours from here."

"Great, you have to show me there sometime!" Kiba hollered and flung himself in one of the desk-chairs, spinning. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and didn't bother to inform Kiba that his voice was too loud and boisterous.

"I won't be going back for a while, so don't expect anything."

"Bummer."

"Are you going to miss your home?" Shikamaru questioned, suddenly paying a bit more attention. He watched Naruto hesitate.

"Naw, not really", he said. "I kind of like this place already, so it won't be a problem."

"Brilliant!" Kiba said and dodged the flying pillow, he flipped Shikamaru the finger. "Anyway, I've lived in the city all my life. Mum sent me here so I would take school seriously. She thinks I'll work harder if I know that she spends a lot of cash on me."

"It worked?" Naruto asked and thrust his hands in his pockets leisurely.

Kiba's face became stern temporarily. "I try my best."

Naruto nodded reassuringly in return and tossed Shikamaru a glance. The brown-haired was currently busy getting himself comfy amongst his sea of cushions.

"How about you, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, and the boy glanced back and sighed.

"They labelled me smart and sent me here", he simply answered and Kiba snorted. "It was too much of a hassle to argue."

For a few minutes, and during a completely comfortable silence, Naruto couldn't possible imagine being in a better place. And, he couldn't believe his luck. He'd never gotten friends this fast before, nothing ever turned out to be this easy. Not for him it didn't. Even though they hadn't announced their newly-made contact to actually be friendship yet, his honest opinion was that it was sure to turn out that way if he just let it grow and if they let him. He was also sure that Tsunade would be happy to hear from him, and his unbelievable progress. She'd been worried that he wouldn't fit in or get to know anyone. Well, actually she worried that _he_ would scare everyone away with his, sometimes, overbearing personality. That was what she said anyway.

Then Naruto remembered something. "By the way, where's my luggage?"

Both heads turned towards him. Kiba shot up from the chair. "I totally forgot! They're in my room", he rubbed his head sheepishly. "Neji didn't give me the keys to the room before I met up with you, but he did make me carry your things early this morning. I had nowhere to put them since this bastard", he turned to Shikamaru, "was out doing something silly like sky-gazing, probably."

"I was."

"See?" Kiba countered and stuck out his tongue. "So I just put them in my room. Should we go get them?"

Naruto nodded and chuckled behind his hand, he did that a lot nowadays, humoured by their easy-going personality. On their way out the door, at least Kiba and Naruto (Shikamaru apparently didn't feel like rising any time soon), Naruto had to give it to himself. He had scored.

"Thank you", he said, admitting in words what he was thinking. "Thanks for helping me out. It relieves me quite a bit knowing that you guys… I mean, we just met and-"

Kiba swivelled around, looking serious and catching Naruto by surprise. "We're friends right?"

"Y-yes…" Naruto stuttered taken aback, not sure what to say and from inside the room he heard Shikamaru say something like 'it's not like we are enemies", a loud yawn following shortly after.

"Then there's nuthin' to worry about", Kiba said confidently and stroked the bridge of his nose teasingly. "Don't get all corny over it, yellow-head."

"Hey! Who's corny?" Naruto bellowed and crossed his arms over his chest childishly, trying not to laugh. "And don't call me yellow-head, you midget!"

"You have something against midgets, Naruto?" he heard Shikamaru, almost, sniggering from within the room. Kiba barked with laughter and shot his friend a shout of approval.

"No!" Naruto yelled back from standing out in the hallway, appalled. "Of course not! There's nothing wrong with midgets."

Kiba laughed again. "Yellow-head, you're hilarious!"

"Bah, shut up!"

Suddenly, a door, leading into room 110, clicked as it was unlocked from the inside. All commotion abruptly ceased. Naruto didn't know why it became deadly silent, but he had a hunch that Kiba knew. Perhaps he knew the occupant of the room, as well. Shikamaru hadn't of course noticed anything other than the sudden silence, since he still was resting inside. Heads whipped around towards the opposite door as it made itself know that it was about be opened, by a small creaking sound. Before he could see the person he sure could hear him.

"Shut up _all_ of you", the voice growled and Naruto gulped, staggering back a bit. He knew that voice.

His premonitions came true as blue eyes once again met black ones in a lethal reunion. The basketball-player stood arrogantly, with his arms defiantly folded over his chest. Naruto noted quite quickly, as his eyes ran him over, that he was still dressed in the attire he'd had on him while playing his solitary game of ball out on the court. The clothes still fitted him snugly on some parts of his body, clutching onto his skin, just as Naruto had noted earlier. And just the same, Naruto observed his pant's and how they could hang on to his hips as loosely as they actually did- and had done while playing- without falling off. His clothes fit him as if they were sewed especially for him. They fit his body perfectly. He's a total bastard, despite how he looked. Naruto damned his luck. _Please don't tell me we're classmates!_

They gave each other dark looks, one of them being profoundly better at it. The basketball-player sure had a talent in making people uncomfortable. Naruto was sure of that and snorted. "You again!"

The other one snorted back. "You were the one crying for me to come back, moron."

"No I wasn't, you dickhead!"

Fire raged between the two as the taller one loomed over the blond. "You are an eyesore." His voice was silky smooth, yet promised bodily-harm in one simple sentence. "Are you some sort of stalker?"

Naruto grabbed hold of the other's collar, balling it in his fist and pulling his handsome face closer. He tried to disregard his features as much as possible, and it wasn't so hard, with the anger pulsating through his entire body. "Who would ever consider being one of your stalkers? Huh? Huh! You asshole!"

The dark-haired didn't look fazed at all and was just about to counter when Kiba suddenly stepped into the picture, standing with his hands on his hips teasingly. "So, you are familiar with each other. I see…"

A pair of heads whipped Kiba's way and one of them, unsurprisingly a blond, yelled fervently. "No!" The other one only glared heatedly, as he always did.

"Well, let me introduce you to each other then." Kiba came closer. "Uchiha Sasuke, this is Uzumaki Naruto and Naruto… this is Sasuke, my roommate."

* * *

_I'm interested in opinions, whether they are positive or not. _

_The plot might not be visible yet, so I hope you will take the time to read chapter two when it's out._

_I'm aware that High School-fics are very common, but in my defence I'll just say that I won't be focusing on their schooling. _

_Please let me know what you think!_

_Yours Truly_

_Tsuki no Kitsune _


	2. Call me

**Bounce Me Back**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama. I'm making no profit in writing this.

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu and possible others.

**Summary:** They meet, and instantly regret it. It's the beginning of a confusing year for the both of them; overflowing with confrontations, feelings and trials. A life of basketball and questions. Who will bounce the other back on track first?

**Warning: **Spelling (not native speaker, after all) AU. Language & basketball- yes, I warn you of my poor knowledge of it! I will try my best.

* * *

**Chapter 2.** C a l l m e

"Mou! I can't believe that guy", Naruto muttered loudly from his seat by his desk. Shikamaru was, at the moment, lying face down on his bed. Trying to tune out the sounds Naruto emitted in his fury, by enveloping his head in his pillow. "What nerves! He's the worst type of guy I've ever met."

The meeting between the lads hadn't gone as pretty as one can hope. It went terrible, as a matter of fact. Before either boy had managed a clear hit on the other one, it sure had been close, Kiba had stepped in between them and, with brute force, pushed them apart. Even though Naruto landed pretty hard on the floor and Sasuke bumped his head against the open door, Kiba was certain that it was for the best of both parties that no fight erupted.

After some deadly silent seconds, neither boy knowing what to say to break the ice that had laid itself upon them and their hallway, Kiba had coughed. That sure did the work, as Naruto had flown up from his shocked state on the floor and stood up to once again holler nasty words and combinations at the handsome basketball-player. However, as it proved itself, he was interrupted by the very same basketball-player. Sasuke, as his name actually was (and Naruto hated his name), stormed back into his room. Within seconds, and before Naruto had had the time to grasp what was happening, Sasuke came back. This time he carried a big and heavy luggage, which he threw at Naruto.

With his luggage, finally, in his possession again he could only watch as Sasuke retreated back into his room without saying a thing to neither Naruto nor his roommate Kiba. When Naruto glanced confusedly at Kiba, the teen only shrugged and followed his roommate. To 'console', he had said and sighed. Kiba sure was a good guy, in Naruto's opinion. He would_ never_ have bothered with that guy!

Naruto spun on the chair, his hair getting messier and messier each time. The more he thought of Sasuke, the angrier he got. A guy like that, with his physical potential, to be that rude and mean was not something Naruto could easily accept. Over the years he'd met countless of people who'd taken their looks and physics for granted. Naruto was sick and tired of it.

"He's not some god", he murmured. "Who does he think he is?"

Shikamaru sighed into his pillow. Having a hunch that his new roommate wouldn't stop brooding anytime soon, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, stretching his back with an audible pop as a vertebra snapped into place. Shikamaru gave Naruto a long look. "If you don't like him, then stop talking about him."

A blond head whipped itself towards the pony-tailed. "He just infuriates me, that's all."

"He does that to us all. Uchiha isn't someone you befriend easily." Shikamaru cracked his neck with a twist. "So, if you want nothing to do with him then don't worry so much. He won't come to you. Leave him be and he'll pretend you don't exist."

"But I _do_ exist!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Do you want create problems?"

Naruto looked away. "Of course not. I just think that it's rude of him to-"

"Naruto", he interrupted. "Uchiha _is_ rude. You can't change him. I don't know him at all, even though we have some classes together. But what people do know about him are either rumours or things that he chooses to show. He doesn't talk about himself, ever."

"Why not? Is he always that stuck-up?"

"How should I know?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "He has issues… probably. And I don't really like to know what they are."

Naruto sniggered. "I bet he has no friends! Who would ever put up with his ass of an attitude?"

"Kabuto does", Shikamaru said and wiped the glee off of Naruto's face. He sighed. "I don't know how close they are, but I see them together once in a while."

Naruto rose from his seat and strode over to his luggage, opening it with a growl. "Who's this Kabuto guy? Another bastard?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No."

That surprised the blond and he turned to look at his roommate. "How come they are friends then?"

"You are so bothersome", he groaned and pulled at his ponytail to tighten it. "I said I don't know. I don't even know if they are friends. Kabuto is a senior of ours, and all I ever seen them do together is smoke."

"That is so weird. If this Kabuto guy isn't a bastard like Sasuke, then I wonder how they get along."

"Kabuto isn't the nicest out there either", Shikamaru said, regretting ever continuing this dialogue. "However, he doesn't walk all over you… What?"

Naruto had become silent and still. His hands stopped working the luggage suddenly. He shook his head at Shikamaru's question as well as shaking himself back. "Nothing, nothing. Well, it doesn't matter what Kabuto and Sasuke does. I'm going to take your advice and stay away from the bastard."

When Shikamaru didn't answer, he took that as his queue to drop the conversation. For a couple of minutes he entertained and kept himself busy with unpacking. Tsunade had been generous enough to wash all his clothes before roughly smacking him over the head, accusing him of deliberately dirtying them and waiting for her to do his dirty-work. His clothes were put away inside one of the two closets separating the two beds, one of which Shikamaru once again had fallen asleep on. Naruto worked his luggage through, item after item. Now and then he stopped to ponder whether he ought to get rid of something. Yet as the lover of nostalgia he was, he'd always kept things. A nightcap, from when he was too little to remember things, had followed him almost everywhere he'd gone. This time was no exception. He threw it on his pillow and clapped his hands free of imaginary dust. Remembering one last thing he reached over to his backpack and pulled out the bulky objects, which had stabbed him in his back earlier.

Naruto glanced over at Shikamaru, considered waking him and asking permission. However, as he supposed the teen would be angrier at being awoken than at the simple 'go-ahead' he was going to ask for, he reconsidered. Walking over to the double-window he pulled out a couple of pictures in their respective frames. He sat them down, lined them up next to each other, on the windowsill. Naruto hoped Shikamaru wouldn't mind that he put up some pictures.

His whole body relaxed at the familiar faces, and he traced one of the frames with his fingers. The tension and irritation that had driven his body mere seconds ago was replaced with a serene feeling, as he laid his blue eyes upon his family.

His stomach rumbled and his eyes flew to his wristwatch. A big and happy grin appeared on his face when he realized that it was dinnertime. It was almost unbelievable how fast the day had gone, however, it really didn't bother the blond as is hunger made it known once again. Unable to contain himself any longer he left his precious people at the window and carefully shook his roommate awake. Naruto accepted the glare sent his way with an even brighter smile and informed the other one that he needed food. Shikamaru of course just blinked, not sure if the newcomer was mad or actually incapable feeding himself on his own. Naruto kept grinning at the obviously confused look his new friend gave him.

Naruto grabbed hold of the lethargic boy's wrists and pulled him up. Ignoring the complaints thrown at him Naruto hauled the other down from his bed and shook him about. Of course, neither of these actions would have been possible had not Shikamaru, somewhere inside him, agreed to be pulled, held and shaken. Naruto just figured that he was hungry as well and didn't ponder on it for too long.

"The cafeteria should be open, know where it is?" Naruto shook his head and Shikamaru turned to the door. "Let's get Kiba. I'm sure head like to join us."

Apprehension filled his senses as they neared room 110, Shikamaru was of course not bothered- probably used to approaching the very same door, being friends with one of the occupants and all. Naruto swallowed. He detested Uchiha Sasuke. He loathed his being.

A knock later, and the same creaking sound of the door, Shikamaru came face to face with a disgruntled-looking Uchiha. Naruto snorted behind the slightly taller Shikamaru when he looked the dark-haired over, noticing the towel around his shoulders that indicated his plans to shower. Anger flared up suddenly, pulsating throughout his body, when he realized that he was pointedly ignored by the basketball-player. He gritted his teeth and opted to make himself noticed, one way or the other.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said and interrupted Naruto's plans effectively.

Shikamaru cut in before Naruto had had the time to burst. He'd always been a fast learner, and as a result of spending time with another loudmouth for quite some time made him alert. _He's just like…_ "Kiba, we're here for Kiba."

"Inuzuka", Sasuke called, growling at the back of his throat, and stepped back so his brown-haired roommate could get through. The door was shut with a bang behind Kiba.

"He's not very friendly, that Uchiha", Kiba said while scratching his neck, eyeing his door.

"I've noticed", Naruto just said and directed his anger towards the wall. He was still pissed.

"Man, this is your first day and you have to deal with Sasuke. I pity you." Kiba gave him a good-humoured pat on the shoulder. "Let's make it up to ya."

"Dinner?" Naruto filled in, feeling his anger dissipating quickly.

It was afternoon, and it had arrived so suddenly. The afternoon itself, with its splendid afterglow, filled Naruto with serenity. Apparently, it became dark here quicker than it did back at home; he had noted as soon as they had left the dormitory and headed towards the school-building, walking next to his new friends. There was so much he still needed to do, before this day would be over and until he would be satisfied. Eating, of course, was his priority. But, he still needed to get in touch with Tsunade- to let her know how things had turned out.

Her being the closest thing he had to a family, a real one at that, made him at least want to speak to her. Naruto didn't often admit it to himself that he needed her by his side; and never did he admit it to her. It was a strange relationship they had, because even though they rarely acknowledged the bond they had to be similar to those of close family-members, they knew. They knew without asking. They already knew each other's feelings without openly declaring them and explaining them. However, it made it all the more difficult for Naruto to ask her of help, and to do the things she'd already, actually, agreed to. The problem was that he couldn't thank her the way he would like to. That would require him to actually acknowledge and put into words how their relationship really worked. Their 'dysfunctional' relationship that was both steady and unstable and deep and shallow at the same time. He didn't know how it worked, and he could bet on that she didn't either. It was best to just let it be, let it happen.

Tsunade was that kind of person who hates to analyze. She likes to drink and play cards. She was simple, in that way… unsophisticated. She was vulgar and bad-mannered. She would be bothered if Naruto suddenly wanted to discuss _them_. Tsunade didn't like sensible and rational, she didn't like to examine feelings. She got embarrassed. And Naruto couldn't blame her because he got embarrassed too.

Tsunade wouldn't be Tsunade if she wasn't herself. And Naruto would probably never tell her that he would miss the 'real' her if she was to change. Therefore, due to their twisted bonds and friendship, he couldn't really be as straightforward as he wished sometimes. He didn't want things to change more than it already had. However, he knew from experience, if he was to suddenly open up to her and say all those things she already knew (just that they didn't talk about them) she would probably laugh him off, whack him over the head and storm away- pretending she hadn't heard anything. She'd done it before and he was sure she'd do it again. He had confidence, though, that she'd come around and listen when he needed her the most, because she'd done that too- but they didn't talk about ever again afterwards.

Twisted. But he wouldn't have managed without her. That was a secret too.

Like a personal note he promised himself to remember to give her a call later. The dorms disappeared behind the trio and the big indoor-gymnasium took its place as they, in a leisurely stroll, walked past the courts, sport facilities and the open pool with its simple roof hovering above it. Naruto wondered to himself why the dorms were placed behind the gymnasium. Was it to encourage the students into moving their lazy asses instead of sitting inside, doing nothing? And, where were the girls' dormitory? This was a co-ed school. Konoha Gakuen believed in collaboration between sexes, at least that was what the flyer said.

Naruto's eyes travelled over the courts again, stopped briefly to look at the place he'd fallen over, and smashed, Sasuke's bike. He sighed and quickly averted his eyes. He had to think positive. At least the bastard didn't want to be acquainted with him any more than Naruto wanted. Leaving the gymnasium and its supplemental property, the three boys followed the gravel path, which turned slightly to the right in a wide curve, and headed towards the tall and massive school-building. The schoolyard and the path, leading back and forth between the dorms and school-building, were both decorated with maple-trees and flowerbeds- everything almost in a terrifyingly shipshape. This wasn't a renowned school for nothing, after all. And the school-building spoke for itself. It was a monument that some people really have it better than others, and it gave Naruto a terrible sense of guilt.

Kiba took the lead as they climbed the massive marble steps leading to the big doors. With a surprisingly easy pull, Kiba opened the one of the doors and held it open for the others to walk ahead inside. The inside was as stunning as the exterior and Naruto wasn't shocked, it was much similar to the dorm- with its dark wood. But, as he expected a full tour on Monday, he didn't complain when Kiba and Shikamaru kept walking and turned to the right and opened a new set of doors. The big sign 'CAFETERIA' sure spoiled his surprise.

The cafeteria itself wasn't as huge as he'd expected. It wasn't long tables, lined next to each others neatly- just as J.K Rowling's School of Wizardry had. (Yes, Naruto did read… sometimes) What a bummer- instead there were plentiful of small and round tables scattered in an unruly pattern. However, in some way, it looked orderly in its chaos. There actually were a couple of students in the cafeteria, currently munching on food. Naruto's stomach growled enviously.

"It's small and all", Kiba suddenly said and neared the food-area, "but it's okay."

Shikamaru joined him by the trays, picking one for himself. "It's not a lot of commotion. Some even bring their own food and eat somewhere else."

"There are tables out on the yard as well. If there isn't room in here then there's always room out there", Kiba continued and grabbed a plate and helped himself to some food. "And since the tuition has been paid, you get to eat all you want. HA!"

When everyone gotten their food, they set out to find a decent table. When that was done, Naruto almost dived on his food like he'd never been happier to eat before. It tasted wonderful to his 'cafeteria-inexperienced' taste buds.

"This was amazing", Naruto mumbled after chewing his last piece of food. "And this is from the canteen. Who made it? Like a famous chef or something?"

Kiba snorted and with his elbow stuck to the table and wrist dangling dangerously with a fork in his hand, pointed towards the two swinging-doors across the room. "Naw, got some cute cooks though. They're good at what they do, definitely."

Naruto laughed and leaned back in his chair, heaving a content sigh. He rubbed his stomach hesitantly while glancing swiftly at Shikamaru, whose eyes made him look lost in thought. He was in a world of his own, sitting lethargically with his arms thrown over the back of his chair and his face turned upwards- staring at the ceiling. Naruto turned to Kiba instead. The slightly shorter bloke had stopped eating and was currently fidgeting with his black slacks- his pockets more specifically. Naruto frowned.

"What's up?"

Kiba bit his lip in concentration as he fumbled with his pockets. "I'm trying to… gnh… ah, here! Look!" He pulled out the very same flyer Naruto had had at home, which of course- and Naruto was fully aware- wasn't really his home anymore. The flyer had been what caught his attention and made him contact the school in the first place.

"What of it?" he asked and accepted the, not so neatly folded, flyer handed to him. "I've already read this."

"Then you know that you have to choose soon", Kiba said satisfied and leaned back in his chair. "And here I was worrying!"

Naruto knit his brows in bewilderment. "Choose?"

"What? You don't know?" Kiba scratched behind his ear. "Sports. You're supposed to choose what sport you want to do, on Monday in your case. We've already done it, since we started two months ago."

"Two and a half", Shikamaru corrected.

"Shut up, lazy."

In the meantime Naruto stared the flyer from top to bottom, trying to figure out how he could overlook this fact. He thought he knew _everything_ about how this school worked, yet he'd never heard anything about compulsory sport-activities of any sort.

"Why the panicked look, yellow-head?"

"I didn't know about this", he mumbled while reading the tiny, tiny text at the bottom where it clearly said that all students have to enrol in some sort of extra curriculum activity during their schooling. "Do you really have to partake in a sport?"

Kiba scratched his ear again, thinking hard. "Not really, I mean… Shikamaru isn't really 'partaking' in anything. He chose the least demanding sport he could find."

"Chess _is_ demanding."

"It's _so_ not demanding! It's not even a sport, you lazy fuck!"

"The council consider it to be…"

Kiba's eyes flared with irritation. "The council suck then. It's a disgrace."

"Aren't you happy that I didn't join the soccer-team?" Shikamaru looked evil suddenly. "I could have, to make things worse for you. I mean, you aren't winning any games right now but if I joined, then I would make sure you'd never win. Would that be better, you mutt?"

"Che, you psycho…" Kiba snorted and scratched behind his ear once again, reminding Naruto of a dog.

Naruto couldn't help the laughter that rocked his body. "Mutt! You are _so_ a mutt!"

Kiba growled unhappily and stabbed his leftovers with his knife. "No, not you too! See what you have done, Shikamaru… you've destroyed yellow-head. Gargh!"

Shikamaru smirked and tightened his pony-tail before dropping his arms behind the chair again. _A habit?_ Naruto wondered and kept smiling, not feeling as panicked as before. These two always manages to relax him.

"So, as long as I join _something_ then it's fine?"

"Yeah", Kiba answered and threw his feet up on the table. "They don't expect you to be some new star-athlete. It's just a part of the compulsory curriculum… or something." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually, it's not part of the curriculum", Shikamaru corrected him once again, earning himself a heated glare. "It's something they expect you to do outside of school. We have extra curriculum activities in addition to the physical education lessons. It's their way of assuring themselves that the students don't loiter inside all day long. I suppose it gives them a feeling of authority… forcing us into these kinds of things. And then they can boast about how attentive they are of the health-problems in the world, which earn them respect from other communities and schools. It's all about them maintaining a good reputation." Shikamaru looked bored as he levelled with Naruto. "Then again, this school is just like any other school. We have those who're interested in these kinds of things and those who aren't. We who aren't manage by not worrying. Take part in whatever sport you like, during the extra curriculum activity, and put as much effort into it as you like. It really doesn't matter. What matters are what you do during P.E."

Kiba bashed his head on the table, groaning. "Damn, you talk like an old man!" Naruto snickered behind his hand at the face Shikamaru pulled. It looked like something between glaring and rolling his eyes, coming off as cross-eyed. "Can't you at least pretend you're not smart?"

Shikamaru looked uninterestedly at his friend. "It's hard. Can't oppress it. It just happens naturally when you're around."

"If you want to stay alive, you lazy fuck, don't anger me!" he shouted on top of his lungs and soared up from his chair, looming over the unfazed Shikamaru. "You're such a know-it-all!"

"Hey, hey!" Naruto tried to interrupt, a bit uneasy at how they verbally assaulted each other. "Don't-"

"You never have a problem with me when I do you homework."

"That's different! And you promised not to tell, you liar!"

Shikamaru harrumphed shortly, which angered the shorter one more. Suddenly it became very silent. The two glaring at each other as if nothing else mattered. Naruto didn't know what to do, sitting stock-still and waiting for one of them to break the tense atmosphere. Eventually Shikamaru sighed and looked away defeated, muttering under his breath.

"I'll still help you with your homework… mutt", adding the last part as an afterthought.

Kiba's face melted and broke into a bright grin. "Yosh! You're the greatest!" He sat down again and faced Naruto, not understanding the questioning look that adorned the blond's face. Naruto couldn't help wonder if they both were crazy or just… weird. They were even worse off than Tsunade and himself, switching from fighting to laughing. He'd never met two more peculiar individuals before. He couldn't really grasp them. Naruto coughed to clear his throat.

"I should decide on what to sign up for then, I guess", he said and looked the flyer over once again.

"You don't have to decide right know", Shikamaru said. "There's time."

"Exactly, you can wait until Monday. What do you say about hanging out with me tomorrow at Sunday's soccer practise? You can try it out." Kiba filled in and balled his fists. "I'm going to show you my undefeated Kiba-Deluxe! HA!"

"Undefeated because you always sit on the bench."

"Screw you", he said uncaringly, not really agitated. "So, what do you say, yellow-head?"

Naruto chuckled. "I'd love to come, mutt."

Leaving the cafeteria behind, now a bit more crowded, they walked through the doors. While sauntering down the steps, Kiba stretched his body and emitted an animalistic sound from the back of his throat. Naruto gave him a sceptical look from the corner of his eyes and thrust his hands in his pockets. He was so full at the moment that he couldn't possibly imagine ever being hungry again; however, he knew from experience that the assumption was without doubt wrong. His stomach was, quite often, bottomless and had great buoyancy- it recovered all too quickly. He liked it, but his economy didn't and neither did Tsunade's. It was a miracle, though, that Naruto stayed as slender as he did. He used to say that he was blessed, before munching on.

Naruto glanced over at the quiet Shikamaru. The lad wasn't particularly affectionate and friendly, but something about him assured Naruto that he'd ended up at a good place. Probably with the greatest of people as well. However, he wouldn't know that for sure until Monday when school started for real. Shikamaru yawned and didn't bother to cover it up by hiding behind his hand. They walked side by side, in silence, until they rounded the school-building and suddenly came face to face with their dorm-supervisor's tall figure. Neji raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Eaten already? Kiba, aren't that ambitious?" He shot the brunette a smirk. "Or, are you hurrying back to plan your escape?"

Kiba snorted and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "I didn't know that being outside my room, at what..?" He glanced at his wristwatch only to prove his point, "… half past four, is considered 'breaking one of Neji's rules'."

"It's not. But after eleven is", he gibed with his pale eyes narrowed significantly.

"Come on, Hyuuga!"

"Be happy that I haven't caught you in the act just yet." The smirk adorning Neji's face looked threatening. "How about setting a good example for Naruto?"

Kiba sneered. "How about you cutting me some slack?"

"Never going to happen." Neji smiled a little, so suddenly that Naruto almost didn't catch the fleeting moment. Then he turned to Naruto, startling him a bit. "How are you doing? Are they taking care of you?"

"Of course we are!" Kiba hollered and grabbed hold of Naruto's sleeve.

"He didn't ask you, mutt", Shikamaru murmured, earning himself a jab to his shoulder.

Naruto met Neji's eyes again, after having been slightly distracted. "Yes, they are taking good care of me." A dazzling grin spread over his face, almost blowing Neji and the others away. They stood stupefied.

"Yes, well… I was heading to the cafeteria", Neji said and averted his eyes. "Remember the curfew, Naruto." Then Neji wandered off, bidding them farewell with a, slightly odd and formal, bow. Naruto watched him go with increasing interest.

Then they, also, continued on their way. While walking Shikamaru informed Naruto more about the rules of the Konoha Gakuen Campus, what he was allowed to do and what he mustn't. He had an inkling of a feeling that Neji had something to do with the 'no students are to be without an alarm-clock since it would cause problems' issue and 'don't think you are smarter than dorm-supervisor'. Neji was their senior, by one year. It was his last year at Konoha Gakuen, and according to Kiba; Neji had separation anxiety, thus being completely unreasonable. Naruto wondered if that really was the reason for the rules, the many rules that he learned actually existed at their particular dorm. However, Shikamaru came rather surprisingly to Neji's defence. And that was the end of the discussion.

They decided to head back to the dorm seeing that, according to Kiba, nothing could be done outside. Apparently most of the 'fun people' had returned home during the weekend and wouldn't be back until Sunday. Naruto didn't of course know any better, hence not complaining their return. He actually felt somewhat tired. It had been a surprisingly eventful day and he had yet to try out his room completely and gotten accustomed to it, and not to forget his bed. He wondered absent-mindedly how Shikamaru was as a roommate, while sauntering beside Kiba and his confident stride. He suspected that Shikamaru liked his privacy. He could almost bet on it. Hoping that Shikamaru wouldn't get sick of him all too soon, he left his ephemeral questions unanswered.

Within minutes Naruto recognized the dormitory up ahead. He hadn't really paid attention to the scenery this time and completely missed the gymnasium. It was probably better that way, since the basketball-courts would probably bring back bad memories of a certain dark-haired, perfect-looking basketball-genius. Naruto harrumphed silently, clearly thinking about him without even seeing the courts, and followed them inside.

Bending over he took off his shoes, placed them on the rack and tagged along behind Shikamaru through the empty hallway. Kiba had disappeared off somewhere- somewhere Naruto was told by a bored-looking roommate that none actually would follow by their own free will. He therefore came to the conclusion that it had to be the bathroom, and asked no more.

A bored 'you know where to find me' caught his ears just before the messy pony-tailed lad disappeared round the corner, probably heading up the stairs to their room for a well deserved nap before he'd had to turn in for the night. Naruto shook his head humouredly and leaned his back casually against the wall next to the common-room. Tilting his face back and up, towards the dimly lit ceiling, he stretched his neck and suddenly gave out a throaty gasp as his neck made a sharp snapping sound. His summer-blue eyes squeezed shut at the temporary pain. Then they opened slowly, gazing at nothing in particular, only to close again.

He sure had to give it to himself; he knew how to tire himself out. It was long since he'd actually kept himself busy for a whole day, and the day wasn't even over yet. He sighed and brought a lukewarm hand up to his face, stroking over his eyelids and letting it move down behind his ear and to the nape of his neck, massaging it in slow movements. His fingers rubbed at the skin, heating it up by creating friction and soon after; curling themselves in his soft blond hair, kneading his scalp. His other hand held onto his hip, balancing himself. Another sigh escaped his through his chapped lips.

It was a long time ago that he'd been this sociable. It felt new to him.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he jerked upright. He'd almost forgotten. And, with a pleased sigh (that he hadn't forgotten), he rounded the corner into the common-room, looked around and entered. A couple of boys, around his age, were currently busy playing games of some sort. Naruto wasn't that interested in presenting himself and was content with walked up to the nearest person, knocking on his shoulder and asking him were the closest phone was. The blond had never owned a cell-phone, and wasn't planning on ever buying one. If people wanted to contact him, then they could at least work some sweat doing so- if they couldn't get to him by using a stationary phone. Naruto had been fooled by technology before and thought it was best to not become too dependent on it.

With soft, sock-clad, feet he walked back to the hallway were he was told the phone was to be found. In a small nook, almost under the steps eventually leading up to his floor, a small desk stood with the phone placed on it. He lifted the receiver and dialled.

Seconds later a female voice on the other line could be heard. _"What?"_

Naruto snorted. "Is that the proper way to greet someone?"

He could decipher a chuckle, as she probably did so with the receiver against her busty chest. _"Ah, brat."_

"I'm no brat", he said and leaned against the railing of the stairs, smiling a little and handling the receiver as if it was very precious. He was happy she couldn't see him. It would definitely embarrass him.

"_And I'm no old woman, you know."_

"Tsunade, I haven't even called you that yet. Aren't you rushing things?"

She scoffed at that. _"I know how you think. I practically raised you, you inconsiderate brat."_

It became silent after that. Naruto listened to the familiar breathing, shutting his eyes for a moment and revelling in the feelings it evoked within him. He wasn't someone who got homesick easily, but he still could find peace and comfort from things he'd used to have close. And Tsunade used to be close. He heard her snort.

"_They are stupid!"_

Naruto quirked a brow, eyes still shut. "Who?"

"_The people on the telly of course. They'd do everything for money…"_

"Hypocrite."

"_Am not."_

He smiled into the receiver, both hands clutching it close to the side of his face. "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"_Whatever…"_, her voice died out, he heard her pour something. Probably her afternoon tea. _"So… I walked the pig today." _

Naruto's smile grew in size, if it was even possible. Two years ago, after a silly New Year's resolution that Naruto had dared her in to, she'd bought herself a cute little pig. Sure, she had the place for it and also a good home. However, they seldom got along. Naruto promised to help and after a couple of weeks of frequent walks together, all three of them, the pig came around and accepted the blond, busty woman. Everything was fine and dandy. Hearing her say now that she'd walked the pig was just like saying that everything was fine. Okay with her.

"Hmh…", he spoke softly, glad.

"_Yeah, but the pig probably misses you."_

Naruto gripped the receiver harder, his heart aching. _How can Tsunade miss me already? _He pressed it tight against his ear. "I've only been gone a day."

She fell silent. Naruto could almost hear her think. _"Well, I tried telling the useless thing that!"_

He laughed. "I miss the stupid little twerp too."

"_So, tell me… how is it? Over there, I mean."_

"It's different. Very different from home", he said and thought how to describe it. "It's luxurious."

"_Good thing or bad?"_

"For once… good."

"_Okay."_

"It looks just like how I pictured it. I think I'll be fine here", he said quietly, to not catch the interest of other residents. "My room is great."

Quietness met his ear for a minute. Then she continued; _"How's your roommate then? Is he bossing you around, is it the other way around?"_

Naruto smiled a little, rolling his eyes. "Shikamaru… that's his name anyway, he… he's interesting. Haven't met anyone lazier though, not even you can top him. But he's nice, he actually made me feel welcomed even though I got the feeling he'd rather sleep." He laughed and shut his eyes fondly. "And, nobody is bossing anyone around. Stop being a pessimistic old woman!"

"_I believe it when I see it. You are definitely walking all over him. No one would welcome such a brat! Ha!"_

Naruto pouted. "Well he did, and so did Kiba and Neji."

"_Who? Two more slaves under your tyranny?"_ She laughed mockingly.

"No! Neji's the dorm-supervisor and Kiba is my neighbour… well, friend I should say."

She hesitated. _"That's good… really good news, brat."_

"I know", he smiled hugely. "Friends on the first day…"

"_Strange…"_

"Yeah…"

"_Yeah."_

"So…", he didn't know what to say. Why had he actually called? Just to say how he settled in? No, he needed reassuring. He sighed, watching his feet intently. "So… was it the right choice, Tsunade?" His voice died down to a mere whisper. He was surprised she even heard him. "Should I have stayed?"

Her sigh and a familiar squeaking noise, as the probably sat down in her desk-chair, reached his ear. _"You tell me."_

"I can't imagine staying were I was… I needed change. But-"

"_Then there's nothing to worry about. Everything will still be here when or if you decide to return."_

"Mm…"

"_Kid, you said it yourself earlier…"_

"I know. Time's not waiting for anybody." He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes clouded.

"_Then, what are you waiting for?"_

"Perhaps a miracle."

She heaved yet another sigh. _"You told me before that, until that day comes, you'd live without regrets. Right?"_

"Yes, without regrets…", he chuckled. "I said that, didn't I?"

"_So get yourself together! Since when does Uzumaki-brat ever break his promises?"_

"So…", he said slowly, eager to change the topic. "They have this amazing sport-resort! Apparently I'm supposed to choose an extra curriculum activity and… well, I'm thinking that I should take the opportunity to… you know, continue it now. What do you think?"

"_Brat, I'm not even going to lecture you 'cause you know the rules."_

"Hag."

"_You know the deal!"_

"Of course…"

"_Well then, play all you want. Just be-"_

"Careful… I know. And I will. Promise!"

"_Good." _He could bet that she had a serious and worried look on her face, yet she sounded relaxed.

"I should probably get going, before Shikamaru locks the door or something. My keys are inside… heh."

"_Call me later. Bye, brat."_

"Bye, hag." With that said, and after he'd heard the distinct 'click'-sound from Tsunade, he hesitantly put the receiver back in its cradle.

He heaved a tired sigh while pushing himself off from leaning against the wooden-railing. He grabbed hold of it with his right hand and prepared to swing himself up the stairs but stopped suddenly when he realized that he wasn't alone in the hallway.

In front of him stood Uchiha Sasuke, looking at him with his typically uninterested and jet-black eyes. The other one gave him a blank stare, lethargically dangling the shoes he carried from their laces. Moments ticked away as their eyes clashed. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto moved from their place. _Has be been listening to my phone call all this time?_ Naruto swallowed hard.

The first to break their intense eye-contact and, rather daft, struggle was Naruto. Irritation had taken him over completely and his blue, contemplative, eyes lowered instinctively. The Uchiha's hair drizzled with water onto his black tank top, which snuggled to his strong chest like a second skin, and seeped into the elastic fabric that followed each curve and shape of his upper body excellently. Nothing of his slim, yet muscular, form was concealed. Naruto was sure he'd been showering just before as he observed the droplets of water cascading down his temples and strong neckline, pooling at his collarbone. Naruto couldn't help but notice how his shoulders glistened since he apparently forgotten- or perhaps not bothered- to dry himself completely before dressing.

Suddenly, breaking the absolute tranquillity, a slender arm was brought up. Slowly and majestically he raised a hand to his face- Sasuke looked just that, noble. Long and delicate fingers brushed back wet bangs in a sweeping movement; his head tilted back in the process and exposed his strong neck. The hand mussed dark tresses before smoothening them out. Why did time always stop around him, as if everything he did was worth studied? Sasuke's eyes met his again, completely unaware what he'd caused. Naruto gulped. Sasuke kept dangling his shoes.

_What am I doing?_

Without a word he jumped over the railing, actually with so much vigour that even the stoic Uchiha raised a delicate eyebrow. Naruto strode up the stairs, heading up to his room. Never looking back. Not dealing with what he might have left behind, and not planning to ever deal with it. Refusing to deal with Sasuke and all that came with him. Uchiha Sasuke was nothing more than trouble.

* * *

_This was chapter two for you:) _

_I hope you like it, but most of all I hope that you'll have an open mind and haven't discarded it already._

_**Bounce Me Back** will hopefully not be one of those stories that go too fast and are rushed. I don't want it to. _

_So, if you get the impression it is being rushed, please tell me!_

_Thank you to those who reviewed, thank you very much! _

_And of course, thank you to those who have read it, but not reviewed. It feels good that people are reading it regardless!_

_Next chapter is going to be a bit different…:P heh…_

_Yours Truly_

_Tsuki no Kitsune_


	3. Hush hush

**Bounce Me Back**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama. I'm making no profit in writing this.

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu and possible others.

**Summary:** They meet, and instantly regret it. It's the beginning of a confusing year for the both of them; overflowing with confrontations, feelings and trials. A life of basketball and questions. Who will bounce the other back on track first?

**Warning: **Spelling (not native speaker, after all) AU. Language & basketball- yes, I warn you of my poor knowledge of it! I will try my best.

* * *

**Chapter 3. **H u s h – h u s h

The _Uchiha_. _Uchiha_ Sasuke. _Uchiha_ junior. Second brother. One of two. The younger. Sasuke the foolish. The lesser of a man.

_Uchiha_- the sorry excuse of an heir- Sasuke.

That's what he was. Right? Nothing more than a disgrace of a name. A _name_ which brought back long hidden memories of many. The _name_ that had died, resurrected and been corrupted under the course of a couple of years at the hands of someone with the same blood running through their veins as him. The _name_ that had become more of a title than anything else. A _title_ he hadn't wanted for several years, but was craved by countless.

With each agile bounce, each dynamic step and each brilliant dribble, he slew the honorific. His pseudonyms and his damn labels all vanished before him. Just like fog in the mornings; how it from barely suffocating could suddenly disperse and fade away, they too dissolved into nothing but a bad memory. All of them, every single one, withdrew. All that was left was him, just Sasuke- a simple name he only slightly detested.

He would have continued playing, had he not been interrupted. Had not a moron of a blond ruined his bike and brought him to a standstill. He had stopped playing, in mid-jump as it was. He had been about to score- winning against the demons on his shoulders for once. Perhaps this would have been _it_, the awaited liberation. However, Sasuke wasn't dumb… he was perfectly aware that something like that wouldn't happen- not now, not ever.

Damn blond. _Such an interfering little piece of shit._ Subsequently, blaming the interruption was standard procedure. Optional, still… but exceptionally common for Sasuke anyway.

He didn't bother with the kid. The blond was probably stupid anyhow and it would do him no good to encourage the situation further by prolonging the conversation. Therefore, he killed it off quickly. Well, at least he tried. Sasuke noted, with growing irritation, that the blond refused to accept a 'no' for an answer and kept insisting that he'd reimburse him for the damages, which he'd created with his clumsy persona and bodyweight. The night-sky eyed boy didn't care though. All he wanted was to end the infuriating conversation and head off, and with a bit of luck leaving the annoyance behind.

Sasuke was considered being of regular height amongst most people, it was nothing remarkable about it really. He'd sometimes been called short; however, he proved that piece of information to be insignificant as he dared the other to play another game of basketball. He slaughtered the taller kid, as he did with them all, and with that; not many called him short to his face again. Even though he might be measured short in the world of basketball, he was still not quite as short as the blond and stupid boy that nervously tried staying on Sasuke's better side. Sasuke had to snort at the attempt. He just didn't care.

Sasuke was also considered lean and handsome, with well-defined muscles, an incredible slim waist and all those yummy features that make him look almost edible (or so he'd overheard once between two girls sharing lunch in the cafeteria). He had to admit that he wasn't too bad-looking, however, they must have been exaggerating. Girls always did anyway. At any rate, he had exercised for quite awhile and it had paid off but he'd never considered himself _that_.

People, mostly guys, who envied both his handsome looks and aloof aura, used to accuse him of having superficial reasons when it came to playing basketball and those work-outs he tortured himself with from time to time. They thought he did it for the fame and audience, because he sure did get the attention _they_ wanted (even if it was involuntarily).

Sasuke usually didn't even bother with an answer at those times, but sometimes he'd challenged them to a game and proved them that his looks only came second to his techniques. Sasuke actually didn't care about how people saw him, if he looked great or bad, as long as they didn't underestimate him and took him for a fool. The fool was the one opposite him, though, and as much as it pained Sasuke to admit; the boy wasn't too bad-looking either.

He had blond, unruly, hair that actually pointed every direction. A few strands of golden cascaded over his ears and eyes. He had a slim frame, but looked quite strong… what a contradictory. Perhaps it was because of his tanned skin and arms. Heck, Sasuke didn't know… and he didn't concern himself with it. He was concerned about his bike, which had cost him quite a bit.

The kid was wearing the same sort of school uniform that hung in Sasuke's wardrobe, and it made him suddenly realize that this boy might possibly be the new kid Kiba had talked about all week. He couldn't be sure though, since he didn't keep track of all the students. It was just that this particular one looked unusually lost and out of place. And, he apparently didn't know about Sasuke. Hence, he must be new.

The boy opposite of him was remaining nameless. But Sasuke didn't want to know his name. That would mean that he'd have to greet him, say hello and offer him good-byes when accidentally meeting each other. Sasuke frowned upon such unintentional, indifferent and insignificant sorts of relationships. He managed without them fairly well, and had done for a long time. He didn't need one now.

Those who either knew him or of him didn't often trouble themselves with trying to change him. Some girls did, but it was useless to even try and of that he had made sure. Let just say that Sasuke could be fairly convincing at times when resolute. This way he wouldn't even have to lift one of his brows when passing the blonde by. He would have no obligation to even _try_. He could pretend he didn't exist. _At least I'm honest by not pretending that I like him. Reality sucks, doesn't it… stupid?_

Meanwhile the blonde babbled and dared to consume his time, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the looks he was given. He was confused. What were they about? Why? Why did the blond's eyes burn him so? Did he want to start trouble for himself, that brat? Sasuke could certainly give him trouble if he was in on it.

The blond had painfully unique blue eyes. Ones that are rarely seen and can almost be described as unnatural. Sasuke wasn't one, usually, to notice the colour of people's eyes, or even if they had eyes. He didn't often meet them (the eyes, that is) and so he didn't make it a habit for himself to take into account how people's eyes looked like or what they emitted. However, this retard's eyes were impossible to not see. Or feel. He felt them on his skin. They made him warm, and angry. He could literally feel them journeying over his body as he tried desperately to end the ridiculous discussion about damaging fees and at the same time remain detached.

However, they were so blue that they caught him by surprise. Sasuke couldn't describe them better than 'water'. Water from the kind of ocean you only see on postcards. Those kind of postcard that are sent from people having much more fun than you are during your cold winter-day to and fro school. His eyes had the same depth of an unfathomable ocean, no borders and no seabed visible. The same blueness that put blueberries to shame. The colour of a clear summer's day. _So versatile_. Sasuke was, beyond doubt, no poet… but he found himself, for the first time, unable to overlook someone's eyes and to stay completely detached. He'd been contaminated.

His only solution was to avoid the blonde. He had to look away in order to not be drawn back into the big pools. And it was a success because Sasuke always prevailed.

He had grabbed for his bike, ready to get away. They had argued more and Sasuke had converted his prior bewilderment into resentment once again. That way he'd be able to face the blond, without getting lost. The night-sky eyed boy gave the other a quick, derisive, glance and snorted.

"I don't care", Sasuke said harshly and turned his back on the blond. He looked almost devastated with his blue eyes that wide. _Stupid_. Did the annoying dope actually think that he'd change his mind that easy? Sasuke didn't accept pity or help. If it was unnecessary help, which it definitely was. He could take care of himself, without the help of some stupid newbie. "I don't have time dealing with this. You are a waste of my time."

It seemed as if that had hit a nerve within the blonde as he visibly gritted his teeth and hung his head. Sasuke smirked in victory, on the inside of course. Without a word to the other, whom was preoccupied with coming up with a nifty comeback, Sasuke began walking from the scene. The precious bike was dragged behind him, and his basketball still lay at the court. However, his name was on it and he needn't worry about it being stolen. Everyone knew his name and they knew not to fuck with it. Marking ones possessions _Uchiha_ had its perks at times.

The bike felt heavy in his hand as he leisurely walked on. Perhaps he'd practised for too long. He pumped his other hands, letting his fingers stretch, and he could feel how the skin pulled. An annoyed look crossed his face. It had become a tendency of his to forget time as he played. Time didn't really matter on the court, as it usually did. It didn't when he played. It was easy to forget and to block out his surroundings and responsibilities when he was out on the court. The bad part of it all was that he really had no sense of time _and_ how much time that had passed since he started. He had played for hours. Sasuke couldn't even remember ever stopping. _Have I eaten anything today?_

He scowled to the desperate and guttural sound coming from the blond, who shouted his furious: 'We weren't finished! Bastard!' when Sasuke clearly didn't care. His only response was: "Shut up, you idiot!" and he continued walking, pulling the bike with him.

The leisurely walk turned into a brisk march as the gymnasium was rounded and the dormitory was visible. Sweat rolled off his forehead, already dampening his pitch-black hair so that it clung to the back of his head and down his neck- making it itch uncomfortably- and he swiped urgently at it just as he'd already done countless of times. He noticed that he'd really pushed himself this time as he leaned the bike against the dormitory wall. Both his shorts and shirt clung to his body, restraining his movements and stretching over his muscles, as he bent forward. It made him feel good in a way, although the feeling of sticky clothes against clammy skin was a bit awkward. He felt at ease.

Sasuke didn't bother removing his shoes as he walked inside, but as he passed the common-room he was addressed by the dorm-supervisor. Sasuke growled at the back of his throat and leaned heavily against the opening with his arms crossed over his hot chest. "Pardon?"

"I said that the rules aren't meant to be broken, even if it has become a popular belief", repeated Hyuuga Neji calmly as he didn't even look over the sofa to give Sasuke a glance.

"You want my smelly shoes in the hallway, Hyuuga?"

The older boy was about to answer when suddenly he was stopped by an impulsive ruckus next to him. Sasuke caught the familiar hair of his own roommate as he hurriedly sat up and looked over the back of the sofa. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the displeased look Kiba gave him.

"I don't want your stinking shoes in our room!"

"Hn…"

"Seriously, I'll die."

Sasuke gave him a blank look. "That's supposed to persuade me?"

"Uchiha!"

Neji stood up, turned his lithe body around and faced Sasuke. "If you really want them, you can fetch them later when they have-"

"Whatever", Sasuke growled annoyed. Without great effort he kicked off his shoes, not even aiming for the shoe-rack and gave Neji the cold shoulder as he passed the common-room on his way to the stairs. He could still hear Kiba's and Neji's voices as he clambered.

"_Sometimes I really like you and your stupid rules, gosh… I would have died!"_

"_You like me when I lend you money too."_

"_Did I say stupid rules? Ah aha… ha ha! I meant really cool rules! Awesome rules!" _

On his way up Sasuke hoped someone would trip over his strewn shoes and die. Preferably Neji…

A messy space, also known as his and Kiba's room, met him as soon as he'd opened the door- locking said door automatically. Sasuke was a man of orderliness. At least that was what he believed. He didn't do well with disorder and chaos that much. It sort of made him angry that he couldn't control things he needed to control. Living with occasional rubbish, clothes thrown about or dust was okay. He could live with it. However, sometimes when he least expected it; an uncanny feeling would take over him completely and he just had to fix things. Make things okay again. It could suddenly irk him so much that he just had to clean and to make it spotless and neat- just as it should.

Sasuke figured his irregular rages had to come from something else than merely the tidiness of the room. He was smart, after all. Sasuke knew his behaviour probably was nothing else than an exchange for something else. Something he didn't know how to cope with or solve. This complex of his was only a replacement of something deeper. Sasuke knew, but didn't care. Everybody evade the truth sometimes.

He reached his side of the room where his bed stood next to the wardrobe. Asking nicely hadn't gotten him anywhere- in his attempt to get a single room all for himself. And threatening hadn't either. So he'd given up hope pretty quickly and tried his best coping with a roommate. Fortunately, Inuzuka Kiba was fairly easy to deal with. The brunette was annoying and loud, much like that blond he'd met earlier, but Kiba was also compliant when Sasuke needed his space. Sasuke wasn't met with much resistance from Kiba's part when he was being serious.

A brief glance at his desk opposite the bed made Sasuke remember his homework due Monday. He swept his fingers through his hair and sighed. His body was tired and his mind exhausted. All he really wanted was to shower, letting the water cleanse him and massage his body. The homework had to wait. Tired steps led him to his wardrobe. He rummaged through it in search for a tank top, a pair of pants and some clean underwear, and then he temporarily sat down on his desk-chair. He had to cool down his body temperature before stepping into the shower; otherwise he'd just sweat all over again when finished.

Suddenly voices on the other side of the door reached his ears and his eyes stared at the door as if it would burst into flames. Like catching himself in the act, he swiped his forehead. _I'm getting crankier by the minute… I need to shower_. He recognized the brute voice of Kiba, but there was a new one as well. He couldn't put his finger on from where he'd heard it, though. He figured that it was the exhaustion that made him forget. They were talking about midgets, and he automatically rolled his eyes. Then he caught sight of something new. There, next to Kiba's bed was a big luggage he hadn't seen before. He sighed.

"_No!"_ the childish kind of voice Sasuke clearly remembered hearing before hollered, from standing out in the hallway. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched irritably_. "Of course not! There's nothing wrong with midgets."_

Sasuke sighed for a second time.

Then the familiar sound of Kiba's booming laughter echoed, catching Sasuke almost unprepared. _"Yellow-head, you're hilarious!"_

"_Bah, shut up!"_ followed shortly, and Sasuke grew agitated.

Swiftly, and with regained vigour, Sasuke rose to his aching feet and unlocked the door and swung it open. Before he'd assessed the matter properly, he growled deeply from the back of his throat.

"Shut up _all_ of you."

And as if walking right into a wall, Sasuke came face to face with Kiba and the blond retard he'd met earlier at the courts. They stood, rather casually, next to each other in front of Shikamaru's room (a lazy genius Sasuke barely ever noticed if it hadn't been for the times he came over to talk to Kiba). They stopped dead in their tracks when Sasuke made himself heard and known. Two heads whipped his way and Sasuke had to fold his arms over his chest in order to stop himself from twitching irritably. Still, the look he gave the pair probably showed his frustration.

The blond watched him intently, a shocked look flashing over his face as he probably tried to make sense of it all. Then, once again, Sasuke felt the eyes assessing him. Measuring him. It made him feel uncomfortable. As they roamed up, Sasuke met his fierce blue eyes in a deadly match of dominance. He didn't often falter or fail, and even though this person's eyes was something exceptionally out-of-this-world, Sasuke refused to back down.

At that moment, when Sasuke was scarily close to give the blonde a piece of his mind (preferably by means of his fists) the blond recovered from his shocked state and bellowed loudly. "You again!"

Sasuke, not usually taking part in such childish 'games', only snorted back. The feeling of his pride becoming somewhat hurt didn't stop him from retaliating. "You were the one crying for me to come back, moron."

"No I wasn't, you dickhead!"

Anger flared within Sasuke. He wasn't normally easily agitated; it all depended on what the circumstances were and who the assaulter was. Sasuke often kept his cool, though it wasn't something he did for show. He couldn't understand how people even bothered with involving themselves in brainless conversations, and whatnot. There were better things to do than discuss foolish things. Sasuke had better things to do! He didn't, voluntarily, engage himself in unnecessary things. He would look right through them or snub them off in a stoic manner, either gaining respect in the process or enemies- enemies he was sure he'd knock unconscious if forced. He didn't care which, as long as he was left alone. However, sometimes, Sasuke found himself in the middle of a war zone. Sometimes he simply had to defend himself and his honour. Nobody, and Sasuke meant nobody, was allowed to call him degrading names.

His eyes became stern as he walked straight up to the blonde, who briefly looked taken aback by his sudden advances, and towered over him. Sasuke probably looked far taller than he actually was. The blonde arched his back under him, staring up at him, and Sasuke leaned closer. Despite the anger that pulsated through his exhausted body, he still couldn't block the weird smell that assaulted his nostrils. It wasn't perfume- he'd smelt perfume, and they couldn't smell that strong, could they? Not without stinging his eyes and nose in the process, which Naruto's smell didn't. He shook his head clear from such thoughts.

"You are an eyesore." Mustering his most threatening voice Sasuke told him off heatedly and blatantly, right in the other's face. "Are you some sort of stalker?"

For all he cared, the blond could have followed him inside, waited and planned all this to once again be close to Sasuke. However, it was highly unlikely. That Kiba was currently present also made him confident that this slender, shorter, magnificently blue-eyed blond was nothing more that the new dorm-mate, whom by chance had been placed in a room opposite his. And this bloke had apparently befriended his roommate, Kiba, to boot and was probably already friends with Shikamaru. He looked like that kind of person who easily draws people close. Making people want to stay in his presence, stay in his cheery-looking atmosphere instead of their own dull ones. He looked deeper into his eyes and found the other boy his total opposite… and Sasuke felt ill.

The boy, with stronger hands than Sasuke imagined him ever having, grabbed Sasuke's sweaty collar in a tight grip. He was jerked down, even closer to the others face and Sasuke could more or less feel the warm breath on his face- coming in small, yet excited, puffs. It made him terribly anxious to get away. Blue eyes roamed over his face, much as his own ones did over the blond's face. Sasuke realized that his accusation apparently hit too close to home, as his captivator almost twitched with rage, before eventually unleashing his wrath- so to speak- and shaking him about.

"Who would ever consider being one of your stalkers? Huh? Huh! You asshole!"

Sasuke was growing more and more irritated with each shake. _Who does he think he is?_

"So, you are familiar with each other. I see…", Kiba suddenly said, and Sasuke noted from the corner of his eyes the teasing grin of his roommate.

Sasuke turned his head towards him, but before he'd had the time to answer; the blonde yelled in distress. "No!"

Sasuke almost snorted.

"Well, let me introduce you to each other then." Kiba said and stepped closer. Sasuke was sure that the brown-haired mongrel was laughing manically on the inside. "Uchiha Sasuke, this is Uzumaki Naruto and Naruto… this is Sasuke, my roommate."

Sasuke turned back to the boy, who still held him awfully close by the collar, and eyed him once again. _Naruto…hm. Damn._ Now he had to remember it. Naruto turned back to Sasuke as well, probably thinking the very same thing. A fierce war ensued between their eyes.

Suddenly, before Sasuke had the time to fully react, the blond boy lashed out at him. Incredibly fast, he swiped at Sasuke with his fist. It graced his cheek-almost like a caress- but would probably have left a bruise had not Sasuke, in the nick of time, evaded the blow and sidestepped. Naruto had dashed forward and, unprepared for the unsuccessful hit, almost tripped over his own feet, making him stoop. Sasuke smirked.

Taking advantage of Naruto's bewildered state, Sasuke drew back his elbow- preparing to smash the other's face in and pound him to the floor. Sasuke was a silent fighter, making no sounds such as grunts and roars like the ones Naruto had emitted. Only stupid people warn their victims. But, thanks to those sounds Sasuke had been able to evade the earlier blow. Otherwise he wouldn't have had a chance. He hadn't seen the fist coming at him, and it surprised him as much as it spurred him on.

With strength and speed, which he almost couldn't wait to prove the blond, he rushed at him and attacked - much like he did while playing at the courts. However, his fist didn't connect with Naruto's face, as he had wished. Instead Kiba intervened and quite skilfully broke the two apart- kicking Sasuke in the side so that he ended up soaring towards the open door, hitting the back of his head painfully on it and crashing down to the floor. Sasuke wasn't fit enough to see where Naruto disappeared off to but he was satisfied with nursing his throbbing head and clinging to the door handle as he pulled himself up.

He leaned against the door, scanning the hallway and trying to collect himself completely. There on the floor, behind Kiba, was Naruto scrambling to his feet. The lean boy swivelled around to face Sasuke head on- as if demanding a rematch. Sasuke only snorted, and decided it was best for his own sake to end this silly rivalry-thing right now. After all, he wanted nothing to do with Naruto. It would be unnecessary to start something. In the end Sasuke would win anyway.

Making up his mind quickly, and before the blond even had the time to open his big mouth again, Sasuke ventured back into his room. He grabbed the big luggage, which had caused this entire ruckus, and headed back out in the hallway again before neither Kiba nor Naruto had realized what was happening. With little effort he threw the luggage at the blond, who caught it with great difficulty and stumbled back. And then, Sasuke stormed back into his room- slamming the door shut behind himself.

The weather was still quite nice outside, Sasuke noted as he walked tiredly to his window. It hadn't been cloudy all day, and it would probably be a clear night. And night was coming earlier, it seemed- and it always did- when autumn was present. The differences were especially easy to see at Konoha Gakuen. Not only did it become darker earlier, as the sun disappeared behind the school, but the gardeners made it their top priority to change all the damn plants and stupid arrangements so that they would _fit_ in the 'autumn-rhythm'. Stupid people. They either had no life or didn't think they were in need of one. Had they nothing better to do?

Sasuke huffed moodily as he leaned against the window frame. Teachers, employees and even the, albeit few, animals that dwelled on the school premises behaved and looked as if they were planted there. Perfect, unwavering and stationed to not disappoint Konoha Gakuen's reputation and records. Fake, so to speak.

He could of course pack his things and leave, not bother with looking back at the sorry creatures still residing there. However, even if Konoha Gakuen didn't satisfy him personally and intimately in any way with its deluxe and well painted front, it was still the best place for his studies and a prominent future. If it was something he needed, he would find it here. If there was something he had to learn, he would learn it here. If he wanted a great foundation, he would get it here. And he needed it all. He needed knowledge, and he knew this was the best place to get it- even if the place sometimes felt unbearably forged at times. Sasuke was serious about his studies. Too serious, Kiba had said several times.

The air in the room cooled down as his body also settled down. He had been sweating ever since the courts, only cooling down once reaching his room. But as he had been confronted with Naruto so suddenly, his body-heat had raced manically. Sasuke frowned and rubbed his neck and head tenderly. That earlier crash had hurt. He hadn't known Kiba had it in him, though, to step in and kick like that. And he didn't understand that stupid dope. Sasuke didn't want anything to do with him, but it was as if fate brought them close- just to spite him. Did fate want them to kill each other?

_Uptight Neji_. Hyuuga Neji was the one who believed in fate, and all that illogical stuff. Sasuke had to agree with Kiba's banter sometimes, when he would tease the long haired dorm-supervisor's obvious anxiety about leaving the school. He used to say that Neji only speaks about fate as if it was true in order to insure himself that he will end up in a good place after school. It wouldn't surprise him if that was the case at all. Neji needed some sort of relief.

The door suddenly creaked open behind him and Kiba walked hesitantly inside. The brunette scratched his head and whined.

"Sasuke, sorry man… didn't mean to kick you so hard. Thought you'd have better reflexes than that!" Then he laughed, not a smart choice though; as Sasuke glared vehemently at his reflection in the window. Kiba shuddered and walked to his bed, just to avoid those dark eyes. "Are you okay? Not bleeding or anything, are you?" He tried to make it sound as if he didn't care. But Sasuke knew. Kiba cared a lot… but not for the right reasons.

"Hn."

"Ah…" An obvious, and relaxed, sigh escaped Kiba before he had the time to stop it. The boy cleared his throat. "So… we're okay?"

Sasuke frowned at himself through the window. It had already darkened more outside. Good, Sasuke liked the darkness and its obscurity. It made him more relaxed when no one was able to see him, watch him and observe him. "Sure."

Kiba heaved another sigh. "Great, so everything's forgotten?"

Sasuke held back a sigh of his own. Kiba was scared of him. Wary of what he might do. That's why he cared so much. He didn't want to agitate the _Uchiha_.

"Sure", he repeated dully, not bothering to turn around. He was already aware of the relieved look Kiba had on his face. He didn't need to see it to know it was there. Kiba, and many more, knew what Sasuke was capable of- they have had their share of proof during the years- and feared his wrath. He was ruthless, they said. Sasuke just liked his privacy and he didn't like those who meddled. But he wasn't anywhere near 'ruthless'. He didn't, actually, often commence a fight or demand confrontation- if not in basketball- but it seemed to others that he did. Rumours are the reason. An evil method conjured by girls… right? Sasuke was sure of that. However, it didn't bother Sasuke so much as long as they stayed away.

"So… what do you think of Naruto, eh? He's kind of fun."

"Kiba", Sasuke warned and finally turned around, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw, man… come on!" Kiba dared on, probably gaining his confidence back and walking closer. Sasuke had never physically hurt him anyway.

"Hn", Sasuke muttered, wishing he'd be off to the showers soon.

"What do you think of him?"

"Nothing."

"Liar", Kiba muttered. "He's like a fresh breeze to this floor. Didn't you notice?"

"Why would I?"

"Even Shikamaru did, and he's not that perceptive when it comes to things like these."

"Whatever."

"Sasuke!" Kiba said exasperatedly. "Naruto is new and fun. Give him a chance."

"A chance?" He quirked a brow. "When have I ever given anyone a chance?"

Kiba bit the inside of his cheek, not answering since he knew that Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to befriend others. He looked away, but glanced from the corner of his eye at Sasuke's form as he walked over to his desk. Then he smirked, thinking of something else completely.

"I probably like him because he's just like me!"

Sasuke harrumphed and turned back to Kiba, facing him. "Sure... you're both idiots."

He growled and gnashed his teeth "I'm no idiot!"

"You must be, because Naruto is stupid", Sasuke said curtly, ignoring the look he was given. He was sick of discussing the blond. Why couldn't he just _disappear_? "Naruto is pointless."

"Pointless?"

"Yes, not needed."

"I don't agree."

"I don't care."

"You don't even know him!"

"And I don't want to ever know him."

They stared at each other, without either speaking. When Kiba evaded his eyes and, against his own will, admitted defeat Sasuke smirked in triumph. He took that as his chance to gather his things and head off to the showers before lured into another discussion. He draped the towel around his neck and headed to the door.

"Nee, Sasuke… where have you been all day? Out running again?"

He turned back, meeting Kiba's stubborn eyes. The change of topic made him interested, but only a tad. "What if I have?"

After a while he said, with that gruff voice of his; "I was just curious that's all. You've been running a lot these days."

"You don't know me, Inuzuka", Sasuke said stoically. He forced Kiba to waver in his poise. "Don't act like you do."

"Well…" Kiba swallowed anxiously, but tried his luck anyway. It drove Sasuke mad, especially when he didn't know what the other one was after. "You should try out for the track-team, with all that running you're doing."

Sasuke was content with glaring for an answer. _Where is all this coming from?_

"It's not like you are doing anything else. You are out running every day."

Sasuke saw red. "What I'm doing is none of your business, Inuzuka."

"You should at least settle down somewhere. Any club would-"

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong… or I'll remove it for you."

The boy put up his hands in a peace offering. "Aw, man… chill out. I was just-"

"Leave me alone", he snarled and turned to the door again. "And don't scout for teams you're not even in, stupid."

"I wasn't!"

"Then, what were you doing?" Sasuke sneered.

Kiba hesitated. "N-nothing!"

Just as Sasuke was about to open the door, there was a subtle knock on the door, which brought him to abrupt a halt. He came face to face with a bored-looking Shikamaru, as he swung the door open, and he sighed internally when he saw the familiar mop of blond hair behind the pony-tailed.

"What do you want?" he growled, displeased with being interrupted on his way to the showers. He couldn't wait for the water to calm his body and nerves, and to remove the new pain in his head and neck.

"Kiba, we're here for Kiba", Shikamaru answered dully.

"Inuzuka", Sasuke called, sounding more and more agitated, and let his roommate pass him by. He could almost feel how anxious Kiba was to get out of there. Not giving the others another look he shut the door, as he did so he suddenly remembered that he was the one who was on his way out and 'tsked' irritably. He waited until no voices from the other side of the door could be heard and stepped outside.

The showers were closer to the stairs and Sasuke revelled in his good fortune as the shower-room presented itself before him like a brilliant heaven. An unoccupied paradise all for him. Nobody would bother him here. Soon water cascaded over his strained body, as he took his place in one of the booths farthest away. The perforated nozzle showered him with hot, burning, water and he basked in the marvellous heat as the water worked his body numb and wobbly. He felt almost pampered.

Sasuke could feel his muscles settle down and cease their constant pumping and cramping. He suddenly felt slack and drowsy, eyes becoming glazed and he had to lean against the tiled wall with his, equally as wobbly, arm in order to not crumple to the floor. He shut his eyes tiredly and ducked his head under the showerhead again, letting the water pet his hair down the nape of his neck and push the bangs from his face. He felt the stream of water ripple down his chest in steady waves, and he groaned huskily in satisfaction as it, over and over again, caressed him further down.

Hands that had, only minutes ago, been rough to the touch were now soft due to the soaking. Heavily and inertly he kneaded his body, his mind as foggy and hazy as the vaporization that rose within the booth. His skin burned hot, and he would have panted had he not thought that it would sound stupid. He fingered through his hair, working the tresses through and kneading his scalp. Unbeknownst to himself, the beginning of a headache was swept away with his ministrations and the soothing effect of the water. He let the water cascade him for an unimaginable long time, even he himself lost track of time. It felt so good.

Sasuke was a boy after all and thus felt the increasing needs searing through his body, which often did surface suddenly and effectively short-circuiting everything else, just like it did now. It always came fast and unexpectedly. And it was always intense. Sasuke shut his eyes and licked his wet lips in a sweeping motion. This feeling made him tremble almost hungrily. But not until it became unbearable, when it was greater than ever, would he take care of it- and bring himself over that stimulating edge that you just couldn't get enough of, or even express with words since it was more of a feeling than anything else. Until then he would take pleasure in the sensations it evoked and how it violently rocked his body towards the ultimate peak of pleasure, little by little.

Eventually, when he couldn't hold back or wait any longer, he let himself go. He desires that luscious peak too much. For a second or two he rode the wave to the fullest and savoured its sweet aftermath, shaking uncontrollably, until it ebbed into nothingness. It left him craving and yearning for the next time.

Lathering himself eventually, from top to bottom, made him realize that he probably should get out of the shower soon if he didn't want to become more of a wrinkled raisin than he already was. Finishing off he reluctantly and lethargically dried himself, not really doing it sufficiently as water still trickled from his hair and body, and dressed in his tank top and loose-fitting pants. He sighed dreamily and wished he could step into the shower again.

Self-consciously Sasuke swept the shower-room with his eyes and ears. He hoped nobody had entered while he satisfied himself, for he knew most definitely that he had sounded. It was a curse.

Steam broke into the hall as he ventured outside. The cool air hit his sensitive skin and he shivered unconsciously. He thought about returning to his room for the evening but changed his mind when he suddenly, and quite oddly, remembered his shoes on the bottom-floor. Quickly he went back to his room, tossed his things inside and walked back. His bare feet stuck to the wooden-floor of the steps as he descended, making squishy and wet sounds. He fetched his shoes swiftly, not bothering to listen in on the conversations between the boys in the common-room, and turned back to head up once again.

As he was about to reach the stairs he stopped abruptly, his breath involuntarily caught in his throat. He didn't know why he even cared that Naruto was standing there, but he found himself shrinking back against the wall- pressed against it as if he was hiding. From what he was hiding, he had no idea. It just came to him that he should.

He could see tresses of golden hair around the corner, where Naruto was standing in the nook. How could he have missed him as he came down? Sasuke guessed they must have passed each other when Sasuke retrieved his shoes. Naruto had probably been inside the common-room at the time. However, he didn't ponder on it for too long. It didn't matter, after all, how Naruto had ended up in the same hallway just as himself. He just had.

The blond boy was currently on the phone and Sasuke could clearly hear what he was saying from his place against the wall. It sounded strained and he was surprised to hear the strange sadness in the tone of his voice. Sasuke couldn't help but become intrigued.

Naruto spoke casually to the other person, as if knowing him or her very well and Sasuke kept wondering who that person was. A friend? A family-member? Absolutely not a lover. You don't call your lover a hypocrite and laugh… or do you? Sasuke frowned because he didn't know. He hated not knowing. It made him feel inadequate.

Naruto made a humming sound before suddenly crying out: "I've only been gone a day." Sasuke caught the laugh emitted from the blonde. It didn't sound as happy as a laugh should sound like. It was more like a sigh. "I miss the stupid little twerp too."

Sasuke leaned his head against the wall, cautious to not make any sound, and listened. _Twerp? A little brother or sister?_

"It's different. Very different from home", Naruto continued, his voice smooth and kind. "It's luxurious… For once… good." There were small pauses where the other person probably commentated on something. Then Naruto quietened down and Sasuke had to listen intently to catch his words. "It looks just like how I pictured it. I think I'll be fine here… My room is great."

_So it is a family-member then? It must be._

Naruto then kept gibbering on about him getting friends on the first day and something about it being strange, neither topic really attention-grabbing for Sasuke. Thus he tried, soundlessly, to sneak closer to the other boy. He didn't know why he wanted to see for himself, but according to the tone of Naruto's voice he was sure to have a strange look on his face as well. Would he be sad? Smile without really smiling? He seemed like that kind of guy, one who bottles it up. How did Sasuke know? He didn't actually. The feeling just came over him… and it worried him that he even cared.

Naruto stood with his back against the railing of the stairs with his eyes closed, as if focusing. Sasuke blinked confusedly when he heard what the blond boy whispered next. "So… was it the right choice, Tsunade? Should I have stayed?"

_Stayed? Where?_

A pause. Sasuke thought it lasted forever. Then, suddenly, the colour blue glimmered between eyelids and Sasuke disappeared again. "I can't imagine staying were I was… I needed change. But-" Naruto was probably interrupted. "Mm… I know. Time's not waiting for anybody… Perhaps a miracle… Yes, without regrets…I said that, didn't I?"

_A miracle? Without regrets? What the hell are they talking about? _

Sasuke stood as if glued to the wall, completely engrossed in the conversation he knew he was eavesdropping on. What were they talking about? It sounded serious, almost too serious for someone like him. Not that Sasuke could say that he knew him that well, he didn't want to after all, but it was all very unexpected of Naruto to sound so mellow. He'd pictured him the complete opposite.

"So…", he slowly continued. "They have this amazing sport-resort! Apparently I'm supposed to choose an extra curriculum activity and… well, I'm thinking that I should take the opportunity to… you know, continue it now. What do you think?"

So Naruto was interested in sports? It didn't surprise him as much as he thought it would have. After all, the boy looked strong. Sasuke prepared himself to leave. It had begun to bother him that he listened in on a conversation he should have dismissed as unimportant, as the rest. He felt split in two.

"Hag… Of course… Careful… I know. And I will. Promise!"

_What does he have to be so careful about?_

And with that Naruto ended his phone call. By then Sasuke had already walked forward, heading towards the stairs, and just waited for the oncoming reaction. It had to come, it was bound to. And it did… but in unexpected silence. Naruto didn't say a word to him, and neither did Sasuke to him, when they acknowledged each other. He found himself lost in the other's excellent blue eyes and, when he realized that he'd become stuck, tried breaking himself free. Shivers travelled down his back, drops of cool water wetted his shirt. He felt cold. But it wasn't because of the chills and the shivers, or even the water. It was those eyes that glared at him angrily. Why was it always Naruto's eyes that captured him? He swept a nervous hand through his hair, effectively breaking free from the grasp the other had on him. But as he lowered his gaze again, he was once again caught- much like a child with his hand down the cookie jar or in the power of a disappointed mother. He felt naked and vulnerable when looked upon by those eyes.

All of a sudden Naruto pulled away and almost ran up the stairs. Sasuke quirked a brow in confusion at the sudden act and watched the blond's slender back as he leaped away. Nothing made any sense. Not anymore. And Sasuke hated it. He hated how he didn't understand and he hated himself for even wanting to. He shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't.

* * *

_Thanx for reading this far! I'm really happy to see that this story is getting a lot of hits. __I wish, though, that all those hits could review… hehe, if you know what I mean. _

_But, thanx for those who have! Really, I appreciate hearing it. I hope you'll continue reviewing- telling me what's good and what's not so good._

_Uhm, I should probably say that, first; I personally have **nothing** against midgets. I really don't. Secondly; it's not me who thinks that girls are the creators of rumours, its Bounce-Me-Back-Sasuke who does. And thirdly; I might have made it sound like I have a problem with different religions when I wrote: "_Hyuuga Neji was the one who believed in fate, and all that illogical stuff."_ Once again, I haven't got that opinion. So, I hope I haven't offended anyone with anything._

_Opinions are worshiped!_

_It makes writing a lot easier to do!_

_Yours Truly_

_Tsuki no Kitsune _


	4. Promise and Panic

**Bounce Me Back**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama. I'm making no profit in writing this.

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu and possible others.

**Summary:** They meet, and instantly regret it. It's the beginning of a confusing year for the both of them; overflowing with confrontations, feelings and trials. A life of basketball and questions. Who will bounce the other back on track first?

**Warning: **Spelling (not native speaker, after all) AU. Language & basketball- yes, I warn you of my poor knowledge of it! I will try my best.

A/N: I'm sorry for the crazy delay! This chapter just refused to end… heh. There were things I needed to fit in it, so… it got longer and longer. Hope you don't mind, and I really hope you find it enjoyable… at least a bit. xD

* * *

**Chapter 4. **P r o m i s e a n d P a n i c

It was the morning after. Even though he liked sleeping in, Naruto had always liked waking up in his own bed more; next to his own little table that threatened to give way every single time he glanced at it. And he liked waking up next to his big and airy window. On his windowsill it used to stand a tall flower- he never knew how it had gotten that big, because he never did water it. So, he figured it had to be Tsunade. Not that it really mattered…

He even liked how he could walk, naked if so, to his refrigerator and take a gulp of milk before getting on with his morning rituals. He had no qualms whatsoever about being in the nude. Naruto was absolutely comfortable with himself that way… it was kind of refreshing. Or something.

He fancied the worn-out couch that even had his butt-print embedded into it- well, almost. He was also fond of the crooked lamp that stood behind the couch, the drawings he'd done as a child that he hadn't the heart to take down and the skirting-board he always hit his toes against. He even liked the way his bathroom-door would sometimes hit him in the face, as if he was too slow to pass it on his way to the loo. He liked a lot of things about his mornings. But he absolutely loved how he was the king of his own private lair. He could do anything, and nothing. It was up to him completely to decide which.

However, as he woke up to this Sunday morning, nothing was the same. It was a strangely long way down to the floor. Dangerous, in his opinion, and something he wasn't used to. There wasn't a crooked lamp, no wobbly table and no running about naked if he wanted to. There wasn't even a teasing door and an evil skirting-board greeting him on his way to the bathroom. What more could anyone ask for?

He sat up in bed, sheets gathering around his waist as he stretched his arms over his head. On his left side was the wall he had snuggled up against all night and to his right were two wardrobes. Alongside the wall with the wardrobes, he could see a sleeping Shikamaru's feet sticking out from his sheets. Naruto yawned. He couldn't very well run about naked if Shikamaru was going to be there every morning. Even if the lazy teen slept in, and regardless how liberating it felt.

Naruto wondered dully if he was ever going to recover those kinds of rituals, fancied items and remarkable memories. Were they forever lost? Or could he make new ones here? The first night in a new place, first morning and first time getting out of this very bed. This really was the new beginning he'd asked for, he knew that perfectly well. So why did he feel so down?

He had wanted this change for a long time. Actually since he had heard of the place. And even though he had known, deep inside, that he was going to have to leave everything else behind; he still wanted it. Did it make him spoiled? Perhaps greedy? As all people know, leaving something or someone you love behind can make your heart ache so bad that you stop to think if it isn't broken after all.

_It will just take some time to get used to, that's all. _

A grunt startled Naruto, it came from Shikamaru as he rolled over. He hadn't shared a room with anybody for a long time. It made him somewhat self-conscious. It meant he couldn't go about his ordinary ways, such as stripping his clothes off in the middle of the room. He couldn't make too much noise, bodily or verbally ones (if you know what I mean), talk to himself without sounding stupid and he couldn't loiter in large amounts. It all had to be moderately average. And Naruto wasn't that.

Tsunade sometimes said he was overbearing. Sometimes he was loud and obnoxious. But, sometimes he was not. At times he could be a very caring person. He was a switcher, she said. Someone who adapts to its environment. Naruto didn't know if he agreed or not, because he thought he always was the same. He didn't see the changes, if there were any at all. Naruto just went about being himself. Perhaps being a switcher was his personality. He didn't know, and to tell you the truth; he wasn't keen on figuring it out.

It was still quite early in the morning, it wasn't noontime yet, and he guessed Shikamaru wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The gentle snoring told him that he at least had a couple of minutes to make himself ready to start the new day. Naruto descended his bed and dressed into his uniform despite it being Sunday. It fit his lithe body like a glove and he felt almost handsome. Naruto smirked.

_Fuck being naked… clothes makes me gorgeous, ha!_

Then he grabbed his things and headed towards a bathroom. He had plans for today, which was to play soccer with Kiba- so he didn't bother with showering. But his breath could probably sedate a horse. Perhaps that's why Shikamaru kept sleeping? He sniggered to himself as he left to brush his teeth.

Last evening, after he had so gracefully left Sasuke at the bottom-floor, he had entered his room in a foul mood. Naruto didn't want to drag Shikamaru into it. After all, Shikamaru didn't ask for any of it. He probably didn't want to have anything to do with Sasuke, just as Naruto didn't. So he hid his angry self and pretended nothing had happened. He sure didn't want to become a bother on the first day, he was smarter than that.

There was something about Sasuke's persona that rubbed him the wrong way. Perhaps it was because he, undeniably, looked good. Everything he wore or did looked good. Even Naruto couldn't fail to notice that. It was a fact, merely a fact that Sasuke was dangerous and attractive, and Naruto was simply envious.

Naruto frowned into the mirror while the foamy toothpaste ran down his chin.

He being a guy and thinking about Sasuke like that really hurt his pride. But perhaps why Sasuke's personality irked him so much was because Sasuke had those dark, almost black, eyes that bore into him and made his whole body cold each time they made eye contact. Perhaps it was because Sasuke was a complete bastard.

_Or that he looks cool… damn. _

Whatever it was, it still spoiled Naruto's earlier wish to get along with everyone at his new school. He couldn't imagine ever becoming friends with Sasuke. It was a wall between them, something bringing both to a complete stop. Or perhaps it was their personalities that clashed. Because, Sasuke didn't seem like the person to look for friends or even try to be friendly. Naruto wasn't going to chase after someone who didn't even know _how_ to be sociable.

Naruto frowned on his way back. He actually had no idea when he was supposed to meet up with Kiba, or when his soccer practise started. Reluctantly he considered knocking on Kiba's door, but as soon as he stood before room 110 he swiftly had a change of heart. It was too great of a risk of bumping in to Sasuke and Naruto wasn't particularly looking forward meeting the basketball-player this early in the morning as he probably was even more of an ass tired than awake- and that's saying a lot. It would probably spoil Naruto's whole day. He gently bit onto his lower lip whilst speculating his options.

_I'm a genius!_

After snapping his fingers in success he bolted inside his own room. Not only was asking Shikamaru the easiest way, but it was also his only way. The slumbering boy lay upon his bed. Enveloped in bed sheets and whatnot. Naruto was sure he spotted the clothes the boy wore the day before lying draped around his neck. Shikamaru sure was lazy- or perhaps even more of a genius than himself. He'd have easy access to his clothes; he needn't to climb down to dress, if they were in bed with him. That's genius.

Naruto chuckled quietly behind his hand and rolled his eyes amusedly as he advanced on the, slightly snoring, boy. After a poke and a gentle push a dark green eye searched the room for the prowler. His other eye was at the moment pushed snugly into the pillow- just as his left cheek, which looked awfully squashy and 'pokeable'. The eye fixed itself on a pair of blue ones, before hiding once again behind a heavy eyelid.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Shikamaru grumbled with a distinct whine in his tone, pulling the cover over his head. Naruto watched him disappear.

"Just wanted to say good morning." He grinned with a special glint in his eyes

He was sure Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Don't overexert yourself…", he yawned, "… in the future."

A ring of laughter escaped a certain blond and he rested his jaw on the madras, eyeing the lump under the cover that unquestionably was Shikamaru's head. "I won't. Besides, that wasn't really what I wanted."

"I guessed as much", was the only answer, a highly dissatisfied one but an answer nonetheless.

"Have any idea when Kiba's soccer practice starts?"

"What time is it?" And the lump stretched its body, so that is made disturbed sounds. Naruto frowned- sure that Shikamaru would have problems with his joints later in his life if he kept cracking them.

"Uhm… half past nine", he said and glanced at his watch.

"You'd better hurry then. They start in thirty minutes."

Naruto smiled knowingly. "Only for you is thirty minutes too little."

"No I mean it." The lanky boy sat up in his bed, arms stretched out behind him, and gave Naruto a bored look. How could anyone look so… impassive?

It didn't surprise Naruto at all when he saw the other's bare chest, which evidently indicated that Shikamaru didn't sleep in pyjamas. Hopefully though, the tired boy still had his underwear on. However, Naruto wasn't keen on checking. Some things are supposed to be left a mystery, especially if it concerns whether or not some dude sleeps in the nude or not. Heard of privacy lately? As long as Shikamaru didn't flash himself too often, tried persuading him into doing the same or insisting sharing a bed while undressed- Naruto was unbothered by the, perhaps, naked state his new friend was in.

"I presume you haven't had anything to eat yet?"

Naruto quirked a brow. "No, I haven't. Why, is that important?"

"Their practises are gruesome. You'll pass out for sure."

"Hey! Don't underestimate me!" he hollered and probably spat Shikamaru in the face in the outburst. If he did, Shikamaru was nice enough to not show his discomfort.

"Whatever."

Shikamaru didn't seem to care, though, when Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and childishly pouted. "Wasn't it you who said their team sucked?"

"I believe I didn't use those exact words."

"It was your hidden meaning!"

He had to back away as a pair of legs with adjoining feet came flying towards him, as Shikamaru flung his legs over the edge of the bed. Naruto was happy to learn that the pony-tailed did in fact use boxers.

He leaned his elbows on his thighs, bending forward and giving Naruto an annoyed look- as he apparently often did. "I said that they haven't won a game. In fact, they always get banned from playing and have to be escorted from the field."

"What… Why?"

Shikamaru looked uncomfortable. "Too much honour, pent up aggressiveness and a team-captain who they worship, among other things. It all leads to one thing; either get provoked and ridiculed or fight back. They have simple minds, the lot of them."

"Oh…" Naruto began to wonder if joining them for practise was such a great idea. "And who's their captain?"

"His name is Aburame Shino and he's Kiba's childhood friend. From what I know, Shino joined the team in his first year because Kiba did and chose to continue soccer this year as well because of Kiba."

"Wait… so he only plays soccer because of Kiba?"

"Yes."

Naruto hadn't heard of that kind of devotion in a long time. Actually, since he moved away, he thought he'd never experience that kind of commitment and loyalty again- just like the one little Konohamaru had for him. Konohamaru was a feisty little rascal, a boy of mere eight or something- not that Naruto ever asked for his age. The boy never did let him speak, given that all they ever did was play. That was a long time ago. Naruto didn't even know if the kid was alive or not.

"Did he become captain as a freshman?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and his team would walk through fire if he commanded them." Shikamaru snorted. "Not that he does. Shino is the quiet type… he doesn't say much but perhaps that's why his team-mates admire him as much as they do. And, because other teams know that they would do anything for their captain they know which buttons to press. They take out Shino first."

Naruto sighed. "And they can't stand to see that, can they?"

He sighed as well, but with a humoured little smile on his lips. "Exactly, and Kiba's the first to charge. That's why Shino put him on the bench."

Naruto couldn't help it. A ripple of laughter rocked his body.

"Well… anyway, you should eat something before practise. Just because they never win doesn't mean that they aren't tough. Shino likes perfection."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and tried to calm cease his laughter. "Oh… okay then. I'll grab something at the cafeteria."

Swiftly he packed a little bag with other clothes to wear for practise and headed for the door. Just as he was about to shut the door behind himself Shikamaru called out.

"If you feel like it, visit me at the chess-club at noon."

A pleasant smile adorned Naruto's face and he headed down the hall, hunger growling in his empty stomach.

Mere minutes later, Naruto sat in a chair in the cafeteria- surrounded by students probably equally as hungry as himself. As the new kid, he knew no one in the room. Unconsciously he scanned the area for a familiar face while eating. But there was none. Naruto didn't often care about what people thought of him, or said behind his back. But that was when he was back at home. In a familiar place with people he knew he either disliked or liked.

This was completely different. He now had the chance to give off a good impression to people he would perhaps get to know. Would they like him for what he was or dislike him for the same reasons? He couldn't help but feel doomed to fail.

He didn't even finish his food. Because suddenly it felt like eyes were upon him, watching him and measuring him. Who's that? Is he new? Does he fit into this category or that one? Putting down his cutlery he sighed. It wasn't unlikely that to them he probably looked like a complete loner, with his head bent down and refusing to meet the eyes of others. Perhaps they thought he was shy.

He breathed in. A deep breath of fresh air with a whiff of cafeteria-smell. He wasn't shy, actually far from it. He just loathed how peoples' minds sometimes worked. How easy some people can draw a line between themselves and the ones on the other side of it. How easy it is for them to single people out and brush aside the consequences. He wasn't shy, he was careful. And he wished that Kiba, or anyone, was with him. A familiar face at least.

And suddenly there was one. Over by the banister on the upper floor on which you could look out on everyone sitting below. When he composed himself enough to think rationally, he cast aside the thought of going there to talk. Really, he didn't think him bringing up what a fine ass she had would suffice as a relatively sane conversation and convince her into letting him join her and the other girls at their table. He really doubted that.

He sighed into his hands as he hid his face in them. It was a no-brainer that Naruto was going to be discarded even if he tried being subtle.

Instead of approaching her he decided to make his leave, honour still intact. Head held high, he headed for the exit. He wouldn't let the other students' staring ruin his day. However, as he made a sharp turn he suddenly ran into someone on their way into the cafeteria.

His tray went flying in the air, a glass shattered, just like Naruto's dream of starting a great and easy school-year, when it hit the floor. Someone screamed loudly when the contents of the glass spilled over her. And in the midst of it all Naruto lost his, otherwise pretty good, balance and fell in the opposite direction. He smashed into something soft. Very soft indeed. Almost cuddly, if he'd had time to try it out. _They _were extraordinary comfy.

Naruto shrieked at the top of his voice when he realized what he in fact had run into. He pushed off her hurriedly, panic in his eyes. When he saw the terrified expression she had he passionately began offering apologises.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I… I… Sorry s-sorry!" Naruto gulped and bashfully searched the girl's vanilla-like eyes. And like it would make things better he hid his hands from her- who knows, perhaps they would bring back bad memories. Weird how your mind works at times in distress. "Are you o-okay?"

The pale girl held her arms protectively around her bosom, which Naruto mere seconds ago touched- or should we say 'grabbed'- to keep his balance during the collision. She looked like she was at the brink of tears, sniffling quietly and not meeting his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" a shrill voice suddenly hollered, clearly coming from a different girl, and then there was a loud slap as a palm slammed into a cheek with tremendous strength.

Naruto's head went flying to the right and his left cheek stung terribly as stars danced before his eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening, and at the same time he crashed into a table. After some stumbling he managed to get back onto his feet and with an injured posture, hand protectively covering the burning skin, he faced the girl. It was her. She with the fine ass, with the green eyes… and not to forget, the pink hair.

"I'm sorry!" he offered remorsefully and honestly, however, it didn't seem like it mattered.

The cafeteria went absolutely quiet and still except for the occasional gasps and giggles coming from unidentified sources. Naruto didn't really care at the moment. It took all his concentration to face the bubblegum girl, who really seemed furious. Naruto gulped.

"You're sorry? You should have thought of that earlier, shouldn't you?" She looked mad as she fisted her hand in his face, shoving it dangerously close. "You ruined my blouse and you pawed Hinata. That's molestation, you know!"

Naruto felt panicked. "No I didn't! It was an accident… can't you see that…Ouch! Wait… Ouch! Sto-"

Again and again she lashed out at him, each hit harder and more brutal than the other. He tried evading her livid blows as he ducked behind a passive member of the audience they enticed with this spectacle. He couldn't very well hit a girl, now could he?

"Please, just… calm down! Ouch! That's below the belt, you know!"

"Indeed." And then she kicked him, hard.

"Sakura!" the shy girl intervened before the other had time to attack the blond newbie on the floor, where he now lay and tended to his aching groin- cursing obscenities. "I'm sure he didn't mean to. It was an accident."

Sakura, as Naruto learned bubblegum girl's name was, harrumphed loudly and stepped back. With the threatening presence not longer hovering above him he dared standing again, albeit a bit suspicious and shaky. There was no doubt left in his body that he could very well hit her back… next time, maybe. Naruto whimpered softly, she hit hard damn it!

Hinata still looked awfully shy, but at least she dared meeting his eyes now. Then, suddenly, her cheeks coloured beat red and she began stuttering.

"A-are you o-okay? I mean… uh, down t-there."

Naruto didn't need to see where she pointed in order to know what she meant. He blushed as well, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, it is alright. I mean _I'm _alright! Aha… hah… heh…"

"Wait a minute!" Suddenly Sakura's face came in sight as she leaped in front of him. Naruto's whole body tensed, but not before he staggered back, when he felt her eyes boring into him. Even though he quite proudly could say he was taller than Sakura, she still had this terrifying aura that promised him bodily harm if he didn't comply when she ordered. He was a dog to its master.

"Haven't I seen you before?"

He gulped. "Yesterday", he said immediately and tried fleeing only to realize, to his utter amazement really, that she already had seized him by his shoulders. She definitely had a strong grip.

Her eyes narrowed in thought. "Yesterday…?"

"Yeah, I asked for… ouch, could you let me go?" She did, even though reluctant to do so. "I asked for direction to Konoha Gakuen."

At first she looked confused, but then she exclaimed; "Now I remember!" She looked like she just recovered from a memory loss to suddenly realize something far worse than the fact she just had a memory loss. She wrinkled her nose in abhorrence. "You were really rude!"

"I resent that!" Naruto countered immediately, becoming more or less childishly upset.

"Well, you were!" Naruto couldn't understand how such a pretty bubblegum girl could be so aggressive. However, she was incredibly convincing. "What's your name by the way? I need to know where I should send the bill."

Naruto choked. "Bill? What bill?"

He'd become quite sick of people rolling their eyes at him, but she didn't seem to care about that fact. Then again, she knew nothing about him. "For my blouse, of course."

He then harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just wash it. It's not ruined."

He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. After all, she was a complete beauty! If he hadn't been so mad at the moment, he would probably stutter- much like that Hinata girl- and stand _at least_ at the other side of the room, if not even further away, to gauge at her. It was what he'd done before, when someone like her showed up. But, the fact was; she was in his face, he was in hers and they were bound to clash.

"What would you know? Do you even know how to wash clothes?" she rudely said and also folded her arms over her chest, only to twitch and remove them as she felt the stickiness of the milk seeping in to her sleeves. Hinata held an unsure grip onto Sakura's, less wet, sleeve. The timid girl was the paler of the two, also a terrifyingly unorthodox beauty with her fairly long, dark and silky-looking-smooth hair and a round, petite face. She was at the moment, unsuccessfully, trying to calm Sakura down.

"So, what's you name… boy?" Sakura spat.

Naruto frowned. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto… you better remember it!"

"Address?" She didn't sound impressed at all.

"You are not sending me any bill!"

"Well, how do you propose we continue on from here then?" Naruto wouldn't say she looked haughty, but pretty darn close to it. She was too sweet-looking to be completely rotten.

The girls watched him sigh and slump his shoulders. Then, to the girls' surprise, he extended his hand- too busy eyeing the ground to look at them directly. _What am I doing?_ However, it was too late to stop now. "Let me wash it for you. After all, it was my milk."

Sakura's ample lips opened in a stupefied look. "What?"

"Take it off and bring the blouse to me. I'll wait here."

"What? No!" Sakura shook her head, shoulder-length hair getting tousled in the process.

"Why not? Beats going through the hassle of finding out where I live and sending me a fucking bill. You like the blouse and I can wash it for you. Hurry up, or I'll be late for practise!"

She frowned and suddenly jerked when Hinata tightened her grip on her arm as to convince her that his suggestion was for the best. "Can I trust that you'll bring it back to me later?"

He chuckled suddenly, surprising the two girls with his brilliant Cheshire smile. "I don't usually dress in women's clothing, so… you'll have nothing to worry about."

Hinata giggled approvingly and, before Sakura had time to say anything, began pushing her towards the ladies room. Mere minutes later both returned; Sakura now clad in a borrowed sweatshirt that hid her forms- to all the boys' disappointment. The girl handed the moist blouse to Naruto, giving him a suspicious look before walking away.

"It's a promise!" he shouted after her, eying her fine ass purely because of the nature of his being.

"We'll see about that!" She shouted back and disappeared behind the two doors leading out in the hallway, Hinata closely following with a gentle smile on her lips.

Naruto took a detour once finally having said blouse in his hand. Before reaching the soccer team's practise he quickly found a washing machine in his dormitory, and made it his top priority to not forget to retrieve it when it was finished after practise. He had made a promise with Sakura, which he now refused to break. She disliked him enough as it was and proving his competence in both keeping his promise and honesty was something he just needed to do. Perhaps she'll change her opinion about him in the end, despite how unlikely that was from happening.

Whilst at the locker-room, which he found after much difficulty, he apprehensively changed clothes. It was a clammy and narrow space he found himself in. Lockers lining up, one after the other, with small adjoining benches you couldn't even sit astride if you wanted to. One buttock on it, and that was it. Naruto sniffed the damp air, with its musky scent of men's sweat, lingered above his head. It wasn't the neatest of places he'd been to, and honestly; he'd expected it to be just that. Neat. Konoha Gakuen screamed neat.

What surprised him even more was the loss of students. There ought to have been a whole soccer team of young and excited youths, ready to beat the crap out of each other on the field. Sweat together, run together and fight together. Was it odd of him to expect just that? From what he heard from Shikamaru, this team would be tight and close. He'd expected to see some kind of friendly banter, childish games or even fighting spirits getting raised inside the locker-room before training started. He felt oddly disappointed when none of it was there.

A bit in low spirits, Naruto borrowed an empty locker and stuffed his things inside. His new P.E clothes felt oddly strange on him, being new and all. Tsunade had insisted on buying him something new to go with his new school and he couldn't convince her doing otherwise. His knee length shorts hung with a loose knot around his waist, riding dangerously low if he were to say it himself. A bright orange t-shirt matched the black shorts and a pair of old, rundown, sneakers finished off the handsome attire. He had absolutely refused to get rid of the shoes. They were not only his lucky item, it was a constant reminder of his past- something he thoroughly enjoyed remembering.

He gave a last glance about the narrow room, and stepped through the door into the indoor sports hall. He figured he'd had to search for the others if he were to play with them anytime soon. However, he found none in the hall either. Ignoring the irritation that started to build up inside of him he exited the locker-room from the same way he'd entered.

Suddenly, as soon as he entered the hallway, he got tackled by a brute force. Naruto ended up sprawled over the floor when a heavy body slammed into him from behind and sat itself on his back with a leg on each side- bouncing probably just to spite him. With a startled look on his, often teasing, features he twisted his upper body around to see who the hell had the nerve to sit on top of him.

A grinning Kiba stuck out his tongue and brought a hand to tousle Naruto's hair even more than it already was. "You made it!"

"Get off!" he breathed heavily and tried evading the playful hand. He bucked as Kiba, probably very aware of his actions, bounced again on his back and squeezed his sides much like you do to a horse while riding. Or more precisely, Kiba squashed the blond's ribcage into the floor. "I can't breathe, you know!"

"Aw, sorry man." Kiba slid off him and stood to his feat. "Ready to play?"

Naruto accepted the offered hand and pulled himself to his feet. "Yeah… but where have you been?"

"Changing, of course", he said and beckoned him to follow him outside.

"But, it was empty in the locker-room!" Naruto exclaimed when sunlight enveloped him like in a warm embrace. He shielded his face with a hand as he watched Kiba's face contort into an even more wicked face. He was sure the worst was yet to come.

"Ah, that was the girls' locker-room… you were lucky no one showed up. Their practise ended a few minutes ago!" Kiba laughed so hard Naruto felt compelled to hit him over the head. However, he was content with damning the brunette under his breath.

"You've got to be shitting me", Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah, actually I was."

This time Naruto did hit him over the head. "Don't tell such lies, you mutt!"

"What? Damn Naruto, you make it sound like it's a bad thing to be in the girls' locker-room." Kiba grinned as he tended to his head.

Naruto fumed and hurried his steps even more. "That's not the point!"

"Well… let's say it had been the girls' locker-room…" Kiba started, but to the obvious 'I-don't-want-to-hear-this'-look Naruto gave him he rephrased. "Work with me here… I've thought about this for a long time! What's the point of having separate locker rooms if we can't sneak a peak now and then, hm? I mean, it adds to the thrill, now doesn't it? They _want_ us to look, but without having to ask for it… don't ya think?" Kiba said with a bemused look on his face. "Their locker-room isn't far from ours actually… and their dormitory… man, I'm telling you, it's like they are expecting it. They are begging us!"

Naruto then raised an eyebrow. He'd been wondering where they were at and now, when he _had_ to know-due to a specific accident regarding milk- he figured it smart to ask. "Where is the girls' dormitory?"

"Ha! I knew you were interested."

"Not in that way! I'm not a pervert!"

"Right…"

Minutes later, and after a hard and long discussion of what specifies a pervert, the blond blue-eyed wonder joined a game of soccer. It was a blast, in its crazy gruesomeness. Naruto sure had fun but he would feel the consequences later that afternoon. He hadn't actually laughed this much in a long time, even the sides of his chest hurt due to the insane laughter. He would have to thank that mysterious looking bloke, hiding behind slim sunglasses, for punishing Kiba all those times on weird technicalities.

Perhaps Shino was a psychopath who likes torturing his friends. Because something was seriously up with that kid. Naruto was sure. Shino never laughed. He never even reacted. But he sure liked giving Kiba a rough time. Perhaps he got off to that sort of things. No matter what, it was awesome to witness the crazy things the players did for their captain.

Naruto started wondering, only after a forty-or-so minutes into practise, why Kiba even kept coming to the damn thing. The scruffy looking boy didn't even get to play, and as weird as it sounded; Kiba didn't put up much of a fight either. Shino's words were law. Kiba just kept running, doing as told… like a dog, with Shino looking way too smug behind that high collar and glasses. Was that a smirk?

A two and a half hour practise later Naruto was practically dead. He had no feeling in his legs other that severe pain. His head hurt from all those head and body-slamming some of the team-members insisted on trying out. A new technique, they said, which would help them win the next game. Nothing but bullshit. Even though they lied through their teeth he couldn't really blame them, or hate them. As a matter of fact, he couldn't even dislike them.

Everybody was tired. Or more like exhausted and dead beat. But, disregarding the fact that their bodies ached with excruciating pain; content smiles adorned their faces as a proud team-captain left them to wallow, yet grow to be strong men, in their sweat and pain. Nothing teaches you to be a stronger man than to endure hurt and fatigue, right? At least that was what was written all over their faces. Except for Naruto's.

He would never, ever, play soccer with them again. He had fun and for the first time in a long time he actually felt alive. The adrenaline pumping in his body like electricity, his mind working over-load and muscles tensing as sweat dampened his clothes, were all feelings that _made_ him Naruto. He wasfull of energy, and he needed to let it out. But he knew when enough was enough. And he knew when something gone _bad_…

Shino and his team's way of playing soccer expired the day Shino got hold of that whistle and the day his doggies succumbed to his wicked demands. He had had enough beating for a life time, only after two and half hour with Kiba and his mates.

_Soccer is dangerous_, Naruto thought as he stumbled into the other locker-room for long shower. Somehow it felt good to be away from the tight atmosphere that lingered amongst the boys. He was in another locker-room after all. They knew each other in and out and shared both a past and a similar dream. He could see it in their smiles. They were a family and Naruto didn't feel like he fitted in. He was only a spectator.

The rest of the day Naruto visited Shikamaru at the chess club. It took him only five minutes to realize that chess wasn't something for him. Naruto kept biting his nails as Shikamaru slaughtered him in a match. Really, Naruto knew he knew nothing about chess but this was ridiculous.

However, the satisfaction of finally seeing Shikamaru passionate about something helped healing the fresh wounds of his pride. There wasn't a facial expression on the pony tailed boy that spoke of boredom. Naruto frowned… well, there wasn't much on his face that spoke excitement either. But Shikamaru had a small smile tugging at his lips each time he beat someone. He said nothing, but Naruto could tell… Shikamaru enjoyed it.

"Bothersome", Shikamaru would say when Naruto lost, but he figured Shikamaru just didn't want to blow things out of proportion. Life should be as simple as a friendly game of chess. You can take it as slow as you want and you can enjoy it while it last. However, the both of them knew that Naruto wouldn't be joining the chess club.

That was highly unlikely and Shikamaru didn't object when Neji suddenly showed up and interrupted their fourth, or so, game. Shikamaru didn't even look up from the board when Neji leaned over his shoulder to look at the score. All Shikamaru did was to wave off the long tresses that tickled his cheek. Neji gave a small chuckle at his discomfort and pulled away, taking his long hair with him.

Neji looked over at Naruto, who still sat opposite them. "I met Kiba not too long ago and he told me you were trying out the different clubs."

"Yeah, I think I've already decided though", Naruto exclaimed and broke into a grin.

"Then showing you some tennis is not necessary", he said and frowned slightly. The simple action surprised Naruto, since Neji- as far as he was concerned- was kind of… gracious. Naruto unconsciously bit his tongue.

Did he really want to show him tennis that much? Neji had gone through the hassle of finding him so he couldn't really say no. Naruto smiled sheepishly. "No, no… It's not. I'm up for it."

Neji then nodded and gave a small smile. "Well, tennis practise ended a couple of hours ago. But, the courts are open all day."

He stood from his chair, slung the backpack of used P.E clothes over his shoulder- not too happy to use them again, but was sure to not let his discomfort show when Neji had such a pleased look on his face.

Naruto made sure to thank Shikamaru for the games, but just as he passed him by something odd caught his attention. His eyes widened greatly and his heart skipped a beat when he noticed how Neji's hand little by little swept up Shikamaru's spine, fingertips brushing their path as they went. Then Neji, very subtly, laid his hand dangerously close to Shikamaru's nape and squeezed. It was a tender gesture, so slow and careful that Naruto wasn't even sure it had been there. But it was very much _there_.

And it felt as if he wasn't supposed to have seen it. Shikamaru didn't respond to Neji's touch other than looking out the window and soon Neji's hand dropped to his side and the tall dorm-supervisor turned around without a word.

Naruto gave an unsure glance at Shikamaru's back before following silently after Neji, his mind spinning with questions. But he knew better than to ask… especially when he couldn't decide if it was a gesture between friends or enemies. It had been intense and almost looked like a business arrangement. Like a handshake, but a one-sided. Naruto frowned at Neji's back. Was Shikamaru in trouble?

"_Naruto_! Pay attention!"

Naruto dodged the tennis ball in the nick of time. And, after throwing a nasty look at his opponent, on the other side of the net; he got back to his feet in a very subdued manner. The tennis racket felt excruciatingly heavy in his hands but he took his position nonetheless, ignoring how his hands shook with the racket and his futile attempt to focus on the bouncing ball even though his eyes were blurry. However, he didn't even react when it swished past him in an alarming speed.

"Naruto?" Neji approached the net. "Where's your attention at?"

"It's here, alright! I… I just need some time… to… uh… to find my game", Naruto groaned and leaned over, breathing heavily.

They had been playing for over an hour when suddenly it became more and more difficult to keep up with Neji's pace. But, due to stubbornness, Naruto refused to admit defeat. The intense look Neji had in his otherwise passive eyes drove him to slowly, but surely, push harder. Let's call it a guy-thing. Naruto hated to lose.

"Naruto?"

But now his head was spinning. His chest felt like it was being squeezed together, too tight… everything was too tight. He had to breathe but it was so hard. His shirt was too tight. It must have shrunk or something. Naruto literally wheezed.

"_Naruto_!"

He lost his grip on the racket and fell to his knees. Then suddenly Neji was at his side, holding onto his shoulders. "I'm…fine."

Neji dropped down on his knees before him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Have you eaten anything today?"

He rolled his eyes and hoped Neji wouldn't investigate anymore. "Yeah."

"Water, then?"

"Yes, that too." Then Neji's frown was back on again. He looked irritated. _Damn, I'm bothering him_. "Look… I haven't exercised in a long time."

He knew this would happen. Tsunade was always right, after all… well, not always- but often when he didn't want her to. Naruto had felt how his energy had been drained during the soccer game. Then he'd snuck away for a minute or two, drunk some water and calmed his heavy breathing. No one really saw he was gone anyway when they were busy playing. Naruto sighed, not able to believe how weak he felt. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to join Neji in tennis, when he already felt worn out. His body was protesting so hard now.

"Naruto, are you even listening?"

He looked up through his bangs. "Wh- what? Did you say anything?"

Neji grabbed Naruto's shoulder tighter and seemed to stare even harder. "I'll help you back to the dorm."

He squirmed away and rose to his feet by himself. "I'm fine! I'll beat you this time." He made an attempt to reach for the tennis racket but Neji kicked it away. A rasping sound of disappointment, mostly in himself, sounded from deep within. He had to get himself together, _now_. He didn't want Neji, or anyone for that matter, to start questioning him.

"You aren't fit for anything… let's go!" Neji tried grabbing hold of the blond, but the other escaped.

"Seriously, Neji… You don't have to. I'm fine."

He felt awful. Not only because of the obvious lie, but of the weakened state he was in and the fact that people thought he needed help.

_Embarrassing._

It didn't take long before he was sitting beside the court, alone. Neji was on a quest for water, he'd said that was the least he could do even though Naruto had insisted that he was fine. Because, he was fine. This only happened when he drained himself completely- which wasn't that often. He was fine… really.

A soft breeze caressed his face, and he craned his neck. His hot body and slightly clammy skin revelled in the cooling wind and he tilted his cheek against his shoulder. Slowly he shut his eyes, and instantly felt the sleepiness that beckoned behind his eyelids like a warm and obstinate embrace. He would have fallen asleep, he even considered letting himself go, but then he heard a distinct sound and his eyes shot open. It echoed as if it called him.

_Basketball_, Naruto thought dazedly and slowly searched the origin of the sound. Not too far away, not far at all, behind him were the basketball courts he'd met and seen Sasuke play basketball for the first time. Naruto jerked upright, twisted around and gazed across the courts in search for the night-sky eyed boy. But there wasn't anyone there, yet the particular sound of a bouncing basketball jingled in his ears like a sweet melody. His eyes swept the area for any sign of a player… but none.

_It must be a figment of my imagination_.

Suddenly a very cold substance was poured over his head and he shrieked. Neji sat down next to him and handed him a dry towel, totally ignoring Naruto's heated glare.

"You zoned out", Neji said wryly with the baritone voice of his and smirked a split second later. "You play basketball?" he asked before he took a swig of his own bottle of water and looked away, across _his_ beloved tennis courts.

"No", he answered and followed Neji's gaze.

"Then why did I just catch you ogling the basketball courts, Naruto?"

The straightforward manner caught him by surprise and he choked on the water. "I… I did not!"

"I called your name at least ten times." He snorted through his nose, which was very snobbish of him. "If _that's_ not zoned out then I don't know what is."

Naruto pouted; a very childish act, but he did it nonetheless. Pulling his legs snugly to his chest and enveloping them with his arms worked as a makeshift pillow for a couple of minutes while he stubbornly refused to answer Neji. He sighed into his arms.

"Is the basketball team practising right now?"

Neji turned his face toward Naruto's hidden one and a contemplating look fixed itself on his face. "I don't know." Then he glanced over his shoulder and behind Naruto at the courts as to see if there was anyone there. "Perhaps indoor-practise… why?"

"Is it possible to hear them from outside?"

"Not from we are sitting. Why are you asking?"

Then Naruto looked up and unexpectedly handed Neji the most brilliant smile the dorm-supervisor ever seen. "No reason, just curious", Naruto then said, smile still radiating and very well aware that it only made the dorm-supervisor even more curious. But, he couldn't explain. He didn't want to, not yet anyway.

Neji couldn't find the right words to protest when the slim boy rose to his feet, dusted off his behind, and stretched. "Thank you for playing with me, Neji. Next time I'll beat you for sure!"

Neji gaped. "Sure…but-"

"Yeah, but now I'm tired as hell… I even hear imaginary basketballs." Naruto laughed at himself and scratched his neck in a laid-back manner. His body screamed at him to lie down and take a relaxing nap. Some things had to be done, though, before he could let himself rest. "I have some things to do… so, I'll see you around!" And with a friendly wave he left a stupefied Hyuuga sitting by himself on the grass.

As soon as he turned his back on his new friend his smile dropped. New friend? Was he really? Naruto frowned and kicked at some dirt. Shikamaru had looked troubled, in his unresponsive way of expressing emotions, when Neji touched him, squeezed his shoulder like he'd wanted to get a message through. Neji seemed nice, even caring. But, Naruto also knew that he'd only been there for two days. He didn't know anyone, really. Not yet.

_I shouldn't snoop around_.

Later that evening, after a refreshing shower and after he'd changed into new and clean clothes, he left the dormitory by himself. The sun was about to set soon, leaving a beautiful sea of red and orange on the sky, and the slightly chilly air made the fine hairs on his arm and back of his head to stand up. As if it was a great feeling, Naruto chuckled when a chill travelled down his spine.

He took a deep lungful of air, appreciating the cool air and increased his pace on the gravel path. There wasn't anyone in sight, the only sound came from his constant trotting as small pebbles got kicked around and the very same bouncing sound he'd heard earlier that day. It came at irregular intervals, discreetly and in the distance, but he couldn't figure out from where it came from. He figured he was imagining it once again.

In the solitude Naruto couldn't help but deviously flex his muscles. A grin spread over his face, the kind of grin that nearly seems to reach the ears. A grin swollen with pride. Naruto was as new. It was as if soccer practise and the game of tennis hadn't happened. He victoriously fisted his hands in his pockets.

_I'm slowly improving_.

Once he'd made the quick errand, on the other side of the school-building, he headed back. A content expression evident on his face. However, all that changed with the blink of an eye as Naruto suddenly, with a deep gasp, dived behind the corner and some flourishing bushes- not really sure as to why he hid.

Carefully he snuck a glance around the corner, his puffy cheek tightly pressed against the brick and one curious eye drifting across the asphalted yard with indescribable excitement.

He would have felt stupid, incredibly stupid, had he been the one watching himself. To engage in espionage like this, what did he think he would see? Naruto didn't think of it, though, as spying in on other people's activities at all. As a matter of fact, he didn't think at all. He only knew that what he was witnessing had to be unusual and he couldn't tear his eyes- eye… from it.

Lithe finger clasped onto the corner of the wall, edging forward so that he could see better- with both eyes- and continued watching him.

_He must be the one I've heard all day…how long has be been here?_

Naruto had taken what he thought was a shortcut when he'd left the girls' dormitory. He had snuck behind the school-building where no lights were lit and no path to lead the way. There only was a large asphalted backyard and it had just made him hurry his steps more in order to reach his dormitory. But, as fate has it, just as he was about to pass one of the building's wings something moved up ahead and he instinctively stopped in his track and hid around the corner.

It had been the radiating creamy-white skin of Sasuke that had caught his eyes first, and then the basketball Sasuke bounced sluggishly and coolly between his hand and the ground. It made dull thuds each time, and Naruto noticed suddenly how that was the only sound around. Self-consciously he glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching _him_ watching Sasuke, and then he scowled at himself and looked back at the night-sky eyed boy.

Sasuke was standing still, feet as if rooted to the ground and Naruto became fascinated by how someone could look so out of place but at the same time not. Sasuke's dark hair danced in the chilly wind and spiky bangs framed his stunningly nonchalant face like it had done before. But all Sasuke did was to stare at the bouncing ball like entranced in its tediously repetitious pattern.

He neither noticed Naruto nor seemed to realize the time, as it gradually closed in on the curfew. Then, all of a sudden, Sasuke squatted to lie down on the ground with his arms folded beneath his head like a make-shift pillow. Sasuke didn't seem like he had any rush to go anywhere anytime soon.

And then there was quiet. Nothing except his own breathing reached Naruto's ears and for the second time that day he was sure he saw something that wasn't meant for him to see. He had no idea as to why Sasuke lay there, behind the school-building, this late. There were plenty of basketball courts for him to use if he wanted to play… yet, still he chose this isolated place that didn't even have a hoop. It was as if he didn't want to be found. Naruto bit his lower lip in confusion, eyes roaming over the creature whose feet were leisurely put on top of the basketball. Sasuke didn't move for a long time, and neither did Naruto out of sheer curiosity.

_Is he asleep?_

All of a sudden Sasuke tilted his head to the side and Naruto nearly jumped out of his shoes in surprise. Sasuke's face looked even paler in the dark, in contrast to his eyes. Wait a sec… _Eyes…_

His breath got caught in his throat when he, slowly, came to realize that the Uchiha wasn't merely turning in his sleep but in fact locking his pitch-black eyes with Naruto's.

Instinctively, two sets of brows furrowed.

And, "fuck…" was the breathless little whisper that automatically escaped Naruto's lips. He gave in to panic.

And during the exact same time, on the other side of the actual school-building, a quiet girl stood a few paces back and watched her friend's stiff back. Sakura held onto a neatly folded bundle, which she recently found resting outside her room, and her womanly fingers gripped it with caution. She inspected it first; her bright green eyes narrowed as if expecting it to burst into flames in her hands- or infect her with some kind of virus. Suddenly the fresh whiff of the newly washed blouse reached her and she brought it to her face, without thinking, to smell deeper.

Opening her eyes again, and not knowing when she actually had shut them in the first place, Sakura glanced down. By her feet on the wooden floor lay a small, trivial-looking note with letters as bad as if they had been scribbled by a kid. After reading it for the second time, she snorted and treaded heavily up the stairs- the blouse protectively in her hands and a discreet, yet very much pleased, smile threatening to appear on her lips. But the smile turned into a resolute pout when Hinata's soft giggle reached her ears and she snorted even louder and stomped even harder- as if to say that Hinata was silly… just like this whole ordeal.

Before Hinata followed after her friend, who swiftly disappeared upstairs to her room in a stubborn manner, she pocketed the note that said;

'_A promise is a promise. Don't underestimate Uzumaki Naruto!' _

* * *

Thanx for reading chap 4! And thanx for all the reviews this far! 

I hope you didn't think this chapter was boring, 'cause I know there hasn't been much Sasuke-and-Naruto interaction up till now. Except for some heated meetings, of course. But they will get the chance very soon to become more acquainted. I promise! xD

Next chapter might take some time, but I'll really try to get it ready quickly.

The thing is, I'll be flying to Japan soon and- knowing myself pretty good- I'll get really nervous. This might fuck things up, so to speak.

But I'll try!

I want to know what you think.

Please leave a comment, it really cheers me up! xD

_Yours Truly_

_Tsuki no Kitsune_


	5. Disastrous rendezvous

**Bounce Me Back**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama. I'm making no profit in writing this.

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu and possible others.

**Summary:** They meet, and instantly regret it. It's the beginning of a confusing year for the both of them; overflowing with confrontations, feelings and trials. A life of basketball and questions. Who will bounce the other back on track first?

**Warning: **Spelling (not native speaker, after all) AU. Language & basketball- yes, I warn you of my poor knowledge of it! I will try my

A/N: This goes out especially for **shy7cat,** for your hilarious and really heart-warming reviews. I hope with all my heart that you'll continue on reviewing! It's always fun to know what you think. And for **NekoAnime**, I've never had anyone analysing my work like you before. And, gosh… you are wonderful! Thank you _so_ much. It feels great to see that some actually think closely as to what I write and ponder on it too. You often make my heart swell with pride that I actually made someone notice my small suggestions and quirks. I hope you like this chapter too, and I'm looking forward to hear from you and your long and abundant reviews. Reviews like yours make everything worth it!

Thank you so much, everyone! For your **amazing** support. I'm forever grateful! Please enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you thought of it.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** D i s a s t r o u s r e n d e z v o u s

It really didn't make any difference that it was his first school day. The unnerving feeling underneath his skin that kept crawling as if it desperately needed to get his attention, just as it had done all morning, made him distracted. He couldn't focus at all. Before he knew it, the first half of the day had already passed him by. Naruto just couldn't stop thinking about that bastard, despite the terribly nasal tone of voice that kept droning in the background.

Angry clouds swept over the sky, threatening to open themselves up. It was autumn after all, so it wasn't a strange occurrence. Through the window he sat next to he looked out over the school premises- with its well-groomed garden- and sighed. Thunder loomed over them, as it had done ever since he got out of bed, forcing its stifling air at him through a small window opening. Expecting a slight puff of wind to cool his face as he watchfully, to not catch the attention of the nasal voice, pushed the window ajar more he only got disappointed when realization struck him. It was completely calm outside and his face remained balmy. And the thunder wasn't far away now. Naruto heaved a sigh and faced the front once again.

The air in the classroom felt thick and heavy, stuffy as there was no flow of air and the strange mix of anticipation among the students made it even more smothering. Some of them actually paid attention, and some took every opportunity there was to fool around when the teacher wasn't looking, adding the unwanted tension to the room. Despite Konoha Gakuen's esteemed reputation, students will always be students.

The youths' unsatisfied hunger and sensual yearning for intimacy and affection would always exist. Students would always be students with, sometimes, far more important matters to attend to than paying attention in class. Regardless. This was one of those days and Naruto couldn't help but feel caught up in the drama going on between a guy and his neighbour- as she repeatedly slapped his hand away from her thigh, while giggling as if in secret she wanted him to continue. Thing was, it really wasn't a secret. Merely an amorous game.

Naruto sighed again and leaned into his palm.

Naruto had gotten introduced to his classmates the second he'd stepped into the classroom. Kiba, with an arm sluggishly wrapped around the blond's shoulder, had made his own presence known alongside the new student. And equally new faces turned the stranger's way, stopped what they were doing and with curious eyes studied him like through a microscope. Kiba never noticed, as he was busy greeting random people Naruto didn't know.

Their classmates sat in groups, perched on top their benches or sluggishly sitting in their chairs, chatting animatedly between themselves. At least that was what they were doing before Naruto arrived. Naruto had, involuntarily, blushed because of the blank looks they handed him. He was used to attention; damn… he thrived in it from time to time. But, none of the students said a word as they gave him the stare-down of a lifetime. Some even grimaced.

This got the attention of a sleepy Shikamaru who pushed his way inside the room, separating Naruto from Kiba's grasp. The pony-tailed had yawned, not cared enough to cover it up, and lethargically shuffled his feet on his way to his seat by the window furthest back. He looked even more annoyed than he usually did; according to Kiba- as he whispered the exact thing in Naruto's ear.

"You are troublesome", he had muttered and snuggled into his folded arms where they lay upon his bench. Naruto didn't know if he meant the students were troublesome or him, it could work both ways after all, so he settled for a suspicious frown and the temporary joy of having the attention drawn to someone else for a second or two. Then the lazy teen beckoned Naruto to sit next to him, and all hell broke loose. Well, Kiba broke loose.

Kiba had loudly refused for him and pulled onto Naruto's arm until the blonde gave in and sat down next to him instead. And as if it was a great achievement, Kiba kept grinning all day long. Shikamaru didn't care though. He was sitting behind them after all, and besides; he only offered his neighbouring chair because Naruto had looked too damn nervous. Right? Naruto was as sure of that as he was sure that his classmates disliked him. If their looks were a hint.

Despite his preoccupied mind from time to time, he still couldn't help but notice the quantity of boys in the classroom. He'd learned, while being lectured by a scruffy looking mutt and a frowning pony-tailed on their way to the classroom, that even though the girls were separated from the boys during the night (which was wisely done) and strangely enough during P.E; in class they were going to be mixed. However, the fact was; there were fewer girls in Konoha Gakuen than there were boys. Overall it was barely noticeable… but particularly in their class, it seemed very obvious.

And, it heightened the feral instincts among the lads as they _clearly_ had to fight for the girls' attention. Hunger for attention, hunger for intercourse. The same thing really when it literally came to survival.

He also couldn't help but notice that he knew no one but Kiba and Shikamaru in the classroom. Neither the timid Hinata, she really was easy to personify, nor the aggressive Sakura (even easier) went to his class. And the scary Shino apparently went to another class too, which at first had surprised him… but, then he thought about it and realized he'd never seen Kiba and Shino hang out. He figured friends would be 'all over each other' in their rooms, doing stuff… making time pass. Perhaps they weren't those kinds of friends. Shino did have that weird pain-fetish after all, right? Maybe Kiba only allowed it out on the field. Naruto snickered silently.

None of that mattered though, as time was closing in on lunch break and he had swept through four lessons without registering them as such. Luckily, neither teachers nor students- other than Kiba and Shikamaru- noticed his distant mind. Strangely enough, he found himself more bothered with Sasuke than his, obviously, unresponsive classmates and his unpopular status.

Yesterday's confrontation kept replaying itself before him. It even distracted him from realizing that the bell had rung and that the first rumbling thunder had resounded.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"What do you want?" Sasuke muttered as he slowly sat up from lying on the ground, and twisted his upper body towards Naruto. Sasuke's smooth voice thundered through the grungy area and the glare sent Naruto's way stopped the blond from leaving his secure place by the corner. "What the hell do you want?"

Naruto was unable to answer, gripping the bricked wall as if it would break and reveal an answer. He didn't know what he wanted, but it was probably to get away. And he knew very well that he couldn't stay where he was anymore, it was stupid after all; since the person he had so cleverly decided to spy on had caught him in the act. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek nervously and stepped away from the wall, thrusting his fists in his pockets and leisurely (as in; tried) began walking towards Sasuke who still trapped him with his eyes. He could feel how his entire body complained with each step, trembling slightly, as if what he was doing was unsafe. His hidden hands were suddenly damp with sweat.

A lamp was switched on inside the school-building and so a beam of light fell over Sasuke through one of the windows. The boy shielded his eyes from the sudden light with his hand, but what Naruto couldn't tear his eyes from was the small wrinkles that formed next to each of Sasuke's black orbs when he squinted. Very much like when a person smiles… yet so much different. It was entrancing. He mindlessly wondered if Sasuke _could_ smile and if happy wrinkles would form then.

Sasuke stood up, annoyed by the sudden light and probably by Naruto's presence as well, with his basketball-ball supported on his hip and an unclothed arm holding it. Naruto noticed how he impatiently stomped his foot, almost not noticeably… but the fleeting movement had been there. A childish habit perhaps. It surprised him that he actually had some.

Sasuke tilted his head back with a slight jerk and shot Naruto a deadly piercing glare from the corners of his eyes. "You are a retard after all", he growled when Naruto had come closer and still hadn't answered. "Were you spying on me?"

Naruto cleared his throat, pinching his thigh from inside his pocket in disbelief. The burning pressure within that kept screaming at him, screaming at him to open his bloody mouth already, was almost surreal. It was a strange time to go on strike, but it had. But suddenly, like a pop of a cork, it opened.

"Uhm…You are showing me your nostrils, you know…"

And_…_ he couldn't believe what he'd just said. He couldn't stop his mouth to drop open while his eyes widened with embarrassment.

Indeed, that had been the cleverest thing Naruto could think of at the moment. But, the second the words had left his mouth he wished he could get them back. Stuff them back into his throat and swallow.

_What was it that Tsunade always fussed about? Hmm… Wait a sec… oh yeah… think before you speak, **dummy**!_

Sasuke sputtered unexpectedly and the basketball dropped to the ground, bouncing away as silence suddenly enveloped them; tightly, and excruciatingly slow, squeezing Naruto to death. The silence literally echoed before Sasuke decided to slay it, probably like he planned to do Naruto. "What did you just say?"

Naruto gripped onto the front of his school-uniform, eyes still wide with humiliation. "Ah… eh… uhm… ano… it was just t-that… that…" Naruto gulped.

"What!_"_ 'Impatience' didn't even cover it anymore as Sasuke rushed forward, vanishing into a blur of blue and white. He appeared in front of Naruto before the blonde had time to realize what was happening, and knocked the breath out of his lungs without any hesitation with the force of a tight fist. As Naruto doubled over, he then grabbed hold of the collar of his school-uniform, twisting the fabric around his fist, forcing Naruto up to balance on his toes. "If you're always this slow, then I pity your whole existence."

Naruto's eyes narrowed immediately at that, ignoring the burning pain in his abdomen.Sasuke arched a brow at the changed expression, and the corner of Naruto's mouth lifted into a smirk. _Pity?… oh no you didn't!_

"Actually… it's like the highway."

_Don't you dare pity Uzumaki Naruto!_

Sasuke's face instantly contorted into one of the most wanton expressions Naruto had ever seen. Sasuke's lips were pursed together; forming a thin line, and his jaw firmly clenched in fury. Then he took an intimidating step closer, forcing their faces dangerously close so that excited breaths mingled in the chilly autumn air. Naruto could almost feel the rush of air circulating between their two bodies like electricity. It was warm. And awkward.

His skin was smooth, so smooth that Naruto figured he had to be one of those people who use moisturisers and whatnot- clearly busy keeping his features at their best. He was sure Sasuke was smooth everywhere, even between his toes and… other places he really didn't want to think about, and he smirked at the thought. Sasuke wasn't merely a bastard; he was a vain bastard. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? There were signs everywhere, from the fresh clothes he wore to his skin and outrageously perfect hair. Even to his eyelashes.

Naruto, preoccupied with his theories to notice anything else, glanced at Sasuke's eyelashes when the teen blinked. Long, absolutely black and delicate lashes, fringing his eyelids, lay upon the palest skin Naruto had ever seen. Naruto was used to the sun, which was evident on his tanned skin because he didn't hide from it- like Sasuke must have done. Was Sasuke afraid of the sun? Was he that superficial? Was he even a guy? He acted like one, a rude one for sure, but a guy nonetheless even though his pretty face didn't really match with the rest of his masculine body. Naruto had seen none-masculine bodies on a male, so he knew the difference. He once knew a person who he'd mistaken for a girl, and well, things didn't work out. And even though he considered Sasuke to be slim, or whatever, he wasn't_ that_.

His personality though…moody like a girl's.

"Say what?" The revulsion was evident in his deep and resonant voice.

"Adding them together gives you two highways of course", he said bluntly, his voice spiced with a tinge of mockery- but dangerously determined. He didn't care that Sasuke looked ready to kill. He had stepped over a line that Naruto never, _ever_, allowed people to cross. "You got some big nasty nostrils." Actually, he lied… they were petite and standard, and his nose was actually kind of pretty, but whatever.

With a strong shove to his chest, Naruto found himself sprawled on his back, head hitting the asphalt violently with a sickening noise. When his head stopped spinning from the painful collision, and when he managed to open his teary eyes again, he found Sasuke collecting his basketball a few feet away. His strong shoulder blades, moving underneath the t-shirt he wore, and his slender curves and waist appeared even more flattering than before, in the light from the school window. Naruto gulped, not sure why he even noticed, shook his head and got to his feet.

Small steps led him closer to Sasuke, and his fists were clenched in revenge. But, as if what he was doing was absolutely preposterous, Sasuke spun around and grimaced. Somewhere deep inside, Naruto congratulated himself for succeeding in agitating Sasuke enough to make the night-sky eyed boy at least acknowledge his presence. It felt like he had accomplished something great.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Sasuke said, a vein visibly throbbing on his forehead and a brow arched in silent wonder.

"Sasuke, of course", Naruto answered frankly, childishly rolling his eyes at the other. "We got introduced, remember?"

Sasuke then sighed; suddenly looking tired as he ran a hand over his face. "Whatever… retard."

"I'm not retarded!"

"Sure." Sasuke rolled his shining eyes. "And you weren't spying on me either?"

"Che…" Naruto pouted. "I was just passing through, bastard."

"Hn."

"I was! But you were in the way!" Naruto grunted and childishly folded his arms over his chest, sulking.

Awkward silence ensued shortly after that. It was as if something hung in the air above them, waiting to say something. Yet, it was silent for a long time. Naruto's eyes fell, not able to stand the intense look of Sasuke's, and locked themselves upon his hand holding the basketball instead. Sasuke; well who knows what he was looking at, merely scowled. It really didn't matter, though, since Sasuke was the one to get fed up first and swiftly turned around to walk off. Probably towards the dormitories.

"Ah! Wait!" Naruto shouted and caught up to him, walking beside him. He didn't know why he decided to fall in step with Sasuke. He didn't even think he wanted to; he just happened to do it and besides, they were heading the same direction after all. He didn't have much of a choice. Better to walk beside him than behind him like some underdog. But, from the back of his mind, he remembered that he'd, just the other day, decided to stay away from him. To stay out of trouble. It shouldn't matter if he walked behind the bastard, because he shouldn't even be there. But, why was it so difficult?

Sasuke showed his discomfort by immediately stopping, frowning as he turned his face to glare. Naruto stopped just the same. "You are not walking back with me", he snarled, looking seriously annoyed. "Go away."

"It's not my fault that you are heading my direction, asshole! You can always run up ahead", Naruto challenged back, expecting a furious comeback.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when Sasuke didn't answer at all, but began walking instead. Convinced that it wasn't an invitation of any sort, Naruto made sure not to walk too close and tried to be as collected as he could be without coming off as strange. Even though Sasuke didn't show it, Naruto was sure that he was attentive to his surroundings and would snap if he became bothered. Naruto just had to hold on until they got to the dormitories, when they could go separate ways.

Walking next to him felt strange. The way their steps blended together, how they blatantly ignored each other even though both of them were perfectly aware what the other was doing and how uncharacteristic it must seem. Well, actually, Naruto had no idea what was going on in Sasuke's mind… so he couldn't be sure. Perhaps Sasuke was too tired to do anything about it, maybe he had played all day and was too tired to kick Naruto's teeth out- that wouldn't surprise him.

Sasuke was a mean person, from what he'd learned so far, and impossible to understand. His whole persona irked the hell out of him. And Naruto was torn between running away and kicking him to his senses. Shikamaru told him not to get involved, and that was what he planned to do. Still, he liked to believe that he wasn't one to bail when things got bad either. He wasn't a coward.

_We won't be friends…_ but he wasn't going to stand by and be walked over.

Cautiously, Naruto glanced at the dark-haired. His face was stern, as if bothered- just as Naruto had suspected. Looking far out in the distant, he never noticed the blond watching him and perhaps he was imagining himself walking alone. Imagining better times. Naruto looked back in front of him, eyes glued to the gravel path they had reached finally. This hadn't been a shortcut after all.

"Do you like to play during the night?" he without warning asked, thinking back to the taller boy's eyelashes and contrasting pale skin.

Sasuke slowly turned his head to Naruto, still walking tenaciously, searching the side of the blond's face for something and hastily looking away when Naruto, from the corner of his eye, caught him stare. Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash as he continued, even though something within him jumped.

"I mean, you are pale."

"And you are bleached, so shut up", Sasuke spat and increased his speed.

"I am not!" he screeched, hurried to his side once again, glowering. "I'll have you know I'm a natural." Sasuke didn't bother to answer, which aggravated Naruto even more, and, by roughly grabbing hold of his elbow, forced Sasuke to stand still and face him. "So, this is my theory… You are a regular bastard during the day and turn into an even more bastard during the night, doing crime with your basketball behind the school. During daytime you avoid the sun and, I don't know… people? 'Cause you don't seem to know how to hold a conversation. And you call _me_ a retard! Get a grip, you are not better than any-"

Naruto suddenly, and instinctively, let go of his elbow and stumbled back- alarmed by the frighteningly cold expression that all of a sudden marred Sasuke's livid face as he leaned closer to snarl. It was like a big and hefty fist had connected with his stomach, knocking the breath out of his lungs in one single blow. However, Sasuke _never_ even touched him.

"Uhm…", Naruto murmured as he studied the other's face up close, eyes searching his. Black eyes roamed over his equally as much as blue over the other. He knew instantly that Sasuke wasn't kidding around. It was in the black pools, as if written in glowing white ink. It couldn't have been just the insults that ticked him off, surely there was something else; festering within and making him bitter.

And for the first time since they met, Naruto suspected there was more to Sasuke than what was visible.

However, he said absolutely nothing when Sasuke walked off without a word. He didn't know what to say, as all words seemed to have been stolen from him. Futilely Naruto opened his mouth, trying to call him something degrading at least for the sake of his pride, and closed it again when he couldn't think of any. He followed Sasuke's disappearing form with downcast eyes. All he could do now was showing himself the way back to the dormitory, ignoring the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him something was terribly off.

Something was off with Sasuke.

Naruto felt stupid, now realizing, having allowed himself to be influenced by appearances alone and judged a person accordingly, which in fact was the very same and highly common behaviour he strongly loathed. Really, he was a hypocrite. Blue eyes were unclear and hazy with disappointment, face uncharacteristically devoid of emotion, as he reached the dormitory where he mechanically took his shoes off and began climbing the wide staircase at a snail's pace.

Sasuke was indeed a bastard, but he might just have a sensible reason for it. Naruto had only yet scratched his surface. The question was; did he even want to dig deeper?

_Damn…_

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Wakey Wakey, yellow-head! It's lunch time."

Naruto was suddenly jostled out of his daze by Kiba, who snapped his fingers in front of the blond's face.

Without explaining his astray mind, and actually quite unable to, he grabbed his stuff and joined Shikamaru and Kiba out the door. Their classmates either didn't notice him leaving or didn't care; Naruto realized when the door closed behind him as their chatter instantly resumed to its high levels. It was strange how it pulled at his heart, even though Shikamaru gently patted him on the shoulder in silent comfort. Kiba had his own way of cheering him up, of course, which entailed him slinging an arm around Naruto's shoulder and pointing out to him all the gorgeous and single babes he could drown his sorrows with. Honestly, even though the idea itself was alluring, he wasn't in to it today. Telling Kiba that, though, would break his heart and so he refrained.

After they had gotten down to the first floor again, trotting down the widest, most antique and 'aristocratic-looking' stairway he'd ever seen, sat down to eat at one of the tables in the cafeteria, and gotten lost in the banter that normally formed itself between friends; Naruto was asked what he had been thinking of before… and, all day really. Shikamaru had looked uninterested when he'd asked; perhaps he had been doing it by orders from Kiba who tried pulling off the same unconcerned look, without success, while chewing on some food and deliberately looking elsewhere.

"Nothing", he lied trough his teeth; pretending to have no idea what they were referring to.

Kiba coughed. "I've known you for like three days top, and I can already see you're a lousy liar!"

"I'm not lying." The food tasted bitter in his mouth, and he instantly remembered the ice-cold bitterness that had reigned in Sasuke's jaded eyes. He shook his head clear from those thoughts.

"So troublesome", Shikamaru muttered around his fork and sighed, turning to Kiba. "He was like this last night also."

"He was?" Kiba frowned and clicked his tongue, just like Tsunade used to do when he'd been naughty. "Perhaps he ran into someone."

"Hm", the pony-tailed muttered, nodding his head simultaneously.

Naruto snorted through his nose and poked at his food, eyebrow twitching terribly when Kiba suddenly pulled a dramatic pose, stood on his chair with one foot up on the table, and swivelled towards Naruto with a finger. "Aha! Perhaps that someone was Sasuke! Come on, admit it!"

"Naruto, don't make it into a big deal…", the other said and rolled his eyes when Naruto's face got stern. "And, Kiba, step down from the table."

"You guys don't know what you're talking about", he said confidently and tog a big bite of his food as if to prove that nothing was wrong. "I was just worried about today, the new class and everything. _You_ are the ones that shouldn't make it into a big deal."

Kiba's, very sudden and crazy, laughter made him look up from his tray in disbelief. "You have no idea, do you? I've lived with the kid for more than a year… I _know_ when he's angrier than usual 'cause he takes it out on me. See this bruise?" he said with laughter still in his voice, pointing for Naruto to look underneath the sleeve he rolled up before he put on the school jacket once again. "I just asked him if he'd been out running again and the bastard hit me and went to bed, dressed and all! It's more than a coincident that your head is in the clouds just today, and all spacey about it too!"

"What happened?"

Naruto looked from one to the other, finding no easy way out of it, and sighed. He never liked lying anyway. "I ran into him when I took a walk around the campus."

"And you fought! Dang, Naruto… you're gutsy!" Kiba yelled approvingly and foolhardily rushing to conclusions. He raised his hand to 'high-five' him, however, Naruto only shook his head.

"Of course he didn't", Shikamaru then said. "If he did, he wouldn't be standing today and you know it."

"How can you be so sure!" Kiba hollered in Naruto's defence, as the blonde twitched at the obvious insult. "He played rough soccer yesterday. I'm sure he could match Sasuke!"

"Guys! We didn't fight! Geez… we barely talked, okay?"

Kiba snorted, as if Naruto was still lying. "That can't be all to it. Right Shikamaru?" The boy only nodded, clearly satisfying Kiba in doing so. "Well, whatever… you don't have to tell us. Let's eat and head outside?"

"Yeah", Naruto said gladly and all three of them returned to their meal. But, despite the wonderful food, Naruto couldn't help it when he got side-tracked once again. There was something he wanted to know, even though he knew the others might start to wonder why. "Uhm, Kiba… you said Sasuke are out running sometimes-"

"Sometimes?" Kiba sputtered, interrupting him before he could continue. Mashed potato hitting Naruto in the face. "He's out like every night… well almost anyway. I've told him to sign up for the track-team already. But he never listens to me!"

"Is he a good runner?" he asked and tried feigning lack of concern by drinking.

The boy shrugged, snorting soon after. "I guess so, we have P.E together… he's good, better than most. But he isn't outstanding or anything. You can see for yourself later, we have P.E on Wednesday."

"I'd say he's one of the best. Competitive and talented, at least", Shikamaru filled in- absolutely not interested in the conversation but maintaining his honest persona that Naruto had come to appreciate. "But, perhaps he isn't out running as he tells you, Kiba."

"He must be! He's all sweaty and disgusting when he gets back." Kiba pulled a sickened face. "I should know, I share a room with the guy! Yellow-head, don't you think he was out running when you met him last night? He had on… like gym-clothes, or something?"

"Yeah…", Naruto lied. Well, Sasuke had had those kinds of clothes on him… but had clearly not been out running. Though, something told him not to tell them about what Sasuke had been doing just yet. "So, which team is he in then?"

_He must be in the basketball-team…_

"He isn't in one."

"_What_?" Naruto hissed, eyes shot open with shock, and Shikamaru didn't even budge. "How's that even possible?"

Kiba snickered, before all of a sudden bursting out in roaring laughter. "Rumour has it he slept with the vice principal! But, it's more likely he paid her off."

Naruto choked on his drink after the blunt accusation, unintentionally getting back at Kiba for the mashed potatoes earlier as he coughed. "Is that true?"

"Who knows…" Shikamaru sighed and made it perfectly clear to Naruto that he really wasn't interested in any of Sasuke's business. "We haven't asked."

"And besides", Kida continued, frowning in irritation. "Sasuke wouldn't answer anyway. He denies nothing and confirms nothing. I never got what the secrecy was all about… Whatever, no one questions him anyway. Though, the babes chase him for other reasons, if you know what I mean."

"Almost all the teams on this campus are recruiting him and, as far as I know, he is still turning them down." Shikamaru looked annoyed with the discussion, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. "This is so troublesome…"

And indeed it was. It felt like he kept digging his own grave, deeper and deeper into the soil. The more he got to know about Sasuke; the more intrigued he got. He wanted nothing else than to forget about the other boy, to not wonder why he was the way he undeniably was, but it proved itself to be impossible. More than once had Naruto wanted to ask more about Sasuke, during his lunch with his friends. However, as it turned out, neither Kiba nor Shikamaru seemed to want the discussion to continue thus Naruto kept the questions to himself.

It didn't come to him as a shock that Sasuke was popular among the ladies. But, how the hell could he be so special to get favours at the vice principal's? It made no sense. And it especially didn't make sense that he wasn't playing basketball. Naruto frowned. Why didn't anyone know? _I can't be the only one…_

They had only been sitting for little less than two quarters of their break when Naruto caught the colour pink, flashing by and up, from the corner of his eyes. It was Sakura, whom disappeared up the stairs to the second floor where he'd seen her sit the other day. Before he wretched her shirt and, supposedly, pawed Hinata. And once again she sat at a table close to the banister. Naruto sighed, hoping yesterday's mayhem wouldn't repeat itself.

Yesterday, he had made sure to return the newly washed blouse to her. However, when he'd been escorted to her room like a perverted criminal, whose sole purpose to his visit was to lure poor bubbly Sakura away and have his naughty way with her, and knocked on her wooden door none came to answer. The girls' dorm-supervisor had scoffed and pointed out to him, in a very condescending kind of way, that it appeared he wasn't as welcomed as he had believed and escorted him outside again with glee written on her face. Naruto had, as the polite brat he sometimes was, left Sakura a note and refrained to start any trouble with the girls' dorm-supervisor, despite how tempting it was. Tsunade, that busty old lady, had taught him well. But he would, of course, never tell her that. Neither that he missed her.

Naruto poked at his leftovers, turning away from Sakura. He didn't want her to catch him looking, afraid that she would think lesser of him that she already did. He wasn't sure whether or not she'd forgiven and forgot yet. Instead he humoured himself by watching Kiba and his clowning around with a drinking straw, mashed potatoes and a highly confused victim a few tables away. It was entertaining until Kiba targeted him instead, thus drove Naruto to retaliate with vigour. In the end neither Kiba nor Naruto won, since Shikamaru effectively impeded their war of potatoes with a fork and knife thrown dangerously, and rather precisely, close to their hands- impaling the table between their spread fingers. All the while rolling his eyes and murmuring under his breath unenthusiastic curses.

That was Naruto's cue to excuse himself, locate a washroom and at least try to remove the sticky substance in his hair, face and behind his ears. He gave Kiba a playful smirk as he ran away, leaving the scruffy mutt in Shikamaru's power, and out through the big doors into the hallway. People he recognized from class, and people whose faces were as alien to him as his own mother's, gave him the smallest of glances as he passed them by. He felt like an alien too, but shrugged it off. Being new was harder than he'd initially thought.

The second the doors closed behind him quietness reigned. An empty hallway, as aristocratic and lush as the stairway up ahead. Naruto had never sat a foot in a building like this before, and regardless how many times he'd gazed upon the dark, wooden floor and panel, sculptures and paintings or the high ceiling, he got amazed each time. His old school had been a common school, both in appearance and structure, whereas this was not. This had history, sophistication and individuality. And the thought never left him as he climbed up the stairs in search for the washrooms.

For once thinking practically, he didn't stop at the second floor but kept going up to the third where he'd been told their next lesson would be held… somewhere in either wing, he would figure out which later. He then, swiftly, located his target- the washroom- and cleaned himself up. Before he left, he took a customary glance in the mirror to inspect his blond, wildly cut hair, clapping his cheeks in delight when everything matched his expectations, a grin splitting his face in two. He stroked the fabric of the school-uniform over his chest, hands travelling down his sides, and gave himself a thorough onceover. He liked what he saw, chuckled and left before he got too self-righteous.

However, his cheerfulness quickly disappeared as soon as he stepped out in the hallway where someone suddenly grabbed him by the collar, hauling him across the floor.

Naruto never got the chance to turn around and defend himself before he felt two hands pulling at his hair, tugging so hard that his scalp felt like it was on fire. Tears welled up in his eyes as nails were brutally dug into him when the attacker grabbed new tresses.

"_Gagh!_… Le- let me go!"

He flailed helplessly with his arms and kicking out with his legs, but for no reason never managing to hit whoever it was; as he desperately blinked away the tears that blurred his vision. And then, before he knew it, he was spun around and slammed him into the wall. The back of his head hitting the hardwood panel with a terrible force, making what little vision he had spinning. He choked back a groan. And all he saw before it went black before his eyes was a throng of silhouettes, in bizarre shapes, running their merry way along the walls and ceiling. Then he saw no more.

It wasn't until he came to, an indefinite time, later that he realized he couldn't have been unconscious for long. And, according to the unfamiliar, black-haired, guy sitting opposite him in a crouch and holding a wet rag to the back of Naruto's head; he would most certainly get terrible bumps.

Naruto blinked, welcoming the helping hands that reached out for him as he tried sitting up and thanking him under his breath- very much embarrassed by his feeble state. He couldn't believe his luck. First day, and already knocked down. _Bloody hell_, he thought angrily and took over where the boy left off; holding the wet rag to his head.

Awkwardly, through the bangs that fell over his face, he snuck a glance at the other boy; who also studied him closely. He had short black hair, which framed his face, and almost equally as dark eyes. Naruto immediately compared him to himself. They way he looked proper and not… not immature. There was a strange feeling of simplicity about him. He looked like everybody, so ordinary. So common… The other merely handed him a friendly smile, not moving away from Naruto's intense stare.

"You are kind of small", the stranger said suddenly, eyes disappearing as he smiled.

Naruto peevishly gasped. "Small? I'm not small." The other kept smiling, giving him a pat on the head. Naruto frowned, yanked the rag from his head and thrust it back to the owner who suddenly wasn't so common anymore. He was weird. "Hey, I'm not. Okay?"

"Okay", he chuckled, clearly not convinced and gently taking hold of Naruto's face in one delicate hand and pressing the wet rag once again to the back of his head. Naruto gulped at the sudden closeness. "You are a big boy."

"_Ehh_!" Naruto grimaced. "Are you mocking me?" When the other didn't answer, didn't move or even react; Naruto unenergetically slumped against the wall- slipping out from the other's hold. "Thanks for the help, but I'm fine now. So… uhm…"

"You are so mean, Naruto-kun."

His eyes shot open, studying the other's oblong, pale face. "Huh? What did I do?"

The boy shook his head; smiling still and all of a sudden taking Naruto's hands in his- dropping the rag to the blond's lap. "I'm your classmate."

He blinked stupidly, from his embraced hands to the boy's smiling, closed eyes; not processing fast enough. "Eh?"

"I guess you wouldn't remember me. I didn't introduce myself this morning."

Naruto nodded confusedly. "There were lots of new people… and-"

"Yes", he answered and grinned again. "So, how did you end up on the floor?"

"I got attacked", he murmured and looked away, preparing to stand up. "I'm fine though."

"How many were there?" the crouched boy asked, offering a helping hand again. When Naruto hesitantly accepted, looking embarrassed, he rose and pulled the blond to his feet. "Was there only one then?"

"I don't know."

When the other snickered, Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously- not prepared to be snickered at. "I guess it wouldn't make much of a difference if it was only one or more, since… I mean, it's obvious…"

"What is?"

"You're weak", he answered matter-of-factly, smiling sweetly. "You are small and weak. It's was obvious the second you came through the door this morning."

"I don't know who you are-"

"I'm your classmate, I told you."

"I don't care if you're my classmate… you are fucking pissing me off!"

Naruto lashed out, attempting to shove the rude classmate through the wall, or something- yet got dizzy and disorientated before that could happen. When things had settled down again, when the other boy had stopped swaying and the hallway stopped its worming, he leaned his back against the wall again and rubbed his forehead.

"Hmm?" the other hummed good-humouredly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah… so if you don't have anything nice to say then shut up, 'kay?" The other gave him a blank look. "Well…?"

"No, I'm alright."

"Che!"

And with that, Naruto stormed off through the hallway. Never looking back to see the silly smile that adorned the stranger. But, as he suddenly realized the smiling ditz still hadn't told him his name, Naruto turned around to demand it. However, he was gone- disappeared around the corner. Naruto didn't know what else to do than continue on his way, and huffed angrily.

There was still time until the next lesson would start, and as Tsunade used to say; Naruto knew how to kill time. Not wanting to get dizzy or strange on Kiba and Shikamaru later, and to avoid annoying questions, he thought it best to get some fresh air while there still was some left. He headed towards the stairs in a slow pace. The throbbing in his head had diminished to a slight humming, and inwardly he knew it was thanks to that weirdo. But still, moving too fast brought back the light-headedness. He cursed whoever did this to him, it was so not necessary. Right?

The second he was to take the first step down the wide and refined stairway, a cold gust of wind rustled his clothes and hair. He quickly looked to his left; surprised to find a narrow stairway made of cement, through the wall and upwards to the rooftop- as it literally said on the sign, and Naruto couldn't stop himself from walking up instead of down. His mischievous, and childish love for adventure, told him to go. And so he did, and pushed the door at the top open completely.

The smothering, stifling air before did not exist anymore. The storm and thunder had broken through the calm wall and Naruto immediately, as a reflex, shivered when moist wind circumnavigated him. The sky was grey with threatening rain-clouds and it was soon going to rain, he was sure. The trees far below bended in the wind and Konoha Gakuen's priced banners, with its multicoloured design of orange and white, shook from their flagpoles at the front gate. In front of him was a courtyard-looking rooftop, high barbed-wired fences lining it, and cold cement floor. Before he knew it, though, the door blew shut behind him. As a reflex, he anxiously tried the door and fortunately, for him, it wasn't locked. Naruto heaved a relieved sigh and took the first steps onwards.

It was plain. And it was boring. It looked like the rooftop didn't even suffice for a storage place of damaged material. Here and there, in different sizes and oddly shaped, metal boxes jutted out, which probably only was overturned central air conditioning systems- either still in use or forgotten. Much like this place looked like. He took a few steps deeper out, expecting to gaze out over the city far, so very, far away.

However, he was in for a surprise, given that he was no way prepared to suddenly face Uchiha Sasuke. The very same pestilence harassing his subconscious.

Well, 'face' might not actually be the correct word since Sasuke stood with his back to him. But Sasuke _was_ there, without warning, at the other end of the rooftop holding on to the fence with pale, lithe fingers and looking out over the premises. And Naruto didn't know what to do- again. His blue, apprehensive, eyes were firmly locked on Sasuke's school uniform-clad back, frowning apprehensively.

He remembered all too clear yesterday's confrontation. After all, it had plagued his mind all day. Making him tense and bothered, wondering what he'd done wrong to make Sasuke snap like that. Making him show such a vicious part of himself, a slice of the ever mystery of his darkened guise. Something in the night-sky eyes had told him, no screamed at him; very honestly and aggressively to _stay the fuck away_. To stay away from something Sasuke was too keen on keeping for himself to let someone else even come close to sniff. But Naruto didn't often learn from his own mistakes, often too stubborn to admit he had been wrong in the first place. And this day was no exception.

Mischievously, a challenging grin reaching his almost-sparkling eyes, he worked his way closer. Not at all hiding this time, but still falling into his usual tactics of rushing into things recklessly and foolishly. Earlier commitments were never forgotten, and he remembered quite clearly his vouch to not be walked over. Regardless whether or not Sasuke might have a liable motive for such a thing. And even if Sasuke wasn't doing it literally; he was still doing it figuratively in Naruto's remarkably imaginative mind. The fact that there might be more to Sasuke than met the eyes of commoners only piqued his interest and made him walk faster, more boldly and with extreme conviction rushing through his moving body in order to confront him.

"You are everywhere", he said loudly, voice surprisingly confident (compared to during his previous, disastrous, rendezvous with the black-haired) and successfully elicited the attention of Sasuke. Naruto kept walking closer, studying Sasuke's tensing shoulders. Sasuke never turned around to snub him off, yet.

He looked just like he had done before; hair perfectly in its place and surprisingly casual-looking even though it was evident he wasn't really that… casual. Naruto was suddenly reminded of Neji, his way of wearing the uniform to its fullest- with pride and stature. Sasuke managed the very same thing while at the same time looking as if he really didn't, actually, care if the uniform was there or not. There was a significant difference between the two. Neji wore the school emblem with pleasure while, even though Naruto was only able to see his backside yet, Sasuke wore it simply due to duty. However, managing to look equally as grand. Naruto suddenly felt very small and average in comparison.

"I'm surprised to find you here. Not that I was searching! Bah… blegh!" Naruto childishly pulled an appalled face by sticking out his tongue, as he forcefully slanted into the fence next to Sasuke, who didn't even spare him a glance, steel rubbing steel under his weight. "Is this your secret place, or what? 'Cause that's okay."

Sasuke didn't move, however, his tense shoulder gave him away immediately and Naruto smirked to himself. He rocked the fence some more out of spite, and Sasuke extracted his hands from it (probably annoyed beyond sanity) and thrust them inside his pockets instead. Their eyes had yet to meet and tension reigned. Naruto leaned his back against the cold steel and tilted his face towards Sasuke, who still glared out over the grounds.

"Are you ignoring me?" He 'hummed' impatiently because he already knew the answer and frowned when Sasuke's cold expression didn't change, his petite and absolutely normal nose held high and face completely devoid of emotions. "About yesterday… uhm, I don't know what came over you but it's no excuse to be a bastard. Okay? Hello… Are you even listening?" Naruto whined and stomped his feet- everything to get a reaction. He sighed. "I'm going to be nice and forget about yesterday, happy now?"

Naruto wasn't sure why he kept talking nonsense. Why he kept talking at all in front of Sasuke, who clearly wasn't interested. But somehow, it was something he did voluntarily. At some point in his life had he come to accept his ability to babble. Sometimes it was appreciated but mostly not, among his victims that is. He himself found it strangely relaxing. Because, nevertheless, it had come to be one of his most valuable weapons in order to get rid of unwanted nervousness. And he was a tad nervous right now.

"­_For fuck's sake_, Sasuke! You are such a bastard. Step down from your high horse! It's not like I follow you around… it's not my fault-"

"What is it that you want?" Sasuke suddenly interrupted, face wheeling towards him in annoyance, eyes piercing his and Naruto froze by their infinite depths.

Sasuke had that kind of aloof aura that kept screaming at him to stay away. Just to be sure, in case he would erupt. And even though he knew nothing about Sasuke, not even where he lived or what class he was in, he realized that he wanted to break his barrier. At least a bit. At least so that he could get him off of his mind. At least so that he could gloat a bit. Sasuke was still a bastard, but something told him that if he just dug a little deeper he could… he would find something far more interesting. He just didn't know how to make it work.

"What I want?" he choked out and quickly averted his eyes, as if they had been stung by immense melancholy.

Sasuke's upper-lip twitched with exasperation. "If nothing, then there's no reason for you to talk to me."

"Ever heard of chit-chatting?" Naruto frowned and turned around to the fence- he too gazing out over the premises. "But, it wasn't like I followed you here… I was just getting some air."

"Uzumaki…" Sasuke snarled and Naruto sure got the hint, scowling right back at the slightly taller boy. "Get your air and leave."

"Why should _I_ leave?" Naruto questioned angrily and pouted. "There's plenty left of the lunch break."

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto puckered a brow, giving Sasuke a well deserved glare which the other only disregarded by rolling his unfathomable dark eyes. "Did you just snort at me?" Sasuke had snorted, he _so_ snorted. And was that a smirk? "What!"

Sasuke turned his body towards him, crossing strong arms over his chest. "Don't tell me you're lost." And when Naruto's eyes widened even more with disbelief over what he was hearing, he continued. "I'm not going to show you the way back, if that's-"

"I'm _so_ not lost! I know where my next lesson is. It's somewhere on the third floor." He childishly countered Sasuke's scornful look with a roll of his own eyes. "I'm not leaving."

"Hn… whatever." Sasuke turned back to his gazing, obviously ignoring Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his temples with freezing fingers, as cold wind swept him by. Small droplets of rain suddenly hit his forehead, which then ran down the bridge of his nose as he curiously leaned back and took a glance at the darkened sky. He expected more to come, but it didn't. The rain sure bided its time, and he sighed while rubbing his arms for warmth.

He could walk away. Of course, and that sure was a very appealing option. He could search for Kiba; bask in his familiar and friendly atmosphere, and be entertained by Shikamaru's morosely; 'I-really-don't-want-to-be-here,-but-I-will-because-there's-nothing-better-to-do'. He could actually enjoy his lunch break, his first one at Konoha Gakuen. But instead he had a headache similar to a beginner's hangover, pulsating next to his ears as if it desperately wanted to join him outside. In the real world. And instead of celebrating his first school-day, he chose to stand here… next to Sasuke- someone he really didn't know, yet was drawn to.

Naruto was a very open person, mind you. He acknowledges what he sees and believes in possibilities and dreams. He knows what he knows. And, he knows he knows way too little to be regarded as anywhere near wise. However, he knows for a fact that he is drawn to Sasuke in a matter of pure curiosity. It was like that time when Tsunade brought home the pig for the first time, after Naruto had decided which for her to buy, and the minute he met the little pink creature face to face a bond was forged. He'd studied it until he knew everything. If he had put that much effort into his studies, Tsunade said he would have done better than average in school.

It wasn't so much about analysing another person, or pig. It was about getting to know more, understand better _and_ perhaps, hopefully, be understood back. Not that a pig would ever be able to do… well, it did actually. A small number of people let him close, and even fewer let him deep under their skin. And those were his precious people today. He was drawn to people unconsciously, sometimes _unwillingly_- like now.

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh, catching a glimpse of Sasuke as he stood close to his left side; breathing calmly as if the cool air soothed his lungs. He looked far more distant than the thunder was, which suddenly cracked open the sky and lightening struck miles away; yet sounded as if it split the ground right behind them. Naruto jumped. His cheeks colouring out of embarrassment and he bowed his head to hide his face.

"Can I ask you a question?"

It had become obvious to him, only in a matter of hours, that he couldn't let Sasuke be. Not the way he was right now, treating Naruto as an imbecile. He'd realized it during the night, yet tried so very hard to deny it. Then throughout the classes and short breaks. He still came to the same conclusion that he just couldn't walk away now. It was already too late, and he blamed yesterday's meeting behind the school. _Three days and already up to no good, Tsunade will kill me._

"No", Sasuke simply answered.

"Why doesn't anyone know that you play basketball?" He ignored Sasuke's wishes completely. It really didn't matter what Sasuke wanted, because either way; the black haired wouldn't consent.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second, and then he closed them stubbornly. "I don't."

Naruto turned to the taller. "Not in a club, I know that already. I mean privately…"

"It's no one's business. Especially not yours."

"Yes it is!"

"No, you moron… it really isn't." Sasuke rolled his eyes to prove his point.

Yet, Naruto wasn't fazed. "Yes it is 'cause you're in my face all the time!"

"_I'm_ in your face?" He turned to Naruto, eyes expressing disbelief over how preposterous that sounded. "_You_ are the one that keep following me around."

"Fuck no, you bastard! Let me tell you something-"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm leaving."

"Ah… wait!"

Sasuke left his side suddenly, walking resolutely towards the shut door- almost nudging Naruto with his firm shoulder if the blond hadn't avoided the contact before they touched. He felt the warmth radiating from the other boy, when Sasuke passed him by, as a shy caress over his skin. It was remarkable really, how a person as cold as Sasuke could feel so warm. Naruto shook his head, unwillingly savouring the dissipating warmth that lingered still.

Though, Sasuke's intention was nowhere close to friendly and knowing that drove Naruto to chase after him. Something told him he was far from finished. And, he always finished what he started. He ran after, stopped right in front of him and successfully blocked Sasuke's way when they were midway to the exit.

The night-sky eyed boy frowned and Naruto noticed with great interest that Sasuke disliked being cornered. "If you don't leave me alone, I'll have no other choice but to request that the vice-principal moves you to a different dorm."

Naruto immediately saw himself being moved to a dark, mouldy place so far away on the other side of Campus that he would never be able to see Kiba or Shikamaru unless it was in school.

"W-what? You can't do that. Sasuke!"

"Watch me…"

"Well, I guess that you can", Naruto snarled accusingly, hands fisted in rage at Sasuke's cocky look. "Don't think I haven't heard! You got her easy, didn't you? What did you do, promise her kinky sex during lunch br-"

"You are stupid to believe in rumours."

Did Sasuke really look offended, or was that how he always looked when accused of something? Naruto frowned and couldn't imagine Sasuke even caring if someone blamed him for anything. He had thought Sasuke wouldn't care about stuff like that. But he looked somewhat offended. And something within him told he'd done something bad, and unnecessary.

"I wouldn't believe them if… you know… " Naruto struggled with the words and stubbornly looked away. Sasuke did that to him, his blank stare and somewhat insulted look. "If you would explain to me… then I wouldn't have to believe the rumours."

"Do you think I care?" he snapped and folded his arm over his chest.

Naruto shook his head at that and sighed. "It seems no one knows you play basketball, even though it's _so_ obvious that you do." He gave Sasuke a knowing look. "But I'll keep your secret."

Sasuke smirked suddenly. "It's not a secret, you idiot. So, don't even think of blackmailing me."

"I wouldn't blackmail you, bastard! I just want to know why you're not on the team…", Naruto choked out, a startled expression on his face. "I mean, you should."

Sasuke took an intimidating step forward, challenging Naruto to retaliate. But he didn't, and Sasuke snorted. "That's exactly why I'm not in the team. People like you, bugging me."

His words struck almost too close to home and forced Naruto to bite his bottom lip to not shout in his defence. He knew it was true. He was indeed bugging the other boy. But something within him really didn't care about that. Tsunade knew, and often commented, that he bugged her. And that he bugged many into insanity. It wasn't really something that usually stopped him though, because Naruto did what he wanted- _not_ what he was told.

"You are just scared", he muttered when Sasuke eventually pushed his way through, and staggered to the side to let him pass. "You are just scared that you don't measure up."

"Keep dreaming", was what he snorted when he reached the door and glared over his shoulder to look at Naruto with his rebellious frown. "They are _nothing_. Just like you, so leave the alone in the future, Uzumaki!"

_Was that a challenge?_ Naruto snickered to himself and defiantly put a hand on his hip. An incredible grin had spread itself across his face, reaching his blue eyes and silly adrenalin began rushing through his body. His toes almost curled with excitement.

The black haired 'beauty' stopped what he was doing, seeing Naruto's changed appearance, and turned around. Before he could question the other's cocky behaviour, Naruto did a very Kiba-like thing and pointed rudely at him with his index finger.

"I challenge you!" Sasuke quirked a brow. "Sasuke, beat me and I will get off your back, but if I kick your ass- which I'm _so_ doing- you'll join the basketball-team and tell me _everything_!"

"You are challenging _me_ in basketball?" He snorted in disbelief.

He smiled and clenched his fist sassily, his spirits raised up high. He couldn't wait to prove his worth. _I'm a genius!_ "Yeah, that's right!"

"This is stupid…" Sasuke shook his head. "You don't even know how to pl-"

"Are you scared that I'll whoop your ass?" Naruto laughed confidently and pulled a childish face by sticking out his tongue.

It wasn't that he challenged people often, on a daily basis. No, Naruto didn't do stuff like that. He did things that were necessary, even if other people might object or not. However, Naruto knew himself better than anyone and he knew he needed to do something about Sasuke. He had thought about it all day, pondered about what to do and how to do it. How to get under his skin and reveal those precious, enticing, secrets that made Sasuke the arrogant freak he undeniably was. What drove him to challenge the boy was just that… and a bit of hotheadedness, of course. He was going to whoop his ass so hard across the floor that he would crawl his way back to him on all fours. Naruto would kick the truth out of him if it was necessary, just like he'd done in the olden days.

But, he refused to acknowledge the strange, excited, sensation vibrating inside of him. Making his entire body tingle.

"I am joining the basketball-team", he continued boldly and Sasuke quirked a brow. "I'll prove to you what I can do. But if you are a coward…" He shrugged his shoulders teasingly.

"I'm game", was all Sasuke said before he turned around to finally walk off.

Before Naruto realized it, before he had the time to take shelter, the sky opened up with a thunderous bang and showered him more or less soaking wet. With hair still dripping and clothes damp, he pranced through the same door and down the same stairway Sasuke had only a minute or two ago walked- but with far more serenity than he'd had all day and a small, victorious, smile threatening to get the better of him. He was going to find someone in charge of the extracurricular activities, and he was going to join the basketball-team.

Naruto never took the bad weather as a bad omen… even though he maybe ought to have.

* * *

_The plot thickens, or should I say… the plot is visible. Since I think authors should do their homework and do research, and since I think peoples' opinions and knowledge on things are equally as good as books and the Internet, I ask you for tips about basketball. Terms and rules and such. Of course I will do my share of research, of course! But, if you have any tips… then I will welcome them. _

_Next chapter might take a while, (Japan, Japan… Jaapaaan. Happy times!) because I won't be back until early November. Hopefully you'll stand by me, despite the freakish long delay. _

_Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Too much dialogue or too little? Boring? Too long? (about 20 pages) I can't improve if ya don't tell me. _

_Personally, I liked writing it. And I hope you liked reading it. _

_Till next time, y'all!_

_Yours Truly_

_Tsuki no Kitsune_


	6. Naked

**Bounce Me Back**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama. I'm making no profit in writing this.

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu and possible others.

**Summary:** They meet, and instantly regret it. It's the beginning of a confusing year for the both of them; overflowing with confrontations, feelings and trials. A life of basketball and questions. Who will bounce the other back on track first?

**Warning: **Spelling (not native speaker, after all) AU. Language & basketball – yes, I warn you though of my poor knowledge of it! I will try my best. Characters not introduced in the anime will appear.

_A/N:_

Yo, minna!

I'm back, and either you're crying your eyes out, wishing I'd never returned, or you'll be happy to see I've updated – I'm desperately hoping for the latter! Japan was great by the way, but I'm not here to talk about that… now am I?

It seems like each chapter is getting longer than the previous and I'm terrible sorry to those that doesn't like the length. (eeep!) I tried to divide it, but it didn't work well with my mind. You can always take a break, and read the rest another day if it's too long.

Geez… I absolutely enjoy getting responses from you guys.

**NekoAnime**…dang… you just make me happy every time you review. I'm abundantly happy! It feels so great that people like you take the time to write what you thought, your ideas and impressions. Dang… just dang… I feel spoiled.

**shy7cat**… man, I love you:) I look forward to hearing from you each time.

**SuishouTenshi**… thank you for all the info about basketball! I'm sure it will come in handy, but don't get your hopes up – I will probably write it badly (eeep!)

**narusasunaru lover**… thank you for all the nice words. I don't know what do to with myself… haha!

I want to give my biggest thanks to **all** of those who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm so happy to see that this is being appreciated. I cackle evilly each time I get a review, but the humble part of me blushes.

_Aaaand_… finally, I want to **warn** about **spoilers** of future characters that **haven't** been introduced in the anime yet. I wouldn't want to spoil your fun!

Please enjoy this chapter, it took some time and I'm terrible sorry for the delay. I hope you'll like it though!

* * *

**Chapter 6: **N a k e d

Sasuke huffed exhaustedly, yet emitted to the observers nothing but a strong spirit and unflustered atmosphere that had everyone fooled beyond sanity's fragile boundaries and in to the romantic realm were the Uchiha played their passionate leading character. He munched down on his bottom lip, worrying it swollen and crimson between his teeth. His ministrations seemed to derive from acute concentration, and the brows were furrowed together in an unspoken guarantee that if anyone bothered him enough he would be forced to take precautions. And it drove them mad and hot, merely the thought.

The chair creaked through the library as he struggled and squirmed in his seat to regain the feeling in his legs and toes. He would definitely not let it show that, as a matter of fact, his legs were tingling and burning so bad that he did not even dare shift his legs in fear that they might actually fall off. Every inch made them contract and send evil lightning up his thighs. It was a war of muscles, blood and oxygen. Sasuke leaned over the table, burrowing his face in his arms and remaining still until it all ebbed away. He would soon draw blood from his lip if it didn't.

Sasuke had been sitting in the library the entire break, doing his schoolwork before ordinary kids- like Kiba- even realized when it was due. As a result his legs and feet fell asleep before _he_ could. And his spectators was as fascinated in his boring procedures and studying as when he he'd been doing the courts in the past. The same affectionate sparkly eyes were upon him, measuring him and his entire body. Squealing between each other when he made a move for his pencil or scribbled something on his paper, or even turning a page in his books.

Pathetic. They thought they were invisible and discreet. But they were only pathetic, trying but not really proceeding in order to get his attention. Some did of course, some very annoying admirers. Yet, most of them were too timid to approach him. Hoping, dreaming, that he would take fancy in them anyway. Wishing he would sweep them off their feet, rescuing them from their boring lives and become one of their prized possessions, with which they could brag about to their friends.

Look, I snagged Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke knew all too well how their minds worked. They wanted his name, his reputation, and his looks. His _label_. That fucking family name of his. And he would never succumb to their wishes. Mind you, it was not hard for him to withstand them and their sometimes flirtatious gaze; since girls never interested him. He figured it had to be because he hadn't found the right one yet, or because he was as asexual as his brother. Another thing he inherited by blood. His lack of interest to anything on the subject of "love". If that even existed. He had better things to do anyway, like study and actually becoming smarter… stronger. The need to advance was his ultimate ambition, and for that power was needed. Knowledge.

He was a perfectionist in many ways, only allowing small and insignificant mistakes. In a way, his 'antilitter-philosophy' might have something to do with that. Sasuke didn't have time to 'fool around' like many, or rather most, people his age did. He remembered last year, clearly since he was the only one sober, how Kiba had fussed about 'the party of the year' for a whole month. But, all the moron got out of it was a nasty hangover and the recollection of numerous ruthless rejections. And, similar to many others; a given amount of Hyuuga's wrath and the teachers' punishment the next school day. Sasuke didn't have time for that, and neither did he want to _make_ time for it.

"So… you agreed to it?"

Sasuke raised his head from his hiding-place, eyes narrowing exasperatedly at the other whom kept him company for the greater part of the break. He needed not answer the senior, since he knew Kabuto already figured it out by himself. He always did that anyway, so what was the point in answering? If Sasuke could avoid talking, then he would avoid it. Kabuto let him, as always, do things his way- and that was one of the reasons Sasuke stuck by him.

He burrowed his face in his folded arms again, groaning slightly as he accidentally moved his legs an inch. They had yet woken up from their slumber, and he could hear Kabuto's infuriating snicker from his seat opposite him. Yakushi Kabuto was his senior by one year, classmate of Neji for starters and a wickedly educated person as well. Kabuto never blew his own trumpet, so to speak, but he was one of the top students at Konoha Gakuen; something Sasuke himself didn't strive to be unless it would benefit him in any way. Which it didn't. However, if he remembered correctly; without even trying he still was the best of his own generation.

Kabuto was kind, supportive, lenient… he was many things Sasuke more than often found terribly annoying in a person. Thing was, Kabuto didn't _bother_ him with it. He never crept closer to him for personal gaining; he had no reason to after all. Believe it; Sasuke investigated it a long time ago - being way too suspicious as to why the bloke kept offering him scrumptious merchandises. From their first meeting, that day one year ago when the grey-haired suddenly offered him a cigarette during a lunch break; he had _known_ Kabuto.

Everyone knew who the senior was, being all that appreciated after all amongst his peers and juniors, and Sasuke had known _of_ him as well. It wasn't until the older one had approached him, for no apparent reason, that Sasuke had let him join him for occasional 'smoke-breaks' and get-togethers. He never really denied Kabuto's company, but he never said he'd agreed to it either. Sasuke wasn't in school to get friends, and Kabuto wasn't his friend. He was merely an acquaintance with fags.

Sasuke sat up straight in his chair, cringed when he recognized the girlish giggling from the right corner (hiding partially behind the bookshelves) to be girls 'swooning' their eyes out, and leaned back in his chair. He totally ignored the knowing look Kabuto handed him, sank even further down (much like he'd been instructed _not _to do in public), picked up his pencil and worked his paper dead with smudges and lead.

Not all girls were like that, surely they were not. Because Sasuke had met those that weren't. However, girls travelling in packs- younger with often no clue as to what 'annoying' actually meant - had a tendency to become smitten and overbearing. _It works both ways though_, Sasuke figured when a greenish blur ran through the library, causing ruckus as the librarian silently ran after- silently to not be considered a hypocrite. The greenish blur was someone he recognized to be a full-blown, love-struck idiot. One of those preachers of the subject. Sasuke shrugged and put more pressure on the pencil until the tip broke.

"That is not like you", Kabuto chuckled, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Sasuke gave him a well deserved glare.

"I didn't know that breaking pencils were considered anyone's 'thing'…" He reached for the pencil sharpener, knowing all too well that Kabuto had referred to something else completely.

It had been a week. A whole week since his last, _real_, encounter with the retard. To be honest, he hadn't expected to run into him so soon after their departure that Sunday afternoon. Sasuke had hoped that he wouldn't come near him again; after all, he had been an inch from beating the crap out of him. And, Naruto had been scared. His obvious feelings had been written all over his face, radiating like neon on his tan skin. Glowing in his Prussian blue eyes. It had been dark, but not too dark to not see him. To not notice _it_.

Sasuke frowned. Naruto blazed through the darkness anyway. Being blond and all that.

He knew he'd scared him. However, it was the blond's own fault that he did what he did. Naruto was the one to get on his nerves, not the other way around. And sometimes you just have to make yourself understood, even if the receiving partner wets his pants. Why couldn't Naruto just understand that he wanted to be left alone?

It surprised him to encounter him so soon after that. The rooftop _was_ his 'secret place' after all, exactly like Naruto had guessed. Though, Sasuke wouldn't use those exact words himself, rather thinking of it as a place where he could be by himself. Unnoticed. Unaccompanied. That was why he didn't even notice the door blowing shut behind him, it often did and it never locked.

But, Naruto – or anybody for that matter – didn't usually turn up alongside him like that. The students of Konoha Gakuen had 'better' things to do than search for solitary places like his. The only one that would sometimes join him was Kabuto. And, all they ever did was smoke. No chit-chat or friendly banter… none of those things Naruto seemed to cherish. For once someone succeeded in sneaking up on him and _hell_ if Naruto noticed his surprise.

Kabuto clicked his tongue, mirthful laughter rocking his body and he brought a hand to check his loose ponytail at the back of his neck – like he often did.

"I didn't mean that, and you know it." Sasuke gave him a stare, considered answering but decided not to and continued sharpening his pencil instead. It was entrancing. Kabuto leaned forward on his forearms, the unconventional purple shirt showing where his school uniform was unbuttoned, and folded his hands as he regarded Sasuke.

Eventually he sighed tiresomely and looked back onto his paper. "What of it?"

"You said his name was Uzumaki, right?" Kabuto stopped to await the stubborn nod as Sasuke clamped his mouth shut, lips tightly pursed together. "This… boy… I reckon he goes to your class?"

At that Sasuke flinched. "No." He snorted malevolently. "He is new… Kiba is his caretaker."

Kabuto raised a delicate brow. "That doesn't bode well. Surely someone will take pity over him."

"I doubt it. They've already befriended… or something." He gave Kabuto a blank look and reached over to snatch a paper from beneath his arm. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I have to study."

"Right… and you're not a suck up at all."

Okay, rephrase past information. They did chat. Despite how unwilling Sasuke was. Smoking together for over a year had grown a bit, even though he refused to admit it. And thankfully, Kabuto never brought it up to the table. It was something that simply came _with_ the cigarettes. Take it or leave it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, eager to 'give him the finger' yet refrained from doing so. "I'm not." And when Kabuto's smile grew bigger; "Okay, I don't actually _have_ to do this anymore."

"So you are done?"

"Been for hours." He smirked at the sulking look Kabuto handed him. "Been killing time and you know it. I don't suck up."

"You don't need to, I reckon."

"Exactly."

Kabuto leaned casually back into his chair, studying Sasuke still fiddling with his pencil. "So, Uzumaki challenged you?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, willing down the urge to hit the other one over the head. "How many times do I have to say it? Yes."

He hadn't expected to see him that day, and actually; when the retard blurted out that stupid challenge Sasuke first hadn't know what to say. His instincts screamed no, _bloody hell no_. Don't involve yourself, don't let him ruffle you. However, somehow before he'd realized it; he had agreed to it. There had been something dangerously recognizable and… stimulating, luring in Naruto's eyes. And, Sasuke had been gob-smacked.

Naruto's Prussian blue eyes had boiled with arrogance. And the emotions they, surprisingly enough, evoked within Sasuke tickled his competitive mind. Naruto rivalled him. Insulting his abilities and pride. He had looked so damn sure of himself, smug and proud and Sasuke agreed. He fucking _freely _agreed to play by Naruto's rules. He walked right into the blond's trap… his court.

"You know what this means right?" Kabuto leaned even closer across the table, manhandling Sasuke's homework to the side.

Sasuke looked back at him, Kabuto's black, sincere, eyes boring into him firmly and Sasuke frowned. Kabuto was a member of the basketball-team, a fine and covetable player. And the purple-wearing senior was one of the very few that actually knew about Sasuke's interest in basketball. What Kabuto didn't know though, was that he _still_ played- even if he did it alone. The only one who knew about that was Naruto…

"No, what does it mean?" Sasuke muttered and looked the other square in the eyes – daring him to spill.

"I know you played before, Sasuke… before you enrolled at Konoha Gakuen", Kabuto whispered so that nobody would hear (Sasuke's law, after all) and a small, yet shrewd smile adorned his youthful face. "It means you will have to play again. And probably in front of an audience. Uzumaki seems like the person to attract a crowd, you know. It's bound to happen, because it's not everyday someone challenges the Uchiha. He _has_ to be cocky like hell to dare you into something like this. And cocky brats want to brag. He'll attract people on the pretext that he'll win. So, you should just stand him up. Show him that you don't give a damn abo-"

Sasuke snorted suddenly. "I'm not a coward, Kabuto. An audience doesn't scare me." He glared over at the girls who swiftly hid behind the bookshelves again to prove his point.

"They'll scout you like ants to sugar, and you know it." Kabuto frowned, pushed his glasses up as they always slid down his nose and looked away, discreetly coughing into his hand to clear his throat. Sasuke quirked a brow in silent wonder. "If you lose-"

"I'm not going to lose! Not to him", Sasuke spat and, without noticing, snapped his pencil in two. "I don't care the slightest if there's an audience or not. They can scout me as much as they like afterwards. I don't care about them. That retard brought this on himself and I'm going to end things on the courts." He rose to walk away, gathering his things while obviously ignoring Kabuto's silence. He swung the bag over his shoulder. "If he wants to be humiliated in front of the entire school then I will assist him!"

Sasuke winced suddenly when the librarian hushed him from afar, looking awfully smug as if he had been keeping an eye on them for a long time and finally found reasons to shut them up. He growled from deep within, cast an irritated glance at Kabuto and pushed away from the table. The conversation bugged him. Kabuto bugged him! However, the senior rose as well - slowly and standing taller than Sasuke on the other side of the table. His glasses reflected in the sunlight from the windows and Sasuke couldn't see his eyes. The black-haired frowned suspiciously.

"I reckon you're up for a smoke?"

Sasuke's lips instantly curved into a smirk and he shrugged his shoulders casually. Kabuto handed him a light-hearted smile and they left the library together, walking side by side.

The whole week had been one of those weeks that were _meant_ to screw you over. Rain, pouring down the pavements, wetting you until you stop caring anymore. Thunder looming over your head, lightening resounding. It had been one of those weeks that went excruciatingly slow, slower than ever and unusually uneventful. It wasn't until today, when Kabuto and Sasuke sat crouched next to each other; one of them leaning his back against the school-building while the other slouched over his knees, that the sun returned and forced the angry clouds to give way.

The air was fresh once again, fresher than before- but still, that could be because he hadn't felt it for a long time and forgotten the feeling of cool, light air. The stifling pressure was gone, the autumn's treacherous weather on hold and the sun finally warmed his, always, cold skin. It made chills tickle, pleasurably, along his spine and the back of his neck. Making the fine hairs on the nape of his neck to rise, as well on his arms. It felt good.

His feet dug into the still wet grass, moist drops gathering on his shoes and he stared at them as if transfixed. The lit fag dangled, still quite idle, between his fingers. Arms leisurely rested over his bend knees and impassive dark pools for eyes chose not to register how the ash mingled with the damp substance on his shoe as the cigarette dumped its superfluous waste.

Kabuto sat next to him, not close to cause discomfort for Sasuke; knowing were to draw the line, yet still close enough so that observers would know they were together that break as well. So they would know not to disrupt. He sat squatted to his heels too, but leaned his body and the back of his head against the bricked wall; staring right in front of him at nothing in particular. The older boy sucked on his own cigarette, inhaling the poison into his lungs one second to let the smoke billow forth the next. A repetitious pattern they were used to by now.

What was it? A way to alleviate the symptoms of stress? Did he even have stress? Did he suffer from such weaknesses? Sasuke didn't know, didn't care. As long as the cigarette worked its magic, he wouldn't care.

Somewhere in the background Sasuke could hear a familiar mumbling, or humming- he wasn't sure. Kabuto every now and then nattered, knowing very well that the other wasn't listening to his theories and thoughts. He never once forced him to listen, to actually care. Perhaps Sasuke was the wall he could bounce his ideas on, but instead of getting the answers he wanted he got the time to figure out things for himself. Kabuto knew a lot, he knew stuff about others that normal people wouldn't know. He had information. And Kabuto liked his superiority. But then, in the midst of his typical confabulation, he mentioned a name and Sasuke instantly cringed.

"Hm?" Kabuto hummed and cast a glance at Sasuke's hunched form next to him, studying his suddenly tense shoulders as a thought apparently humoured him. "Wasn't aware that Uzumaki got under your skin so badly." He took a drag, savouring the bitter taste. When Sasuke merely threw him an annoyed glare he smiled confidently. "Right. He doesn't… I should have guessed."

Sasuke detested talking about him. He hated thinking about the idiot and his _fucking_ inflated ego. It had only been _one_ week and he was already waiting, waiting for that damn idiot to tell him it was time. He shouldn't be waiting! Sasuke shouldn't bother. He shouldn't want to confront him. But, actually, he couldn't wait. And Kabuto really didn't need to know that.

"I have seen him play, you know."

Sasuke removed the cigarette from his dry lips. A bit curious. "Hn."

"If it's the same Uzumaki we're talking about that is…"

"There's only one", Sasuke intervened and rolled the stick tediously between his fingers. "Stop acting like you don't know who we're talking about. Is he any good?"

Kabuto grinned and pushed his glasses higher up, not insulted that Sasuke was looking anywhere but at him. "He's clumsy and makes stupid blunders. He's been assigned to cleaning balls for now."

At that Sasuke smirked maliciously and brought the fag to his lips again, a smug glimmer in his eyes. "Suits him."

Kabuto gave Sasuke a nod and looked over the yard, voice resolute. "He has to earn his place at the top."

"As everyone", Sasuke simply answered and the conversation ended with those words.

Even though a, terribly slow, week had passed since the retard had challenged him Sasuke had actually seen him occasionally. The blond hair, swishing past him in the corridors as if he already knew the core of Konoha Gakuen by heart, a ring of annoyingly loud laughter coming from the room opposite him. Naruto hanging around with Kiba in the common-room downstairs, which made Sasuke to directly walk to his room. Avoiding a confrontation bound to occur.

At first he had steered clear of him, yes; not wanting the other boy to actually commence the challenge. But now, it was as if Naruto was playing with his mind. Waiting for time to pass. Probably thinking that slowly tormenting and without warning, when Sasuke least expected it, telling him it was time would drive him mad. The wait would or should at least make him tense. Thing was, it only encouraged him to beat the crap out of him when it was time to play.

Sasuke had also seen Naruto during physical education that week, since both their classes were stuck together for those particular lessons. The girls, of course, were assumed not fit enough to keep up with the boys' pace, therefore not joining them. Sasuke didn't really believe that, but the fewer obstacles to slow him down the better. Naruto, though, didn't come off as an obstacle.

It was strange, how uncharacteristically nervous he had become when he had seen the blond enter the indoor gymnasium with his friends. The blue eyes had been relaxed, joyful and expectant. He even laughed, alongside Kiba when they teased a mortified Shikamaru in his, obviously, borrowed gym-clothes as he had forgotten to bring his own. Naruto had laughed so loud and hard that even Sasuke couldn't disregard the smooth melody as it danced across the floor to where he was sitting on a low, and lone, bench. However, when their eyes met… because, somehow, they had… Naruto's smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

Sasuke caught himself staring when the confused eyes of Naruto tried to make some kind of contact, and when the blond tilted his head in silent wonder as if asking 'what the fuck his problem was' Sasuke had finally looked away. After that, for the rest of the lesson, they only passed each other if they had to. They only looked at each other if it was necessary and they only talked if it was to yell or insult. It got even worse when he realized that Naruto wasn't to be underestimated. And Naruto enjoyed himself too greatly with the knowledge.

The blond newbie really had fast feet, and a certain way of running that made him float across the floor. He managed looking as light as air and brilliantly agile when he sidestepped and ran past his opponents in the game of indoor soccer. Naruto's abilities irked him and the way Kabuto described his terrible clumsiness during basketball practise didn't really, truthfully, suit him. Perhaps he just sucked at basketball. But the strangest thing was how often Naruto sat on the bench, and how he disappeared off somewhere.

Not that he was watching or anything.

Whatever, it didn't take long before Sasuke crushed him anyway. He was, after all, an acknowledged athlete. The pout and angry look that had stained Naruto's face at the end of the lesson was enough to please Sasuke, so he didn't feel the need to give him hell in the dressing room. Even though the thought of making the blond's clothes disappear, while he was in the shower, was very, very appealing. But, that was a child's prank. And Sasuke had passed that stage a long time ago.

Next to him Kabuto put out his cigarette. Sasuke knew he would soon walk off. Their smoke-breaks didn't often last long, after all. "Do you want to know more about him? It could work in your favour for the upcoming game… I could pull some-"

"No." Sasuke gave him a steady look. It was with great satisfaction he caught the disappointed frown Kabuto wore. He didn't need help, not from anyone. And certainly not from Kabuto, who had begun to think of himself as someone Sasuke needed. Sasuke was odd that way. He enjoyed crushing peoples' expectations. _Am I sick?_ With a little to nil excitement he too put out his cigarette. "I don't need an advantage."

Kabuto's confident smile was back in its place suddenly, and Sasuke glared suspiciously over at him. With the raise of a delicate, grey, eyebrow the senior pushed his glasses higher up his nose. "I will tell you anyway, because I want you to win. He is clumsy, short, distracted and easy to read. Uzumaki has almost no evident qualities that would benefit him. But still…"

"But still, what?" Sasuke hated to be made a fool. And Kabuto knew how to push some of his buttons.

"You haven't played in years while he has." Kabuto almost looked apologetic when he continued. "There is no guarantee that you will be able to keep up with him. The only thing he has is speed and brute force. But if you are the least out of practice he might be-"

Kabuto's eyes widened when the sudden chuckle reached his ears, and he took in the unusual sight much like how children gawk at something they truly wish to possess but can't. Mustn't. Kabuto had never heard him laugh, and despite it being a laugh entirely devoid of mirth, he still basked in the eccentricity of it all. He could pretend, he would probably pretend – and Sasuke knew, yet refused to recognize it.

"That is preposterous. Are you a fool, Kabuto?"

"Definitely not", the grey haired senior said and fidgeted slightly with the purple collar beneath his school-jacket. "I'm merely stating a fact."

"And you like those", Sasuke spat. His eyes were ruthless, infinite and stern. "I'm not rusty."

"And Uzumaki is-"

Sasuke put up a hand to stop him. "Naruto is dead."

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"I can't stay here anymore! I want to go home…"

"_Are you stupid? You think I'll let you do something that stupid?!"_ The person on the other line banged the receiver into something hard just to prove a point and Naruto screamed in pain. He fell against the wall in the nook beneath the stairs and cried into the phone.

"That hurt!"

"_I will hurt you more if you come back!" _

Was that an evil promise? Naruto pouted. "But… but you don't know how it is!" When a sigh, not one of those tired or serene ones but a bothered sigh that more or less sounded like 'gargh!', met his ear a Cheshire grin spread across his face. "They don't have Ramen! Can you believe it? They. don't. have. Ramen. I can't stay here! I will die, you hear me? DIE!"

"_Idiot! Ramen should be the least of your problems. How about your grades? Are you studying at all!?"_

Naruto chuckled to himself at the frenzied voice that literally rattled the receiver with its high decibel. "Sorry… mom."

"_I am not your mother, Naruto!"_

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Then stop acting like one, Iruka. You are worse than Tsunade."

A pause. Positively a twitch of an eyebrow.

"_Are you comparing me to a mother-hen?"_

Naruto laughed.

"Your words, man… your words!"

"_You are so immature. Too immature for your age!"_ Naruto was sure Iruka bit his lip, like he often did, before scolding him more.

He didn't like it, giving Naruto a hard time – but still, someone had to and he had done so from day one. Scolding, teaching, raising, chiding and, more than the others; praising. That was why Naruto liked him so much. When most people only did some of the aforementioned, not many took into consideration to actually praise. Umino Iruka did, and he had an endearing way of integrating them all into his upbringing. Thing was, he was miles away from being a father… literally. It was impossible, it had been before and now it was too late to ever become one. But, he had been his teacher. Both in school and now in life.

"Bah!" Naruto rolled his blue eyes. "And this comes from someone who can't look at porn without squeaking."

"_Naruto, I do **not** squeak when I look at porn!"_

He burst into laughter that probably reverberated throughout the entire, yet empty, dormitory. "So you confess, Iruka-sensei, to watch porn! You are going to loose your job if this gets out!"

"_Wha-… no… Y-you shouldn't talk like that to your teacher!"_

"You aren't anymore", he mocked and stuck his tongue out even though he knew the other couldn't see it. He probably suspected it though, knowing Naruto too well for his own good.

"_I don't look at porn…"_ he muttered quietly after a while. _"I don't."_

"I know, I know", Naruto answered just as if he had patted the other on the back instead. "I know you don't."

Seriously, Iruka wouldn't. The man was in the prime of his years, able to actually watch porn and get away with it and at the same time grown enough to be able to do the stuff himself – if he was interested enough. Yet, Iruka didn't… wouldn't. He loved his job too much, and his priorities. Still, Naruto was sure; what people didn't know didn't hurt them… and Iruka was no saint! Not yet.

"Perhaps you should live a little, Iruka."

"_I don't know where you went wrong…" _Iruka sighed dramatically and chuckled soon after. _"… probably somewhere between Jiraiya and us letting you have your own apartment."_

"Thank you for that by the way. I had lots of fun on my own."

Was that bitterness fringing his voice?

"_Naruto…"_ Iruka's voice instantly sounded pained and Naruto cursed himself, rubbing his forehead. _"I am sorry… pl-"_

"It wasn't your fault Iruka-sensei." The nickname had always lived on, in spite of their separation. He believed it to hold some greater significance, it had to and it probably did since it always soothed Iruka's heart – and his own for that matter. "I didn't lie. I had fun… you know, having something of my own. I made that place mine. It was the first time something had ever been just mine, and no one else's, right? So, enough with the apologizing."

"_Okay…"_ There was an outstretched pause in which Naruto began to wonder if Iruka, with his easily bleeding heart, had run to the bathroom to cry some.

"Iruka?"

"_So, no Ramen? _

The irresistible smile that screamed his name as its brand reached his blue eyes finally, and the clog in his throat disappeared. "Nope, no Ramen… nowhere! Can you believe it?!"

Naruto hadn't expected the phone-call to last for as long as it did, and when he finally was able to say goodbye to Iruka he had no other alternative than to run back to school if he wasn't up for the detention bound to happen. The free period that they, very indulgently, had been graced with when a teacher suddenly fell ill the very same morning had been as sudden as the urge to call Iruka. But, he took his chance to finally give his favourite teacher a ring. It just so happen that Iruka was his father-figure as well as teacher, and brother… and friend. One of his most precious people, to tell the truth, and the picture on his windowsill was proof of that.

It was with little grace that he stumbled through the door in to the classroom in which his new – albeit not strangers for – classmates already sat and their teacher stood by his place by the board. If Shikamaru was embarrassed he didn't show it, and all Kiba did was giving him the thumbs up after pointing at the clock that said he had one minute to spare. One minute to breathe was more like it and Naruto all but fell into the chair next to his feral-looking friend.

A week had passed and the strange air in the classroom had yet to change. He was still the 'new kid', whom no one had tried to befriend. Were people this scared of changes? Luckily, Shikamaru and Kiba never followed the examples of the other classmates and stuck by him.

Naruto had expected to meet the dark-haired stranger who had helped him after he had been knocked down a week ago. He had said they were classmates, yet Naruto hadn't seen him since and regardless of how bad their encounter had ended; Naruto still, somehow, knew he would feel better if he knew at least one more. He never mentioned it to Kiba or Shikamaru though, and simply settled down to wait for the kid to show up.

It was also a week since Naruto had challenged the socially deprived bastard, whilst he himself had kept descending in ranks to become socially unpopular. It surprised him than none yet had commented on this, or even recognized it. He was, at the moment, a phantom. But, he wouldn't let himself down by crumbling under the pressure of inconvenience. He had better, more urgent, things to take care of. Like actually deciding when and where to confront Sasuke.

During the passing week he had come to understand how big Sasuke in fact was. His reputation exceeded the person, with no exaggerations needed. It gossiped about him to the extent of blasphemy. Words drifting, much like a thick throng of admiration, through the corridors – more or less decapitating Naruto wherever and whenever he happened to suffer from hearing the blasted idiocy. They couldn't possibly know Sasuke, now could they? Idolizing someone like that. No wonder Sasuke seemed farfetched; he probably grew up thinking he was exactly that. _Fantastic_.

There was jealousy, respect, affectionate words – which made Naruto's skin crawl – and even those who promised to one day _own_ Sasuke. And amongst it all there was astonishment. Why was Sasuke there, why was he doing that or why – _oh god why _– was he still not taken? Didn't he want someone? Or, perhaps… could it be… that he is taken and hasn't told us?

Naruto snorted suddenly when, halfway through the lesson, the thought of Sasuke ever strutting with some hardcore-Uchiha-fan of a teenybopper glued to his arm made his insides manically coil in laughter. Kiba instantly threw him glance when the teacher once again directed his 'evil eye' – as Kiba had dubbed it – at them.

"Something you want to share with the rest of us, Naruto?"

He shook his untamed tresses and grinned. "No, not really."

The others really didn't need to know that he was laughing at Sasuke, since there were a few of them that somehow favoured the dark haired over him.

_What a shocker!_

The uninterested-looking teacher leaned against the desk up front, eyeing him barely (since he simultaneously was snatching glimpses at the open orange book that lay close, but still too far away, from his hand) while scratching his clothed chin that was for all observers hid from sight; as well as his nose and mouth. It was rumours flowing that he was strongly deformed and terribly ugly; hence hiding the reality of his features. Still, some said he was as beautiful as an acrylic painting. It was difficult to decide which one to believe but Naruto went with the 'deformed version', since if felt eerie picturing his teacher as anything remotely close to 'beautiful'.

Naruto had also heard from Kiba, who probably heard if from someone who'd heard it from someone else that Kakashi-sensei never ever showed his face to anyone. Not even when he ate, this led to more rumours that the man never digested any kind of food at all and might very well be an alien. To top it all off, the absurd man was their homeroom teacher and a man prone and thriving in the dysfunctional habitat they were in. He also contributed a profusion of the oddities himself by being late half the time and reading exclusive pornography during class.

"I should have guessed", he said flatly through the fabric of his muzzle. His greyish hair defied gravity as it pointed in every direction and one of his eyes regarded the blond sunshine far back with mingled interest. "It probably wouldn't have humoured me anyway…" He then went back to his teachings.

Naruto had begun liking this particular teacher with odd antiques as he reminding him of someone he knew. The perversion was strikingly recognizable. And the fact that the man hid one of his eyes behind a nifty headband made it all the more hilarious. Kakashi had character, that was sure. Luckily, he was also the most lenient of the teachers he'd encountered during his first week.

The basketball teacher had put him on cleaning duty the minute he had entered the gymnasium – it seemed so to Naruto anyway. It couldn't have been because he elbowed every taller guy who fucked with his, very delicate, pride on the court now could it? Oh, no it couldn't have.

So what if he was assigned to clean the balls? He would get back on the court where he belonged, in no time, to show them his true powers. As soon as that crazy doppelganger of a mad-scientist-woman would get off his back! Why couldn't the basketball teacher be that over-thrilled, green beast they had in P.E instead?

In the meantime Naruto would have to figure out a way to beat Sasuke. He had seen what the other was capable of. He'd seen it in P.E and he had witnessed some of his skills when he had walked in on him playing by himself. It was obvious he was going to be tough competition. But, it was time he settled this… it was eating him up. Sasuke probably thought he had chickened out by now!

An hour or so later, Naruto occupied what was left of the tiny space Shikamaru left to the others on the stuffed bench in one of the many corridors of Konoha Gakuen. Eventually Kiba gave up and slid down to the floor, and it was with much certainty that Naruto suspected the subtle content look on Shikamaru to be just that of a proud grin. He was after all lying on the bench – stingy about giving up space – and his patience had triumphed. Naruto was allotted a tiny corner, and for now he suspected that was all he was going to get.

He sat hunched forward, elbows on his knees and blindly regarded the mop of brown mane next to them. Kiba chattered on aimlessly about the 'secret after curfew get-together' that was taking place on Friday. Secret, as in secret from Neji.

Apparently it was to welcome back a friend. "Aren't you happy?" prodded Kiba.

The question was directed to Shikamaru, who merely let his eyes wander from the ceiling to Kiba with his grinning face and back again. "I guess…"

Kiba snorted and looked away, leaning his back against the bench. Naruto noticed, though, the faint smile on Shikamaru's lips and nodded curiously his way.

"Who is coming back?"

"Chouji", was the effortless answer. "He has been on a vacation."

"Oh… that sucks", Naruto mumbled and wondered who the bloke could be. Without doubt a comrade of Shikamaru's, or otherwise the usually apathetic and bored teen wouldn't have raised a brow – and in this case he did both. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Why would a vacation suck?" Shikamaru asked, chin pressed against his chest as he frowned at Naruto sitting all the way over by his feet.

"Just… just the way you said it." The blond squirmed. "If it is said it like that, _vacations_ always sucks … right? That kind of vacation."

He was sure Shikamaru hadn't even noticed how his voice had dropped when he mentioned Chouji's whereabouts, but it was obvious he now figured he must have spilled something in the tone of his voice – especially since Naruto was staring right at him, blue eyes observing and disenabling the protest he probably had prepared. Naruto looked away, though, and sighed. He had nothing to do with it. Sure, he could be pretty persuasive and prodding at times, but making others uncomfortable wasn't something he usually aspired. It just… kinda'… came naturally.

"Actually, it wasn't a vacation", Shikamaru stated at long last, confirming what Naruto already had presumed and his blue eyes once again sought out the brunette's. Shikamaru let out a completely different kind sigh from the ones he was used to hearing. This one was tired, not lethargically drenched but really tired. Weary. Concerned. "Chouji messed up, getting into a fight with someone like that… so troublesome. But whatever, it was more of an expulsion than anything else."

He didn't know if he ought to answer that or not, so he went with his instincts – the ones that urged him to. "I bet you he had reasons to do it."

And just as Shikamaru said; "How would you know? You don't even know who he is", Naruto wondered the exact same.

"Right, I don't", he continued, despite the fact that he really had no rights to form an opinion of someone he only knew the name of. Then he smiled, flashing a confident wink at the other. "But I kind of know you by now, and you must have rubbed off some of your habits onto this guy. I doubt you would go about starting fights with anybody if it wasn't something serious. And, I doubt he would. So, I rest my case!"

The chuckle made Naruto smile even wider. "Yeah, you are right. He did have liable reasons."

It was as if that opened Shikamaru up, made it possible for him to describe Chouji the way he wanted Naruto to know him. And, Naruto would never ever complain with the way Shikamaru's face lit up – only the slightest though – when he talked about his, in fact, childhood friend. It actually seemed like this bloke was neat… friendly and hungry.

_My kind of guy!_

Apparently Chouji was on the basketball team, and Naruto was elated over the fact. He had been at practise the day when he'd gotten into that fight, but now it was uncertain whether he would be able to reunite with the team or not. Still, it wasn't like he'd crushed the guy – or even initiated the fight – so, it shouldn't be a problem if not the mad teacher decided on the contrary.

The fight seemed so trivial, at least after this much time. Chouji had taken a rude witticism about his size the wrong way, leading him to confront the jester like he tended to do when it came down to business. Yet, the jester wasn't someone who backed down easily or saw the severity and insensitiveness of his actions. It led to a brawl which escalated into a blood-spattered fist fight. Highly uncharacteristic of Chouji, apparently, but no one really blamed him. The one who teased him was none other than an 'immature, spiteful idiot' who, it seemed, tended to start trouble. A little more than a week had passed, and even if Chouji had stayed away from school during that time the one responsible walked the hallways just to spite.

"He is an idiot", Shikamaru exhaled noisily. "I wish there was some way we could switch him with Chouji."

"Wait…" Naruto's eyes widened. "He goes to our class?!" The pony-tailed didn't find it necessary to answer and merely waved his hand in a pacified manner. Naruto, though, couldn't help think that there were lots of bastards on this school and way too few nice people. And somehow he ended up with the majority of the former mentioned. He rubbed his forehead in a way Tsunade used to when she had one too many drinks – minus the drool. "Why is it crawling with bastards here?"

Kiba looked up at him with a toothy grin across his face, after having appeared relatively invisible for a few minutes (perhaps he had avoided the conversation). "What… are ya referring to the toffee-nosed rich kids, or… the Uchiha?"

Ouch, did that hit close to home or what?

Naruto coughed. "Both, I guess." _And that smartass a week ago… _

Naruto knew that his detest for Sasuke had become quite obvious by now. Not only did they bicker in P.E but also when they happened to stumble upon each other in the dormitory. It wasn't so much of oral bickering than a freezing cold aura that would encase each and every one in the surrounding area. Luckily, they went to different classes or else it would devastate him completely. Kiba and Shikamaru were quite pleased with the split arrangements as well.

He had vouched to get to know Sasuke. To get under his skin. _But_! But, he didn't need to like him in the least. Not the way he was now… first, defeat him fare and square. Crush him. _Make him acknowledge me…_

He coughed again, more than eager to change the subject. "So, about the party. Friday, right?"

"Sure thing. Not anything big though, just a few friends. You're coming right?" Kiba said, either not noticing the topic-change or not caring. And Naruto suspected Shikamaru wasn't too sad talking about something else than the person causing all of Naruto's hysterics, which he accidentally pestered Shikamaru with whenever it was too much to handle on his own.

Naruto beamed and nodded, happy for being invited to such a private reunion. "Hell yes!"

"You don't have much of a choice, Naruto", Shikamaru said coolly and draped an arm over his eyes to shield them from the sun shining through the window behind the bench.

Kiba grinned wickedly. "The party is in your room."

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Irritation building up within him.

The bitter taste still lingered in his mouth – on his lips, like sticky mould on his tongue and even the slightest in his nostrils – like a reminder of the poison he'd inhaled without any concern for his health. He hated the aftermath. Perhaps smoking merely was a pastime activity after all, a distraction. He used to play basketball, but not anymore… perhaps it was a substitute. Or whatever…

He resisted the urge to sweep his fingers through his hair, to massage his neck like he could do in private. He also resisted the urge to snap at the girls a few desks away to mind their own bloody business. And, he resisted the conspicuous desire to stuff Sakura's mouth with something woollen and itchy. That ought to shut her up. Or at least make her talk about something _else_.

The Hyuuga girl wasn't much better. Timid and quiet, giggling girlishly behind her hand as if she was _cute_. Girls did that… it just sucked that Sasuke knew Hinata wasn't really mindful of that sort of thing – if she was she would be like the rest, chasing him, and she didn't. Nevertheless, it was annoying to watch her. Seeing her so absolutely naïve and innocent while sitting amongst those vultures. Like Sakura. Talking about stuff that really seemed so uncharacteristic of her. Friends came in different shapes and forms; perhaps Hinata didn't know that you actually could pick and choose.

Sasuke directed his glare to the front again. Seemingly angry at everything that moved, or spoke.

It was their last lesson for the day. Sasuke and Kabuto had split up shortly after putting out their smokes, the senior heading back to his responsibilities and Sasuke to his. And today sucked big time. Not only did the day suck because Kabuto had irritated him with prudent taunts and being overly engrossed in _his_ business– or that Naruto had been on his mind all day long – it sucked because the word had gotten around.

The newest gossip, the latest talk on the campus, was that of the new guy. The blond, charismatic, chap who cleaned Sakura's blouse as if he was born gentleman.

Sasuke was perfectly well aware that the bullshit had been blown out of proportions as the news travelled from one excited mouth to the next. He had been there when Sakura told her friend – or whatever they were – little less than a week ago about how Naruto had ruined her blouse and then washed it for her. She even went all out and said that the blond had been stubborn and rude. Asking her to strip right in front of him. But then he had delivered what he had promised.

Hinata was the one who made the crucial blunder by pointing out that Naruto left a note with the newly washed blouse, which incidentally smelled of roses (or some other really silly flower). Sasuke didn't care.

Since then the story had been insanely exaggerated. And now people thought the retard was courting Sakura. Even Sakura bought the concept in the end, too convinced that any other guy would just walk away instead of actually returning the blouse. It was touching that a guy, still this young, would do something as _romantic_ as that.

So, Naruto the retard had become romantic and gentlemanlike. And Sasuke dry-heaved.

However, it seemed Naruto didn't know he was being talked about. No one talked _to him_, anyway. Some guys envied Naruto without even knowing who the newbie was or even how he looked like. All they knew was the name of the person who openly and shamelessly courted Sakura. They disliked him instantaneously. And girls, well… they probably had the intelligence to actually search him out and flee when they saw him.

Sasuke smirked secretly. Yeah, that's probably it.

Right now Sakura fended off a few girlfriends' smart remarks about going steady (or something) with Naruto. Despite the controversial rumours and theories, which only truly thrived amongst those who cared, Sakura appeared to be cautious of what she was saying – for the first time it seemed – and it bothered him somehow. He wasn't a people person; he rarely even made the effort of analyzing why and how a person functioned, but for Sakura to act both prone to the idea of having Naruto as – let's say – someone _special_ and at the same time not was odd. Maybe she still was hung up on _him_… Oh dear… he hoped not, or perhaps she had come to her senses and realized she should look elsewhere. Look Naruto's direction. Or… she was unable to make up her mind.

He frowned when he couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling. Perhaps he was so used to having the affections of Sakura that the thought of losing them would create a gap of nothingness in his very being. Very unlikely though. Or perhaps it bothered him that this ordeal was all about Naruto … Sasuke's entire body twitched with repugnance.

It probably irked him that she, obviously, didn't look far for a replacement. Couldn't she have picked someone better to swap him with? Was he _that_ easily replaced? Was he _that_ appalling that even someone like Naruto would do for a surrogate in his stead?

Whatever… he still wanted to shut her up with something woollen and itchy. The pair of knitted gloves he had brought with him this morning to fend off the biting, chilly air would be sufficient for the task, he reasoned. He didn't need them anymore anyway, it was warmer now…

Fortunately, the homeroom teacher re-entered the classroom after a long wait and efficiently brought silence on to the entire class with his prestigiously pompous air. The familiar rhythmic clicking of a cane against the floor echoed as it always did when Danzou-sensei walked unhurriedly across the room to his seat at the teacher's desk. The rotating chair behind it, equipped with small wheels for the old man's comfort, shrieked when he lowered himself into it and, by doing so, bended his body with an almost painful tardiness. And when he would stand up, which wasn't that often, it was like he had to be unfolded and stretched, much like a resisting fabric in an uphill slope.

The entire mass of students groaned when their unsympathetic and dreary, terrible cranky, old man for a teacher suddenly grabbed hold of his cane once again as if preparing to rise from his chair, only having been seated momentarily. It was approaching the end of the day so everyone was more than eager to leave; actually… in a few minutes even Sasuke would scurry through that door – the one that seemed so far away right now – but with far more dignity than the rest, since he really didn't scurry. He walked fast.

Danzou changed his mind, though, about rising and resigned himself to thwacking his cane against the desk instead, bringing their attention to him solely.

"All assignments for the remaining week should be handed in on time. As always, additional homework will be rewarded to those who fail to meet these downright _simple_ requirements." Danzou-sensei's voice was raspy and menacing in a cynical and condescending way. And with the cane dangling between wrinkled fingers he regarded his students as if they never did complete their tasks. His black eyes were hard and pursed together in slits, bags and wrinkles forever embedded in his tarnished skin. He looked, as usual, miserable.

Sasuke always did his assignments, though, and he did them as he was instructed. That was why it bothered him to be alleged of something as idiotic as not giving a damn about grades. He was bunched up with the idiots. So, not even Sasuke could refuse to give in to group pressure – and merely went with the flow for once – when it came to disliking Danzou. It came quite naturally.

"Akimichi Chouji will be returning this week also. Don't give him a hard time", he continued as monotonously as ever while scratching the scar, in the form of a cross, located on the edge of his chin.

It was a known fact that Danzou had been the one suggesting the temporary expulsion after that fight. Sasuke really didn't know much about it. But be could remember that Kiba had been pissed off. Even Shikamaru had expressed some kind of anger by throwing around chess pieces. Some of his own classmates had been appalled as well… for some reason.

"You are dismissed."

And with the bang of a cane everybody filed out, trying hard to disregard the irritated glare sent their way – burning holes of suspicion in their backs. Danzou just wasn't good with 'kids'. _He should have retired when he had the chance…_

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed his things, throwing the bag over his shoulder and holding it in a slack grip as he turned to head for the door. However, he was mildly surprised to find a wall of murmurs and whispers suddenly blocking his escape. Frowning over the disturbance he scanned the clog in front of the exit and, not surprisingly, caught sight of pink hair amongst his classmates. However, in the doorway – partly hidden by the crowd – was an even brighter circle of light. A halo of blond hair. But, before he had had the time processing it in his mind he heard the eager words of his classmates, and his heartbeat quickened for no apparent reason.

"It's that Naruto-guy… the one who-"

"_Sssch!_ I wanna' hear this. He's _so_ gonna' ask her out!"

The crowd murmured on and Sasuke quickly realized that they were all kept anticipating some kind of announcement. It confused him, the commotion one single guy's presence could trigger. On top of everything else, in the midst of it all stood Sakura and her girly friends making it worse. Surrounding someone who, without doubt, was Naruto. A very clueless Naruto if the blond's shoulders, very well on their way to forever bond with his ears, were any indication.

Irritated by not only the crowd but himself, for suddenly feeling anxious, Sasuke marched forward. He had to get out of there. Using his arm holding the bag, or more precisely; his elbow, he shoved his way through the throng of students that seemed overly enthusiastic to hear what Naruto – the almighty gentleman – had to say… and… to whom.

_Ridiculous!_

But then their eyes met. Over the, slightly shorter, swarm of girls. And when blue met his almost black, it was like he was shot. Then ruthlessly stripped of every piece of clothing on his body. He was naked, under those brilliant eyes and look he felt naked. Naked and brutally exposed. Sasuke shivered and stopped walking.

Then he felt stupid. So very stupid that his entire centre of attention was solely on the slight rise of eyebrows, the widening of big and blue eyes and how the curve of his cheek moved when Naruto mouthed something. He felt stupid that he couldn't hear.

It took one harsh push in the back to bring him back from whatever devilish daze he had been hexed with. The apology from some insignificant, teary-eyed girl didn't even reach his ears when he in some kind of panicked state began pushing his way through once again and effectively broke the eye contact with the blond – fervently wishing he was anywhere else.

He would have made it past Naruto and Sakura too, who seemed awfully unsure whether to follow after him or support the others in interrogating Naruto, if not Danzou-sensei's forceful bellow had boomed over all of their heads. Swiftly everyone stilled and glanced back at their teacher, whom with his cane pointing at them vehemently looked far scarier than any other horror-flick.

"Get out of my classroom this instant! _All of you_!" The cane shook with jolting anger flowing through his, probably congested, veins. He spit without knowing as he roared. "Wait, you – yes, you over there… blond boy! What do you think you are doing?"

It was obvious Naruto had no idea what was happing around him, and somewhere inside Sasuke something terribly gleeful cackled. He recognized the way Naruto rubbed the back of his head to be an act of nervousness – he had seen if before after all – and then his trademark, foolish, grin spread over his face. He was so easy to read.

A passageway was cleared before the blond as students dispersed to the sides, still very unwilling to leave since things gotten heated and more interesting indeed. Sasuke though, more eager to leave than anything else, stepped out on the paved line that would sooner or later lead him to Naruto. He figured he could walk right past Naruto now since he was under the harsh surveillance of Danzou. Nobody disrespected Danzou by disregarding him. He had been in the army and he lived like he taught. Disciplinary being the key ingredient.

Danzou stood still and calculating, leaning on his cane to alleviate the weight on his bad leg. "Are you here to stir trouble, boy? Well, be that as it may, do that in you own spare-time if you can't think of better thing to do with yourself! And don't dare involve _my_ students."

Not only did it surprise Sasuke that Naruto talked back but also that he suddenly grabbed hold of his elbow when he, assumedly unnoticed, had been about to sneak past the occupied blond. Sasuke instantly threw him a nasty look and tried to disentangle himself, yet Naruto was unyielding and kept barking Danzou's way in a way that no one had before.

"What are you saying, old man?!" Naruto spat the words as they were poison. "Are you fucking accusing me of something? Huh!?"

"Watch your language, boy! You don't talk ba-"

"You're the one who started this, asshole!" Naruto shouted, and the grip he had on Sasuke's elbow sure didn't lessen as his temperament went skyrocket.

Sasuke had no idea why he was being kept prisoner… but he couldn't bring it to himself to fight him off. If he really had wanted to, he could have punched him to the ground and walked off. Sasuke didn't understand…

"I haven't done anything wrong. It's not my fault _your_ students went all zombie on me!"

Danzou fumed, and if he had been angrier smoke would have spewed out of his ears. Sasuke frowned, glancing from the teacher to the strong, tanned hand on his arm and finally to the brilliantly shining face of fury that barely seconds ago had oozed lack of self-confidence. Naruto's Prussian blue eyes had darkened instantly to a colour Sasuke never seen on him before, and now his mouth flapped open and shut as he kept bellowing profanities of all kinds at the shocked speechless mentor a few paces inside the classroom. Sasuke never really registered what was being said between the two; more keen on keeping track of how many times Naruto could change his expression in a second and how he actually managed to talk with his entire body. Naruto gave a whole new meaning to the phrase 'body language' as he gesticulated in tandem with each swearword.

"-nothing you can do about it, old geezer!"

Sasuke snapped back to reality as the shocked gasps of his classmates' met his ears simultaneously with Naruto's obvious dare. It sure wasn't everyday that someone picked a quarrel with Danzou-sensei. Everyone was quite appalled at the turn of events… except for Sasuke. He was annoyed, and he was impressed. And that itself was an annoying combination.

"Think again." Danzou smirked – a nasty sight, by the way – and took an intimidating step closer. "I can get you expelled."

He wasn't sure if the grip on his arm tightened out of anger or fright that Danzou might speak of the truth, but Naruto sure looked apprehensive. Sasuke considered coming to his rescue but thought otherwise when what his teacher said next riled Naruto up even more; to the extent of rushing forward blindingly fast and out of Sasuke's perimeter.

"You should learn some manners, my boy. Or you will get into trouble. You have already caused some, making me late to my next class. Didn't your _mother_ ever teach you how to behave?"

At Naruto's dash Danzou's small and jet-black eyes, not unlike a demon's, shot wide open with surprise and he stumbled unsteadily backwards with his cane giving way under him. He would have fallen if not the desk behind him hindered it, or if Sasuke's reflexes hadn't been as good as they were.

He darted after Naruto, whom blinded by rage took things way too personal for Sasuke's liking and was seriously out to give back some of the hurt he perhaps was feeling – bringing up someone's mother was _always_ insensitive– but in a different form apparently as the blond's words seemed to have run out. It had called for different measures, that's all, and that simple way of thinking made Sasuke furious. The carelessness. You _don't _attack people just because you have lost the ability to retort. _Idiot!_

His classmates rushed to the sides, afraid of being caught in the middle of it all and Sasuke couldn't have been happier to have the more room to be able to swing Naruto around in. He grabbed hold of Naruto's forearm when he leaped forward, his skin burning hot against the other's, yanked him back and with the help of increased velocity effectively gyrated him around. Naruto ended up tripping over his own feet through the doorway and out in the hallway. Landing somewhere with an audible crash.

Sasuke pushed the bangs from his face, fixed his ruffled uniform and turned around to coolly face his teacher; whom regained his stature quickly by easily extracting his old army-apathy. They shared a look, Sasuke being unsure whether it was one of appreciation or shame. Either way, he was sure neither Danzou nor himself would speak of it again. Too many people had witnessed his frightened look and the teacher would never risk the advertisement of it by bringing Naruto's disobedience to the headmaster. Danzou was filled with pride, a lot of it having been stolen a few seconds ago.

He turned his back to his teacher, not really caring if it upset him or not. The many faces of his classmates were what met him next, and he sighed about once again being in the spotlight. There were questions in those eyes that he didn't want to answer. Mostly because he had no answers, he didn't know why he'd intervened after all. Uchiha, as they knew him, would never bother interfering but suddenly he had and their world must have transformed right in front of their eyes like a massive explosion. He frowned and cursed his luck.

Then, a voice he had somehow learned to recognize anywhere at anytime brought him back from his vexing musing.

"Bastard!"

Of course, Naruto… Sasuke had forgotten about him.

"On Friday… You'd better be ready!"

Outside, in the hallway, he could see the dishevelled cloud of fury picking himself up from the floor while dusting his arms from imaginary dirt. Sasuke acutely watched how he ran a trembling hand through his messy golden hair and massaged, probably, an aching spot on his shoulder. Naruto initially had a look of disappointment on his face. Yet it changed quickly to anger, that oozed like cologne to Sasuke's nostrils, when their eyes met.

Sasuke couldn't be sure if he had heard correctly and his questioning gaze lingered far too long in Naruto's steamy, drowning in its anger and embarrassment, while trying to comprehend what he'd just said. Naruto tore his eyes away, face red with anger and arms crossed over his dainty chest, and probably feeling uncomfortable by Sasuke's stare. However, Sasuke felt almost sympathetic when their eyes met for a second time in only a matter of seconds and he couldn't recognize the same Naruto that had annoyed him constantly ever since they met.

That is to say until Naruto came to his senses, puffed his cheeks and stormed off in a childish manner.

_That's more like it_, Sasuke thought with a smirk adorning his striking features, feeling oddly satisfied, and ran after the blond – ignoring the way the others were looking at him as if he had grown a second head to complement his first. Naruto had, after all, forgotten to mention _where_ and _when_ on Friday.

* * *

There ya go! 

I should probably explain a few things;

Konoha Gakuen is no way structured after an American school. It's little bit of everything, influenced from everything.

I will always stand by the suffix "sensei" since it will for always irk me when Kakashi, for example, is called Mr. Kakashi. My soul dies a lil' bit each time.

Now, again, about the chapter-length…I wanted and needed to tie some loose ends and for that I needed to have it in both Sasuke and Naruto's perspective.

Hope it wasn't too confusing.

And the argument with Danzou… hm, was it intentional on my part or just something to fill out this chapter with. What do you think: P

Danzou, by the way, is not an OC. You should remember him, old man acquaintance of Sai. (_wiggles eyebrows_) He's probably nicer than how I pictured him, I guess I find him creepy and stiff enough to fit in here.

Anyway… I hope you enjoyed this! More is to come in the next chapter so I hope you all will keep reading and commenting. I'd love to hear what you think.

_Yours Truly_

_Tsuki no Kitsune_

(_mumbles_) Sasuke and Naruto's reunion was hard to write. I wanted it to be electric… though I can't say I succeeded… (_mumbles_)


	7. The artful dodger

**Bounce Me Back**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama. I'm making no profit in writing this.

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu and possible others.

**Summary:** They meet, and instantly regret it. It's the beginning of a confusing year for the both of them; overflowing with confrontations, feelings and trials. A life of basketball and questions. Who will bounce the other back on track first?

**Warning: **Spelling (not native speaker, after all) AU. Language & basketball – yes, I warn you though of my poor knowledge of it! I will try my best. Characters not introduced in the anime will appear.

_A/N:_ _Thanks for all the support this far. I apologize for the long wait, things happened in my real life that left me quite bummed out. I have a life besides writing, and if that's not taken cared of then I'm nothing. And with nothing, I can write nothing. I'm hoping all of you will understand. Thanks for staying with me! I hope you can enjoy this… and please review._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: **T h e a r t f u l d o d g e r

Sasuke drummed his fingers on the bench, shifting in his seat. Patience being a virtue he was lacking at the moment.

He wasn't usually the one waiting, for anyone. But now he had no other alternative than to indulge himself in this all-too-human foible. Sure, more often than not, Sasuke had the impressive patience of an old man with nowhere to go and thus in no hurry. A fine piece of metaphor, indeed. And just like that, Sasuke was seldom bothered being forced to stand in queue waiting for his turn in – let's say – a grocery shop. And neither did it perturb him particularly when that goofy, hermaphrodite of a red man just refused to turn green when he wanted it to.

Mostly he didn't care because he knew that if he just waited, things would go his way in the end. If not… then he would _make_ it go his way.

Sasuke actually had plenty of patience. If he hadn't, he would have taken care of those who continually made it their duty to disturb him a long time ago. Sasuke had a lot of patience. A lot in store for certain things. Yet, now he seemed to have run out.

A mild irritation, like filaments of velvety eels, crept underneath his skin; ensnaring his nerves. And, mind you, he wasn't grinding his teeth voluntarily.

The days had swept by unnaturally fast, even Sasuke thought so. Perhaps the reason to the fleetness of time was because he somehow both dreaded and longed for this day to come, more than anything he had wanted in a long time. He had neither wanted nor seemed to want anything before, other than good grades and fags. And success of course.

So, perhaps the change in how he regarded the aspects of time changed accordingly and simultaneously as the wants. If he had troubled himself to think deeper of the reason, just as he had begun one day but stopped when it had gotten too uncomfortable, he probably would have accepted that it was all thanks to Naruto that he felt the way he undeniably was. And to some _that_ might have been referred to 'feel alive'. But, he would never give the retard the credit for it.

And, he didn't feel _alive_… he felt agitated. Another human foible.

It was Friday and already dark outside, just as Naruto had said it would be. And the blond had also said it would benefit them, goodly. Sasuke frowned; the thought of Naruto being sneaky and contemplating vexing him. He had no idea why the darkness would ever be in their favour; wouldn't it just cause commotion when people noticed the lights being switched on in the sports hall? And besides, at this hour shouldn't it have been locked? It hadn't been, and Sasuke had waltzed in as if he owned the place.

He figured he just had to wait for Naruto to show up so he could ask. Right… that was what he was doing. Waiting. How undisputedly discouraging.

Sasuke never turned on the lights though, eccentrically enough feeling cool and relaxed in the shadows, and simply walked through the building to sit down inside the hall. Surrounded by the familiar stench of perspiration and eerie sounds jazzing between plastic chairs edging the playground. Puffs of wind slipped inside through a small window somewhere Sasuke's line of vision couldn't reach.

He always had belonged in the dark; contrary to popular belief that he ought to be in 'the spotlight' and people urging – or pulling if necessary – him into brighter environments that surely would not only blind his unused eyes but also his relatively ominous self. He reckoned, as Kabuto often put it, that he was brought up in the dark to stay in the dark. And Naruto sure seemed to be his complete opposite.

Perhaps that was why they clashed.

Maybe that was the reason why Naruto, in some way, was drawn to him in the utmost irrational way despite being at opposite ends of everything. They clashed, but kept orbiting around the same polestar only to crash into one another again. Was it true what they said? That opposites attract? But that conclusion had to be ridiculous. Was he never to be rid of that retard if not so? He had to sever the string that held Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes drooped suddenly, black pools of nothing glimmering between half shut lids. It was almost nauseating how Naruto's distinctive face kept rematerializing itself when one was trying to think of other things. However, he could, without so much of an internal struggle (unlike when he wanted to forget it); immediately bring to mind that day when Naruto stood up to Danzou-sensei.

The argument, which abruptly had escalated and angered Danzou to the point of his bulky face reddening incredulously beyond repair, had taken Sasuke completely by surprise. And obviously like many others; fascinated him all the same. Free-spirited, idiotic, loud-mouth Naruto consequently crushed any belief there was of him being of gentleman-like breed or had matured farther than the rest of Konoha Gakuen's majority of boys.

On the other hand, he got the impression that some still supported Naruto since they spoke for his sake after the blond had opted to run. It was Hinata who tried her best to calm the crowd's uneasiness. Or excitement. And out of the kindest of her heart even Sakura withstood the urge to flame the boy. Sasuke didn't know why, and really didn't care. Perhaps she really liked the washing powder.

He hadn't stayed long enough to listen to what his classmates thought either; hurrying after Naruto, whom for a second time that day swept Sasuke's feet from under him by surprising him. He didn't like it. Sasuke hated surprises.

Even though it had been quite obvious in his book that Naruto was there to neither talk to Sakura nor ask her out, it still reawakened his slumbering rhythmic pulse when Naruto let the cat out of the bag and addressed him. Maybe he had been expecting it, though unknowingly, given that the instant Naruto told him; something within him settled down. Satisfied with not having to wait any longer.

He had been waiting that time also, just like he was now. Sasuke seemed to do that a lot nowadays. And he never just sat and waited for anyone, people waited for _him_.

Sasuke frowned, he didn't like surprises but he hated not understanding himself even more.

It hadn't taken him a long time to find Naruto again after he had, without much grace, fled the scene. Sasuke too fled the scene, albeit with a vast differential regarding the intentions. Sasuke was on a mission, Naruto ran due to mortification.

Naruto had been leaning against a wall waiting for him with an unnervingly thoughtful look on his face, a look Sasuke deliberately forgot to mention he had caught him presenting. It didn't concern him and neither did it interest him. But it did strike him odd that Naruto had indeed waited for him. It suited his annoying character better to storm off – which he kind of did though – but disappear altogether. Yet, when the blond realized Sasuke had approached him, his familiar brightness and overbearing persona promptly returned.

Strange, how it eased Sasuke at that time.

Naruto had been furious, spilling profanities much like those he bestowed upon Danzou-sensei and Sasuke suspected they still were directed at that man. Therefore not getting offended in the least. Sasuke made no move to calm him down either, only distantly paying attention to the other's antics. And merely waited for him to come around on his own.

Sasuke snorted through his nose, remembering quite clearly how Naruto had fumed and complained – not understanding 'what the fuck his classmates' problem was!' – and restlessly changed his position on the bench again, glaring across the eerily empty hall. He spied no movement as of yet. He was all alone.

_He always makes me wait._

Naruto, as distracted as he may have seemed at that moment, had had an excited gleam in his eyes. Something Sasuke couldn't read, but assumed nonetheless that he must be looking forward to the game as well…

And their conversation, despite it being more of a one-way exchange due to Sasuke habitually being disinclined to talk, proved itself more than useful. In between sudden rushes of emotions and outbursts, wherein Naruto accused him of playing a prank on him – or similar preposterous ideas – Sasuke actually got the information he needed. Where and when. Friday, obviously. At ten in the evening. And of course, in the indoor sports hall. Where else?

Without a word of reconciliation or goodbye Naruto had stalked away as soon as those heads of meddlesome students began showing around the corner.

Sasuke leaned forward; his forearms resting on top of his thighs and his hands folded in a loose grip in front of him. Dressed in relatively casual clothes, which fit him perfectly, he oozed of self-confidence despite his rather put out mood. And he felt comfortable in his black loose-fitting sweatpants; with its cotton softly wiping at his legs and drawstring at his waist that allowed him to have his pants ride low on his hips. Just as he liked them to. And the sleeveless white tank embraced his upper body as if it more or less wanted to lick him clean – he didn't really care that it made him look awfully handsome, he couldn't do anything about it since it sort of came with the territory of being him.

Sasuke resisted the urge to heave a terribly annoyed sigh, which would do him no good whatsoever. Instead he studied his wristwatch, but when no digits were visible in the dim light spilling from the rectangular windows adjacent the ceiling he gave up the impossible task of finding out what time it was. He could only guess now, and he suspected, that he had been waiting for over an hour.

_Fucking idiot…_ he rubbed his palm with his thumb, staring… _Why am I even here? I should be the one making _him_ wait._

When he thought about it, and he really didn't like to think about it, Naruto was the one giving the orders right now. He was the one in control, Sasuke merely followed his lead. And despite that almost painful fact which he surely did not like, he also knew very well that for the time being – whatever the idiot would say - he would probably follow no matter what. And he did it all for his opportunity to finally pummel that retard to the ground. Even if it was required of him to be civil and to agree to Naruto's terms.

Embarrass him. Make him go away. _Just… stop him._

Sasuke slowly rose from his seat, already sick of thinking of his opponent. It made him sick. Stretching his arms over his head, much like he did drowsily after a good night sleep, he intertwined his fingers far above his head and leaned his head back gazing at them. He frowned. What truly made him sick, though, was the notion that he actually paid Naruto so much attention. Attention he rarely awarded anybody.

He roughly bended over, smacking his palms to the floor and stretched his back and the back of his thighs by doing so. From deep within his throat he emanated a sound of satisfaction when flexibility returned to him fully. He needn't think about things like that. He had to focus.

Sasuke draped his hands and forearms around his calves, folding and bringing him closer to himself. Nose rubbing knee, and while closing his eyes Sasuke could almost imagine himself being so far away from this troublesome ordeal that Naruto seemed surreal. A character from some kind of drama – a nobody.

_I wish…_

He opened his eyes to the equally dark surrounding as he stood up, and he was all of a sudden struck with a pressing thought. Not only was the central figure tardy, so was his audience. Kabuto's words played like a broken cassette in his mind, monotonously repeating itself, and he for once truly began having misgivings about the senior's otherwise awesome ability to read people and their secreted meanings.

People should already have been here by now. They should have been lining the sides already, in anticipation, but they weren't and Sasuke realized rather surprisingly that they might not play in front of an audience after all. Subsequently it hit him that he, most likely, didn't know a bloody thing about Naruto. He hadn't been able to make a plausible judgment in character at all, and it was uncanny how the simple notion made him seethe. But then he reminded himself that he _wasn't _someone who bothered with 'knowing people'. He had never been.

There was one possibility that Naruto had lied to him. Told him a complete and utterly malicious lie as to when they were supposed to meet up, and was now rolling around laughing his ass off somewhere. Laughing at Sasuke's gullibility. Perhaps he even spread lies about him, blackening Sasuke's until now strong reputation.

There were undoubtedly possibilities much like these that chewed his resilience to uneasy smithereens, despite his supreme dislike for the fact.

_Perhaps he__'s even here… _

Instinctively he swept the area with his eyes, anger flickering as if on cue; suspecting one way or another to see the blue eyes smiling back at him from somewhere.

_I'm being paranoid…_

However, nothing had changed since he last looked around. The door on the other side of the hall stood open still, as if inviting him to cross the threshold into the light – yet there was no light at all – and stop this foolishness. This waiting for someone who might not even show up.

However, Sasuke was no fool. Naruto was going to come, because if there was something Sasuke had noticed and actually understood about the blond and his outrageously flamboyant character that had continuously affronted him these couple of days, it was that there had to be something burning furiously within someone that impulsive. Something called determination.

And such strong determination was not going to be doused this easily.

Naruto despised him as much as Sasuke despised him back. And Naruto wanted – no, desired – to put Sasuke in his place. Much like a child's want to overpower his big, and better, brother. Sasuke would know all about that, after all.

_It's strange though_, Sasuke mulled suspiciously, immediately after discarding any thoughts there was of his brother, _is he really that stupid to forget about the welcome-back-party they are holding for Chouji? It's also tonight…_

Even though it was meant to be a secret amongst friends, most of the students at dormitory C knew about the party. Sasuke didn't doubt that Neji, the famous curmudgeon, already had devised the ultimate sadistic plan to dissolve the 'jamboree' of the season, which would most likely degenerate if Kiba was the one arranging it (and he was). Leaving Neji to devour the 'leftovers' with glee, punishing them any way he fancied.

Had he planned for them to collide, or was it unintentional? It was hard knowing with Naruto. After all, he was a complete stranger – pursuing Sasuke way too obviously – and Sasuke wasn't too sure about the retard's moral fibre anymore. _What the fuck are his intentions anyway?_ If they weren't going to play before an audience, then what was the point? Nobody would know who won… nobody would know _if_ Sasuke lost to some newbie. Naruto wouldn't be able to boast to anybody about his incredible, yet impossible, feat.

Sasuke was jostled out of his reverie, quite suddenly, when the distinct and determined sound of footsteps was heard coming closer. Walking quickly through the empty corridors towards the hall, where Sasuke stilled instantaneously. Listening. Staring at the entrance, expecting soon to make out Naruto's stupid mug.

His newly licked lips arched into a smug smirk. "It's about time."

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

It was getting late. The streets weren't crowded with as much crazy people, with overpowering callings controlling their steps, as they were during the day. The wet asphalt glimmered fickly in the light from the towering streetlamps, hues of black and blue mingling into a familiar pattern across the pavement. Naruto had seen that colour pattern before. Somewhere.

Cars sped by, shedding light upon their pathway. Naruto swiftly, to not expose his cold fingers to more frostiness than necessary, swept an idle hand inside the plastic bag dangling passively in his other hand. Finding what he was looking for with manners and skills of a pickpocket he popped a green and delicious grape between his nippy lips. He then smiled to himself, enjoying the fresh taste lingering on his tongue.

Shikamaru trudged relatively soullessly beside him, with two equally bulky bags in his hands, while directing his unfocused eyes up ahead. The knitted scarf around his neck hid his grumpy grimace from sight, but Naruto knew it was there. Shikamaru almost always had an unhappy look on him, carrying two bags weren't exactly fun either so Naruto didn't really blame him. And it was cold. Fucking cold. Autumn had played a sick joke on them.

Numb fingers darted out from the long sleeves of his orange jacket to bunch up his own scarf around his face, and sniffing into it he realized it really needed to be washed. It reeked of Tsunade-booze and perfume. He sighed, and then made room for Kiba who turned up alongside him. The brownish mutt, apparently warm and more durable to coldness than the others, let his short jacket remain open. He seemed unbothered by the swift drop in temperature; it was as if he was covered in a comfy layer of fur. He was a dog-lover after all, and his room at the dormitory displayed in abundance his affection for the small doggie back home.

Kiba didn't hide his obvious irritation, throwing unconvinced glances at Naruto as they trekked down the road. "Who the hell buy grapes for a party, yellow-head?"

Naruto snorted and puffed his cheeks in retaliation. "I can eat them all by myself if you got a trouble with grapes!"

"It's just lame, that's all." Kiba growled and possessively hanged on to the bag in his hands – containing the liquor he obtained 'secretly' while the others had done the rest of the shopping inside the grocery-shop.

"Are you calling me lame?" Naruto bristled, much like he used to do back home when people meddled with his business. He found himself more and more often in heated discussions with Inuzuka. Nowadays bickering about the stupidest of things, but he never considering it to be too serious. Or better yet, nothing he felt the need to change. Kiba was full of crap and, more importantly; energy, which Naruto also had. It was good to let off some steam – especially when your own dorm-mate was such a lethargic contender.

It was Friday, the evening Kiba promised Naruto he would be initiated into the 'big gang' once and for all. The bundle of energy, and sometimes callously temperamental fur-ball, lived his life mostly as an easy going guy. However, a caring attribute characterized him as someone with cosmic loyalty to his peers. It was easily taken for granted though, or easy to forget from time to time, since Kiba really didn't like to mention it or play on that side of himself too obviously. His softer side. Naruto figured it made him question his manliness or 'tough exterior'. Shikamaru said he was afraid to come off lesser than Naruto, which the blond sneered at.

"_He should be!" _he then used to say. "_I'm very manly!"_

All of a sudden something green whooshed past Naruto, a jovial squeal accompanying the rush of air down the street – and back again. Naruto rolled his eyes at the odd sight of a boy named Rock Lee running back and forth, carrying his own plastic bags and pumping them up and down in the air (practise, he ambitiously called it) while laughing himself silly like a girl. The boy jogged backwards in front of Naruto, eagerly urging Naruto to do the same. Which he didn't, by the way, but smiled back nonetheless.

"Enhance balance!" Lee insisted before he spun around on one foot and ran off again. Naruto shook his head, humoured by the extremeness that was Lee. He would never quite understand what drove him, or what got his wheels to spin out of commission.

Rock Lee was their senior by one year and an exchange-student, but from which country nobody really knew. Shikamaru had told him that he had transferred last year when Shikamaru was merely a freshman; and whilst not having mastered the language whatsoever by the time of his arrival, he successfully offended Sakura by calling her something truly degrading. Apparently Kiba had been the one teaching him – and also encouraged the poor foreigner on – which really didn't come to him as such a big surprise.

Sakura though, still to this day, couldn't for her life stand the green-clad impersonator of Gai-sensei; whom with an equal amount of fervour and oomph as his copycat was their P.E teacher, and of course Lee's as well. However, and despite the harsh treatment awarded Lee, the pitiable foreigner fell in love with the distraught bubblegum-girl for some lesser apparent reason.

'Her ass is taken', Lee once said to Kiba, 'It is mine'. But Naruto suspected the bowl-cut boy was not aware of the rude meaning of the phrase, or else he would certainly not have said such a thing.

Rock Lee was a chivalrous boy, completely besotted by amiable rules of wooing. Perhaps a bit obsolete in his ways, but still quite romantic. And he would indeed have chosen a different way of proclaiming that he would fight for her love, to the death probably, if he had known of such a phrase at the time.

He still wooed her, either it being pursuing her with his incredible stealth or offering her shiny treasures. Naruto once caught him running down the corridors with a banner, and it is needless to say; it spelled his love's name in pink letters. (The library was one of his most cherished places of this public worship). And as his friends enlightened him; Lee's behaviour was so frequent that no one really noticed, nor paid him and his preaching, any attention any more. Neither did Sakura.

_Poor bloke…_Naruto often thought, mostly because Lee fought so bravely and with everlasting spirit. He sure deserved some credit for his outstanding devotion, even though he freaked Naruto out with those bushy eyebrows and tight clothes. Men weren't meant to dress too revealing and luckily they wore school uniforms daily… but regardless of his choice of wardrobe in his spare time, Lee was nice and accommodating. A bit over the top though…

It led Naruto to believe that it might be for the best if Lee got the princess of his dreams after all. He wasn't all too sure that he would be able to take Lee on anyway, in neither wooing Sakura nor 'fighting him to the death', since bushy eyebrows was so terribly infatuated. Sakura and he hadn't really hit it off like _that_, so he was sure that he wasn't missing out on anything that great. He hoped.

Sakura was strange anyway. He had thought she hated him… for the whole 'ruining her blouse and pawning her friend' issue… but well, he guessed she didn't now. And neither did that other girl, Hinata; whose stuttering sometimes made him uneasy.

Both of them had stood up for him that day in the classroom when that freaky old geezer accused him of disturbing his class (or something). He wasn't sure what really happened since no one cared to explain it to him! Annoying actually. He didn't even know why those zombies zoned in on him like that. And a few days later, as he probed her for answers, Sakura had been too evasive to be considered oblivious. She knew something, and she was a lewd woman for not telling him… although, he could overlook that at the time being since she was being overall rather nice.

Nice, but strange… like most girls. Like Tsunade. However, thinking of her as a girl felt strange and thus refrained from making any necessary comparisons.

Sakura had a bad habit of hitting him over the head, when she saw it fit and warranted – despite his fair complaints. Nobody ever listened to him anyway. Neither in class nor during basketball practise. He was still the 'ball-cleaner', 'after-hours-floor-sweeper' and victim of; 'let's make Naruto earn his place through annoying work'. But he didn't blame his friends, or the girls, for either of those. He could have chosen to give Lee some of the blame, what with being his team-mate and all (Lee ardently apologized after each practise) but for now he actually needed to be the 'after-hours-floor-sweeper' for reasons he could not tell anyone.

Also, after tonight he would restore his dignity and his rightful place on the team. That damned coach –

"– _Anko_." He would show her.

Kiba halted his steps seconds before entering the dormitory after Shikamaru and Lee and glanced back at Naruto. "Whispering your teacher's name like that can lead to misunderstandings, you know!"

Naruto jerked back from whatever reminiscing haunting him and, seeing the growing smirk on the other's lips, shoved Kiba inside.

"Yuck! You are gross!" He shuddered merely by the thought of ever _thinking _of doing anything with that mad-scientist-woman. Kiba handed him one of his many, and renowned, wicked faces by baring his toothy grin, shoulders wiggling suggestively at him beneath scarce layers of clothing. Naruto was no lesser man and hence stuck his tongue out and challenged the – what he believed – deprived friend by flipping him the finger.

"Your fantasy, not mine!" Naruto continued, then ignored the thwarted mewl accompanying Kiba's clumsy, stumbling body as he tripped over the threshold and into the dim hallway. Naruto kicked off his shoes. "Shut up and hurry after the others… we are falling behind!"

Kiba snorted after discarding his shoes as well. "_You_ shut up… You're the one talking!"

Naruto was about to retaliate when Shikamaru's agitated and hushed voice reached them. "Hypocrites both of you… get a move on." And then his soft steps went up the stairs, Lee quickly tagging along – taking with him his brilliant white teeth and glossy hairdo.

"Control those clinking bottles or it'll be _your_ head if Neji catches us", Naruto snapped at Kiba in a retaliating manner very much associated with the levels in intensity and severity amongst kindergartners fighting over the last bit of play-dough before they find more pressing matters to attend to such as; 'I need to wee-wee, come too?'. And by shouldering past Kiba, whose sharp eyes could not conceal the excitement over the soon to be drunken liquor, Naruto hopped up the stairs while smiling cordially at the pretended angry murmur following closely behind.

Things never were too serious.

Moments later, after they had swiftly been running from side to side down the length of the corridors and playfully (on Naruto's and Kiba's part) hid behind corners like sly thieves before proceeding to where Shikamaru and Lee already had entered the appointed 'party-room', Naruto chucked the bag of snacks and other equally edible, unhealthy stuff on one of the spinning chairs in front of his desk.

He huffed through his nose and dumped his body onto the carpeted floor. Naruto cast a subtle look at his watch, noting the time he had left, and turned to look at Shikamaru plonking himself down onto the pillows and cushions that more or less formed his own, very private, lush citadel under his bed. Kiba was arranging the bottles and cans on Shikamaru's desk, a dangerous glint swimming in his eyes that made Naruto sure that the mutt had great plans to get wasted tonight, while Lee occupied the bed above Shikamaru.

It was only seven o'clock, half an hour left until the others would be arriving – slowly and systematically separated to not catch the interest of one eagle-eyed Hyuuga. Neji was no tattletale for the teachers, obviously, but he did have authority and one hell of a brain to execute his sentences. Naruto had noticed the senior's amazing persuasive talents already and had once, actually become the victim of the cruelty that Neji _had_ to harness when he had forgotten to clean up after himself in the common-room on one occasion. Naruto never did it again.

Since the curfew wasn't until time struck eleven there would be no problem to gather the friends, but underage drinking would not look good in Neji's observant eyes. Therefore, it was of the upmost importance that they were subtle and not attract attention to themselves. They knew though, that sooner or later, Neji would find out – it was only a matter of how they coped with it when the time came.

They put faith in their own tactical persuasiveness to get the dorm-supervisor drinking – and so drunk that he'll either forget the party ever took place or that he might enjoy himself enough to not punish them later on.

Let's just say, they were keeping their fingers crossed for a miracle. Whatever happens though, Naruto would accept the punishment coming his way. Either for the party or his illicit wandering outside after curfew that was soon to be taking place.

Soon enough, people began piling in. It was a merry reunion, far more relaxed than any other school day whereas their clouded minds were haunted by personal problems and school-work. Naruto felt happy and more talkative now than before… eventually they grew tired of his incessant yackety-yak, but he didn't care very much.

The last one to arrive was the guest of honour, Akimichi Chouji, who claimed to be held back from coming earlier by the important meal that was his dinner. Shikamaru had rolled his eyes, probably expecting no less from the chubby boy, and introduced him to Naruto before disappearing between the cushions again; sipping on a beverage unknown.

Chouji was a boy of few words; he spoke his mind freely though without any implication that he seemed bullied or even shy, however, he still didn't say much. But when he did speak, it was in-between crunching sounds and hailstorms of chips-crumbs spewing from his mouth. It was kind of annoying, but Naruto didn't complain. Throughout the evening Naruto and Chouji swapped tales. He enlightened the previously suspended boy of what had happened during practise during his absence, but all too soon Chouji's mind seemed to wander – and so did the chubby boy; towards the snacks.

It was now closing in on ten o'clock, and Naruto could feel the tension building up within him. He tried to drown it with a couple of drinks, some of the few non-alcoholic beverages that graced the party with their presence. But it wasn't working; his eyes kept flickering toward the watch on his wrist. He wished he could get drunk. Disappear into the fuzziness of alcohol and rhythmic music coming from the stereo.

All he could think about was Sasuke. And it was driving him mad.

Somehow he'd pushed the fact of him actually playing against Sasuke this night from his mind, and it had worked almost the entire day. He had occupied himself with arranging the party together with Kiba. But as the evening drew on, he began remembering what he'd done. And what he was going to do very soon.

It had seemed as such a genius plan at the time. Sneakily leaving the gymnasium unlocked for Sasuke, after having cleaned the sport shall. Only slipping out from the party when the participants were sufficiently drunk. He had even prepared his clothes days before and they still lay unpacked, waiting for him to pick up. Naruto had thought about every little detail, except now he knew he hadn't.

It made him slump his shoulder in defeat and whine into his tasteless drink. Luckily nobody seemed to notice his disheartenment.

He had forgotten what Shikamaru would say when he would return late into the night, unlikely to slip into their room unnoticed. As well as the piece of information that the dormitory would be locked. He had to sneak out before curfew to not be detected by Neji when he walked his round. Neji mustn't find the door unlocked after he'd locked it himself at eleven o'clock, or he would become suspicious of someone being up to no good. He had that radar of his that would detect even the smell of mischievousness.

So how, on earth, would he be able to get into the dormitory? And _then what_ would Shikamaru say when Naruto wasn't in his bed – sleeping until late – on a Saturday? Naruto _used_ to sleep for as long as Shikamaru did on Saturdays, if not longer!

He couldn't very well say he had spent the night with Sasuke, now could he? That would've been strange. It even sounded strange.

Naruto was all nerves, anguished whimpers ringing down the bottleneck. What would Sasuke say? _Argh! This is so stupid! I'll blame it on him, or something!_

And right then, when he had needed the diversion the most, Kiba bellowed at him from inside the nest of bodies slithering like snakes on the floor. He wasn't sure that wrestling with half-drunken teenagers was such a good idea, but it sure would keep his mind occupied, so in barely a second he was up and jumped in the air to come crashing down upon crying remains of flesh with their lungs forcefully emptied of air. Naruto could only grin and laugh haughtily when his entire body slammed into them, elbows buried hard into an unsuspecting victim. If nothing else, he could pretend it was Sasuke that writhed beneath him and cried for mercy.

The vision made him feel better.

After the pile of slithering bodies cleared and lay panting on the floor, Shikamaru being the only one at the sideline frowning, Naruto rolled over onto his back and rubbed his scalp that had somehow ended up grinding into the floor. Now it burned.

"_Fuaah!" _He laughed despite the discomfort of his stinging head as he drew some air in his lungs. "That felt good!" A relatively unintelligible mumble to his right confirmed that he was spot on.

It didn't take long at all before the havoc was cleared and everyone returned to their stations, not one of them on their way of sobering up – quite the opposite. Naruto pushed things aside to slump down the leg of his bed, casting his wrecked schoolbag away as he came upon it suddenly. He instantly sulked and refused looking at the thing, as if it brought back bad memories by just existing. Because it did.

"What's up with you?" Kiba asked him almost straight away, hovering over him with a slightly drunken face and a finger swaying close to Naruto's nose. "You look so yellow, take a sip!"

Naruto deadpanned. "You mean blue, and nah… I don't want it." He pushed the offered bottle away with his palm, Kiba's face lightening up in a happy grin as he set about consuming the liquor by himself. The second his lips were to wrap around the head of the bottle, Shikamaru snatched it from his grasp.

"It's not fair!" Kiba stuck his bottom lip out in a sad attempt of calling on pity with the resolute, and taller, boy.

Shikamaru frowned and held the bottle out of reach from the displeased mutt. "It's not. It's _vodka_."

"Gargh! You _asshole!"_

Chouji, the chubby boy with extra bags of chips ready in case of an emergency, gave Kiba an indifferent glance as he joined Shikamaru side. Taking in Naruto's state immediately, he said over the music; "Does your tummy hurt?"

Before Naruto could even answer, and he would have said something colourful – why the hell would his tummy hurt? – Shikamaru once again meddled. "He's in a bad mood."

"And I have damn good reason for it!" Naruto fumed, heat pooling at his temples. The confused look Chouji handed him made him even angrier, even though he knew the boy had nothing to do with it. "Someone is out to get me! Okay? They fucking hate me! I'm sick of this…" He eyed his reddish bag unhappily.

He was sure of it, as sure as his name was Uzumaki Naruto. It made him angry to know that during the short period of his attending Konoha Gakuen things had taken a wrong turn so quickly. Being on constant guard, from anonymous stalkers and always thinking of that damn bastard, made him miserable. Things surely did go up and down, like a rollercoaster. But worst of all; it was embarrassing. The reddish glow in his face wasn't purely out of anger.

"He is just cranky because someone drenched his bag in ketchup", Shikamaru explained to Chouji and pointed to the discarded bag by the wall, which certainly did have the remnants of the sticky and quite tasty subject on it.

Naruto grit his teeth, watery blue eyes filled with rage, fisting his pants in his hands as he yelled. "And wrote evil stuff on my desk! Don't forget about that!"

The pony-tailed genius, with an amazing ability of coming off as apathetic more or less round the clock, rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic outburst. "I wouldn't call writing 'idiot' on someone's desk evil… they are just pranks."

"No", Naruto said seriously and stared right into the other's eyes, his blush dissipating. "It's sabotage."

Shikamaru regarded him, Chouji looking from one to the other trying to understand. Eventually the lethargic boy relented and sighed, most likely unable to contradict Naruto when he looked like that. That determined look pulsating. "Fine…"

"Only pranks, Shikamaru!? If they were, then someone would take the credit for them. But, it only happens to me when I'm alone and no one seems to know shit about it. Trust me, I know."

"You are a prankter, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto raised his head and smiled slightly at the questioning face suddenly popping up behind Shikamaru. However, he didn't feel like smiling at all. "No, Lee… prankster."

"Ahh! Now I see!"

He watched Lee scurry off, chasing some other boy round the tiny room, and turned back to his bottle – immediately cutting the conversation short. He _really_ wished there was alcohol in there, but there was none. He wanted to get drunk. But, that would sure give Sasuke the benefits he would need to whoop his ass round the court later. And he wasn't about to let him anywhere near his ass.

Naruto sighed, thinking how annoying it was. People sabotaging for him in the utmost irritating ways. It sure was annoying. He was sensible enough to admit that he too, at times, gone down the same jolly road on other people's expenses. However, as much as he had liked the rush of success, he never tortured one single person on and on.

He was a nifty person, not a cruel one.

And also, Naruto never let anybody run him over. He was in no way accepting these games, but right now he had no energy to investigate why these people were hell bent on devastating his life. Or who. Regardless how it drove him mad not knowing, he had priorities. His main concern was at the moment a pale behind to kick. And with a shrug towards Shikamaru and Chouji who still regarded him silently, Naruto shut his eyes from the delirious party.

It was at that precise moment, when his eyelids comfortably closed, a proper knock on the other side of the door split the air in two. Everyone stilled immediately, their bodies tensing at the definitive danger on the other side. They knew who it was; hence no one moved an inch from their stations in fright that the eagle's hearing would exceed its seeing.

Naruto was relatively sure that it was Kiba in the corner not breathing and Chouji hiding, insufficiently, behind a boy Naruto didn't know. He himself dared the saliva bunched in a taught knot to pass through his dry throat, not much else.

Someone then turned on the lights. Instantly some whimpered pathetically, and then there was a snort. An easily recognized snort coming from Shikamaru. Rolling his eyes at the pitiable creatures littered on the floor he urged everyone to hide the obviously empty bottles of varied beverages, and turned to the door. Before any of them had the seconds to prepare themselves for their ultimate doom, Shikamaru pushed down the handle and the minute the door swung open a sliver of pale, familiar skin etched itself on Naruto's cornea. Again.

"YOU!"

The boy stared back at him, like everyone else were after his outburst, collected and a small smirk splaying on his thin lips. "Yes, me."

"You're not Neji!" Kiba emerged beside Naruto, a frown creasing his otherwise smooth forehead; apparently thwarted by the sudden change of events.

Naruto reacted much like Kiba, though with far more bearing and self-restraint. It sure wasn't Neji, it was that strange guy holding his cheek – swabbing the back of his head with a rag – only to turn totally ruthless; calling him small, a couple of days ago. Naruto elbowed Kiba in his side, almost embarrassed by his drunken state, and his eyes refocused on the familiar boy in the doorway with a sceptical gleam him his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, ignoring Kiba's persistent whisper in his ear; '_Ya know this guy? When… wha- are ya buddies or sumtin'? Ya know him?!_'

The black haired boy gave him no answer, and Naruto seethed. He hadn't imagined meeting him again, not like this, and he found himself growing angry for some reason. Just the mere, dull, face of his made Naruto's insides coil. He wasn't the only one either, but noticed it only when Chouji clamped forward.

"Sai, you aren't invited."

Sai_…_?

Suddenly everything fell into place. Sai was the one Chouji fought with… The irritating, self observed weirdo touching his cheek was the troublemaker getting Chouji suspended. Sai. That was his name. And, he was their classmate. What a total disappointment.

"I simply assumed my invite got lost in the mail", was Sai's simple response.

"Well, it wasn't lost. You just weren't invited", Chouji spat and took a heavy, intimidating step forward. Sai didn't move an inch, however, and only redirected his stoic attention back to Naruto, who stood his ground as the only one completely sober in the room.

"Oh… it's you, the small one I saved." Sai smiled sweetly all of a sudden, and Naruto didn't know whether to be angrier that Sai hadn't noticed him until now or that he made fun of him. "You should be inviting me in now. It would be the correct way to pay back a debt in this situation; wouldn't you say so Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blew a fuse and, with a face tomato-red, colourful curses erupted. He couldn't have cared less about the sound level. "You asshole! I'm not inviting you in. And stop calling me small, I'm not small. You're the sm-"

"What is this ruckus?"

Neji's face popped into view beside Sai, whom with any lesser reaction than the one adorning his face now could have been declared dead. But, regardless of Sai's lack of reaction, there was a collective intake of breath among the other partakers. _Shit…_ Naruto suddenly felt like dying.

"Do you have any idea how late it… is… is this a _party_?"

The expression on Neji's face turned sombre as he regarded the battlefield and drunken individuals inside the stuffy room. He then focused on Naruto, one of the few people standing, and the blond immediately cringed. He couldn't believe his luck. Sai, _and_ Neji.

One fine and slender eyebrow rose questioningly. "A party Uzumaki, that wasn't particularly wise."

"Not my idea…" Naruto muttered to his defence, but a distinctive feeling told him that the proper-looking boy didn't believe him.

"Who put you up to it? Kiba? The troublemaker about to pass out on the floor over there?" Neji wasn't happy, far from it. And it was obvious. "I don't think he could have planned anything by himself, much less a _party_. So amuse me, who are his accomplices?"

No one answered him, Lee merely gave a goofy giggle and the rest kept their eyes averted. Naruto nibbled on his bottom-lip, glancing at Shikamaru – waiting for him to save the day, which he didn't. He just stood there, on Neji's right side by the door, staring at nothing in particular. Everyone was waiting for something, yet nobody did anything. Neji waited for an explanation, Sai waited for an invitation… the rest waited for their verdict. Naruto wanted to scream, hopelessness and resentment boiling in his body. And he kind of did scream, eventually.

"_GARGH_! Cut it out… you are all freaking me out!" Naruto clasped his head in a sad attempt to void himself of the intense eyes of Neji's, Sai's curious wink and all the drunken, wobbly eyeballs trying to focus on him.

"Get the fuck inside! Stop staring, and just get the fuck inside! _You_, Neji", he pointed rudely, never minding the twitch of an eyebrow, "drop the high and mighty act and get drunk. That's probably what you want anyway – no, it's what you need! Shikamaru, shut the door! And Sai, you weirdo, gouge your eyes out or something. I don't care anymore…"

He hadn't thought it was possible, but his somewhat unconventional persuasive talents worked.

Neji shrugged his shoulders indifferently and immediately stepped inside. Not a fuss. No sermon on rights and wrongs of this situation. Sai merely followed his lead and unveiled a stack of bottles from under a blanket on the floor, a somewhat happy grin on his face. Naruto was too shocked to decide whether or not it really was a happy grin or something more appropriate to his character such as a devious smirk. Not that it really mattered…

What mattered was that everything went back to normal. The lights dimmed and people mingled – too drunk to remember that two predators were among them, acclimating. And Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

It was only a matter of time before both Neji and Sai drank themselves into oblivion much like the rest. He was unsure if it was unwise to not question Neji's enthusiastic consumption, but he decided he really didn't want to know either way. Neji had been, after all, a bit down in the dumps lately due to his decreasing days left at this school. However, regardless of whatever reason anybody had, the party got wilder and more chaotic as time passed. And before they knew it; the party reached its climax and plummeted to a standstill wherein half of the participants fell unconscious on the floor and the rest crawled wherever and fell asleep.

Next to a snoring Kiba lay Naruto, pretending to be asleep. He deemed it safe to flee as soon as he located Neji's unconscious body slumped against the radiator and he snickered quietly at the minimal probability that Neji would ever drink like this ever again – or wake up anytime soon. He then gathered his wits and keys, meandered between his friends with upmost rapidity and secrecy to the door and cast one last glance on the mess of bodies before he slinked outside and shut the door.

With haste in his legs he made one quick stop at the lavatory to retrieve his bag of clothes he had hidden beforehand and then swept out of the building, running towards his awaiting competitor. He was damn late already, his heart pounding ungodly hard in his chest… _Sasuke is going to lynch me._

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"It's about time", Sasuke said, quietly and more to himself than to anybody else.

He listened attentively to the hurried steps echoing closer, a smug facial expression on his otherwise indifferent but always handsome face. And unwaveringly, like most of the times, Sasuke began walking towards his blond challenger. His eyes were locked on the dark corridor and as he stopped in front of the opening, he knew the excitement building up within him had conquered. It was uncommon that he felt this kind of surge of adrenalin, but he couldn't deny its apparent affect.

After all, why else would he shudder? Why else would it feel nice, if it wasn't a good omen?

Because, the shudder that ran down his spine compelled his entire body and mind to react peculiarly as if it was run by a sudden rush of energy and animalistic power that was too enjoyably to disregard and since he couldn't remember ever feeling this way before; he ascertained these new feelings to be his underlying instincts.

And he trusted his instincts. They would have him walk out of this challenge victoriously. Like they always had.

He braced himself when the approaching steps suddenly slowed down and assumed a more casual pace as if to atone for the childish dash earlier. And as a, obviously male, figure became discernable through the shadows Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and snorted.

"You're late, dumbass… I've been waiti-" Sasuke abruptly fell silent, staring dumbly ahead; when the person appearing wasn't Naruto at all. "… Kabuto?"

The purple-wearing senior lifted a hand to wave casually, a familiar grin scintillating through the shadowy hall. "Hello, Sasuke."

As though blowing a fuse, Sasuke tensed and scowled. "What brings you here, now of all times?"

Kabuto stepped forward. "Don't look so mad, I was merely looking in on you. How did it go?"

Sasuke glared harder at Kabuto. "Are you blind?"

At that he laughed. "No, certainly not. So… that Uzumaki, I reckon he stood you up?"

"Not yet", he snarled indignantly. "I don't remember telling you it was tonight."

"You didn't. I went to visit you this afternoon and voila; you weren't in your room and that scruffy roommate of yours was having a blast in the room opposite yours. So, I came to this conclusion. You know Uzumaki is the one orchestrating the party, don't you?"

Sasuke didn't know that. He didn't know they were having it in Naruto's room at all. _Damn…_ This could cause problems. Would he be able to sneak out, unnoticed? "Yes, of course."

"Really now?"

"That's why I'm waiting for him. He is on his way." He sounded confident, despite the truth.

"It's very late. After curfew even…"

"What do you want, Kabuto?"

His senior sighed, ran slender fingers through his short bangs and regarded Sasuke with a sudden concerned look. "I didn't come here to argue. All I'm trying to do is look out for you. You should know that by now, Sasuke."

"Hm… so you say."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed behind his glasses and took the remaining steps forward to grasp Sasuke's slender shoulders in his bigger hands. He instantly tensed, however, since there was no direct danger present Sasuke slowly began to relax in the senior's hold. Kabuto smiled.

"I am."

Sasuke watched the floor, and the tops of Kabuto's shoes, intently; taking the time to mull over the possible reasons for Naruto's deficiency. However, there were too many to single out the most plausible. There were so many things that could have gone wrong. _Naruto… you idiot!_

"You shouldn't let him stand in your way any longer. He will only drag you down", Kabuto mused and slowly but surely retracted his hands when Sasuke began to stiffen again, letting them fall to his sides. "Uzumaki is bad news."

"What if he is?" Sasuke straightened his back immediately. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can! Just don't let yourself be sidetracked by this rivalry you have with him. He'll deter you from achieving your goals."

"It's none of your concern." His voice was firm, leaving no room for discussion.

"You're right." Kabuto offered a peace-offering-smile which Sasuke accepted reluctantly. "Just don't let him ruffle you."

"Fine."

Kabuto laughed at the curtness and turned to leave, but when a shrill scream boomed from down the corridor he instantly stopped.

"SASUKE!"

It was Naruto. And the boy's exasperatingly grating voice caught Sasuke's attention the second it reached him, and before he knew it; he got hit by another wave.

"_Saaasuke_, are you still here!? SASUKE-BASTARD!"

From the dark corridor stumbled a yellow flash, grabbing the empty air futilely in a sad attempt to stop his crazy dash. He seemed to locate his target fairly quickly – being Sasuke – as his boyish face suddenly contorted into one of the ugliest grimaces Sasuke had ever seen and simultaneously protruded a guttural, noisy exhale. Naruto, seemingly content that Sasuke hadn't left, hunched over his knees to catch his, clearly, lost breath after he'd screeched to a halt in front of him.

"_Fuah! _You're still here… good…. good…" Naruto panted, looking awfully satisfied as he grinned. "I thought…. I thought you'd be… _fuah_… gone!"

Sasuke looked down upon the other boy, anger and contentment intermingling into unrecognizable goo wherein he clearly was confused. "Took you long enough."

Blue eyes fleetingly looked his way through thick golden tresses, irritation borderline remorse swimming inside them. Naruto straightened to his full height, scratched behind his head out of embarrassment like Sasuke had seen him do several times before in his company, and set out to explain. But before he got the chance, Kabuto shouldered past him and vanished into the darker corridor – leaving the duo all alone, one of them stupefied.

Sasuke thrust his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, noted the casual wave of a hand over the senior's back, and then turned to condescendingly glare at Naruto who regarded the disappearing figure with a suspicious scowl on his face. He could be content that Naruto had come – not stood him up after all – and at the same angry for everything else, couldn't he?

"Why are you late?"

Naruto whipped around harshly, hair flying into his eyes. "Who was that guy?" He pointed over his shoulder.

Sasuke scowled, not bothering to answer. Why couldn't people just mind their own, damn business? "Why did it take you so long to get here, do you have any idea how long I've waited for your stupid face to show up?"

"Way to go asshole, eager getting on my bad side already?" Naruto joked half-heartedly, though sighing animatedly when Sasuke's deadpanned look was all that retaliated. "Geez, whatever! I didn't mean to be this late. The party got out of hand, you have no idea. I had to get _everyone_ drunk. That worked itself out on its own though, but then Neji showed up… Sasuke, are you listening?"

He was listening, but only partly. While one side of him kept wondering why Neji humoured those fools with his unorthodox presence at a place he would rather lit on fire than normally agree to, his other half tuned Naruto's voice out. He wasn't there to chat after all, and he blamed only himself for inviting the still puffing blond to open his big mouth. Sasuke swept a hand through his hair, leaning his weight onto one leg. As his hand cascaded over his cross facial countenance in a harsh movement, he unintentionally called to him Naruto's undivided attention. Or so it seemed at least, since the dork was gaping stupidly at him.

Naruto's cheeks puffed out in annoyance, or more likely; embarrassment of being caught staring. "I got here, isn't that enough? You could have left if yo-"

"And let you spread idiotic rumours that I chickened out? You must be more stupid than I thought…" Sasuke harrumphed.

"I'm not stupid, you jerk!" Naruto yelled, rushing forward and roughly jabbing Sasuke in the chest with his finger.

Hot waft of air bathed over Sasuke's face, blowing his bangs from his eyes, and he scrunched up his nose in surprise. All of a sudden, by the mere contact between his clothed chest and one simple fingertip, his body shuddered as if jolted by something akin to electricity. Instantly, instincts telling him so, he staggered back to evade the next finger coming at him.

"Don't touch me!"

Naruto instantly stilled; clear blue eyes widening slightly to study him critically. Flashes of past experiences and earlier meetings with the very same eyes jogged Sasuke's memory and he was reminded of the haunting traits of his blue eyes. Naruto cocked his head to the side, curiously inspecting Sasuke and what he would do next. Run? Hide? Perhaps cry, despite how unlikely that would be.

"You are so weird, Sasuke. You accepted this challenge but you look like you'd rather be somewhere else entirely. Did you only stay so you could tell me off, or what? If you don't want this, then _sorry_ for making your life so damn miserable!" Naruto rolled his eyes to emphasize the sarcasm. Sasuke noted it as clearly as he noted the shine in Naruto's eyes, which was as clear as any summer day. "You are here, so stop being difficult about it. I want to get this over with as much as you do, I hate you… remember?"

Sasuke, puzzled by how that stung, frowned and hastily downed the sudden and strange feelings like they had never been there in the first place and muttered. "Fine…"

_I want you out of my life as soon as possible…_

Sasuke reached out towards Naruto with his hand, noting with rapt interest how his challenger apprehensively followed his appendage as it passed close to his cheek and ear, and flicked on the lights behind him.

"Let's get started then." Sasuke smirked.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Indignantly Sasuke chased after Naruto, keen on cutting him short and reclaiming the ball. It proved more difficult than imagined, as the blond swirl weaselled out of his way each time he got near. And with precision known to few, the otherwise epitome of ineptness laid the ball in the basket again. With an extremely cocky and mocking grin glued to his face, he descended his short jump and looked over at Sasuke. Both were panting steamy breaths and wiping away sweat and damp bangs from their foreheads.

Sasuke met his smug gaze and snorted, retrieving the ball. He gave it a small dribble outside the tree-point circle before he kicked off again, feeling the superiority rushing back to him when he bypassed Naruto before the idiot even got the time to take action and while passing caught the surprised, blue orbs widening.

The score now stood tied.

Naruto hadn't gotten the time to rejoice for long, Sasuke was just as good of a player as he had imagined. He should have known so since he had watched Sasuke play, but the competitive side of him couldn't see it – wouldn't accept it, that and defeat. He frowned, taking in the appearance of the contemptible arse waiting for him to make the next move. He didn't look tired at all, sweaty at most and slightly out of breath. But still as breathtaking a guy could ever get, and as breathtaking another guy could ever compliment another with; without feeling uncomfortable. _But I'm not all too sure on that one…_

The clothes on Sasuke's body clung to him protectively, highlighting his great and prominently fit body. Naruto noticed it with reluctance. It was such a distraction.

"Who are you trying to impress, huh?" Naruto wheezed out, trying to hide his conspicuous exhaustion, palpable envy and somewhat troubling unease by picking a fight. He needed time to breathe. However, the truth remained; something miffed him, and it wasn't Sasuke being Sasuke. It was Sasuke looking the way he did. Naruto didn't feel comfortable around Sasuke, at all. The sensation had been pressing at the back of his mind now for some days, and he didn't know what to make of it.

Sasuke had only come to notice recently how sweaty Naruto was, exhausted silly. His blond, unruly hair clung to the side of his face – trickling tresses framing his strong jaw in an enticing kind of way. And Sasuke stared, bothered and at a complete loss. "What?" Sasuke asked in a huff.

"Dress normal… there's no one here who gives a damn about that… that", he waved a finger towards Sasuke, momentarily lost for words. "… that body!"

Sasuke immediately retracted his spellbound eyes from Naruto's perspiring face and body and looked down, inspecting himself. He found nothing out of the ordinary. Something inside of him skipped a beat, most likely his heart, when he from of the corner of his eyes suddenly noticed Naruto's fierce look. Intense blue eyes gawking at him. He swallowed thickly. "What are you on, stupid? It's just clothes." He couldn't believe what he was hearing, nevertheless tried keeping his cool. It wouldn't do him any good freaking out. "Maybe sweatpants are classy to someone like you-"

"Hey!"

"- but by my standards it's not something you would ever choose to impress anyone with", Sasuke said condescendingly, keen on saving face more than anything, and particularly appreciated the anger it bred from the hot-headed blond opposite him. He could handle anger. Anger was familiar; and wherein it he found the pillar of support he needed to counterattack Naruto's outlandish behaviour. "Your standards are low, I see."

"Shut up!" Naruto cried out in frustration. "I wasn't talking about the clothes per se… I meant… like, like… damn it, do you really have to wear such tight clothes?!"

"W-what? What _tight clothes?_" Sasuke fumbled with the words, shocked and quite appalled by the random question. He eyed Naruto suspiciously, brows set deeply in a frown. "It's sweatpants!"

Naruto got the instinctive urge to slap a hand over his face, cheeks immediately taking on a reddish hue as he stood facing the epithet of awkwardness that was bound to build the greatest of walls between them. And feeling Sasuke's roaming eyes all over him made him self-conscious beyond belief. He fumbled with the hem of his orange t-shirt, damp with moist, but when that proved unsuccessful of calming him down he opted to strike an indifferent pose by thrusting his hands in the pockets of his knee-length black shorts.

"I know, but it's all revealing and shit", Naruto eventually spoke. He wondered; had Sasuke expected something more? Perhaps he expected more people… _not just me_? He kind of felt… disappointed. _He dislikes me that much?_

"Where are you looking exactly, Uzumaki?" Peeved and slightly confused, Sasuke pulled at his top – inching it down automatically and smoothing out its creases across his firm abdomen. "Why do you even care what I'm wearing?"

"You expected girls to be here, didn't you?" Naruto avoided the question. He was wondering the same thing, after all. Why did he care?

Sasuke watched the solemn expression materializing slowly upon the other's face with renewed interest. The other boy's blue eyes were downcast, sharing an intimate moment with the floor. His entire stance cried uncertainty, slender body slumped dejectedly. Sasuke didn't understand. He never understood Naruto. But, sometimes he found himself wondering how it would be like to _actually_ do. Sometimes he wished for it. And it surprised him, greatly, since he had never wished for anything of the like ever before. Maybe, if he understood him… got to know him… maybe _this_ would make sense. But he couldn't! He had to sever whatever it was that tied him to Naruto... before it was too late.

"No", he lied. After all, Sasuke had expected the whole school to be there. "… but even if they would have been here, I wouldn't care. Uzumaki, why the hell are you on about my clothes for?"

He hadn't put much thought into his choice of outfit. Practicality drove him into these sets of garbs, but by the sheer look of it – Naruto had gotten the wrong impression. Whatever that impression was. Was sweatpants and a top _too_ revealing? Why would Naruto even care if they were? And besides, as Sasuke felt like pointing out; Naruto wasn't wearing any more than he was. He wasn't conceited enough to not notice when someone looked good, or bad. And, Naruto looked good. Exhausted indeed, but striking in the loose-fitting clothes he was wearing and sunshiny unruly hair.

More often than not, Sasuke didn't bother mulling over other peoples' appearances; however, Sasuke couldn't remember ever being pestered for this long by someone like Naruto either. Naruto had ever since they met that day a few weeks ago caught his attention. No one had ever demanded it with such intensity, and no one had ever gotten under his skin that easily. Was that all it took to get Sasuke to budge? Chase him, irritate him… challenge him, then you got him. Why was it only Naruto? Why couldn't he alienate him, just like the rest? He was unsure whether it was because of Naruto's never-ending, stubborn mindset or – still to this day – unexplained ability to invoke never before experimented feelings. Maybe it was both. But no matter what; Naruto was like no one else. A true original. And Sasuke's perspective had become skewed.

"Forget it", Naruto said suddenly and unpleasantly cold. Sasuke immediately forgot what he was about to say. "Let's just continue…"

And they did. They chased after one another, back and forth. Minutes ticked by and they eventually began playing progressively closer to each other. Intense shoving, shoulders hitting and hips ramming the other out of the way. They never bothered to point out the obvious substantiation of foul play, and neither did they comment on the fact that they every so often found themselves backing into the other's frame or gluing themselves along their backside. None of them had the decency to blush, nor the time. But the feeling of the other's heavy breathing across heated skin and strong, warm arms and long leanly muscles pressing closer were never an unpleasant feeling. It should have been.

They never stopped. Never talked. Sasuke thought no more of Naruto's silence than of Naruto's increasing weariness. Naruto was sure he was going to faint. His breathing got heavier, his body uncooperative and dull. It hadn't taken long into the game before he began loosing speed and experienced difficulties keeping up with Sasuke's amazing pace. One after another Sasuke threw, shot, propelled and sunk the ball in the basket. Devious elbowing and rough shoves in the heat of the game and blocking made him unsteady – almost wishing he could lean up against Sasuke's chest a little while longer, just to recover – and at times he was unable to keep his balance. At those times, Sasuke never offered a helping hand – and Naruto never asked for one. It was embarrassing enough that he was loosing. He needn't Sasuke to rub it in his face.

Sasuke was keeping the score, and with slight frustration, noticed how far behind Naruto was. He had started out exceptionally good, in fact giving Sasuke a run for his money. Now, even his eyes were fairing a more shadowy colour and his face a sickly pale hue. Then, as if all the signs and features vanished, Naruto would through a spurt of energy return to normal. It was noticeable he was pushing himself, but Sasuke didn't care. Naruto slowly, like wading through thick and spongy bog, began catching up and gaining more points.

Suddenly, at Naruto's rebound and at a time when even Sasuke had begun to tire out, something most evil clearly was in the making because the blond's face contorted into a wicked grin. Sasuke, whose blood ran cold and eyes widened like saucers instantly by the mere look, could only watch petrified as Naruto all of a sudden launched at him and jumped. The blond towered over him; a mixture of orange and black being all Sasuke saw before the rubber-sole connected harshly with his nose and soon entire face. With a hard, ruthless lift-off, foot securely planted in Sasuke's face, Naruto took off into the air accompanied by a cheerful roar.

Naruto soared through the air, leaving Sasuke behind to plummet to the floor with a bloody nose and throbbing head. Jovially, in raptures really, Naruto slammed the ball through the hoop in a graceful slam dunk.

"DUNK'_cha_!"

* * *


	8. I want you

**

* * *

**

Bounce Me Back

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama. I'm making no profit in writing this.

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu and possible others.

**Summary:** They meet, and instantly regret it. It's the beginning of a confusing year for the both of them; overflowing with confrontations, feelings and trials. A life of basketball and questions. Who will bounce the other back on track first?

**Warning: **Spelling (not native speaker, after all) AU. Language & basketball – yes, I warn you though of my poor knowledge of it! I will try my best. Characters not introduced in the anime will appear.

_A/N: I apologize for the long, inhumanly long, wait! As I have stated in my profile, I am now a fulltime teacher student at University. As much as I would love to write more and focus on this piece, school has got to come first. I am extremely happy that people still read this, and I feel so sorry for being such a damn slow writer. But, the story lives on. ) Thank you for all the support, your reviewing is what makes Bounce Me Back possible. All the hits, favs, alerts and reviews make me tremendously happy! Again, so sorry for the wait and I hope you'll take the time to review. Thank you for reading!_

_Due to requests, I will attempt to include a synopsis of what's been happening._

Naruto, as confused as he is by his own emotions, continues to pester Sasuke about joining the basketball team as well as trying to get under his skin. Naruto slips out from the party in their dorm-room to meet up with Sasuke in the gymnasium. There they engage in a battle for pride and glory, heedless of the obvious attraction constantly keeping them on their toes. Sasuke is frustratingly wondering why Naruto is so keen on chasing him and Naruto is self-consciously questioning Sasuke's reasons for even coming. Neither of them is sure of anything, except for the invisible string that connects them and seems to refuse to break. Despite whoever wins the game, things will change around them. Naruto might get a new team-mate, and get to know Sasuke for who he is and what it is that has shaped him. And Sasuke can flip him off if he wins but maybe, just maybe, he wants to get some questions of his own answered. Naruto is still such a mystery.

_In this chapter __feelings start to brew – slowly but surely (**finally**!) _

Last time:

Naruto soared through the air, leaving Sasuke behind to plummet to the floor with a bloody nose and throbbing head. Jovially, in raptures really, Naruto slammed the ball through the hoop in a graceful slam dunk.

"DUNK'_cha_!"

* * *

**Chapter 8: **I w a n t y o u

A cordial smile spread across his face while taking in the pitiful form lying on its back on the gym-floor a few feet away, unmoving as of yet – as if knocked for six. Naruto left the rolling ball behind, hardly giving it much thought as it bounced away, and proceeded walking up to Sasuke whose face smudged with blood, and hand clasped over his nose in a poor attempt to stop the bleeding, looked far worse off than Naruto had ever seen him before. At least Naruto couldn't remember a time out of the, hardly any, opportunities he'd caught glimpses of Sasuke as of late or straightforwardly confronted him on even fewer occasions. Yet Sasuke, despite his cool aloofness and stoic front, was somehow seldom befallen to look unbecoming.

Quietly and carefully inspecting the form lying stock still on the floor, he leaned over Sasuke and dropped a conveniently at hand handkerchief on the brunette's chest. He was ignored, but entirely unbothered by the bitter treatment since he rather warranted it. Naruto's face softened and a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. No, Sasuke never really looked unbecoming but at least he looked human lying there. For once. And, it suited him.

Naruto snickered and squatted down to his heels beside him, listening to his soft breathing. Noticing, for the first time, how soft it really was.

"Don't you know you're supposed to keep your head high if you get a nosebleed?"

Sasuke then spread two of his fingers apart, revealing an almost black eye – one of those eyes Naruto never really figured out. Every now and then he got the distinct impression that they were lost in an internal battle between good or bad. Or maybe his 'wants' and 'don't wants'. Naruto met his glare dead on, again quite unaffected. It seemed to work wonders on Sasuke's already cross disposition.

"You would know…", he muttered into his hand and Naruto gave a humoured laugh.

"Heh… let's get you up from there", he said strangely tenderly and leaned over the other boy, whose eyes widened in surprise.

Carefully he wrapped his hands around Sasuke's shoulders, letting them glide over the soft fabric and across his strong back to grasp the shoulder blades. It tingled in his fingers and on the inside of his palms he could almost feel his pulse thudding against Sasuke's back.

He wondered if what he was doing crossed some kind of line Sasuke possibly might have drawn between himself and everybody else around. But, he thought no more of it and before Sasuke could complain, which of course he was planning on doing, he pulled him up in a sitting position. Seconds later, they sat closely next to each other; Naruto on his haunches facing a rather taken aback Sasuke with blood running down his prominent jaw-line and the expanse of his smooth neck. Looking down the length of Sasuke's body, he found the neglected handkerchief lying in his lap, and a genial idea struck him.

"Here, use this!" And quite _unceremoniously_ he jammed two of his handkerchief-clad fingers up Sasuke's nostrils. "That's better, isn't it?"

Sasuke himself barely had the time to figure out what was happening before the two lithe appendages were thrust inside his nose – possibly on their way to rearrange his brain more than what had already been done. He managed a stare with some difficulties focusing, quite unsure within which nightmare he'd stepped into and whether it wasn't better to just succumb to suicide already. He had never quite pictured having anybody's – let alone Naruto's – fingers jammed up… there… ever…

_It's such a secluded space and certainly not used for storage_, was somehow his instant thoughts before he decided to lodge his blood-smeared fist in Naruto's overly frivolous face; sending the other flying a good distance away.

It wasn't much later that they were lying on their backs beside one another in the middle of the sports hall, both of them nurturing one equally bruised and sore nose. Maybe it would have been a peaceful scene to behold, since it definitely held the potential, had not Naruto been the one to ruin the tender moment wherein Sasuke for once didn't shun away or like usual; withdrew when the expected trade was done and over with. The game was over, Sasuke _should _have left.

Naruto was laughing, and it was not a polite small laugh behind a polished hand. It was one of those that partakers, and unwilling victims of the sound, couldn't help to wonder if the responsible person would choke from his own spit or maybe – hopefully – swallow his own tongue. It sounded as if Naruto was doing both, and running out of air to boot.

At any rate, that was what Sasuke figured as he turned his head to study the other and noticed how the blond's laugh would sporadically and suddenly stop, only to as if on mute; continue soundlessly with mouth open and sporting a face strained with obvious difficulty containing the laughter inside. Only letting out small hisses or a stifled gasp. Naruto's face would turn absolutely red – reminding him of one very explosive substance – and as if he couldn't hold it in one second longer; his eyes would widen and he would wheeze loudly for breath before continuing laughing uncontrollably. And loudly. Sasuke could only watch, silently in comparison.

Naruto cried. Not sad tears, not even very emotional tears. Just small drops at the corners of his eyes, they didn't even roll down his cheeks. He wasn't absolutely sure as to why he was laughing or why he found the scenario so hilarious. On the other hand, it was painfully obvious how his insides rocked with laughter when he reminisced over what had happened. When he remembered that he had lost. Actually lost everything. He had been so sure about winning and proving Sasuke wrong.

But, Sasuke was funny too… that's a first.

It was a heavy arm slung across his chest with a thud that prevented his laughter to continue. Sasuke let it stay there, as if to thwart any ideas Naruto might have of continuing.

"Done yet?" Sasuke muttered, looking mad but Naruto wasn't sure – he'd seen him madder.

Naruto breathed in deep, turned his head to watch Sasuke, and smiled. "Maybe… yes, no wait – I feel it coming! Here it goe-"

Before he even had the time to summon his merry and, albeit very little, contagious laughter Sasuke elbowed him harshly in the chest. "Don't push your luck…"

"_Ouch! _Geez, when was the last time you laughed?" Naruto said and clung to the arm that was flung over his chest with both hands, while embracing Sasuke's arm he noticed the warmth and his own reluctance of letting go of it. He shook his head to clear it and instead confronted Sasuke's audacious look with a cocky smirk of his own. Naruto said matter-of-factly; "You could sure need some release or you'll burst!"

"I will not burst." He was getting madder; Naruto's saw it in his eyes. His very dark eyes, on either side of that perfect nose… But there was something familiar to him in the way Sasuke drew his eyebrows together and the twitch of his lips.

He hurried to pull at the slack arm, crushing it tightly to his chest. His smile, however strange it felt to direct it at Sasuke, was growing on his lips the more he got to see the familiar expression. It was the perfect imitation of a disgruntled child. Sasuke's childish face. A face which he had never seen on him before. It looked so human, so normal and so picturesque for it to be there but at the same time so rare. His smile had to be beginning to radiate, he felt the heat spreading across his cheeks. It had to be visible.

"Bet on it?"

"You and bets, and challenges and whatnot… there's something seriously wrong with you", Sasuke tried pulling his arm back, though futilely. "You lost!"

"Oh… I know."

"Then let me get back to my life… and do me a favour, get back to yours."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "But I went down with style! Shouldn't that count for something?"

Sasuke grunted, confusion and anger swimming in his eyes. He wasn't actually angry, maybe a little. Or, actually… Naruto just didn't know anymore. "No, it doesn't. You stepped in my face."

"You punched my face!"

"At least _you_ didn't have an entire bodyweight behind that punch…"

"It sure felt like it… – hold on a sec, are you calling me fat!?"

#

Quietness lay upon them. It was far from deliberate, and far from what either of them really wanted. They hadn't exchanged words for some time, both of them duelling with the same uncertainty on how to continue from here on. Naruto was scanning the insides of his eyelids, maybe for clues or reasons to instigate a conversation. Sasuke could hear the sucking of Naruto chewing his lips from time to time. He, himself, lay unmoving next to the very person his thoughts were focusing on. He felt no need to actually leave Naruto's side, for the first time not caring that he was acting like someone more alike Naruto and less himself. Laid-back, untroubled and careless instead of his usually tense approach to everything. He knew now what he should have realized from the start; that this was the start of many 'first-times'. And Naruto was the reason for this change.

He didn't like it, but he was powerless to fix it tonight. It wouldn't hurt him anymore to just listen and see where it led him. Led them… The damage had already been done.

Naruto was breathing softly next to him, and from the corner of his eye he could see the tanned hand following the rising and falling of his chest with every breath. His other hand lay at his side, awfully close to Sasuke's own. Blond hair splayed across the floor, unruly as it always looked with that effortlessly hassle-free look about it, and his face was calm and serene. Sasuke took his chance of looking because Naruto wasn't, what with his eyes being closed and all, and so the brunette could sneak a peek without having to own up to it.

He sighed and turned back to stare at the ceiling. _I can always forget about him in the morning…_

If that had been true, then what he did next should not have happened. He opened his mouth.

"Why…?"

If he had really wanted to forget, then he shouldn't have asked. He frowned, regretting instantly.

Naruto tensed at once, whipping his head towards Sasuke to openly analyse the basis for asking such a disturbingly vague question. Sasuke schooled his features immediately, wishing Naruto would just look away. Couldn't he answer someone without locking eyes? Did he have to be so close? It felt as if his face was on fire. So hot.

"Why… what?" His voice was hoarse, Sasuke noticed.

Sasuke didn't really want to answer, bringing a hand to his forehead and rubbing away at the worry-lines taking form. He sighed. "Why did you _really_ want this?"

"Didn't I tell you?" he quickly answered and rose to his elbows, leaning his cheek against his shoulder to gaze down at Sasuke. "I told you right? I think I did... I should have, otherwise all this would have been stupid!"

_Can__ he look more brainless?_ Sasuke thought as it was evident the reminiscing was troubling the other.

"I wanted you to come play basketball with me."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "With _you_?"

"And the rest of the team, of course!"

"Hn, I think you mentioned something like that", Sasuke said and averted his eyes since Naruto was looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for an affirmative 'yes'.

"I think it would be great if you could join the team…" Naruto continued.

He remembered quite clearly that day up on the rooftop, how Naruto had confronted him – how they had come to this agreement – how everything had spun out of control. It had also rained, as if a sign of trouble. Naruto made everything so complicated that day; in a slapdash fashion choosing his words as they came to him and turned Sasuke's whole world upside down with no respect for his privacy or his prior steadfast life. He had been content with what he had, unconcerned with trivial things. Naruto bombarded into his life like a bolt from the sky. Slyly incorporating his mischievousness, his irksomely amiable character and his stubborn manner. Dynamically forcing his entire way of life onto Sasuke. Now, he was here and probably set to stay.

Sasuke cleared his throat, eventually turning his gaze right back at Naruto's blue eyes. He was shocked to see that they hadn't wavered one second from him. He fought to stay focused.

"You lost, which means I'm not joining."

"_Bastard!_" Naruto's lively face twisted theatrically in outrage. "I fought hard! Can't you see my effort, eh? Winning isn't everything, so my effort _should_ have changed your mind if you had been a _normal_ guy. Weren't you moved at all by my awesomeness? I totally had you in a pinch there."

"I wasn't the least impressed."

"_Aww! _Come _on!_" Naruto pouted and rolled over onto his side with his head supported by one hand and the other resting in the dip where his hip began – Sasuke followed this movement unintentionally and when noticing; he quickly scolded himself. "Was I that lousy?"

He pondered the question, answering truthfully. "No."

"Really?" Was that hope shining in his eyes? Sasuke wondered. "You really think so?"

"…"

"_Aww_… was that a compliment, coming from you?" Naruto's face broke out into a happy grin; one which Sasuke dreaded would lead him into madness. Suddenly Naruto leaned in closer, his hand moving from his hip to rest on top of Sasuke's shoulder. "Is this bonding, Sasuke? Are we bonding right now?"

"Tch, shut up, stupid…" Sasuke scoffed and gave him an unconvinced look, swatting off the warm hand.

"I think we are… _this_ is bonding. Manly bonding between two manly men… see? This is bonding-time! I can feel it."

"We are _not_ bonding. Just because I said you weren't completely lousy doesn't mean that you were any good. You play solely on-"

"My inventiveness is my trump card!"

"You break the rules!" he almost shouted.

"_Yes!_ To get what I want!" Naruto shouted back suddenly, as if offended, and it was louder and more feverous than Sasuke ever could have imagined one meagre gibe could mete out. Naruto stared hard into his eyes and Sasuke was unsure whether or not he would be able to break the contact even if he tried. Even if he wanted to…

"And what do you want?"

Naruto's expression softened.

"I want you."

Sasuke, startled out of his wits, immediately drew back as his instincts finally kicked in after having been temporarily out of commission for several days – even weeks, apparently, since he'd let himself walk right into this mess.

His mind repeated Naruto's words over and over again, a terrible mantra scaring the living daylights out of him. With his eyes wide in panic, scanning and probing Naruto's sparkling clear blue eyes for any sign of this being a hoax of some sort, he felt how his breath started quickening. His chest suddenly felt tight and uncomfortable. This had to be what dying felt like… _I want you… I want you… you… _

He totally missed the distressed look flashing across Naruto's face when he rolled on to his stomach to get to his feet more easily – to get away from Naruto faster. He scrambled to his wobbly feet in lack of self-control and almost tripped, swivelled around for a second to cast one sickened, horror-struck look at Naruto before he dashed away towards the locker room.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto was up on his knees, ready to chase after him.

But, Sasuke had already crossed the floor, taken refuge inside the locker room and shut the door behind him. His wobbly knees eventually gave out and he slid down the door to the floor. The rough, wooden feeling pressed against his back was all that kept him grounded and sane. He felt something warm creep along his neck and up over his ears and cheeks, something he recognized to be a blush and it was mortifying.

It was too warm to bear. Therefore, with a shaky sigh, he hid his burning face in his hands and in between his knees. Everything went dark. He shut his eyes from the real world – Naruto and his – the one they had come to share ever since Naruto plummeted into the one Sasuke had had for himself for so long. The need for thinking overpowered his need to hear, smell and breathe calmly. He didn't want to share this anymore… his life was his own. Everything and everybody else would only be in the way.

He pushed pause on reality.

His mind was in havoc. Was Naruto really serious? Or was he merely playing a sick joke on Sasuke's expense? He didn't need someone like that following him around. He had enough of pining idiots, most of which– if not all – simply made him push them away more forcefully. Having the amount of admirers he had had through the years might have skewed his perspective somewhat, however, never in the way that would make him feel blessed or precious.

He didn't need them… and he didn't need Naruto. _But how am I supposed to forget about him now? This is too much._

Then, suddenly, there were banging coming from the other side of the door. It took him a second or two to realize it, but he could hear distraught yells accompanying the banging that was making his entire body rock with each strike. One particular hard strike had him roughly pulled back into reality, pushing play for him – and he started up erratically like the broken cassette he was.

"Sasuke! Open up!"

Bang. Bang. Sasuke shrunk even more, futilely struggling to tune out Naruto's voice. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want Naruto.

"Sasuke… YOU SON OF A BATTY CAMEL'S ARSE! Open this goddamn door before I decide to bang my head trough it! OPEN UP, BASTARD!"

Sasuke, sighing and rubbing the back of his head after a powerful kick from the other side, glanced up to his left to where the lock of the door was situated. He actually considered unlocking the door, however, there was something holding him back. He wouldn't say it was fright, because it wasn't, but the unease of facing Naruto right now was overwhelming. The shock of hearing those words coming from the blond's mouth was too much.

"_Come on_! You never let me explain… wait… eh?! You are misunderstanding, aren't you?! I didn't mean it like that. There's nothing going on… not like that… I mean, there really isn't anything going on. Sasuke, we're not even friends! Right?! Come on, why would I ever…?"

Sasuke quirked a questioning eyebrow when it got quiet on the other side. His heart was still beating loudly in his ears.

"Well I guess for some people that's not a big deal… heh, eh… but come on! That doesn't mean I'm like that! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MISUNDERSTANDING! Argh… ugh… hell, get out of there so I can kill you!"

Something inside was telling him to open the door, listen to Naruto's explanation – regardless of how ugly it might be – and deal with the consequences later. But, he was too embarrassed and that particular feeling was something he was neither familiar with nor able to cope with. Even if he was to open the door and face Naruto, he wouldn't be able to function properly. He had lost all his dignity and control when he ran away. But not only that, Sasuke didn't know how to deal with Naruto when the blond wasn't just an annoyance battling for some attention anymore.

"Sasuke… _please_!" Naruto's voice dropped an octave lower, sounding awfully pleading and remorseful. Sasuke felt perplexed. "_Please, _I'm… I really_-_"

"Naruto", Sasuke said exhaustedly before the other could continue. He cleared his throat, smoothening out the wrinkles of his pant leg.

"Yeah…" Something painfully similar to an earnest sigh reached Sasuke's ears and he did a double-take. Then came the rustling of fabric sliding against wood as Naruto also sat down, leaning against the door from the other side.

Then, Sasuke slowly got to his feet, feeling shaky and hollow. He left through the other door, leaving Naruto behind.

Everything got awkward after what happened. As if Naruto and Sasuke had actually crossed over to something wrong and gauche, to say the least, everything changed. Naruto felt it, and had felt the same way for several weeks. The feeling was more than prominent. It was as obvious as him noticing the way Sasuke nowadays not only ignored him but evaded him, however, not from distaste and anger like before. His looks said it all. People might not consider Sasuke to be obvious, more likely the other way around with his intensely mysterious appeal, but Naruto saw the difference. He had, after all, been watching him – sincerely trying to get to know him. At this time, he was wondering why.

Naruto was positive it wasn't just him imagining the drastic change, regardless of how vivid his imagination had proven to be at times. This time he wasn't making things up and definitely not joking. And for no apparent reason, even the other residents in the dorm could sense the change that had somehow come about sometime during that weekend. When Saturday came – accompanied by dreadful hangovers and a forlorn dorm-supervisor with plenty of regrets to go round – things just weren't the same anymore, and when days slowly but surely passed and turned into heavenly weekend once again things had only gotten more outlandish.

Naruto, as reluctant as he was, never told them why or what had happened and neither did he give them any reason to believe he was going to tell them anytime soon. Despite their constant, earnest effort Naruto didn't budge. He was humiliated, hating himself for how things had gotten twisted and turned ugly right before his eyes.

Naruto had sat on the floor for hours, waiting. Living on the hope that Sasuke was still in the locker room, even if the distinct sound of a door closing from the other side had to have come from when Sasuke upped and left. Something told him to stay and not chase, and that was something he still wasn't used to. He was the kind of guy who would jump into a mess even though he knew he'd only end up spilling blood. Yet, he stayed.

It had been early morning when he returned to the dormitory. Doors stood ajar, lights were turned on and a soft tune was playing on one of the floors. It ebbed away as he went farther upstairs, where he was met with the same view. The doors to his room and the room Sasuke and Kiba shared were open, and Naruto had quickly registered the piles of boys sleeping on the floor before taking a peek into the room across the hallway. Sasuke, of course, was nowhere to be seen.

Later, if he had been honest with himself – acting on his heart's wishes – he would have stayed put inside Shikamaru and his room, eating and sleeping, the excess time he wasn't expected to attend classes. He would never have stepped outside the room had he been less stubborn. It wasn't pride, no. He wasn't the one with those kinds of problems, ruled by pride and holding up a cool front. He surely wasn't like some stupid camel's arse, who jumps to even stupider conclusions before _fucking_ listening to him. No, he was only stubborn and he knew it.

And he knew he hadn't done anything wrong. All he was doing was biding his time, waiting it out. Not at all hiding… maybe just a little bit.

Weeks passed, and somehow those weeks were the worst weeks in Naruto's life. In no doubt had the weather been excellent, almost of the extreme beauty that only wild flora and untouched ancient forests could ever rival, and he had spent most of his time hanging out with his two friends. However, the idea of him – most likely – having screwed up something essential, but to this day still unclear, hung over him like an angry German Sheppard would over a cocky cat that had just scratched the dog's nose.

From that day onwards their lives had changed and due to the circumstances, the constant psychologically overwhelming thoughts of Sasuke began giving him nightmares. The worry even contributed to him suffering from haunting images during the day.

Currently, Naruto was walking through the corridors of Konoha Gakuen, heading towards the other side of the school building. He was on his way back to the dorm and hopefully looking forward to some relaxation. His mind was once again preoccupied with thoughts of what to do, how to do it and what had really went wrong. Apparently and according to Kiba and Shikamaru, Naruto looked horrible when thinking. They had told him repeatedly to stop, get a hold of himself and tell them what was wrong but all Naruto really wanted to do was explain himself to Sasuke, a feat he was at the moment unable to do.

Sasuke wasn't in his class, they never saw each other if it wasn't by fluke or during P.E – and those had even been cut down somewhat since the basketball practise snagged their time from time to time due to an upcoming tournament. It was even rare that they stumbled upon each other in the dorm. Their rooms were opposite each other, but still all that came out of that room was Kiba. And most of the time, Kiba came out of there complaining about his roommate. He used to say that when Sasuke wasn't in the room looking menacing, he would stay out late and barely managing getting back in time for curfew, dragging Kiba into the mess with him. Apparently, Neji was on their backs and scolding the brunettes every chance he got.

Be it before or after school, all they all wanted was for Naruto to make things right and normal again. Shikamaru would be slightly subtler in his attempts compared to Kiba. But neither subtlety nor aggravated badgering had ever been a profitable approach when dealing with Naruto.

Naruto opened one of the main doors and walked outside. Once he was outside he inhaled deeply, taking strange comfort in the chilly, late autumn air. He trudged down the massive marble steps and followed the gravel path towards the dorms. He pulled the knitted scarf up over his chin and stuffed his hands in his pockets with soft and warm lining. It was turning winter soon and since Naruto couldn't decide which season was his favourite, he was looking forward to them all. He was sure Sasuke was a summer person – hating winter for its cold, autumn for its rain and spring for its unsettled weather.

Quickly and hard, he shook his head clear of those reoccurring thoughts and trekked on. He passed the outside playgrounds, all of which were deserted, and suddenly felt sad and empty.

"Argh!" he muttered to himself and hurried on, promptly leaving memories behind.

With a sour temper, Naruto flung the door to dormitory C open and quickly shed himself of the shoes – not at all caring where they landed and had, just as everyone else, long forgotten to use the shoe rack. The hallway was dark as always, the dark wood absorbing the dim light from the antique lamps. He passed the common room to his right, barely registering the lone figure sitting in one of the lush leather sofas reading a book under a weak floor lamp. No sooner had he reached the nook under the stairs when someone called for him, a manly voice that he recognized as Neji's. Naruto retraced his steps and walked into the common room, watching Neji as he shut his book and let it lie in his lap.

"It is not my intention to pry, but you are quite late this afternoon."

Naruto huffed and leaned forward on the sofa opposite Neji. "You always pry."

One corner of Neji's lips rose, and the act itself had a deterrent effect on Naruto, but no answer came for a while. "I guess I do, but it's my job you see."

A very vivid memory suddenly made Naruto remember. "And is your job to crash other peoples' parties?" He was in a bad mood, and not keen on having Neji reprimand him anymore. All he wanted was to be left alone.

"I admit I lost myself a bit there, however, it will certainly not happen again. Lucky for you, I let it slide and decided not to report your underage transgression." Neji looked smug, giving Naruto a once over with a judgmental gaze.

"If you had reported it you would have ended up just as deep in shit as the rest of us", Naruto snarled and rubbed the back of his head in annoyance. It was itching and he felt uncomfortable.

Neji unconsciously patted the book with his long, delicate fingers. He never retorted, but changed the topic. "It is almost dark out, did you get detention again?"

"None of your business!" He turned to leave but stopped when Neji flung the book at him and it connected with his head. "Ouch! What the hell are you doing, Neji?" Naruto swivelled around, rubbing away at his sore head, while glaring icily at the dorm-supervisor.

Languidly Neji rose from his seat, walked up to Naruto and bent down to pick up his book. Then he looked down at Naruto. "Normally, I would not care what you did or what happened to someone like you. But I find myself caring for some reason, and that is probably because you have a tendency to get under peoples' skin. Did you know that?"

Naruto was taken aback by what came out of his senior's mouth. He had probably never even thought of himself as someone that close to the dorm-supervisor, and certainly not in the way that would get him under Neji's skin. That would mean some sort of closer friendship, which in turn should imply that they spent time together. Neither of which Naruto remembered having done particularly often. Was he friends with Neji? When did that happen? And more importantly, why didn't he know?

He cleared his throat. "I… I didn't know that." It felt uncomfortable all of a sudden and he blanched when Neji attempted to smile again.

"Neither did I at first. You looked nothing like an influential person when you first arrived," at this Naruto scrunched up his nose, "but before I knew it, you became an important part of this dormitory. Soon, you have been here for a whole semester, but did you know that no one has ever acclimatised like you have? You have taken up more space than you are probably aware of, and everyone knows who you are. You seem oblivious to it though."

Neji sat down on the armrest. "That is why it is extremely apparent that something has happened as well as it is troublesome, seeing as you do nothing about it. If you expect us to stay out of your business and not be concerned, then don't go public with your issues."

Naruto's mind was racing, and unconsciously his eyes dropped to the floor. What Neji said was hard to take in and process. Maybe it was true that he pushed his problems on to everyone else, maybe he didn't do it intentionally but he might as well have. He walked around like an angry ghost most of the time and when he wasn't, he would smile and laugh forcedly. Of course he was a nuisance.

Slowly he met Neji's eyes again and, with his heart beating uncomfortably fast, he smiled. However, he didn't know what to say.

Neji's look changed into a pitying gaze, which only made Naruto feel worse. "I only want to help."

He felt like saying 'that's only because I'm causing such trouble', but refrained from doing so. "I don't need help, besides; this is me not going public. I have to go, see you later." Once again he turned to walk off but Neji grabbed hold of his wrist and yanked him back. Naruto stumbled and almost fell, and Neji let go of him instantly.

"Talk to me. Why did you get detention? Why have you gotten detention every other day during these last weeks?"

"Nothing special, just some stupid teachers", he tried to explain.

"Teachers here at Konoha Gakuen are known for their fair treatment and conventional outlook. I am sure-"

Naruto sighed and felt like punching the guy's face in. It wouldn't matter if he told Neji or if he told someone else. They wouldn't be able to help. Naruto was being framed by someone working secretly and doing it flawlessly. Not only was he framed for silly pranks, most of which was below him, but he was also subjected to misdemeanours such as his stuff getting nicked, foods stuffed in his shoes and clothes going missing after undressing. Also, he had become a target of threats – nothing life threatening but still fervently instructing him not to come to school anymore. To go back to where he came from, more or less.

"Naruto?"

Naruto mused, feeling a slight urge to get things of his chest. After all, it wouldn't change anything if he told him, but it wouldn't hurt either. So he did, save for mentioning the threats. He told Neji about being framed for stupid things and that the teachers didn't believe him because all evidence had cleverly been made to point back at him.

To put it mildly, Neji was furious. He actually went as far as to say that he was going to talk to the teaching staff, which brought a humoured smile to Naruto's lips. It took some convincing but eventually Neji agreed to wait a couple of days. Naruto didn't believe there was anything the teachers could do to help. What he needed was to catch the culprit in the act. Even so, it was nothing he felt like doing at this moment and excused himself. Neji watched him leave but before Naruto could reach the stairs, the long-haired dorm-supervisor poked his head outside the common room and called;

"Naruto, you should patch things up with Sasuke before it is too late."

It was with renewed grumpiness that he trudged up the stairs.

#

Naruto rid himself of his school uniform, throwing it under his bed, and put on a pair of loose fitting, stonewashed jeans and an orange short sleeved tee-shirt. He ruffled his hair and turned to look at Kiba who was currently reading a magazine while lying sprawled on the floor on his stomach. Kiba wasn't someone who cared too much about what he put on, thus often dressing in what he felt most comfortable in – his old slacks and whatever shirt he could find that wasn't clean, those were saved for when he planned on getting lucky. However, Kiba rarely got lucky.

Naruto plopped down on the floor beside him and picked up a comic book he himself had put there a week ago, planned but forgot to read it. He couldn't really concentrate this time either though, and kept yawning. Kiba suddenly kicked him in the side.

"Yellow-head, what's up with you lately? You got in the teacher's face again. Just own up to the pranks, or you'll get behind in school", Kiba said without taking his eyes of the magazine he was studying, perhaps for its voluptuous women on every single page. Naruto might have joined him had he not been in a fairly bad mood due to Neji.

"Why is everyone on me about the detentions!?" Naruto asked with rising irritation. He had only just begun to calm down, and now he was supposed to put up with this? He wanted to pull his hair out. His happy, sunshine hair didn't deserve that fate. "Neji interrogated me downstairs, but even so… I'm not owning up to anything!"

Kiba kicked him again. "Suit yourself, stupid!"

Naruto growled and retaliated by elbowing his right cheek, gaining weird satisfaction when Kiba howled and rolled onto his side, having bit his tongue. He roughly shoved Naruto into the radiator.

"You're the stupid one, Kiba", Shikamaru gibed from his, ever growing, pile of pillows under his bed. "Why would Naruto stuff his own shoes with leftover stew?"

Naruto couldn't help but nod enthusiastically from where he lay on his back, the heat from the radiator doing nothing to soothe his ailments.

Ever since the party, everyone had come to know that Naruto was involved in some dodgy business – whether it was by choice or not was an opinion that varied from one person to the next. People in his class had come to regard Naruto as the slapstick comedian, who wasn't to be taken serious, and this resulted in more than one occasion where it was rumours against word – in this case, Naruto's word. They, except for Kiba and Shikamaru, had a tendency to trust the general, public buzz rather than Naruto.

"I admit, it would probably make you the biggest idiot of all, but I wouldn't put it past you", Kiba goaded.

"Shut up, you ass…" Naruto muttered some intangible bad words and rolled onto his side to lie facing the radiator.

There was some rustling from the pillows as Shikamaru crawled out from them, and he sighed ten worth of sighs when he entered Naruto's sphere of misery. Carefully, Naruto noticed, Shikamaru sat down next to him and without actually doing anything else, or saying anything, he provided comfort. Naruto scoffed at the irony of it all. Both Kiba and Shikamaru were brutes when it came to guy on guy talk yet, when it mattered, they could both pull off some sweet things. Kiba less insightful, however.

"Naruto, just listen now and don't interrupt", Shikamaru said after a while of complete silence. Naruto twitched and even Kiba tensed from the seriousness of the tone.

"I wouldn't…"

"You just did, yellow-head!" Kiba roared with laughter.

"Can't the two of you just shut up for once? I am trying to-"

"Do you want to fight?!" Naruto flew up from his position and rolled up his nonexistent sleeves, trying to appear intimidating. However, when all Kiba did was feigning a yawn, he saw red and launched an attack.

All came to an end, thankfully, when Shikamaru effectively hit him in back of his knees and his legs buckled, falling flat on his face.

"You two are so troublesome. I can't even get a say in." He grumbled and rubbed his forehead in irritation.

Naruto pouted, tended to his sore knees and felt nothing but stupid at the moment. Eventually, he gave Shikamaru the subtle hint of agreeing to listen to whatever he was going to say, and ignored Kiba who's settled down a bit further away – looking slightly peeved.

"I don't know what Neji talked to you about, but if I know him right he should be on the same track as us. To put it mildly, Naruto, we are growing sick of this. Actually, everyone is." He gave a warning glance when Naruto opted to say something. "It's obvious something's happened. I don't think it's all about the pranks, however, since you mentioned them long before that weekend we held the party. The only thing we know is that ever since then, you have been acting strange. You are slacking off in school, Chouji mentioned something about you spacing out during practice and most of the times, you are looking as if you are in a world of your own.

Don't you know what friends are for?"

"Yeah!" Kiba exclaimed suddenly, crawling forward. "We can kick the guy's ass for you! Friends kick friends' enemies' asses!"

Naruto rubbed his temples, feeling even worse than when he received 'the talk' from Neji. He felt guilty and stupid, and very embarrassed.

He exhaled noisily and rolled his eyes. "Sasuke has nothing to do with this, I'm telling you."

All of a sudden, it got quiet and two pairs of eyes zoomed in on him.

"Naruto", Shikamaru said curiously, "no one said anything about Sasuke."

He paled.

#

Naruto stood pressed against the wall outside his room, staring down at his sock-clad feet on the rough, coagulated-blood-red carpet. His heart was pounding so loud that it hurt, and he was childishly feeling bad for himself. An old lamp further down the corridor kept flickering on and off and it made him think of Iruka. He was handy like that and would have fixed it the moment it started flickering. A sense of longing and homesickness washed over him when his eyes were flooded with good memories he had had with Iruka. Even the bad memories didn't feel as bad anymore. Everything about this place made him aware of what he had had before and what he no longer could have.

He squatted down to his heels and tiredly rubbed his forehead and eyes. His fingers felt cool against his warm face and he let them linger.

Shikamaru and Kiba's, not to mention his own, bewilderment to his slip up before had been obvious. When things had registered, Kiba had exclaimed 'I thought Sasuke was acting too bitchy to be normal, what did you guys do exactly!?' and then there was nothing else to do than to explain. Rather that than having Kiba go round spewing stupid theories. After all, it took half an hour for Kiba to settle down and let go of his fixed idea that Naruto had raped Sasuke in the storage room.

Consequently and at long last, his friends got to know why things had been brimming with tension for weeks. And for some reason, they weren't particularly happy. Kiba got bloody furious, blaming him for not patching things up sooner for one 'meagre, little fight'. Things weren't as simple as that! Naruto needed preparation, a plan and a good explanation.

_Since when do I need to prepare?_

Naruto chose not to tell them exactly what had triggered the incident, however, but what had led up to it. They didn't need to know that Sasuke walked around believing that Naruto was in love with him. It would only complicate things further and probably give Kiba the go-ahead to draw some more irrational conclusions. All they needed to know was that they got into a fight, which was something they wouldn't think of as particularly strange.

Naruto sighed for the hundredth time, feeling the frustrated scream building up in his lungs. It was just dying to be let out and he couldn't cope with it anymore; it was all too complicated and nerve-racking. He glanced up at the door in front of him, looking on as if mesmerized. He knew for a fact that Sasuke was on the other side of that door. Kiba had said so, and roughly thrown him out in the hallway before shutting the door in Naruto's face. The door taunted him. Challenging him to take action.

_Chicken… chicken…_

He viciously ruffled his hair and with an animalistic cry, which sprung from somewhere deep down, he flew at the door. There were no inhibitions stopping him anymore and without giving any kind of warning, he roughly threw the door open. Darkness encompassed him as soon as he rushed inside, however, it didn't prevent him from shutting the door with a bang behind him and turning the lock. He wouldn't allow Sasuke to escape. Naruto was going to sort things out and Sasuke would have to get over it – even if it was the last thing he did.

A chill travelled up his spine when he slowly began to understand that he was standing in complete darkness, which his eyes had not yet gotten used to, and that he was absolutely vulnerable. He pressed up against the door, listening fro anything that would stand out from the pressing quiet. For a second he doubted Sasuke even being in the room, but when a bed groaned from somewhere and broke the heavy silence, Naruto's eyes instantly darted to the right. However, he saw absolutely nothing. Someone, presumably Sasuke, had pulled down the blinds to create this vastness of darkness, much similar to a dungeon in a nightmare – but it still didn't explain the lack of reaction. Even the sleeping should have heard him forcing his way into the room.

He had assumed that the room would look the same as his and Shikamaru's, but it seemed that their rooms were mirrored and where the beds stood on the left side in his room; here they were on the right. Taking a deep breath, he pushed away from the door and with arms outstretched, searched for the first bed on the right. He checked for feet, and found none, so he moved on to the next bed – knowing that was were Sasuke lay, undoubtedly.

There were some additional rustling of bed sheets as he approached and instantaneously a mischievous idea struck him, a toothy grin slowly growing on his face. The prankster part of him would never die, regardless of what would become of him in the future.

Slowly but surely, Naruto put his sweating hands on the edge of the bed. Since knowing this was a reckless idea, nonetheless an efficient way of eliciting an adequate response, his heart was racing and he had to take an extra deep breath before continuing. With a synchronized jump, he hoisted himself up on the bed and pounced on the unsuspecting victim.

The instant he felt Sasuke's taut body under his, and the second Sasuke registered the assault, everything came to life. Just like an explosion of fireworks.

Sasuke had been lying on his side when Naruto landed on top of him, sitting himself astride, and as if on pure automatic the brunette began yelling and bucking. All the while throwing merciless punches left and right. Naruto had to duck not to get hit, and he squeezed Sasuke's lower body with his thighs in order not to be thrown off. While Sasuke cursed and squirmed like a furious snake, Naruto leaned forward with hands idly searching over Sasuke's body for the music player and earphones. What with music being the only reason he could come up with, after all, that would render Sasuke's hearing conked out. However, when it registered in his brain how the position of his knee and inner thigh – hooked firmly over the small of Sasuke's back and ass – could be seen as something extremely intimate, he stilled. And then he gasped. It actually felt intimate.

He felt incredible heat, which was the warmth of Sasuke's alabaster skin not only burning through his jeans but going straight to his very responsive groin. This was a sensation he was rather used to, as most guys his age would be, but at those times – when the sensual feelings and raw desire surfaced – it happened under completely different circumstances. Sheer terror mixed with that animalistic excitement and he knew for a fact that the heat he was feeling cursing through his entire boy had to come from where Sasuke's skin was revealed.

That meant that Sasuke's shirt must have ridden up and instantly the confident smirk, which had been planted on Naruto's face before coming to this conclusion, disappeared. Right then was when he realized in which position he had just put himself in and which body parts were touching as well as whose body he was touching. It was Sasuke who was writhing beneath him, between his squeezing thighs, rubbing him in places he didn't want rubbed.

_Maybe this was a stupid idea after all... argh! Ah… no! Not there… ghn!_ Naruto froze in panic, biting his lip.

All of a sudden, in a moment of weakness, he was punched in the face and kicked to the side, his shoulder and face connecting with the wall. And in his hand was the thin cord of the earphones.

Legs were still tangled when he came to, but it was quiet – save for the elaborated breathing, startled panting from both of them and the relatively loud music coming from the small earphones. Naruto could swear that he was seeing stars, and they were making him dizzy so he shut his eyes. He groaned when the bed lamp was turned on and light assaulted his closed eyelids. Even though he didn't want to, he opened his eyes – and gasped for breath immediately, eyes widening.

When he came eye to eye with the strong gaze piercing him with wildness he'd never seen before, he didn't know what to do. And momentarily, he didn't even know if he was allowed to do anything but look back. His breath hitched and he tried to calm down his raging body. It was so hot. He was as if ablaze and he wondered if Sasuke felt the same way.

Sasuke had so many different facial expressions, and yet people talked of him as indifferent and devoid of expressions. Sasuke's expression now was amazing, impossible to decipher but all the more intriguing. Who were the others looking at? They couldn't be looking at the same boy. Sasuke was just very, very skilled at hiding his expressions. And Naruto was just very, very skilled at luring them out.

"Naruto?" asked the other while sitting as far away from he blond as he could without falling off the bed, which wasn't that far since Naruto still had his legs hooked around Sasuke's. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Naruto took in Sasuke's dishevelled state with rapt interest. It was almost funny, almost adoring. Not quite distracting enough, however, to make him forget about the touching, rubbing and heat. He swallowed and tried to sit up, untangling himself.

"You didn't hear me when I came in", was his simple explanation. He knew he had to weigh his words carefully before sputtering out something stupid again, which made it all the more important to remember to stick to his initial plan of explaining everything to Sasuke. However, there was no doubt that he was also there to ruffle Sasuke's feathers, hopefully goading him into apologizing for jumping to conclusions and ignoring him all this time, and he figured he had made progress somewhat – given that the other hadn't killed him just yet.

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed from over by the head of the bed, roughly brushing hair out of his face which had become tousled from their scuffle. "So, you attacked me? You could have just turned on the lights, idiot!"

"Then you would have thrown me out before I had gotten a chance to talk to you."

"Smart thinking…", Sasuke said sarcastically. "If you thought this would make me more interested in talking to you, then you are sorely mistaken. So, get the fuck out. Before I kick you off of my bed!"

When Sasuke reached forward to grab a hold of him, Naruto flung himself flat on the bed in protest. "You have to listen to me, bastard!"

Naruto was absolutely aware of the fact that he was acting childishly and it really hurt the small amount of pride he had left in his body to crawl before Sasuke like this. He couldn't say that he had made any thorough plans before jumping at him, or even thought things through. He squeezed his eyes together and hoped instead, that this would work in the end.

"No! Get out!" Sasuke grabbed his collar and pulled, which only resulted in Naruto taking hold of the next best thing – Sasuke's right leg. "AH! Let me go!"

"I want to talk to you!" he screamed into Sasuke's jeans, the manly smell assaulting his senses. The smell of Sasuke wasn't that bad, it was just the thought of actually smelling him that felt bad.

"Fucked up way of showing it, idiot." Sasuke shook his leg, but Naruto wouldn't let go. "We have nothing to talk about."

"But we do, Sasuke. After what happened that time-"

"Nothing happened."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and looked up from the leg only to catch Sasuke looking away. "_Something_ did happen!"

"Nothing happened."

He flew up from his position and threw the earphones he had had in his hand on Sasuke's chest in a feeble threat. They slid down to his lap. "How can you say that? If it was nothing, then you wouldn't have stormed off like some brat and you wouldn't be going round ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you. I don't have time to ignore you. Compared to you-"

"Stop with the excuses, bastard! I know the difference between being ignored and invisible. You make the effort of ignoring me. When I come into a room you leave, when we pass each other in the hallway or even the stairs… you don't even spare me a glance. Aren't you tired of it? I know I am, because I know that you are going round thinking about it. You're even sulking in your room, probably listening to depressive music that suits your state of mind… You have avoided me for weeks and you're even avoiding looking at me right now! So don't fucking say that it was nothing! It was something, but nothing like you what think…" Naruto scooted closer; feeling even more encouraged to get the other to understand by the way Sasuke flinched and leaned back.

"You think I have the hots for you…"

The shift in facial expression was hilarious, and he would have laughed had he been happy. But, he wasn't happy and not even angry. He felt saddened. Fighting this bad for something Sasuke was relentlessly denying him had taken its toll on his courage, not to mention his willpower. Friendship continued to be hard to attain, and yet it was something greatly sought after. He wanted it bad, just like he wanted to stay right where he was – in Sasuke's proximity. He had vowed to get to know Sasuke, whether he liked what he saw or not. Sasuke triggered everything in him to rise to its full potential. His competitiveness, his protectiveness and even his playfulness. It was something about Sasuke that pulled him in and Naruto just couldn't stand idle and do nothing about that magnetism – that wasn't who he was. He knew, just knew that Sasuke and him would be friends if given the chance, but it hurt when the other one was so damn obstinate.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked and lightly kicked Sasuke's leg, but he was completely limp.

"Are you gay?" Sasuke blurted out seriously.

"Whh – what!?"

Naruto was startled and he looked at Sasuke, whose face really was just like a dream. It was pale like the finest china and manly despite its feminine beauty, chiselled and smooth – but stern and resolute. It made Naruto's breath hitch, like so many before him, and it made him sincerely wonder. For the first time ever considering the possibility. What was he? He shouldn't be gay, but he knew one who is straight mustn't stay straight forever. These things could change whenever… whenever feelings arise. He was nowhere near prejudiced, on the other hand; he had never before thought about ever crossing that line. It had never even occurred to him that it was possible and now the thought of it freaked him out.

Naruto composed himself, snorted and smiled. "No, I'm not gay."

Relief flashed across Sasuke's face. "Good."

"But…" Naruto continued and smiled mischievously, which is one of his many habits and tricks he makes use of when in dire need of composing himself and dealing with problems – such as suddenly questioning his own sexuality in front of the very same person who is making him questioning it – logically and if possible; wittily. By looking deep into Sasuke's eyes and noting the anxiousness that resurfaced in matter of seconds, Naruto knew he had done well.

"Now when I think about it, my heart _does_ flutter every time I see you and my body tingles deliciously when you touch me! Maybe that's gay… what do you think? Doesn't that mean we should we have sex now? Gimme your ass, I'll take good care of it!"

"_What?!_" Sasuke's voice was panic-stricken. Naruto questioned his own reasons for making fun of the serious topic. His body had, after all, _tingled_ in more places than one.

With a suggestive glint in his eyes, which easily could have been seen as evil, and with a theatrical swipe of his tongue over his lips, he grabbed hold of Sasuke's ankles and pulled him down on his back. The move elicited the funniest and most adorable sound he had ever heard Sasuke produce. It was something between a cry and a pant, and Sasuke's voice squeaked an octave or two higher than normal. Naruto couldn't help but double over with laughter and collapse on the mattress between Sasuke's spread legs – the laughter rendering him helpless.

"You're insane…", Sasuke muttered, when he realized Naruto had been joking, but didn't move. It made Naruto smile and laugh even more.

"You got what you deserved, bastard."

Naruto sat up and scooted back, letting his eyes wander over Sasuke and his awesome, enviable build. Actually, they weren't completely different at all. Naruto was just of a slightly smaller built and shorter, but not by much. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… don't tell me you are making me…_

"Not gay then, I assume?" Sasuke said and rose to his elbows in order to look at him.

He shook his head, somehow feeling as if he was lying to himself. He didn't know if this envy could be interpreted as something else – all he knew was that things were, at this moment, too raw.

"But if I was, would you hate me?"

Sasuke wonderingly quirked a brow, mulling over the question, all the while causing anxiety within Naruto. He patiently awaited the answer, even though he just wanted to scream at Sasuke to get a move on and stop stalling.

"Yes, but no more than I already do." It was clipped, harsh and brutal but nonetheless honest.

"Heh…", Naruto smiled weakly. The answer wasn't what he had hoped for, but it was far better than one would expect. He decided to move on and not dwell. "You freaked out though. You know, in the sports-hall that day. You assumed that I was hitting on you and totally freaked out. Are you some kind of homopho-"

"I'm not a homophobe, stupid!" Sasuke sat up and straightened his tee-shirt, which was yellow – a colour atypical of Sasuke. Naruto frowned; sure that he had seen the shirt before. "Just because I don't like the idea of having guys flirting with me doesn't mean I'm homophobic. I don't care what people do with other people, as long as they don't include me… Don't look at me like that… hey, stop you moron! I swear I'll kick your ass off the bed if you don't stop laughing!"

He chuckled. "I still think your reaction was strange. I've seen you run lots of times by now, but that was the fastest!"

"It was weird, that's all", Sasuke spoke harshly, looking away. Naruto observed him, couldn't look away. This was the longest conversation he had had with him. "I thought… it sounded as if you were… the way you said it… I didn't know what to do, had you confessed."

"You could have just shot me down." Naruto leaned back against the wall. He was surprised, but pleased, that Sasuke was talking. He had expected Sasuke to kick him out already. He couldn't help but smile a little. "Isn't that what you do to all of those girls running after you day in and day out? I hear them crying their eyes out for your uncaring ass each week."

Sasuke gave him a grim glare. "It's not the same. You're not a girl."

"Oh, you've noticed?" He felt bizarre satisfaction that he _had_ noticed.

"Funny…" Sasuke looked at him dryly, however, with restrained glee. Naruto was sure that there was a glint in his eyes, a shine which spoke more than anything else. A part of Sasuke that was being restrained as well, which didn't really surprise him as much as it proved him right. Naruto knew there was more to Sasuke than met the eye and he had professed that fact ever since their first, charged meeting.

"I wasn't expecting a confession from you but, now looking back, I can't lie and say that your obsession with following me around wouldn't give off the wrong idea. Anyhow, when you said… _that_… it surprised me…" he finished quietly, sighing as if it was taking a great effort of him by admitting his surprise.

"I'm not obsessed…", Naruto muttered, feeling embarrassed that his advances had come off as pushy and bordering on fanatical. Their eyes locked for a split second which felt like a burning eternity. Naruto's cheeks reddened immediately. "Whatever… so you mean to say that you care more about what you say to me than to those girls? Otherwise, you would have just listened to what I had wanted to say and then blown me off."

"That's not it, idiot!" Sasuke snapped, and Naruto retaliated by sticking out his tongue. "It's not everyday a guy says that to you in such a serious manner. You can't blame me for misunderstanding."

Naruto nodded and fiddled with fabric of his jeans. "You're just a bastard for not listening to me."

"Idiot", Sasuke spat. "I never once thought you liked me, so I was surprised and didn't know how to deal with it. I shouldn't have to deal with it, that's what I thought. You're just an irritating eyesore."

"Thanks for the honesty, bastard", he commented dryly and feeling disheartened by Sasuke's callousness. "Luckily for you, I don't like you. You were just jumping to conclusions. Try hearing people out before freaking out next time, 'kay?"

"Che, whatever." Sasuke tried to cover up his own embarrassment by getting ready to jump down from the bed. Naruto let him and continued observing the slender brunette as he walked across the room to the main light switch. When there was more light and he saw the delighted smiley face on Sasuke's lean back, he suddenly remembered.

"Your tee-shirt…"

"Hn?" Sasuke looked up at him and Naruto scooted closer to the edge of the bed, throwing his legs over the side and peering down at Sasuke. He gave him a quick once over, knowing that Sasuke was well aware of the fact.

"It's yellow… very yellow."

"Indeed, so what?"

"Is it yours?"

Sasuke frowned. "As it happens, no. Inuzuka lent it to me after he'd gone for my closet with a coke one day when he was in a bad mood, thus leaving me with nothing to wear. I just haven't returned it to him yet."

"I was wondering what was taking him…" Naruto hopped down and smirked. "It's mine."

Sasuke incredulously looked at the tee-shirt he had on and then frowned as if he was cursing Kiba. "I'll get it washed for you."

Despite the kind offer, Naruto wasn't to be won over. He thrust his hands in the pockets of his jeans and smiled jovially, bouncing in his steps as he approached the brunette. "Keep it! Think of it as a present. It looks good on you."

Naruto was surprised by his own words, but instantly knew that they spoke the truth. Sasuke did look good, he always did, but he looked more vibrant now. He needed some colour in his life, a little bit of sunshine to bring out the best in him – the parts of him that he was keeping locked up for unknown reasons. Naruto gulped and tried to school his face when he realised that he wanted to be that patch of colour.

"I don't want it." Sasuke snappily said, disregarded the compliment – whether it was intentionally or not, Naruto didn't know – and turned around and began rummaging through his closet in what seemed like frenzy. Picking out a loose-fitting, black sweatshirt he began pulling off the yellow tee.

"I want you to have it!" Naruto yelled and strode up to Sasuke, grabbed hold of the hem of the tee-shirt and pulled it down again before Sasuke could push him away. "Don't take it off!"

"It's ugly, I don't want it!" Sasuke said sharply and twisted out of Naruto's hold, at the same time pushing the blond away.

Swiftly, and before Naruto could react or before his eyes registered the elegant movement, the tee was off Sasuke's chiselled upper body and the blue eyed boy was completely gobsmacked by the sight. Chords of strong and lean muscles played under Sasuke's taut, lissom skin– his firm, muscular arms, his narrow waist and his shy but evident abdominal muscles teased Naruto's overloaded mind, even his fingers were affected. They tingled with sudden urge to touch, caress and embrace. Everything on Sasuke, everything that _was_ Sasuke, played out like the finest piece of instrument, perfect and in tune with the rest of the orchestra.

Naruto's eyes gradually travelled lower, past the navel and prominent hip bones that continued lusciously underneath Sasuke's jeans, but that was where he had to stop himself. He quickly averted his eyes, just in time for getting a face full of yellow. The tee dropped into his hands and he stared at it.

"I said I don't want it", Sasuke said sternly, "and I don't want you around. I don't see why you are continuing to pester me. We've cleared thing up now so, as I told you before, go back to your life. I need to go back to mine. I want to leave all of this behind me."

Naruto continued to stare at the tee-shirt, feeling cold all over – except for his face which was burning hot with embarrassment. Things had gone pretty well up till now; he had even started to think Sasuke might come around. But, he guessed he had been wrong again. Now, however, there was nothing to lose; everything was going to be over anyway. He couldn't imagine going back to how things had been, not now when he had the chance to fix everything.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn… the door's over there."

"I want you to have it. The colour looks good on you so it's my gift to you, my first gift as your friend." Naruto bit his tongue, not daring to look at Sasuke in case he would have that look of disgust he had had when they were in the sports-hall. "That's what I really meant the other day. I want you as my friend."

He could almost feel Sasuke tensing, even though they were standing lengths apart, and heard him thrusting his hands in his pockets.

"I want you to play basketball with me! I want you by my side… I know it sounds strange and even a bit creepy", Naruto laughed embarrassedly and dared to look up, not at all surprised to find the other glaring at him in trepidation. Naruto held out the yellow garment. Sasuke's eyes, what with them looking confused and bothered, made his insides coil with worry and since the brunette didn't reach for the tee-shirt; Naruto dejectedly lowered his hand again.

"But that's how I feel. You draw me in so deep with your fucked up personality that I can't get loose… I don't understand why, since all you ever do is insult me or make me angry, so bloody furious that I can't even think straight! But you were the first person in this town to really spark my interest. And, I know… I'm almost certain; no I _am_ certain that the same goes for you, because I've seen you! You're the sorest loner I've ever seen and I know you've chosen it for yourself, but on that day at the playground when I broke your bike; I saw the real you. You are truly yourself when you play basketball and that's what you should be doing. Because then… you are amazing… I mean… I just…" He sighed. "I'm not making any sense…"

Naruto stopped, worry etching itself in his body and suddenly making him feel ill all over. He had made a complete fool of himself in a matter of seconds, spilling private thoughts he wasn't yet sure should ever be uttered aloud. He wished it could be undone. Sasuke was going to think that he was a freak, only reaffirming his earlier worry that Naruto might be in love with him. How was saying all _that_ going to convince Sasuke, when Sasuke was such a thin-skinned guy?

"Whatever… I should probably go." Naruto rushed past Sasuke and pulled at the door handle, forgetting that he himself had locked it.

Something burned behind his eyes and he felt panic taking over him when he couldn't get the door open. He needed to get out, before he lost himself completely. Suddenly, a hand snaked around his side and unlocked the door for him and he froze when a warm and gentle breath caressed his neck. Blue eyes travelled down and watched the hand retreat. Sasuke was standing right behind him and he wasn't moving away, and neither was Naruto – hands planted on the door for support.

"I don't know why you would want to be friends with me, but let me assure you", Sasuke said sternly as always, unwaveringly as always, "you are better off without me."

"Says who?" he managed to utter.

"It's common knowledge, idiot."

"I guess you don't know a thing about me", Naruto answered and heaved a sigh, "I really don't care what other people think."

"Apparently… or else you would have gotten the hint."

Naruto dared looking over his shoulder and found Sasuke's face very, very close. "What hint?"

"That I would be a sorry excuse for a friend." He scoffed and backed away, Naruto's big blue eyes followed his every move. "I have goals, neither of which have room for friends or basketball."

"So…", Naruto cleared his throat, "you have no room for -"

"You? No, I haven't."

Naruto felt the burning sensation behind his eyes again and thought he was going to die of humiliation. He turned back to the door again, slowly pushed down the handle and opened the door by only an inch before casting one last glance at Sasuke standing shirtless behind him. He looked so apathetic that it hurt.

"What satisfaction will you get when you reach your goals and there is no one there to celebrate the success with you? Who is going to pat you on the back for a job well done? Let me give you piece of advice, Sasuke." Naruto opened the door barely enough to slip out and before he shut the door behind him, he said clearly without looking back; "Open your eyes. You are denying yourself a life."

Sasuke did nothing to stop him from leaving and something broke within Naruto. If it was his pride, self-confidence, strength of will or heart – he wasn't sure, but he knew that for the first time he would give up on someone and it made him feel empty and useless.

* * *


	9. Cruellest Indifference

**Bounce Me Back**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama. I'm making no profit in writing this.

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu and possible others.

**Summary:** They meet, and instantly regret it. It's the beginning of a confusing year for the both of them; overflowing with confrontations, feelings and trials. A life of basketball and questions. Who will bounce the other back on track first?

**Warning: **Spelling (not native speaker, after all) AU. Language & basketball – yes, I warn you though of my poor knowledge of it! ^^ I will try my best. Characters not introduced in the anime will appear.

_A/N: Wow… I didn't, ever, think that it would take this long! I hope there are still readers out there. I apologise to those that hate me now. But, I have my busy Uni-life that more or less take up most of my time. This story breathes and lives in me, however, and I have always gone back to it now and again to look at, edit and add something. _

_Synopsis:_

_In previous chapters, Sasuke and Naruto experienced a big misunderstanding __during their basketball challenge that left everything awkward. It led Sasuke to decide to forever sever the ties that had materialized between himself and Naruto. When Naruto came to his room one day, on the influence from his friends, Sasuke let him down and he let him down hard._

Sasuke did nothing to stop him from leaving and something broke within Naruto. If it was his pride, self-confidence, strength of will or heart – he wasn't sure, but he knew that for the first time he would give up on someone and it made him feel empty and useless.

_It was there__ we left off last time, and here is the continuation. I love all my reviewers and even though I am, severely, handicapped in regards to answering reviews – I read all! I love all! I need all! I hope you will enjoy this. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 9:** C r u e l l e s t I n d i f f e r e n c e

The bag was sluggishly slung over his shoulder as he proceeded to shove his way through the thick masses of students piling up outside the cafeteria. He never could figure out why, of all places, they had to catch up with each other right outside the cafeteria. Weren't there better suited places for those things? Share your damn life stories and dilemmas somewhere else, thank you very much.

Not at all unexpected, he was on the receiving end of irritated mutters as he forcefully pushed them to the sides and to give way. But the moment they saw who it was that actually cut into their tight throng of ugly, disgusting human bodies they immediately shifted their apprehensive glances downwards to avoid meeting his eyes – eyes that were widely known to cause severe frostbite or every now and then rumoured to inflict immense and rather satisfying seizures much similar to an orgasm. They instantly shut their mouths and as usual, he wouldn't care.

Swiftly and with no particular enthusiasm, he grabbed a worn tray and got his insipid food from an overly zealous woman at the counter before taking a seat in a relatively secluded place – safe from bubbly garrulous people that occupied the damned hellhole.

It was a rare sight to see Sasuke in the cafeteria. Much to his dislike but very much expected; he got curious glances the moment he sat down and piqued many students' interest by actually eating there. More often than not, he would bring his own food and eat alone. Sometimes, Kabuto would join him and afterwards they would hide somewhere and smoke. But, even those times had decreased. Times he spent with Kabuto had been cut down to at least half, and that didn't leave much. On the other hand, Sasuke wasn't all that bothered. Kabuto was a necessary evil.

As he ate, his onyx eyes instinctively sought out the second floor terrace with the banister dividing self professed posh people from the alleged commoners. The place was redundant in so many ways – feeding segregation into people who, blamably, would fall for the bullshit. He had been asked to join once, but never again. Frostbite rather than an orgasm that time, he reckoned.

When he caught sight of the uncannily vivid coloured hair, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and frowned. _Sakura_.

He had only just recently learnt her name and it had been brought to his attention merely on a fluke when he overheard her name being mentioned in the library by an asinine exchange student, whose name he was almost certain was Rock Lee, exclaiming his love. The boy had made a habit of disrupting the piece in the library.

Obviously, Sasuke had seen Sakura and her posses before, her name, however, had been as redundant as that extra floor on which she was the queen. No doubt about it, he would have been blind if not to have noticed her. Sakura's advances had in the past been most passionate and forceful and he remembered being cornered in uncomfortable situations more than once by the girl.

Thankfully, her preferential treatment and fanaticism had lessened to a more workable degree of intensity after a couple of rough years of brutal rejections, which allowed Sasuke some breathing space. Lately, however, he had not been seeing his pink shadow around and he knew why. Sakura had, basically, befriended Naruto. Not to the extent that they were seen sitting, eating or walking together but just enough to cause stir and give birth to many silly rumours which had even reached Sasuke's otherwise receptive but very unresponsive ears.

As Naruto had told him earlier; he didn't care at all what other people thought of him and thus he had no qualms about greeting Sakura loudly and jovially whenever they would happen to run into each other. What puzzled many others was the fact that she actually began greeting him back, smiling and waving. No one understood their bond, if there even was one, and no one openly questioned it. Sakura had made sure of that by being humane towards Naruto, and as far as Sasuke knew; others were actually copying her actions. All this had basically steered most of Sakura's interest in other directions.

Sasuke wasn't complaining, but he was perplexed. Naruto had done the impossible by trashing walls and he did the unthinkable by paying no heed to the unwritten rules of Konoha Gakuen. Sasuke had to commend him for sticking out – probably without even knowing it. _He's so damn oblivious._

Sasuke shook his head and turned back to his food, the frown still darkening his pale features. Naruto had been occupying his mind ever since he had left his room after that uncultivated confrontation a couple of days ago. It hadn't left his mind one single day and he was rather close to admitting, only to himself that is, that he had been in the wrong by assuming things that weren't true and then going around punishing the blond retard for it. He knew what he had done was wrong, but nothing is ever completely one way or another and he had worked that incident out with Naruto.

At least, that was what he liked to believe and as he took a sip of his drink he couldn't help but try to justify his actions – despite his unsuccessfulness.

Something had pulled at his fallow heartstrings that day and as much as it hurt his pride to admit it; Naruto made it hard for him to keep a straight course towards his goals. What Naruto had said before closing the door behind him and how he had looked at him had shaken Sasuke's ever so resolute posture. To this day, Sasuke consistently replayed what happened and most of it was blurred and messy.

Yet still, he couldn't forget Naruto's eyes and the way disappointment had seeped from his very essence. It was not something Sasuke usually cared about or was familiar with, but he had been stunned just as if Naruto had electrocuted him. In general, people weren't disappointed with him – they either loved him or detested him, which in turn was completely acceptable since those people never mattered to him anyway. But, disappointment was uncommon. People, usually, were never given the opportunity to be disappointed with him. Sasuke always excelled.

However, Naruto had found a way by wriggling close enough to be able to judge him – smelling his faults from up close and nibbling at his defensive shield. It had crumbled surprisingly easily.

To make things worse, not only was he beginning to reconsider and qualm about his actions, not to mention almost regretting pushing Naruto away so violently. At nights he would lie in his bed, Kiba would snore from his end of the room, and he would experience that day all over again. He would have trouble actually shutting his eyes, because the first thing that would materialize on the insides of his eyelids would be the hopeful blue eyes that he had learned were best to keep at bay. Sometimes he would get up, unable to rid Naruto from his mind, and sneak outside. The cold, fresh winter air always helped a little.

He didn't understand how it could be this hard.

That evening had been like most of his evenings; him cooped up in his room and listening to whatever could deafen his thoughts. By then, weeks had passed since Naruto and he had had the basketball showdown. It was also weeks since Sasuke had misunderstood Naruto's 'I want you' and his intentions, hastily running away to hide like a child or a very embarrassed teen with an imagination scaring even himself.

Naruto had then snuck into his room, attacked him and in the darkness touched him in more places than one. Places no one had ever touched, besides himself. In his shocked and disarrayed state, all Sasuke had been able to focus on had been the taut but extremely warm body that attached itself to his own and how that daring body rubbed and squeezed him. He had felt his shirt riding up, Naruto's body touching his skin and he definitely remembered the pleasurable jolts that came from Naruto's searching hands roving over his chest.

It had been rough. It had made his entire body shudder. And it had left him shaken, still to this day.

Unceremoniously, Sasuke had rejected Naruto that evening. He saw his chance to sever the ties that had somehow bound them together that ill-fated day by the basketball courts. What he hadn't prepared himself for was the pang of guilt washing over him when the news had seeped into Naruto's conscience and the disappointed look he had given him accordingly. He had no idea that it would cause the blond so much grief and that it would cause himself even more grief.

Sasuke had been completely unprepared for the regret.

Ever since that night, Sasuke had played with the crazy idea of what could have happened if he had taken Naruto's offer of friendship. It kept him up at night, it troubled him while awake – there was no hiding from it.

From here on out, he was constantly on guard as if waiting to see him. And even now, he was sitting in the cafeteria – a place he almost never went to – to catch a glimpse of the lost.

Naruto had more or less disappeared from his life by this point, leaving a queer sense of void in his wake. The only times Sasuke would see him would be in passing in the hallways or in physical education and even then, Naruto would treat him as if he was any other student, whom he had no history or animosity towards whatsoever.

After this whole time, it was as if none of the things that had happened between them really had happened.

Despite the fact that he ought to be contented with the situation, given that his long-time wish had been to sever the ties with the blond; he had troubles letting things go that easily. Something felt off for some reason, there was something that wasn't right about how the whole situation came to nothing. It unnerved him how Naruto had been the one to cut all strings. Sasuke loathed being played for a fool, but as it happened so rarely these days he didn't know what to do about it when it _did_ happen.

He had never met anyone who even resembled Naruto in character before and now when this blond boy, the same age as him and stupider on so many levels, actually roused such feelings of insecurity within him; he was left confused and uncertain on how to proceed. There was no handy manual lying around for him to take a look at, except for his family's implicit code of conduct which was to rebuff everything that was of no importance. But, even if there was such a printed manual in his hands telling him what to do about this, for the first time, Sasuke wasn't so sure that he could do what was expected of him. For the first time, he regretted. He regretted the turn of events that had paved the way for Naruto's blasé turnabout.

Naruto had completely cut him out of his life. It was just as if they had never met.

#

Masses and masses of exhausted students high on adrenalin and hungry as wolves flooded through the doorway and rushed into the changing room. They almost ran each other over to get to their lockers and hit the soothing showers. Sweaty and reeking clothes, emitting a disgusting odour, were strewn everywhere – not to mention thrown in every direction – as the herds of boys undressed. Soon the steam was gathering and the air was scented with something much less unappetizing than what before had hung over the damp room. The air still smelt of boys, though.

Unhurriedly, Sasuke undressed and waited until most of the guys were out of the showers before stepping in and ducking his head under the relaxing water. It felt like hundreds of caressing hands were kneading his body and he softly sighed, spitting out the water from his mouth and tilting his head up to allow his hair to be washed back. He tensed suddenly when seeing Naruto, from the corner of his eyes, entering the shower room – naked as the day he was born – and Sasuke impulsively watched the other boy. The blond didn't seem to notice him but Sasuke certainly had and he began feeling hotter than usual.

Embarrassedly, he continued with his business and finished up quickly, cautiously leaving the showers without saying anything. On his way out, Sasuke couldn't deny himself a last glance over his shoulders to see if Naruto was, perchance, looking after him – right in time to catch the glistening skin of Naruto's nude, supple back being showered with water and soap. Not to mention, his backside.

Frustrated, Sasuke frowned and left.

He was in the middle of drying and dressing into his uniform when Naruto sauntered contently back into the changing room, leaving wet footprints behind him on the floor. He walked past Sasuke without acknowledging him and headed for his own locker on the opposite side of Sasuke's. Sasuke, on the other hand, kept to himself – alternating between anger and confusion as he fumbled with his buttons.

Only a second or two had passed between Sasuke stiffly turning back to buttoning his white shirt and Naruto's sudden outcry.

"What the hell you guys! Who the fuck took my clothes?" Only clad in the customary, short white towel around his waist, water dripping from his soaked blond hair and down his sleek body, Naruto stared into his empty locker as if from the bottomless darkness clothes would spring any minute now. "This isn't funny, give 'em back right now!"

The locker room was still packed with students, who casually spared Naruto a fleeting glance after his outburst before going about their own business again. Naruto's entitled irritation seemed only to grow as no one answered him, except for a set of two shrugs from Shikamaru and Kiba and their twofold sympathized words and helpful hands searching for the aforementioned clothes.

Sasuke, who knew nothing of the thievery, frowned suspiciously and scanned the changing room for any leering classmates, finding nothing out of the ordinary. When all but a few of the classmates had strolled away, Naruto punched the door to his locker with an angry yell.

Sasuke looked back at him, studying him silently. He continued to watch as Kiba and Shikamaru left the blond to his own devices, excusing themselves thoroughly as they were late already. They promised to make it up to him, something Sasuke doubted would soothe at the present. Naruto's features darkened with barely repressed anger as he leaned his forehead against the locker door, slender shoulders sagging and Sasuke wondered if not the prank had done more damage than what was expected of it or if Naruto had taken it harder than necessary. It had only been a prank after all, it happened to them all eventually. Naruto looked way too dejected.

As an idea popped into his mind, Sasuke swiftly rummaged through his bag in search for that spare tee shirt he had brought with him. He was unsure whether or not Naruto would accept a shirt from him given their situation in which Naruto blatantly ignored him, but anything was better than unjustly being called a dick. Especially now, after all that had happened. He was almost hoping… hoping for something that would force Naruto to see him again. _As he used to do_.

The second he found the shirt, Sasuke turned around to address the fuming and practically naked boy but someone beat him to it. Sai, the inexplicable black haired classmate of Naruto's, walked right past him and strode up to the blond. Sasuke halted instantly and watched secretively from his own locker. Inwardly, he cursed over the missed chance.

"Here you go, I had an extra", Sai said and held out a tee-shirt.

Naruto swivelled around and looked apprehensive at first, but then he accepted. "Cheers, Sai!"

"You're welcome, Naruto."

He smiled in thanks and Sasuke frowned, standing opposite them both and discretely observing from the corner of his eyes as he pretended to be busy packing – seemingly unnoticed. Naruto squeezed into the tee which fitted him snugly over his chiselled abdomen and ended slightly bunched up over the towel around his waist. In a joking manner, Naruto put one foot up on the bench and showed off his leg, not to mention a generous amount of naked soft-looking skin which was his thigh, to Sai.

"What do you think, should I go for this look? It shows off my legs right?"

The corner of Sai's lips rose ever so slightly, and his eyes narrowed in a friendly way. "I reckon they do. I'm sure you will get plenty of attention."

Naruto laughed loudly and slapped his thigh with a smack. Sasuke's eyes widened. "I sure as hell will! Who can deny themselves a little bit of Naruto, ey? I'm good stuff."

"I'm sure…" Sai smirked. "Just make sure no one sees underneath the towel. They would find themselves greatly disappointed."

"O shut up you! You've got no idea what I'm carrying", Naruto said slyly and grinned. "You'd be amazed."

"I've seen what you've got and I must say I'm not all that impressed, dick-less. But don't lose sleep over that, at least you've got one thing going for you", the lanky boy said with a sickening sanctimonious leer and aimed for Naruto's exposed leg. "It seems like you shave your legs. I recall that's considered very sexy nowadays… for some."

Naruto squeaked and quickly put down his leg. "What? I'm not shaving my legs!"

"Sure you aren't."

"I promise! I'm just blond, okay?"

"Sure, as if blond means no hair at all, blondie."

"The hairs are just very fine… argh, whatever!" Naruto growled irately and turned to walk back into the hall. "I'm going to go look for Gai-sensei, maybe he's got a pair of pants to lend me since no one in here seems to know what happened to my own. And since you fucker suck, I'm not borrowing your pants. Who knows where yours have been… urgh!" Naruto made a theatrical shiver and pretended to hurl.

Sasuke ducked his head to hide his smirk. It felt strangely good to see Naruto's mischievous side again – despite the fact that Sasuke had detested it before. He couldn't quite understand himself. One minute he hates Naruto and the next he broods over what could have been had he taken Naruto's offer.

"Are you going out in that?" Sai said disapprovingly, apparently unbothered by the insult.

"What choice do I have, penis-boy?" Sasuke heard Naruto say furiously at the exact moment that his eyes fell on his spare pair of sweatpants that had lain in his locker for at least four weeks in case he would somehow forget to bring the usual pair – which never ever happened.

"Borrow these", Sasuke suddenly interjected, before even he himself had thought twice, and held out the extra pair of pants.

The locker room fell silent, Naruto turned towards him and Sasuke's eyes locked with his, and for the first time in a long while Naruto didn't immediately look away. Sasuke instantly knew that he had interrupted and violated boundaries by getting involved. Sasuke wasn't welcomed anymore; he wasn't supposed to talk to him. Naruto didn't concern himself with Sasuke anymore and he had made that perfectly clear. His eyes told all.

"Okay…" Without any further ado, Naruto walked up to him and grabbed the pants. "I'll get them washed for you afterwards."

In order not to give away his surprise and the harm Naruto's lack of concern had on him, Sasuke only muttered, "Hn."

And with that Sasuke turned his back to the blond and returned his attention to his own locker, heart beating a little bit faster than normal and a feeling of failure washing over him. Naruto was so cold and his eyes revealed nothing but the cruellest indifference. He didn't watch Naruto dress, doubtful that he would be able to stand it any longer and before he knew it; both Naruto and Sai had left the locker room, bag and baggage, without a sound. Eventually, Sasuke got dressed and left as well.

#

A couple of days passed, Sasuke had stopped counting after two, since he had last seen Naruto. His temper had skyrocketed as of late and he was irritated about a lot of things lately. But, what irritated him the most was Naruto's self-righteous hypocrisy. He had talked, very passionately, about wanting Sasuke's best – wanting to be his friend, come what may – claiming to have seen something in him that not even Sasuke himself could see. He had insistently fought his way into his life, in spite of what Sasuke wanted and without regards for Sasuke's peaceful and content life, only to cast him away as easily as _that_ – as if everything he had proclaimed and stood for had been a hoax to fool him. To lure Sasuke out, to humiliate him and drop him. What kind of sick person does that?

Like a stubborn and spoiled brat, Naruto had gotten rid of him just as if he had been a toy. The moment Sasuke wasn't playing with him anymore, not entertaining him any longer; he had gotten sick of the game and of him. What other reasons were there?

Sasuke quickly berated himself, drowning his sorrows in the lone cup of hot tea that stood on the table before him.

The hot contents scolded his tongue; metaphorically it also painted a picture of his recent life. He inflicted upon himself the circumstances which led him to suffer, yet he still attempted to find reasons to blame the other injured party. He drank and was burned by the scolding, flavoured water; just as he was burned by pushing Naruto away. And whose fault but _his_ was it?

No one forced him to do neither. The tea had been entirely his own decision to consume, as had it been to alienate Naruto. He was, after all, known not to be influenced by the persuasive abilities of others regardless of their efforts.

He put down the steaming tea and massaged his temples, mulling over the fact that something similar to a dull pain twisted within his gut every time he caught glimpses of the lost look Naruto sometimes wore in the hallways, and how quickly the blond's eyes could travel over him as if Sasuke was nothing. As if he was air, just slightly less important. It somehow troubled him even more that Naruto didn't do anything about it. That he hadn't fixed this problem yet. That Naruto just… ignored the obvious issue.

The Naruto he had come to know wouldn't stand for less that _merry_ times in which everybody, including Sasuke, would participate in his _merriment_ – and he would probably go down fighting in order to fix the jinx that was destroying his perfect bubble consisting of _merrier_ people than those excluded from his bubble of happiness. He was a complex mystery, that Naruto.

However, the blond did nothing. Sasuke knew Naruto was uncomfortable, whether it was from hurt pride or something more he wasn't sure. But, it was enough for Sasuke to be bothered. Every time they would accidentally meet, those blank and indifferent eyes would burn him as hard as that cup of tea, yet chill him to the bones at the same time. Sasuke hated to admit it, but it was hurtful. It had never hurt him before, to see someone he had hurt looking like that – for he had hurt many, in love, in school and even in the world of business. But, no one's hurt had ever hurt him back before. It confused him greatly.

A sudden ringing noise went off and roughly brought him out of his reverie. He waited for someone to answer the phone, however, as it seemed that no one would answer it, Sasuke left the common room and walked over to the nook under the stairs where the phone rang furiously.

"Dormitory C", Sasuke said into the receiver, not expecting to hear a woman's voice on the other line going absolutely haywire.

"_Who's this?!"_

Tensing, he furrowed his brows at the unexpected turn.

"_You good for nothin' brat, are you deaf?"_

"No." Was she actually insulting him? He sneered in ill-natured contempt.

"_Tell me again why I'm doin' this…"_she muttered as if talking to herself.

"Excuse me -"

"_who are you?!"_

Sasuke sighed, which apparently wasn't a wise decision as he got an immediate scolding from the anonymous woman the instant the exasperated sound reached her end of the line. "My name's Uchiha Sasuke. Can I help you?"

"_Do you know an Uzumaki Naruto? That brat hasn't called in for over two weeks and I'm this close to going there myself and whooping his sorry ass for making me call. Damn brat, unable to work a simple mobile-phone. So, you know him?"_

The sudden mentioning of Naruto's name caused Sasuke to start, his grip on the receiver tightening slightly. "I do", he answered and thinking in passing what the blond's relationship to this woman could possibly be. _At least I did know him…_ "What of him?"

He heard an indignant gasp. _"Oh, no you didn't, you cheeky brat! Is he rubbing off on you? 'Cause that way ain't the right way to talk to me. Has he told you about me? Has he told you to be -"_

"I'm not… friends with him. He lives in the same building but he's certainly not rubbing off on me", Sasuke was quick to retaliate. "Who's asking?"

"_Hmm… is that so. I can tell that you're bluffing. Naruto's been known to have that effect on many people, so you'd be better off accepting the truth. He's not someone to be taken lightly, even though he's an airhead most of the time."_ The woman chuckled and Sasuke couldn't help but feel that this woman, whoever she was, was someone close to the blond from the caring way she said that. _"I'm Tsunade, by the way."_

The instant she said her name, Sasuke recalled and was transported back to a phone conversation months ago. A conversation he had cunningly eavesdropped on, hidden from sight to listen in on what was being discussed. He had heard that name coming from Naruto's mouth and it had roused questions of great importance. They had been talking about something imperative that day, Sasuke knew for sure because Naruto's otherwise cheerful voice had sounded sombre and thoughtful, and he had mentioned something about 'being careful'.

"Are you his mother?" Sasuke asked unsure, but eager to find out more. He was driven to learn more about the blond enigma, who he knew absolutely nothing about, despite the resistance he was met with by the part of him that screamed at him to let go, let it be and forget.

"_Mother? Ha! No way, absolutely not! I'm way too gorgeous to have borne a child of that calibre. Can you imagine the pain of giving birth to that ball of energy?!"_

"Uhm… I guess not?" Sasuke gasped, appalled by the implication.

"_I guess not, heh! But you can say I'm more or less a… benefactor, ever since his parents passed away at least."_

Sasuke froze at that and instantly lost his grip, stumbling over the words as if they were unknown to him, "I didn't… I had no idea that… that his pare -"

"_Damn, I did it again!"_ she swore loudly, effectively interrupting Sasuke. _"Don't tell the brat I said anything, 'kay? He hates it when I tell."_

The information was slowly sinking in and suddenly nothing else mattered. He needed to know more. "When did it happen? I mean, when did they die?"

Tsunade was quiet for a long time and Sasuke was worried that she wasn't going to answer. The second he was about to ask again, her strong voice returned. _"Oh… I can see that you care for him -"_

"No, don't get me wrong! I'm just -"

"_- but I think it's better if you'd ask him that. Anyways, I guess I kind of got off track… I called to talk to Naruto. Is he there?"_

Sasuke's voice felt strained and his face coloured, again by the implication put forth by this woman whose relationship with Naruto was not that of a mother but that of a financial benefactor or something of the like. Yet, her way of speaking of the blond spoke volumes of the affection she held for him. Maybe she cared for him as a mother would. Either way, Naruto's parents were dead – and it really proved how little he knew.

He gathered himself and told her that Naruto had left the dormitory with his friends earlier, because Sasuke had watched them leave, and that he didn't know when he would return. Tsunade had sighed then, cussed and cursed the 'ball of energy', as she had called him, before deciding to leave him a message through Sasuke.

"_Just tell him to call me so we can set up time for the check-up. Bye now!"_ and with those final words, the woman had hung up, not giving Sasuke time to ask about what kind of check-up it was.

Instantly, worry began coiling in the pit of his stomach. He distinctly remembered witnessing Naruto falling weak, having a shortness of breath, being pale and nauseous at times. Those signs had been more than obvious when they played together that night. But, he had never imagined it being something as grave as that. He tried telling himself that he was only getting bits of information – rather taken out of their context – and losing vital pieces, which was far too little to found his theory on.

Was Naruto ill?

Sasuke slowly put down the receiver he had been clutching. If he was ill, why hadn't he said so? Why push himself through the basketball practise or the challenge? Or school at all! Sasuke narrowed his eyes in concentration as he made his way back to his forgotten tea in the common room. Was Naruto that serious about him that he would disregard his illness – if there even was an illness, who knows; it could be a dental visit for all Sasuke knew.

_What's going on?_

His musing was suddenly interrupted by the front door bursting open and a cluster of boys fighting their way inside, one blond moron falling on his knees screaming 'victory' at the top of his lungs while the other morons unceremoniously ran him over. Sasuke hadn't reached the common room just yet, and thus stood in front of them like an angry house making mother would do to her mischievous children.

The boys looked up, as if caught in the act of something naughty, and Sasuke looked down. He caught sight of blue eyes underneath the others and started, an uncomfortable feeling creeping up over his spine. Naruto looked back at him, just as shocked as Sasuke was to see him. This certainly wasn't the way he had envisioned confronting Naruto. Sasuke broke the pregnant silence with slightly bothered hems and haws before crossing his arms over his chest, never looking away from Naruto.

The shell-shocked boys scrambled to their feet, and Naruto was the last one up. Sasuke took notice of his clothes; worn, worn jeans and a snug-fitting wife beater. _If he was ill, why wasn't he wearing more clothes, the idiot? His arms must be so cold…_

Naruto had, of course, already averted his eyes by the time Sasuke finally decided to opt to speak. Shikamaru, Kiba and the fat kid Chouji followed Naruto as he made his way past Sasuke without ever acknowledging him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger, turning around to face the blond. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't have time", Naruto answered casually while he began climbing the stairs. The other boys merely followed, unsure of what was going on.

"Make time then", Sasuke urged and set after Naruto, who of course sped up. Soon Sasuke was chasing behind him.

When they reached their floor, Sasuke grabbed hold of one of Naruto's elbows and spun him around. In the back of his mind, Sasuke noticed how hot Naruto's skin was. C_lammy…_

"We need to talk, you idiot!" His eyes roamed over Naruto, noticing the way his blond hair stuck to his forehead. _Why is he sweating?_

Naruto violently pulled his arm back and when his friends caught up with them, he ventured closer to his room door. "As I said, I don't have time."

Sasuke, furious and embarrassed at the same time – he really disliked being in the pursuer mode – didn't want to cause a scene but Naruto had a taste for drama, it seemed. "I have a message for you."

"Is that right?" Naruto said without much interest, threw him an unconcerned look and shrugged his shoulders. "Well… another day."

Sasuke got the distinct feeling that no matter what he said; Naruto would never want to speak to him again. Sasuke didn't know what to do in order to put things right. It was driving him crazy. Rejection and indifference… those terms were unfamiliar to him. Why did it bother him so? Sasuke couldn't help but think that it wouldn't have bothered him if it had been… someone else. If it had been anybody else than Naruto, he would most likely not have cared.

So, Naruto made him care? Was that it? Sasuke cringed as if something dark and ominous rumbling in his stomach was continuously shooting nasty bouts of electricity through his body. It could have been likened to tickling, but Sasuke refused to recognize it as such.

His features softened as he felt the defeat wearing him down. "Another day won't do. It seemed urgent."

"From who?" Naruto asked suspiciously, raising a fair eyebrow in his direction. That had caught his interest.

"A woman", he simply answered, watching Naruto practically scanning his brain for who it might be.

"A woman?!" Kiba suddenly interjected, flinging an arm around Naruto's shoulders in a mischievous manner. "Who? You've gotten yourself a woman, yellow-head?"

"Shut up!" Naruto muttered and, roughly pushing Kiba away, turned to Sasuke. "You too, shut up!"

Sasuke hemmed and met the obstinate stare Naruto directed at him head on. "I would, if only you'd talk to me."

"I don't want to!" Naruto was clearly holding himself back, resorting to verbal fighting only to remain relatively calm.

"Fine!" Sasuke yelled back and stomped closer to Naruto, forcing him to back up. It was irritating how little response he was getting. Sasuke was used to a more fervent, overconfident and childish not to mention animated behaviour from Naruto. This was too meek… withdrawn. It was obvious that Naruto was hiding something.

As he neared the blond, Sasuke suddenly remembered that evening in his room, how close they had stood and how the electricity had coursed within him – how his stomach had fought a horrible war against the dark and ominous, unidentified entity. He stopped in his quest and Naruto watched him with cautious eyes.

"Suit yourself, you idiot! It was something about a check-up", Sasuke retorted angrily.

"Check-up?!" Kiba asked in disbelief and looked just as confused as Sasuke was, only slightly more stupid-looking.

Caught off guard, Sasuke stumbled back when Naruto suddenly pushed at his shoulders.

"Shut your mouth, Sasuke!"

As if it was by reflex, Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed hold of one of Naruto's wrists before the blond had moved too far away.

"What are you doing? Don't… stop! Let me go!"

He tugged him closer, forcing him to stand on his toes – almost lifting him up – and Naruto proceeded to pull at the fierce grip Sasuke had around his wrist. Sasuke didn't know what he was doing anymore. Something within him was boiling, getting angrier and angrier the longer Naruto was trying to avoid him. He was getting sick and tired of it.

"Oh dear… just grab a stick and settle this like the children you are", Shikamaru muttered from his place at the sidelines, grabbed hold of Kiba's collar and pulled him with him into the room he shared with Naruto.

The door banged shut after them, which meant they were alone in the hallway. But neither boy noticed it. Nothing else mattered.

Naruto squirmed against him, dead set on tugging his wrist free, and he was biting his bottom lip while a furious, flushed and alarmed look washed over his face. He tugged and pulled, trying to pry Sasuke's fingers open. Then he began pushing Sasuke's chest with his shoulder in the opposite direction, hard and almost panicked. Sasuke merely looked at him, never letting go – probably unaware of how hard his grip was and for how long he had held him. He barely registered how hard Naruto was hitting him, he was sure to spot bruises the next day.

"Ghng… Let me GO!" Naruto's voice came out a wee bit out of breath and with his free hand he began punching Sasuke, wherever he could reach – his chest, his face, the side of his head. However, it never really registered on Sasuke. He didn't even notice when Naruto pulled his hair, automatically his head swerved to the left, or when Naruto's fist and solid knuckles roughly swiped over his nose and mouth. He didn't feel it when their knees bumped together or when Naruto's sock-clad feet collided with his in harsh stomp.

"Sasuke! It… it hurts…"

Conquered, Naruto eventually surrendered and stilled, more or less leaning into the steady hand that was supporting him.

Then, suddenly, Naruto fell lax into Sasuke's chest. By the time Naruto's face had landed on Sasuke's chest with a soft thump, Sasuke had already reacted and quickly wrapped his free arm around the other boy's waist. The hand that had been clutched hard around Naruto's wrist immediately opened and gently went to the blond's elbow to provide further support. It all happened in a second. A swift shift from fierce derogatory name calling, mandatory arguing and bitching to something completely unexpected.

Shell shocked, and momentarily stunned by the sudden weight, Sasuke staggered back which made Naruto all the more heavy as he fell deeper into his embrace. Sasuke's eyes were opened wide in sudden dread, and he tried to shake Naruto awake but all that did was make Naruto's lifeless head loll against his chest in an uncomfortable and disturbing way. Naruto's arms were hanging unresponsively at his sides, his legs buckled under him. Sasuke shook him again, harder this time, and again –

"Oi!", Sasuke called, his voice on the verge of shaking, while trying to peer at Naruto's face to see if there was any reaction. Helplessly he pulled Naruto up against his body, resting the back of Naruto's head against his shoulder. He angled his face down into Naruto's to look. "Oi, Naruto! Cut it out… OI!"

Naruto's face was serene against his collarbone, mouth open as if he was softly sleeping. Fortunately, he was breathing evenly but his cheeks were flushed red as if he had a terrible temperature. Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't sleeping. Sure, he couldn't draw from experience having not seen Naruto sleep, but he knew. He had somehow knocked Naruto unconscious. _How? What did I do?_

Holding him close with one of his arms tightly grasping Naruto's slim waist, he more or less squashed the blond's chest against his own. Naruto's warmth spread all over, reaching Sasuke now from where their bodies were touching. Sasuke looked around. He had never felt so exposed and inept before. A bungling fool who, for all he knew, had just given the staggering blow to Naruto's health. He could call for Shikamaru and Kiba, but logic flew out of the window the second Naruto fainted. Awkwardly and half dragging Naruto with him, he managed to kick open the door to his room. He held Naruto tightly while lifting him over the threshold, the blond's arms dangling by his sides like a doll.

"Naruto… idiot, wake up!" Sasuke ordered while carefully lowering the unconscious boy to the floor, making sure he was leaning against one of the bedposts. "Damn… damn… oi!"

Naruto's body slumped forward against Sasuke when he tried to angle his face up in order to look at him and he, very gently, supported the unconscious body with his outstretched hands. He tilted Naruto's face up. The face that had become very familiar to him by now looked sweaty and Sasuke placed his cool hand against Naruto's cheek. _He's so warm…_

When neither gentle slaps to his cheeks nor ordering him made any difference in waking him up, Sasuke carefully lowered the boy down to lie on the floor. He fetched a pillow from his bunk bed and a blanket to spread over his unconscious body. He then jogged down the hallway to gather a bucket of cold water and a towel. When he returned to his room, Naruto was still out cold.

Sasuke's face was set in a troubled expression as he sat down beside the boy who had occupied as well as obscured his thoughts for a long time. He gently bathed Naruto's forehead with the wrung towel, watching in confused enrapture the small droplets of water running down Naruto's temples to his neck.

"Come on, idiot… come on, come on", Sasuke murmured while tending to diminish the heat that was radiating from the blond's body. This was the closest he had been to Naruto ever since he had refused to become Naruto's friend. It felt twisted.

It was worrying and that itself scared him. He hadn't been this scared in a long time. Was he losing himself? Maybe he already had, the moment Naruto enrolled to this school.

"Get a hold of -"

"Ghng…" Naruto suddenly moaned weakly and squirmed under the blanket.

"Naruto!" Sasuke threw the towel away, clasped both of Naruto's cheeks instinctively and leaned closer in order to hear the mumbling. "Are you -"

"Sa…suke?" Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open and a wonderful sense relief washed over Sasuke when he saw the colour blue between long eyelashes again. He instantly, unconsciously, brushed away the damp bangs that had stuck to Naruto's forehead. The same way his mother had when he had had a temperature.

But, feeling his face heating up, he retracted his hands immediately. Fortunately, Naruto hadn't seemed to notice the touch at all. Sasuke withdrew and smothered the dark and ominous entity in his stomach once again as it began to act up at the sight of Naruto all flushed.

It took a while for Naruto's eyes to regain their focus, but when they did Naruto confusedly looked around before returning to meet Sasuke's intense look.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked with his brows in a tight knit.

Still in a daze, Naruto nodded and signalled to Sasuke that he wanted to sit, which Sasuke helped him to do by pulling him up – once again leaning the other boy against the bedpost. Sasuke quietly observed Naruto making himself comfortable and stiltedly bringing a hand to rub his face, ruffling his wild hair. Little by little, Naruto seemed to return to normal and before he looked back at Sasuke, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"What… what happened?" Naruto said quietly and spied at Sasuke, embarrassedly, through his bangs. The relief that had come after such adrenalin induced fear made Sasuke feel like laughing, which he rarely ever deigned to do, or hitting something. _He gave me such a scare…_.

Therefore, as if it was obvious and more specifically; to salvage his composure, Sasuke spat; "You fainted." His voice was rough, and probably what Naruto expected from him and was used to hearing.

"Did not…" With much effort, Naruto frowned and added as an afterthought, "You bastard."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, snorted and leaned back on his hands while giving Naruto a well deserved sceptical look. "What would you call it then?" Back to taunts, back to normal… he hoped.

"Collapsing?" Naruto suggested cleverly and stuck out his bottom lip in a childish pout. "Fainting is for girls…" Tiredly, Naruto rubbed his neck while looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked slightly. "Pfft… idiot…"

"Am not!"

"Don't overexert yourself, you might faint again."

"Bastard", he just muttered and looked away.

Sasuke sat there, looking at Naruto while mulling over the right way to confront him. First, however, he would have to take care of the most urgent matter concerning Naruto's health. Not to mention that Naruto ought to be hospitalized – or at least, looked at by a doctor. Secondly, he should… apologise? _No… I have my pride!_

He sat up straight again, in the back of his mind noticing how Naruto tensed just slightly from opposite him. Their eyes met and from the rebellious sheen in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke knew that he hadn't forgotten about that night. He hadn't forgiven him or changed his mind either. _He will not come chasing me anymore…_

"Sasuke…", Naruto suddenly said while giving him a cold stare, obstinate and characteristically him. Sasuke nodded a silent response. "Never mention this to anyone."

Sasuke frowned. He could grasp the fact that it must have felt embarrassing to faint in another guy's arms, however, he didn't understand the secrecy concerning the cause of the collapse. "Why not?"

"Promise me."

In the dim light and in his dishevelled state, Naruto looked like a grown-up. Exhausted and done in by life itself. As if he had lived a lifetime already. Sasuke felt left behind all of a sudden, wanting to know what dreary things had made Naruto this way. What he had been through that seemed far more grave and important than his own, dysfunctional childhood. He swallowed and gave Naruto a curt nod.

"On one condition. You tell _me_ what this was all about."

Naruto slowly shook his head and threw off the blanket that lay bunched up his lap. Then he prepared to get up, but as he wasn't fully restored his legs wobbled from under him and he had no other choice but to hold onto Sasuke's bed for support. Flustered, for a second, he avoided Sasuke's intense glare – Sasuke recognized the edgy behaviour. Then, Naruto gave a hollow, terrible laugh.

"No way…"

"Why not?" Sasuke repeated, ill at ease by the sour disposition Naruto had suddenly put on.

"Because, I don't trust you at all."

"Fine", Sasuke grumbled and stood up, stopping in front of Naruto and cutting off the blond's escape route. "I don't trust you either. I don't trust you to even walk out of this room without falling faint and hitting your head against something. Understand? I don't trust you to be on your own, because _apparently_ you are ill. I don't trust your judgement and I don't trust what you say."

Sasuke felt his temper rising and he couldn't stop himself from flaring up. It didn't matter that Naruto was pressed up against the bedpost only an arm's length away, staring at him as if there was a forbidding ghost looming over him. "I didn't ask to be involved. You made that decision on your own several months ago by bringing me into your life without my consent and here we are now. I have even, against my better judgement, talked to that Tsunade who only justified my suspicion that something was – _is _– wrong with you. And then you 'collapsed'!"

"So what? What's it to you, bastard?" Naruto grumbled frustrated under his breath, childishly tightening his fists by his side in poorly restrained retaliation. It didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, and he deigned to raise an arrogant, elfin eyebrow as a reply. Naruto huffed and narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke chose not to answer the question since he wasn't sure himself, instead he probed on. "You are ill, aren't you? You should go to a doctor." Naruto frowned immaturely in his direction, blue eyes bitter. "What, isn't it obvious? That Tsunade woman was raving mad at you…"

"I don't care what that hag says!" he yelled as if truly offended. "She shouldn't have told you anyways."

"Hn…", Sasuke harrumphed and folded his arms over his chest. He didn't believe a word Naruto said. If Naruto didn't care about what Tsunade had said, then he wouldn't get so upset.

Sasuke stiffened. _Then… if I didn't care… then I wouldn't get so upset either…? _Sasuke shook his head to clear it of those controversial, inappropriate thoughts.

"Butt out of my business!" Naruto shook his fist at him, giving him the finger. Sasuke only glared.

"Hard to do when you _faint_ on top of me, you know", Sasuke jested, still irritated – still fighting to quell the inkling of worry prodding in the back of his mind.

Naruto flushed sprightly and embarrassedly with his nostrils flaring. "Collapsed! _Collapsed_!"

"Whatever, moron", Sasuke said while smirking at the awaited outburst. "At any rate… you collapsing can't be normal."

"What's normal anyway?" Naruto tore his eyes away and mumbled, expertly avoiding explaining. "You certainly aren't normal. I tried to befriend you, you pushed me away and now you're actually trying to get me to listen to you?! What's up with that, huh?"

Sasuke cringed from Naruto's words.

"Are you trying to humiliate me more? Well done, you've succeeded!"

They shared a look that only sparked an awaited confrontation. A long time had passed since they had been in a fight – verbal only, but a fight nonetheless – and gotten into an argument or even looked at each other properly. Sasuke was rather pleased to be seen once again, but the way Naruto acted definitely killed some of the glee.

"I'm not trying to humiliate you."

"Then what's your deal?" Naruto yelled fervently. "What are you up to? This doesn't seem like you!"

Sasuke felt his poise crumble further, slowly but surely. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore…" It was true, regardless of how embarrassing it was to admit it. Sasuke couldn't understand himself anymore. He couldn't for the life of him understand why Naruto was so… significant.

"Then stop! Stop this... just, stop making me so -"

"What?" Sasuke interrupted, yelling with his hands fisted tightly by his sides. He couldn't believe he was standing there, screaming at Naruto when he rarely ever bothered to get into arguments with anyone because they were of little importance to him. It was only Naruto. "You are the one driving _me_ crazy! What am I making _you?_"

"_Frustrated_!" Naruto eyes were wild, like a ferocious animal. Untameable. Hissing. "You make me frustrated and… confused… and crazy too."

Suddenly, Naruto doubled over and grappled his knees with his hands. He panted hoarsely, "It… it…hurts!"

Sasuke tensed, instinctively reaching out his hands but stopping himself at the last moment. He could only stare in bewilderment. Feeling nervous, perplexed and terribly guilty he couldn't help the irrational thoughts from running wild. _What hurts? Am I hurting you? How?_

"Naruto… let's go to the hospital. We can do this later", Sasuke tried to goad.

"It hurts when I think back, you know." Naruto wasn't looking at him, obviously ignoring what he had said. Sasuke's eyes roamed over Naruto's lithe form stooped over, his chest which went in and out with each laboured breath and how sweat pooled around Naruto's lithe nape and visible collarbone. Sasuke could see how he was struggling to keep his posture. Naruto cleared his throat. "Everything I said that day in your room… it's so embarrassing that it hurts! It hurts when I remember. I was literally pouring my heart out… gushing… No! Puking myself onto you. I couldn't stand being around you anymore. I don't _understand _but I still can't stand it… it aches all over when I think about it, and how it felt when you… when you… Fuck! Sasuke! You are such an inconsiderate piece of SHIT!"

Naruto's outburst made Sasuke start, his mouth unconsciously dropped open, trying to breathe. _I hurt you in that way? Did it mean so much to you? _He took in the sight before him with poorly repressed shock and worry. Naruto probably noticed, or felt it, because he blushed terribly. Sasuke observed the redness intensifying and travelling up over his ears, and noted incredulously how the glow kept spreading from the smooth skin at his nape and along his spine – deep under the fabric of the wife beater that clung to Naruto's back. Sasuke gulped.

"It was my last chance to convince you to play basketball…" Naruto then mumbled under his tired breath and Sasuke tore his eyes away as if burned.

"Is this what it's all about?" Sasuke asked in a quiet, bewildered and bizarrely disappointed voice. "Basketball?"

Naruto suddenly rose and stepped closer, trespassing on Sasuke's personal space. "No! As I said then… I wanted to be your friend. But, I can't anymore! I can't be around you without feeling sick… it hurts to even look at you. How embarrassing! Don't you understand? I was humiliated by you! I don't understand why it bothers me so much…"

His entire demeanour looked flushed and angry but terrible sad at the same time. He was tense from the top of his head, ruffled blond hair standing in every direction, to his sock-clad feet. Sasuke's heart was beating harder with each passing moment, and the crestfallen look in Naruto's eyes did nothing to soothe the beating – his look made the ominous entity in his stomach to viciously send jolts of electricity throughout his body again. It was an uneasy sensation, like hundreds or thousands of stampeding elephants crushing his inner walls. Some might have called that ominous entity butterflies - or elephants, in Sasuke's uneducated case – but nevertheless, it brought havoc.

"I can't do this anymore. I don't have the energy to chase you…" he said, and sighed such a terrible deflated sigh that Sasuke thought he was going to break from hearing it. "I used to. I used to be able to do anything! But now, I'm just a poor excuse of myself. Ask anyone…" Naruto winced and looked away. "On better thought, just forget it."

Sasuke's breath hitched involuntarily and he couldn't take his eyes off of the distraught teen in front of him, who was once again 'puking his heart out'. "I can't forget, idiot." Sasuke was mumbling, speaking so quietly that he wasn't sure he even said it. "About what happened earlier…we can talk about that later. We need to get you to the hospital. Have you forgotten about that check-up?"

Naruto heaved yet another sigh, as if he was disappointed with Sasuke. "I haven't forgotten… but it's none of your business anyway. You wouldn't understand", Naruto said and looked towards the door. Then he hissed, "I really hate you!"

And it was as if someone took a red-hot crowbar and drove it right through Sasuke's chest, obliterating his most vital organ in one ruthless swipe.

"I hate you for what you turn me into! I'm not myself… I turn into this unrecognizable person who isn't me at all."

Sasuke felt how air rushed into his lungs again, unaware of when he had stopped breathing. He couldn't believe this. Naruto was killing him. How was that even possible? How could it make him feel this much? He wanted to clasp his hand over the place where his heart was beating harshly against his chest. It felt like it was constricting to the point of breaking. Episodes of their previous encounters replayed in his mind, and he remembered having felt annoyance and great, great frustration. Sometimes he had felt an unidentifiable current connecting them, that string that he had needed to sever before it got too late. He had been too late after all.

But, when did it turn into this… this, whatever this was? _'I hate you for what you turn me into?' I can't help but feel the exact same way… I don't trust myself around you._

"You were honest, right?" Naruto suddenly said, having composed himself to some extent and having thrust one of his hands in his pocket. He had never looked more intimidating. "You told me the truth when you said that I would be better off not having you as a friend. For once, Sasuke, I agree with you. I'm giving up… so, stop butting in… make it easier for me!"

Naruto then gave him a pained smile, and Sasuke felt something enfold his heart and twist until something broke and he felt it shrivel up and die. His hand immediately shot up to his chest over his heart. It almost rendered him deaf with pain, however, it didn't in any way stop Naruto's next words from reaching him.

"I don't want anything to do with you."

He swore his heart stopped right then and there and without so much as a sound, Naruto was gone from his blurry vision. Sasuke spun around and felt an insane urge ripping through his body to cry out to him, tell him to come back, when he found Naruto standing by the door more than ready to leave.

"Why should I?"

Apparently he had said it aloud after all. Sasuke froze, unable to say anything – not so much as producing a single sound. His eyes narrowed on Naruto, his ice cold lips tightening. He desperately needed to school his face, compose himself, yet there was no time for that any longer. If Naruto left now, it would be too late to do anything. He would never be rid of him with a sufficient sense of closure; he would forever wonder _who_ Naruto really was. And, if he let him go now; Sasuke wouldn't know if he was making a mistake by not letting Naruto into his life.

Not that Naruto wanted that anymore.

He watched as Naruto turned around to fully face him. Naruto, with his shoulders tense and rigid under the wife beater, looked just as uncomfortable as Sasuke felt. Naruto's whole upper body was on edge, his muscles clearly alert under his smooth-looking, tight skin. His jaw was tightly clamped together and his lips were in a thin line, not showing his otherwise radiating, foolish, impish grin. "Why? Sasuke! Aren't you getting what you wanted? I'm leaving you the hell alone. Let me leave!"

"Because", he began saying without really knowing how to continue. He actually didn't know. But he continued, for once speaking incoherently and impulsively. "You are the one who doesn't understand." All Naruto did was giving him an unconvinced look. Sasuke scowled and crossed the room. "You are the one driving me nuts. No one has _ever_ driven me nuts… you have to take responsibility!"

"What fucking responsibility!?" Naruto challenged, clearly just as confused and troubled.

"For turning my whole world upside-down!"

At that moment, before neither of them had the time to react and move away, Kiba burst through the door – sending Naruto flying forward and straight into Sasuke.

Soft, lush but impossible dry. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, in surprise, but mostly in terror. Naruto moved ever so little and his boyish lips moved with him – softly, hesitantly as if he couldn't believe it either – before they were removed completely. The hands that had reached out and taken hold of Sasuke's shoulders in the fall were instantly pulled back, the back of one of those hands quickly wiped across full lips in disgust.

Sasuke did nothing but stare, balancing on the balls of his feet as Naruto's weight left him. As Naruto's trembling lips slowly left the side of his mouth – leaving a warm imprint in their wake on his usually cold, coarse lips.

Naruto suddenly looked up and their eyes locked. Then Kiba was roughly pushed to the side, from where he stood in the doorway just as stunned and terrified like the rest of them, and Naruto was running out the door. Sasuke's eyes flew from the empty space to Kiba's white face and back to the foreboding emptiness. Before he knew it, he too was running out the door. Racing after Naruto.

He turned left the second he was out the door, the momentum almost knocking him over, and ran down the hallway. His legs almost didn't seem to keep up with him as he fought to run faster, the hallway looking longer than usual. He caught sight of Naruto up ahead and he felt his stomach flip and his mind do a double take. _What just happened?_

He had to shout, make him stop. It had been embarrassing, cruel and disgusting but no place to end things. It wouldn't matter, would it? It didn't matter that Naruto's lips had closed over his. It hadn't been wet or rich of some stupid flavour. Nowhere close to personal and intimate. It had been warm and soft, sure. But, it hadn't been intimate! The knucklehead had, after all, smashed their foreheads together hard. It didn't matter that it had spread instant warmth through his body. It probably always did that when one came in contact to others, one way or another!

"Uzumaki!" Sasuke shouted, dashing forward. "Wait!"

Naruto threw a distressed look over his shoulder and quickened his pace. Sasuke tried to tell himself that there was no reason to react that way. To react as if the ki- _lip lock _was a sign of passion and affection. During other circumstances the same incident might have been charged with some underlying zeal and meaning. It hadn't now, now was different – now was _no_ time to misunderstand!

Sasuke caught up with Naruto just as he was nearing the staircase. He could hear his heavy breathing and see his tremulous legs. Sasuke darted forward and Naruto let out a pained gasp when Sasuke grabbed hold of his arm and pulled, swinging him around. However, in the momentum Naruto gained, it only took a second for their eyes to meet, for Naruto to pull out of the grip and take the two or three steps back that sent him over the edge.

In the cruellest and slowest possible way, Sasuke's arms shot out to grab hold of the hands that Naruto reached out to him in hope of rescue. The watery blue eyes widened in horror but they closed solemnly when Sasuke's fingers barely touched his fingertips in a cold, final touch.

"_NO!_"

Sasuke screamed, skidded to an immediate halt at the top of the stairs and could only watch while Naruto tumbled down the steep stairs, landing on the bottom step – motionless and unconscious.

* * *


	10. Truth be told

**Bounce Me Back**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama. I'm making no profit in writing this.

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu and possible others.

**Summary:** They meet, and instantly regret it. It's the beginning of a confusing year for the both of them; overflowing with confrontations, feelings and trials. A life of basketball and questions. Who will bounce the other back on track first?

**Warning: **Spelling (not native speaker, after all) AU. Language & basketball – yes, I warn you though of my poor knowledge of it! ^^ I will try my best. Characters not introduced in the anime will appear.

_A/N: Happy Christmas everyone! By now I don't know if I have any readers! It has been such a long time since last time, hasn't it? I'm sorry about that. I have my reasons though, and I hope that you can understand. I'm happy to be able to upload this after a rough semester with essays after essays and a long teachers-practise. I managed before New Year! =) _

_I want to thank those who reviewed up till now, I am so grateful! You make this fun and rewarding. I want to give a shout out to __**Rasengan22**__, who is one of my favourite authors in Naruto-fandom. Thank you for reading and reviewing! A big shout out as well to my silent readers, I love you. I wish you could leave a line or two, so I can improve. _

_We left off last time with an accidental kiss, a chase and a fall down the stairs. This is what happened after that… Please enjoy, and tell me what you think.

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: **T r u t h b e t o l d

As Sasuke kept pacing the hallways, passing by his room from time to time to look through the windows but never setting a foot inside the room in which he lay in the hospital bed, the others came and went freely. The others not only waved and smiled at Naruto through the windows when arriving and leaving, casting a spiteful glare towards Sasuke, they also brought treats, snacks and various magazines for him to occupy himself with while bedridden in the relatively sparse and sanitary room he shared with no one but himself. Some dude, whose name Naruto never learned, had slept there one night but left the same way he had arrived – insignificant and barely noticed. Naruto really didn't care about anything or anybody right now. His mind was too preoccupied, engaged in numerous conflicting thoughts, theories and ideas that never left him in peace.

He even had trouble focusing on the snacks the others brought, as well as Kiba's munificent gift in the form of an extremely dirty magazine that now lay banished on the floor. He had thrown it out of his reach the second he'd touched it. The magazine upset him more than he wanted to admit, as it evoked sensitive and most relevant emotions within him. It surely didn't help that Sasuke was pacing outside his room. At any rate, not wanting to show the others his anxiousness, he claimed he had been compelled to throw it away since the girls had stopped by. Even Hinata came with them that time – and he had thought, truthfully, she oughtn't to be exposed to those kinds of lecherous, naughty mag. So, it worked out fine and nobody had touched the magazine since, just as nobody had touched the topic of his hospitalisation.

What the others did, however, was to keep Sasuke out. While the topic was, more or less, a forbidden topic, the others found relief in at least keeping the source of the problem ostracised. Kiba never mentioned the accident either he'd caused by roughly throwing the door open so suddenly. It had caused Sasuke and Naruto to bump heads and their lips to collide, but they never spoke of it.

By his silence, Naruto reckoned he seemed to condone their protective behaviour. In reality, however, Naruto didn't know how to handle the situation just yet. He refused to talk about it, he wouldn't give any kind of details away and he was indisposed to discuss the fact that now everyone he had grown to care about hated and blamed the before highly regarded prodigy, who was pacing outside the room, for something he wasn't to blame for. And, Naruto was the one carrying that significant detail but incapable of sorting the situation out and tell them. He was still processing something in his mind, unable to wrap his fingers around it.

He couldn't tell the others that all he wanted – and needed – was to be left alone either, because they cared for him and wanted to be there for him. But, he had so much thinking to do.

Lately, the others had cautiously tried talking to him about Sasuke and regardless if Naruto responded or not, they would keep on trying. Kiba even went as far as saying that he hated Sasuke. The word made him cringe. Hate, is such a strong word. It withholds more animosity than any other word, and even if Kiba didn't agree; Naruto was more than sure that nobody really hated Sasuke. They told him he should, though.

He too had said he hated Sasuke, the last time they'd talked… before he ended up in a hospital bed, regretting everything. And now, thinking back, remembering and having it on repeat in his head… All it did was make him feel hollow.

Sometimes he felt the urge to apologise but the idea of talking to Sasuke was as thrilling and _right_ as it was stark mad and out of the question. Something still hurt. The same hurt that had him running away from Sasuke.

Regardless, his friends refused to budge in their decision, and Naruto could only continue watching Sasuke coming after school and leaving in the evenings from inside his room. They were divided by a thin piece of glass, but it was enough. Sasuke was forbidden to enter the room on the orders of their friends and none other than Tsunade.

#

Tsunade threw him a condescending and reprimanding glare from her position at the round desk down the hall where a flock of equally, anonymous nurses were standing and cooing at a male doctor who just stopped by. Tsuande was the only one sticking out. She was, after all, a handful of _woman_. It got on Sasuke's nerves, and he couldn't help but wonder what kind of long-lasting influence her looks could have had on Naruto. Was she the reason why Naruto read pornography – in groups, nonetheless – on a daily basis? Yes, Sasuke had overheard them talking about a new, fresher magazine one day.

Tsunade had never let him out of her sight for more than just a couple of minutes at a time. She probably gathered that he wouldn't sneak in when the others were visiting. Sasuke, however, wouldn't ever sneak inside. He probably wouldn't enter, even if he was invited. He was only there to watch Naruto's recovery and since he new that he wasn't welcomed, he would keep out. He wouldn't know what to say to him anyways. He didn't even understand why he continued coming, when his presence was far from welcomed. Guilt, perhaps?

He humoured himself sometimes by thinking that Naruto wanted him there. Sasuke was well aware that it was a farfetched idea and far from the truth. But, at the same time, he couldn't for the life of him comprehend the meaning behind the glances Naruto shot in his direction sometimes. They were blank, a stark contrast from their usual vibrant selves. They were quietly questioning.

Sasuke would only look back and eventually Naruto would look away to stare out the window. Sasuke also guessed, from having observed him and his friends for a few days, that Naruto was growing more and more uncomfortable each time the others would visit him. The otherwise attention-driven boy seemed to dislike the attention he was getting. It didn't surprise him that his friends were too blind to see it. Then again, Sasuke also understood that not all people could be as perceptive as he was. Even if Naruto was one to wear his emotions on his sleeves.

Sasuke, against his better judgment, was feeling affected by everything that had happened lately. Usually, he wasn't one to sit idle and accept people directing their frustration and anger towards him. This time, however, Sasuke couldn't really disagree with the others. Naruto was in the hospital because of him and it wouldn't surprise him if Naruto's eyes actually screamed hate. Maybe he was just foolishly telling himself that they weren't.

Kiba had witnessed Naruto's fall earlier, seen Sasuke with his arms outstretched just as if pushing the blond down the stairs. It had also been Kiba who ran down the stairs to check on Naruto, called an ambulance and went with him to the hospital. Sasuke had never seen Kiba that mad before, and even if Kiba's ugly mutt-face hadn't bothered him at the time, his words hit too close to home. Sasuke couldn't disagree when Kiba cursed at him and ordered that he'd stay away from Naruto. Sasuke had stayed at the top of the stairs, watching them leave with Naruto firmly fixed on a stretcher.

When realisation eventually struck, Sasuke was quickly out of the dormitory and well on his way to the hospital – where he had spent each and every day ever since Naruto's admittance. Naruto's friends had come by, of course completely up to date with the circumstances as Kiba generously had spread the news. The girls, Sakura and Hinata, were hesitant at first to jump to any kind conclusion while Kiba blamed him for everything and held back none of his contempt. Shikamaru had visited as well, accompanied by Chouji with his arms full of sweets and snacks. Those two showed their disapproval by ignoring him. Sasuke could handle that.

Naruto went in and out of examinations the first couple of days. They checked his body over and over again, incredulous when finding only immense bruising and soreness but no broken bones. Naruto's back had been injured in the fall, as well as his neck, and thus forced to stay put. Even from Sasuke's position outside the room, he could see the bruises running down Naruto's arms and could only imagine how the rest of his body would be littered with bruises. The side of Naruto's face was yellow and blue, bordering on purple and one of his wrists was bandaged.

Even though Sasuke knew, regardless of what everyone else believed, that he hadn't pushed Naruto – he had practically _chased_ him over the edge and down the stairs. So, for now he would keep his distance.

Suddenly, a very distinctive sound was approaching from down the hall. Tsunade was walking resolutely towards him, hips swaying in that feminine way she probably had just as little control over as her high heels piercing the relatively quietness whenever they would come in contact with the floor. The voluptuous woman came to stand next to him, leaving enough space between them to feel somewhat comfortable but still close enough to talk. Sasuke watched her quietly from the corner of his eye, but maintained his alignment with the room opposite him – facing the window and Naruto, who seemed oblivious to the occurrences outside it. Naruto had visitors after all.

Tsunade also watched Naruto for a while, and then she spoke. "Maybe you can help me with something…"

Sasuke frowned in suspicion at her adamant and rather unexpected request.

Tsunade hadn't liked him on the phone when she'd called the dormitory that one time, and she had disliked him even more when getting to meet him. Her obvious favouritism to Naruto led her to nurture and protect him – to keep whatever dangers at bay. Thus, Sasuke had been out of favour the moment Tsunade had arrived very shortly after Naruto's admittance. She had looked nothing like Sasuke had imagined, though. Somehow, he had pictured her to be older, wrinklier – possibly on her deathbed – with one or two breasts well on their way downwards to accompany her chubby ankles. Yet, she was young looking with golden locks, big brown eyes and _perky _breasts and plump lips. And her ankles were far from chubby. She had the face of a woman in her early thirties, skin fresh and smooth – except for when she got mad and her whole face would crumble up like an old man's leathery mug.

It was safe to say that she looked like an old man very often when in the company of Sasuke.

It had also surprised him how strong she was, and he quickly understood how she had been able to cope with Naruto after estimating the force behind that punch – when she, so generously, hit him over the head the second he had met her. She had not been happy. Neither had Sasuke, and had since then never let her forget it.

"Why would you want my help, all of the sudden?" He only spared her a brief glance, even though he knew she was looking at him intently now and not at Naruto.

Tsunade flipped her long hair back and crossed her arms over her well-endowed bosom, her white robe almost blending in too much with the surrounding white walls and sterile floors. "I wouldn't, if I didn't feel like I had any other choice. Somehow, I think Naruto will listen to you more than anyone else at this moment."

Doubtful, Sasuke raised a brow but humoured her nonetheless. "What can I do?" Naruto was currently sitting up in his bed, looking out the window. His hospital gown looked terrible on him. Bland in comparison to Naruto.

"There are things you need to understand before that," Tsunade replied guardedly, waiting for something.

"Why aren't you just telling me then?" He asked and faced the woman, suddenly feeling young and small under her intense brown eyes. He was seventeen and taller than her but felt like such a juvenile.

"The confidentiality of my patient… I know you're not stupid enough not to know what that is."

"Hn… you didn't care about that the last time we talked on the phone," Sasuke harrumphed in retaliation, remembering how she had blurted out the demise of Naruto's parents.

"I wasn't under any judicial jurisdiction then."

Sasuke knew she was right and turned back to look at Naruto who was smiling with his friends. Chouji was currently sitting on the bed and stuffing his mouth full of potato crisps in an attempt to entertain. Sakura held her mouth in disgust. She was such a bad actress. She too was laughing, in the end.

"You want me to guess what's wrong with Naruto." Sasuke didn't ask, he knew that was what she wanted.

"Yes." She sounded pleased and unhooked her arms to look at her wristwatch. It was late in the day and the others would leave soon. "Until you get it right."

"Is he ill?" He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and glared at the side of Naruto's face.

"That's obvious, isn't it?" Her voice was laden with emotion Sasuke couldn't place.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Is it fatal?"

"Geez, you don't waste time, do you?"

Sasuke twitched. "There's no reason to stall. You want me to know all the details before I decide if I want to help you?"

"Not me. I want you to help Naruto, cheeky brat…"

Sasuke ignored the insult. "Whatever… is his illness fatal or not?"

"Possibly."

Sasuke whipped around to face her. "You're not sure? Are you that incompetent of a doctor? Are you sure you're not related to that _idiot_?"

"Keep asking!" she snarled annoyed and Sasuke was sure he saw her snap just then, her eyebrow was twitching. He smirked, but the grimace drained from his face the second he caught sight of Naruto winching away from Kiba's friendly punch to the shoulder. There was no time for jokes now. He met eyes with Tsunade.

"Can he be cured then?"

"No, he cannot."

His elegant brows furrowed. "What? So he is going to die, is that what you are telling me? Does he know that?"

"Keep asking! You must look underneath the underneath!" Her hands went on her hips and she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

Sasuke turned away from her and stalled for once, looking back into the room and seeing the blond boy resting on top of his bed. Sasuke mused aloud. "He is fatally ill, but cannot be cured. Can he live with it then? Is it possible to cope with the illness?"

"Finally!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Yes, it is possible."

"So, what's the problem then?" Sasuke could name more than a few, but he couldn't afford to show his concern. "You should know you just breached the confidentiality agreement anyway", he continued to say under his breath. Tsunade merely produced more, angry, wrinkles across the bridge of her nose – looking more like an old man.

"A friend of Naruto's, a boy named Konohamaru… didn't survive his first five years after having been diagnosed a year after Naruto himself. Before Naruto was moved to another hospital, they were hospitalised at the hospital where I work and more or less grew up together in the children's division." She then smiled as if remembering old, fond memories. "The child always copied Naruto, in whatever they were doing. He was such a bad influence on Konohamaru, I'll have you know. It was just a shame that he also 'copied' his illness." Her smile faded and was replaced by worry. "Of course, that wasn't really the case, however, Naruto saw it that way and never forgave himself for it. I think he felt some sort of relief to leave Konohamaru behind at that hospital – thinking that he would only harm him more by staying. He requested the transfer himself and now he refuses to go back. He doesn't know that Konohamaru passed away. He refuses to talk about him with anyone because I think he knows deep down that the boy's health was declining at a more rapid speed than his own and wouldn't survive. You must know how stubborn that boy is, but he is also very clever and caring."

"So, you are just going to let him hate himself, thinking that he was killing that boy?" Sasuke spat angrily, carefully processing the new information.

"He doesn't know that he died… not for sure anyway. And the illness they both had was far from transmittable."

"But 'deep down' he knows and cannot forgive himself? Your sense of protection is warped! How-" Before he got any further, Tsunade interrupted him.

"I am not discussion with you whether or not we ought to _force_ him to talk about something he doesn't want to! I don't think he believes that he killed him; I'm saying that he feels as if he was making him worse and thus left. Konohamaru was getting more and more ill, but regardless of Naruto."

"What's stopping you from telling him that? He should know."

"He wouldn't hear of it. Don't come here and say I didn't try! Everyone tried their best, but Naruto cannot be swayed when he believes he is doing the right thing. If I didn't believe that you were of some importance – _what_ I can't even begin to imagine! – I wouldn't even involve you."

Sasuke looked down, frustrated. "You are mistaken, I'm not important to him."

Tsunade frowned. "I think you're wrong. Don't forget that I know him better than you do."

"_You_ don't know the situation," he snapped with venom and raised his eyes to watch Naruto lay down on his back, the others helping him.

Her facial expression softened, and looked back at Naruto too. "I don't think either of us really knows the situation. Naruto is withholding something. He doesn't hate you, or anything."

"I didn't say that he did," Sasuke said. _But, I think he does. I'm sure he does._

"But you think he does," Tsunade said as if having read his mind and Sasuke started. "I'm telling you, if he hated you, he wouldn't let you live this one down. He would be in your face and torture you until you made it up to him. Instead… he is troubled, thinking about something. He never chews anything over this much, unless it is important for him to do so. He is a dedicated, reckless and impulsive boy – but he isn't stupid or easily persuaded. I can't change his mind this time."

He wanted to agree with her, but couldn't. Then, realisation struck and Sasuke had to frown. "That's why you need me? To tell him to go back?"

"Yes."

"Will he be happy?" Naruto's happiness… he couldn't remember when that had become one of his priorities.

"Probably not."

"Then why should I tell him to go back?"

"I can't care for him here. I want him closer for observation."

"Will that help him? You said you can't cure whatever disease he has."

"That's true, I can't. But, Naruto's lifestyle now is bad for him. He is exhausting himself too much and doing things that are too hard for him to handle. What he needs is to slow down. This was merely a test run, you see. To see if he could cope. Apparently, he couldn't."

"What test?" Sasuke met her relentless eyes.

"Going to school…"

#

His head was throbbing, as was the rest of his body under the generous, albeit cold, bedding. One might think that a room in a hospital ought to be warm at least, since its general function is to care, house and do good to someone who was being treated, but it wasn't. Maybe he was a wee bit too wishful in his request. The hospital rooms he had known through the years had always been cold except for one. The one he had shared with a friend ages ago hadn't been cold at all.

Without opening his eyes, Naruto listened to the quiet buzzing from the machines, the cracking in the radiators and beeping pagers belonging to the running doctors or nurses who went back and forth outside his room. It all accumulated into background noise and he was pleased to hear something else, rather than his own thoughts that had plagued him greatly as of late.

Eventually, he cracked his eyes open and flinched when bright light assaulted his vision. The sun still shone through the window, in that fresh, almost wintery, kind of way. Maybe it was winter already? Had there been frost? He couldn't see the ground from his bed, only the sky outside. He would hate to have missed it, as it was always very pretty. And _totally_ awesome too, what with winter following in its tow. He would _so_ kick all the five-year-olds' asses this year! He was a king in the slopes… even if it meant a few dirty tricks. And he didn't care that his opponents always were kiddies from the hospital, and the slope merely a shovelled pile of leftover snow. All is relative, as his favourite teacher Iruka used to say. It was a comforting saying, which Iruka claimed no copyright over – Naruto, of course didn't believe him. Iruka was the wisest, kindest and most loving person he knew… he _must_ have made that one up.

Naruto surveyed his room, his eyes going back and forth over the boring ceiling. It couldn't have passed a long time between him falling asleep to now. The others must have left after he'd fallen asleep, because he couldn't remember them leaving. Chouji and his half-assed bullshitting and food-stuffing monologues, Shikamaru with his radiating boredom – not to say that his boredom wasn't calming, 'cause it was at times! – and the girls' high-pitched giggling had all but driven him mad at one point. He felt so tired, and nobody understood.

_Nobody but you…_

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut immediately. Sasuke understood.

As much as it confused him, Naruto had seen Sasuke observing him. The boy would always grind his teeth so blatantly obviously, burning holes in the back of Chouji's head several times, ever since his admittance and today was no exception. Naruto's guests had been excessively eager during their visit and he had had to make an effort not to look away – lest they'd get curious and find out whom his attention was navigating towards. Instead of looking over at Sasuke, Naruto wishfully kept thinking that Sasuke would somehow; miraculously fix everything without asking questions, without Naruto having to explain. Without ever having to bring the subject up ever again.

The last time Sasuke and Naruto had been in a room together everything had turned out very embarrassing, revealing and pretty tormenting. Not to mention, the outcome he had come to face just recently – a shocking revelation – had proven to be hard to deal with. It had been on his mind constantly ever since, and now he just wanted to forget… move on… sleep.

And sleep took hold of him once again.

The sun had set when he woke up. His room was darker now and someone had turned on a small lamp some beds away, letting it cast a mellow and homely light. Naruto's body was stiff and still sore, and all he wanted was to lie on his side for a change. He had even been advised not to do that. But, a couple of bruises had never stopped him before – he wasn't _that_ weak.

Slowly, and with some difficulties, Naruto rolled over on to his right side with his back facing the glass-doors. He curled his arm under his head and bunched the pillow up while gazing out the window – seeing nothing but his own reflection. He looked truly awful, no wonder everyone looked pained when talking to him. Carefully, he touched his cheek and flinched. His hand dropped down onto the sheets again. He looked very much like a beaten, fragile child, and he hated it. He closed his eyes and wished he had turned the other way instead of this one. It made him think too much.

During these few days, which felt more like ages, Naruto had come to a scary revelation. It wasn't so much the reason why he had become reclusive towards his friends, but the culmination of it, since the reason was probably more of the slow build-up, which had gone unnoticed by him up till now, and when the climax hit – he shut down for everyone to see. He hated that too. He hated how publicly it all had become. He hated looking weak in front of everyone.

Personal dilemmas were just that, _personal. _

It kind of ruined his awesomeness. Luckily, no one really knew what was going on. Not even Naruto himself had known until only recently.

It had probably been growing on him, without him noticing it, ever since the beginning. Like a festering fungus of some sort, possibly poisonous and deadly. Now when he thought about it, it had probably been laying there dormant – waiting for the cue to attack. At first, when it hit him, it had been impossible to breathe. He had fought with himself not to show anyone his agony as he went in and out of examinations.

It had been as if someone kicked him in the stomach, stomped on his chest and smothered him with a pillow – just not as soft. It made his heart constrict.

Truth be told, Naruto had fallen in love.

He had watched enough movies and read enough books to tell what this had to be. Movies always entailed some aspects of what he was feeling, and they described them to a T. And those two lone books he had been forced to read while still only in sixth grade covered more than enough the slightly more pervy aspects he had felt on more than one occasion. Naruto had never been much for books, due to Tsunade ruining it for him at an early age when she insisted it would help him along with girls if he read her romance novels. It backfired, and Naruto refused to touch literature unless he literally had to. Luckily, school didn't really like their pupils to read seedy romance during hours. Thus, Naruto survived, though scarred.

However, it taught him something and Naruto figured he didn't merely have an inappropriate _guy-affection _for Sasuke… but an actual _tingly-sweet-sweat inducing-hardcore crush_ for that bastard. It just took some serious time to decode. Now when he understood what his body was telling him… it had to be it!

But contrary to movies and (the two) books, he couldn't see how it would be possible to actually live out that man-love and turn it into a reality in which he would live happily ever after. That just wasn't possible. He couldn't even consider himself friends with Sasuke yet. Sasuke had turned him down, hurt him so bad that his heart had bled and wept. Naruto had wanted to scream, hit him and beat him to a pulp… but, all he could do was avoid him. Merely seeing him made it hard to breathe.

Naruto refused to believe it at first. The panic had come soon thereafter. That state of mind didn't last for long, because logic washed over him. It suddenly made sense, more than anything ever had. _Of course he had the hots for Sasuke!_ His entire being was what had caught his attention that very first day at the basketball courts. However, as soon as logic came to him, fright came with it too. It was scary how easily he accepted it, agreed to it… maybe even felt excitement about it. It scared him how easily he'd acknowledged it. Then, panic came back all over again.

How _could_ he? There was no way that it was okay! What should he do?

After a few days, there was acceptance with no panic. It was acceptance in the midst of worry, though. How could he _not_ worry? This was turning his whole world upside-down, and would most likely affect people in his surroundings… badly. It could even hurt his… whatever it was that he had with Sasuke.

That was why he couldn't talk to anyone, nobody would understand. This time not even Sasuke would understand.

It was because of this, highly unexpected, revelation he had gone from being determined to wavering. It had startled him so much that he didn't know where to begin. Dealing with Sasuke was like a strange temptation; he was apprehensive towards him yet drawn closer. It had been like that since day one.

After only three days of knowing Sasuke, he had begun feeling intrigued but frustrated that someone so standoffish and ungrateful could be so cool and gifted in everything. In the beginning, Naruto had vowed to get under his skin, to find the thing that made Sasuke work the way he did and to crush his barriers, all the while thinking that he would be better off just _staying the fuck away_. Sasuke's hostile demeanour spoke volumes for his character. However, since Sasuke presented the ultimate challenge to his manhood by not giving him his well-deserved attention, Naruto got all the more tenacious. He refused to be walked over. It led him to challenge further and to more or less pursue Sasuke – he inwardly cringed at the thought. It was all due to his own childish competitiveness and fixation with the first person who piqued his interest, and who also questioned his ever so resolute devotion and determination, that Naruto hadn't been able to let go of Sasuke and this obsession with him.

Sasuke challenged Naruto's _awesomeness_.

It soon got out of hand and before he knew it, it had become an unhealthy fixation. And now, here he lay… in love with a bastard who hates his guts, most likely never to accept or return his feelings.

Naruto couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up. He hadn't thought of that before. _If_ Sasuke felt the same it could lead to other things, stuff like he'd only seen in movies, right? Like touching, maybe even hugs… Would Sasuke touch him freely? Like, not in a 'hey – I'm gonna punch your face in now'- kind of way but an actual 'hey – I wanna touch you 'cause it feels good' – kind of way? _Garghh!_ Naruto's face was literally burning up and he hid his face under the blanket, squeezing his eyes shut again. He couldn't believe the rush of emotions he felt by just thinking of it. _So embarrassing!_

"What should I do?!" he whimpered hoarsely to himself.

He threw the blanket off and stared resolutely up at the ceiling, his arms stiff by his sides.

"Right…" A voice suddenly spoke and Naruto recognized the voice at once and jerked in surprise. "What should you do?"

Sasuke's voice was like silk, and hearing it suddenly from the doorway made his eyes widen in shock. Naruto instantly turned his head towards the sound, finding Sasuke looking straight at him. He was standing by the door, illuminated by the warm light from within the room.

"I don't know," he murmured back as he watched Sasuke close the door behind himself and walk closer. In the presence of his mind ghost, Naruto couldn't help but question his own sanity and choice of interest. Sasuke looked as pissed-off and bastard-like as usual. Nothing charming about him at all. Anyone would have been better; did it really have to be Sasuke?

And having him there, this close all of a sudden, brought back bad memories and feelings that had kind of been swept under the rug and overlooked by the revelation of actually being in love with the bastard. Seeing him again was like reliving the moment prior to him rushing out of the room and falling down the steps. Reliving the scene where he kissed Sasuke.

Unseen by Sasuke, he shook his head and wiped his tired eyes. "What are you doing here?" He tried to sound unbothered.

Sasuke stopped when he reached the other side of the bed, standing by the window on Naruto's right side. "I don't know," he repeated Naruto's words as if making fun of him.

Naruto frowned. "Bastard… You know that I –"

"That you are steering clear of me, yes I know that," Sasuke said harshly. "You've made that perfectly clear."

Naruto pouted and glared. "And whose fault is that exactly?"

"Hn…"

"Bah… what time is it anyway?"

"Late, so you should sleep." His tone of voice was determined, but Naruto could detect a certain playfulness. It confused him. He continued to watch Sasuke's stiff form as he stood by the window while looking out. Naruto could see his stern facial expression mirrored in the dark glass. It made him frown.

He scoffed to break the heavy silence. "As if… you'd probably kill me if I took my eyes off of you even for a second. Sorry to disappoint you, but I like living… so you should go back to whatever crypt you came from and go to sleep yourself."

Sasuke turned around, leaning back on his hands on the windowpane. It made his shoulders rise up and almost meet his ears, making him slouch weirdly. The stance looked relaxed, compared to his usually upright and stiff person. "You're an idiot."

"And you are a bastard! I thought we made that clear a long time ago," Naruto retaliated and looked away, uncomfortable by Sasuke's presence. He felt vulnerable lying down and having Sasuke standing next to the bed, albeit a good metre away. He may be in love with him, but that surely didn't mean he liked the situation. Naruto was as much of a young man, or person, as anyone else but he wouldn't ever go down without a fight.

Sasuke only smirked and looked away. A long, pregnant silence followed, in which neither Sasuke nor Naruto looked at each other.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto eventually glanced back at Sasuke. Seeing him again after everything that had happened made his heart constrict. The snag now, was how to deal with it. For sure, it wouldn't be an easy ride either way. But, he couldn't escape the fact that he still felt insanely hurt by Sasuke's rejection and that his heart beat at least twice as fast than considered normal. It hurt with him being there. Now he knew _why_. He had been heartbroken without even knowing it. It was hard imagining staying quiet forever, but just looking at him was painful enough. He didn't need to be rejected one more time.

Hesitantly, Naruto sat up in the bed and let the covers pool around his waist. He let his hands fall to his lap and in a nervous gesture bunching up the fabric, craning his head in Sasuke's direction. "You should probably leave…if, I mean… if you're just gonna stand there and do nothi-"

"I came to tell you that you are a loser and a chicken and a retard all in one."

"Huh?"

"You actually think you were slowly killing that kid…? Or were you just too afraid to see him get more ill and die? Maybe you were so scared of seeing what was lying ahead of you that you had to run away. I pegged you for a moron, but not a coward."

"…Konoha…ma….ru…?" Naruto croaked and struggled for breath.

Naruto's eyes widened in dumbfounded hurt. It was as if Sasuke had just kicked him. He stared horror-struck at the other standing by his bedside, to no avail trying to understand what he was saying… why he would say it. He felt the panic and sadness rise like revolting bile in his throat, giving him a sour taste in his mouth. It clogged and prevented him from crying out. Nothing made sense to him, but it made him sick. Memories began bombarding him and he struggled with finding the right words, or any word for that matter. He wanted to push that OFF button, but such a thing didn't exist.

"What are you talking about?" His voice nearly cracked.

"Are you a coward, Naruto? Is that why you haven't told anyone about your disease?" Sasuke all but taunted, never moving from his position.

"Why are you saying that… isn't it enough that he… that he…" Naruto's voice broke and he had to look down in order not to show the tears suddenly brimming in his eyes. It stung and pounded behind his eyelids. "Leave, I don't want you here."

"Tough luck", Sasuke said and Naruto almost didn't hear it over the thumping of his rising pulse. "Tsunade sent me."

In shock, Naruto whipped his head to the right and looked straight at Sasuke's unwavering eyes. "I don't believe you! She would never do that."

It hurt so bad to look at him, to hear him say those things… Betrayal stung. Suddenly, it was like he came to a revelation. Nothing would ever change with Sasuke, who clearly found it entertaining. Slowly Naruto removed the cover from his waist and carefully swung his legs over the bed. "Whether or not she did that, I don't want to see you right now. As I said before, I don't want anything to do with you or anyone as socially inept as you," he hissed and added more to himself than to Sasuke; "I don't know what I was thinking…"

How could he be in love with Sasuke? He must have been delusional!

As soon as his feet touched the floor, the cold surface disappeared from under his feet again. Naruto yelped when he felt cold hands wrap around his upper torso. Sasuke had hindered him from getting off the bed by lifting him under the arms like a child and pressing him down on the bed again. "Lie down or you'll hurt yourself."

As his head hit the pillow, Naruto viciously swatted Sasuke's hands away and glared. "The only one hurting me is you, and you do it repeatedly! Get the FUCK out, Sasuke!"

The second the words were out, Sasuke withdrew as if he had been burned. Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke suddenly looked apprehensive, but he was too upset to care anymore.

From his pillow, hair sprawled around him in a messy halo, he snarled viciously. "You are an asshole for thinking it would be okay to say stuff like that when it has nothing to do with you!" Naruto knew he was screaming at him now, and some nurse was probably already on their way, but he didn't care about that either. "You have no idea what I had to go through and for you to bring _that_ up is disrespectful! You have no right to talk about him!"

Before he knew it a rush of air blew past his cheeks and he only got a fraction of a second to blink before Sasuke's irate face was an inch from his own. Sasuke's breath was heavy on his skin and face and his fisted hands were planted on each side of Naruto's head on the pillow. His heart stopped for a second and in the next, all the air from his lungs exploded out of him in a shocked gasp. The stinging behind his eyelids grew worse and against his will, his eyesight began to blur. Naruto quickly closed them.

"That's it, isn't it? Nobody ever talks about him…," Sasuke suddenly said and Naruto could almost swear there was softness in his voice. He refused to open his eyes and show how much he was affected. "Why won't you talk about him? Are you afraid someone will find out about you? Or do you think that by talking about him… and about what happened… it will be the end of you too?"

Naruto could still feel Sasuke's warmth on his face, it made him so nervous. "I just want to lead a normal life…"

"Bullshit! You're afraid," Sasuke growled and punched the pillow, making Naruto jerk. "People knowing you're sick won't make things harder for you… and accepting that he is d-"

"_Stop it…,_" Naruto whispered and Sasuke didn't finish his sentence. He didn't really need too. Naruto hesitated, but eventually opened his eyes. And there were Sasuke's eyes, locking with his own within a mere second. They were incredibly intoxicating.

"No, you need to talk about it." Sasuke scanned his face, and Naruto's heart skipped a beat. His own eyes roamed over Sasuke's face, his nose, his eyebrows, his jaw… his lips.

Naruto swallowed and tried to steady his voice. "And what if I don't want to?"

"Then we have a problem…"

He would have given anything to get out of the conversation. This was neither the time nor the place to talk about Konohamaru who was his precious friend. He… deserved something better than a half-assed spat. Naruto took a deep breath and met with Sasuke's intense eyes. "Since when do you like to talk…?"

"I still don't." Suddenly Sasuke smirked and pulled away, standing upright once again but not far away. "Tsunade mentioned this boy and how important he was to you. She said you won't go back because of him."

"So what? And what has she told you!?" He absolutely didn't want Sasuke to know.

"I know you're ill, and that it's very crucial you get the right care." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he looked troubled. "She wouldn't tell me any details of course, but she wants me to convince you to go back… and I guess with all means necessary."

"…W-w-what? I don't understand…" He hadn't expected that one. Naruto shot upright in his bed again and this time Sasuke didn't stop him. "What do you mean 'go back'?"

"She wanted me to wait until you got better… but I don't really care about what she thinks. She babied you and allowed you to shrink into some kind of protective bubble where you don't need to come face to face with what happened to your friend. You know well enough what happened and the people around you must've been too afraid to approach you about it. They probably thought it was for the best. I _won't_ disservice you like that, because the Naruto I know aren't afraid of the truth and would handle it.

"So, when you feel like dealing with it, I'll be there… but you can tell Tsunade I'm not doing her dirty work. If she wants to pull you out of school and drag you by the feet back to that hospital, then she can do it herself. I don't want anything to do with it."

Stunned and sad, he could only watch as Sasuke made his way back out the room and disappeared into the dark corridor. The door slammed shut after him and Naruto was left alone. Just like he had wanted. Only now, he was left with more question than before. _Why did he even come in the first place…? Was it really because Tsunade asked him… but why, after all that had happened? __I don't understand… _Naruto curled up under the covers again and despite his conflicting feelings he tried to go back to sleep again.

#

"Remember when you felt Hinata up? That was hilarious!" she giggled and her eyes returned to the apple she was pealing for him. "I felt bad, really, for hitting you. But, you know – I couldn't have known that you _didn't_ mean to. Guys are like that, aren't they? Oh- sorry…" She looked apologetic suddenly, but couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her mouth. "You kind of looked like one of them. You know… a _pervert_… Now, when I know you better, I know you're not like that."

Sakura handed him the plate of newly pealed apple-slices. Mutely, Naruto began munching on them. They tasted funny, and he scrunched up his nose.

"You've grown on me, kind of! And, I know you don't treat people like that. If you had, then you wouldn't have washed my shirt after it was spilt on! What guy _does _that anyway? Do you actually know how to work a washing machine? That's quite impressive." Sakura smiled, and if it had been two months ago Naruto would have been elated. Ecstatic, actually.

"Naruto…" Sakura's happy smile died. "What is wrong?"

_What is wrong? Everything is wrong…_

Sakura had come by herself this time. She said the others were too busy with school to come, but that they'd come later. It was the first time alone with her, and he'd thought it would be different. She proved to be too observant for his liking, and ever since Sasuke left his room the last time she had insisted that something was wrong.

Sasuke stopped coming, that's what's wrong. But, she mustn't know that it was bothering him.

He watched her frown, irritated with not getting a response. "You know what? This is getting ridiculous." She put down the plate with a hard bang on the bedside table, turning on him instantly. Naruto couldn't help but shrink a bit under her stare. "A blabbermouth like you, clammed up like this? I haven't known you for that long, but even I'm concerned. You are getting better, aren't you? And what's more, Sasuke's done harassing the hallways! You should be able to leave this place rather soon, right? So, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

Sakura's green eyes lost its friendly shine in an instant and transformed with anger right in front of him as she took one deep breath and forced her rock hard knuckles down on Naruto's head. She snorted like an agitated horse.

"O…OUCH! Why did you do that?!" Naruto whined pitifully and cradled his aching head, rubbing the sore spot as if that would actually help. "You're way too strong, dammit!"

"Because you are lying to me." She frowned, not offering any kind of consolation. "Like I told you, I can't say I've known you for long but I know you well enough to see that you're acting strange. Don't you get that, you big moron? You are someone who doesn't leave business unfinished. It's obvious those that know you are worried… like Tsunade, the doctor. Even… even Sasuke is-"

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls, which caused Sakura to flinch back in her seat. He felt bad for scaring her, but the thought of talking to her about Sasuke caused big warning signals to go off in his head.

Eventually, Sakura sighed in resignation and scooted closer to the bed yet again to whisper; "Did you know that I'm in love with him?" The second her words reached Naruto's ears, his eyes widened and flew to hers in disbelief. Her eyes, however, were absolutely serious and determined just as if Naruto's blatant shock had gone unnoticed. Her statement drove irrational panic to surge through his body. An uncomfortable and involuntary chill ran down Naruto's spine as she continued to explain; "In love with Sasuke, I mean…"

It was the worst thing she could ever have said. As if it would mend his dull pain, Naruto wanted to push her out of the room. He felt an incredible urge to push her away. A vicious jealousy was boiling within him suddenly, but the anguish of giving up in the face of the difficulties in store for him made his heart constrict painfully. He already knew what was to come. A look at Sakura's slightly flushed cheeks when she thought of Sasuke was all it took for him to realize the misery and dejection that would ultimately defeat him, would he move forward and do something about Sasuke. Not only would he hurt himself and most probably Sasuke, but also Sakura now that she had confessed.

His mouth was so dry that all he could muster was a small croak through chapped lips. "Oh…?"

She gave a small laugh, completely unaware of the pained and strained look Naruto's had on his face. "Yes, I was head over heels in love with him for ages. Every girl liked him when we grew up, but Sasuke never bothered with any of us. You see, I think he was annoyed because we would follow him around and confess to him on a daily basis. Girls liked him because he was cool, smart, mysterious and… well, extremely good-looking but you never got to know him. All you ever got was his name… Uchiha Sasuke. That name branded him as a rare and valuable object that everyone craved. He was unlike every other boy we knew and it's so superficial, but he was many girls' dream-guy. I stopped crushing for him a while back, but I still have this sweet spot for him." Sakura smiled again, this time with a sour tinge to the arch of her lips that Naruto couldn't really understand. "Today I can see that Sasuke does bad things too. He's not an infallible genius that I thought before… he does real bad things sometimes. He hurt you, didn't he? He hurt you real bad."

"Sakura…"

"I can't forgive him, even though I like him still." Tentatively she put her small hand on top of his. "At some point we all need to priority, and little by little we'll grow up on the way. I won't blindly support Sasuke anymore."

Her eyes brimmed with tears, and Naruto felt how his intense bout of jealousy all but evaporated. He put his other hand on hers and squeezed. He knew that the time for clearing things up had come. Sakura looked confused at him and Naruto sighed before releasing his hands from hers, folding them in his lap instead. "Don't blame Sasuke because what happened was both our fault."

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"I mean that Sasuke didn't push me at all. I was running away from him when I tripped and fell down the stairs…" Naruto looked out the window. "Actually, I think he tried to save me."

Sakura gasped and her hands flew to cover her mouth. "What? What are you saying? Do you mean to say that he didn't push you?"

"Mhm…"

"But, Naruto!" Sakura shrieked almost. "You should have said so! Sasuke's probably confused and sad that-"

"I didn't want to tell anyone of you because there are things leading up to the accidents that only concern Sasuke and me. I needed… I just needed some time to gather my thoughts."

"Does Sasuke blame himself?" Sakura asked and Naruto was forced to face her when she grabbed hold of his elbow. "Why did he come here day in and day out if he hadn't done anything to you? If he didn't push you or hurt you, why did he continue coming?! You aren't even friends!"

"He… he did hurt me, but just in a different way and that's why he kept coming." Naruto slowly shook his head and pulled his arm back from her grip. His mind went back to the day when Sasuke rejected his friendship, and some days later when he had fallen unconscious in Sasuke's arms and when their argument ended with being pushed into a lip-lock with him. "Sasuke didn't come to check on me because we are friends. As far as I know, we're not friends at all, and he didn't come because he wanted to apologise… he probably came because we still have loose ends to tie."

Sakura looked pained and confused. "I don't get it."

"You don't need to… as I said, this is between Sasuke and me," Naruto said before patting Sakura's shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded and tried her best at a smile, despite the fact that it never reached her eyes.

"Do you think Sasuke will ever love somebody?"

The question seemed to come as surprise to her, since she tensed and didn't respond immediately. "As far as I know, Sasuke has never had a girlfriend and he has never cared about… well… I really don't know because… because…"

Naruto rubbed his chest in a nervous gesture. "Because what?"

"Because the only person I've seen him pay this much attention to is… well, it's you Naruto."

_W__hen you feel like dealing with it, I'll be there…_ Sasuke's words suddenly rang like a roaring snowstorm, obliterating everything else around him – clouding his vision. Did he come to him that night, not because of Tsunade but because he… cared? _Was that his pathetic excuse of an apology after all?_ _I need to find him and set things straight!_

Forgetting that Sakura was sitting beside him, oblivious to his sudden decision, Naruto threw off the covers and swung his legs over the bed. With a small push, he managed to land on his bare feet without stumbling. Sakura had to make way and faltered backwards as Naruto got up; the small stool she had been sitting on was knocked to the floor behind her. He disregarded Sakura's questioning eyes, and headed for the small cupboard where he knew some of the clothes Shikamaru had brought him still lay. He wasn't supposed to use them until he was released from the hospital, but that didn't matter anymore. He pulled out a drawer and instantly found what he was looking for, a cheeky smile threatening to break out on his face. Exhilaration began pumping his body; he had to get going now.

"What are you doing!?" Sakura yelled and tried to take the clothes from him. "You shouldn't be up!"

He snatched them back and quickly pulled the dark sweatpants over the pair of flimsy pants of his lame hospital-gown, the dotted pattern disappeared underneath. He shrugged into the orange hoody, not caring that the dotted shirt stuck out from underneath, and zipped it up.

"Socks, socks, socks and shoes! Socks, shoes and a jacket!" Naruto rambled as if it was his mantra, searching the room for said items but finding none. "Where are they?" When he didn't find any he turned to Sakura for the first time since getting dressed. "Can I borrow yours?"

"NO!" She shrieked and fended him off as he advanced on her. "Your feet are too big anyways… I mean… What the hell are you thinking? Where are you going?!"

"Then I'll go without", he mumbled and headed for the door, ignoring Sakura's panicked shrill voice as she yelled after him.

However, as soon as he reached the door, Tsunade suddenly emerged from the corridor and blocked his route. She was far from pleased, nostrils flaring in a hostile threat.

"Don't even think about it, brat!"

"Ahah… ha… haha!" He laughed nervously, shrinking under her towering form. He gulped. "I have to..."

"No, you don't. Get back to bed right this instant or else I will personally see to it that you'll NEVER leave this hospital!"

"Move you old hag!" He manoeuvred to the left, but she kept her grounds, and then to the right. She stubbornly countered his every move, sneering condescendingly. Eventually, when he realised she wasn't moving any time soon, Naruto growled in frustration and riveted his eyes on her. "If you don't let me leave I won't ever forgive you for forcing Sasuke to do your biddings. Yeah, you heard me! I know what you told Sasuke and it was SO NOT your place!"

She immediately tensed, reaching out her hand to touch him. "Naruto, I –"

"I can't believe you told him… Now, get out of my way!"

The second she moved to the side Naruto was out the door and walking down the corridor. He didn't know where he was or where he was supposed to go but he refused to go back, instead he sped up and soon he was running and dodging personnel and hospital guests. He refused to acknowledge the slight dull pain in his body; it was far less than before. Finally, after several turns, he found an elevator and rode down to the ground floor. He manoeuvred through the lobby and stopped right in front of the big glass doors leading out of the hospital. He could now see the snow that he hadn't been able to see from his window. It lay like a thin comforter over the dulling grass, not yet thick enough to cover all but enough to make the tree's branches sparkle in the setting sun. Naruto pulled the hood over his head and opened the doors, a cold puff of air stopping him immediately.

"You're going to need these," someone suddenly said behind him and he swivelled around to see Tsunade holding out a jacket and a pair of shoes. "Of course you are stupid enough not to look into the closet, but here you go. Do your thing." She handed the items to him and he held them close to his body. "But, if you begin feeling sick, feverish, nauseous, out of breath or if you get those headaches or any other symptom you know what to do, don't you?

"I do," Naruto answered while jumping into the shoes and wrapping the warm jacket around himself. "Don't worry about me."

"How could I not…"

He cast her one last cheeky smile and quickly dashed out the doors, waving goodbye over his shoulder.

"… when you're going in the wrong direction, brat?" She rolled her eyes, pulled her mobile-phone out of her pocket and sighed deeply while rummaging through her other pocket for the small piece of paper he had scribbled his number on before. "I'm definitely going to regret doing this." Then she dialled.

_

* * *

_

_Tbc…_

_Please review!_


	11. Ready

**Bounce Me Back**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama. I'm making no profit in writing this.

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu and possible others.

**Summary:** They meet, and instantly regret it. It's the beginning of a confusing year for the both of them; overflowing with confrontations, feelings and trials. A life of basketball and questions. Who will bounce the other back on track first?

**Warning: **Spelling (not native speaker, after all) AU. Language & basketball – yes, I warn you though of my poor knowledge of it! ^^ I will try my best.

_A/N: I have no good excuse for taking this long, except that life got in the way. I hope that those still with me will enjoy this. I'm working on the next chapter, and hopefully it won't take so long before it's up! Thank you for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: **R e a d y

It took Naruto forever to realise that he had been going in the wrong direction. When he finally did realise his mistake, innocent bystanders had to take immediate cover as he furiously and quite impulsively kicked a garbage can across the street; accidentally setting off a car alarm as well as making a small child cry hysterically when a half-chewed, cigarette-flavoured sandwich hit her right in the face. Duly, some kind of white sauce proceeded to dribble down her cheek and onto her fluffy stuffed animal. But it was the wrath of the parent that had Naruto swivelling around and running back where he came from with his tail between his legs.

Hot-headed as he was; stubborn as always, Naruto completely turned a blind eye to the pain that shot through his body with each leap forward.

While he was turning back around, chasing down the street with the cold air burning in his lungs and in hope of actually reaching the school this time and preferably before sundown, Sasuke on the other hand had just left the dormitory.

The call Sasuke had gotten had been short, concise and everything it ever needed to be to get the message across. Tsunade had sounded irate and angry on the other line, as if it actually was his fault that the idiot had decided to leave the hospital and also running off in the wrong direction. She wouldn't hear of it, however, as he pleaded innocent. She probably found pleasure in blaming him, Sasuke figured. In any case, Naruto was on his way to him and he had been forewarned. What he was supposed to do with that piece of information, Sasuke had no idea. So he proceeded with the same procedure as almost every other day. With a basketball under his arm and a little bit more dressed for weather than earlier in the fall, he headed for the court. If Naruto wanted to find him, he probably would. _That total moron_¸ he thought while the corners of lips twitched.

Meanwhile, Naruto was racing across the school lawn, shooting gravel behind him as he crossed the pathway and threw open the door to his dormitory. He stopped in the hall to search the shoe-rack for Sasuke's shoes. When he couldn't find them he turned to leave again, intending to continue with his plan which was to go through every place he'd ever seen Sasuke at – which in all honesty wasn't that many. He halted his steps once again and looked over his shoulder into the dark hallway. Sasuke could still be in his room. He had to check.

He didn't know of any other way. Right now, his mind was blank anyways. He'd felt sure, almost deliriously excited for some reason, when he opted to leave the hospital. Wasn't he supposed to be upset? Hadn't he been upset all this time? What the heck was wrong with him? Sure, he'd always worn his feelings on his sleeves but suddenly having his emotions running amuck like this was a change he particularly didn't like.

He shook his head in frustration and hurried up the stairs to Sasuke's room as fast as his body would allow under the circumstances, trying not to think of the panic that had surged through him while falling down the very same stairs. With slight hesitation he put an ear to the door, but found it quiet except for the low snore he recognised as Kiba's trademarked guttural upchucking-like noise. He sure liked his naptimes, but does he really need to sound like he's expelling something awfully big from his digestive system in the process? Without further ado, Naruto crept back down the stairs and left the dormitory. Sasuke wouldn't stand listening to Kiba snoring away; he would have shut that mutt up before he'd drawn his first breath – and disgustingly exhaled. Naruto shivered.

Next he headed for the courts; knowing that was where Sasuke liked to be, even if the dark haired enigma refused to admit it himself. To his great disappointment, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Dejected Naruto ran back over the schoolyard and immediately skidded to a halt in front of the ominous doors leading into the school-building. However, they weren't his biggest concern. Sasuke was… his _problem_ with Sasuke was what troubled him. He wasn't sure yet what he wanted to accomplish by talking to Sasuke. He just knew he had to.

Just as he was about to open the huge doors, someone from inside pushed them open instead and as a result; Naruto had to sidestep so as to avoid crashing into the stranger. Naruto gave the person a slight apologetic nod when he hurriedly passed by him and slipped through the doors and into the school hall. There was no time to look back; no time to care if the other person was stumped by his sudden appearance and hasty disappearance. It didn't register until he was well on his way up the massive staircase that he had seen the man before.

He just couldn't remember from where. Puzzled, he pushed the thought away and continued on his way to the rooftop.

Cold and harsh wind hit him in the face when he opened the door to the rooftop and peeked outside. The wind immediately caught the door and ripped the handle from Naruto's hand; with a hard bang the door blew open and slammed into the outside wall. Naruto cringed, rubbed his ears and cursed. Metal on metal aren't nearly as cool as it sounds in theory.

Without stepping outside Naruto gazed across the courtyard-looking rooftop. The banners of Konoha Gakuen swayed proudly, yet ominously, in the wind just as he remembered and the barbed-wired fence that surrounded the rooftop stood intact – not that he had expected anything else. The last time he'd been here was during a thunderstorm. Sasuke had been standing right over by the ventilators – or whatever those were. He cursed the person who decided to put them there. They functioned as great hiding spots.

"Sasuke!"

He waited patiently for an answer; even though he was fully aware that the other boy probably wouldn't bother answering even if he was there. Naruto pouted, pulled the jacket tighter around himself and stepped outside. The second he did so, when he was a few steps away and out on the rooftop, the door made a sudden squeaking sound behind him that just instinctively didn't sit right with Naruto.

He barely managed to turn around before the door was pulled shut with a great bang and locked with a loud and troubling _click_. From the other side of the door. The door was locked. Naruto panicked. Somebody had locked him out on the roof.

_Fuck… _

It surely didn't help to bang on the door, neither did screaming. He tried multiple times until his voice, raspy and tired, caved in and he gave up. The metal door was relentless and posed too great of an obstacle while the wind did nothing to carry his voice far away. He slumped dejectedly against the cold and smooth surface, feeling sorry for himself – for about a minute before the anger rose like steam from newly cooked ramen. It surrounded his entire being; almost to the point of shaking with rage. The tip of the iceberg blew up just like his internal fuse and damn if he wouldn't catch that stalker of a prankster who had haunted him and annoyed him for so long. This was _it_! No more playing nice.

_I'm going to find him, hit him, kick him… torture him some and then sick Chouji's fat ass after him _after _I've tricked him into calling him a fatass! _

Naruto cackled evilly in his head before he realised that he still had no idea who was after him… _I thought it was over… damn!_

"This is just taking it too far…" Naruto muttered to himself, letting his back fall back against the door again and sliding down – planting his ass on the concrete. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Minutes ticked by and all he could do was to let his eyes scan the rooftop, wishing he was elsewhere. Ultimately, the cold started seeping through his sparse clothing and he got to his feet, wrapping his arms around himself and muttering obscenities. Now all alone, in this predicament, he couldn't help feeling stupid. Sure, having been called that for as long as he could remember should have prepared him somewhat but there's nothing worse than admitting defeat. Today was that day.

Cold and miserable Naruto walked across the roof to the opposite side, linking his fingers with the barbed fence and sighing deeply. He searched the ground for people but as expected it was empty. His breath turned into white puffs before his eyes and he realised how bad this must be for him. The stupid sprint, breaking a sweat, getting locked outside and now freezing.

"Great…"

He turned around and leaned his back against the fence. It rattled and squeaked under his weight. Eventually his patience ran out and he sat down, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around his knees. He put his cooling cheek against his knees, hair falling into his face and felt tiredness overtaking his entire being. Naruto settled for a long stay.

The chill wind kept pulling and biting at his clothes and rushing through his blond hair but without realising it, he succumbed to his first taste of the nip of winter and nodded off.

Much later, Naruto was ruthlessly awoken by a swift and hard rap to the top of his head and he jerked his head first down and then up, disoriented and sleepy. With eyes unfocused and sleep induced he couldn't really make out the person in front of him. If it even was a person that is!

"Ugnh…huh?" His speech was as impaired as his eyes were out of focus and he strained to blink away the glazed hue obscuring his vision. "Uhm… wha-?"

"Done sightseeing yet?"

_That_ voice. He knew it almost too well. Almost instantly something somewhere inside him warmed by hearing it and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Sa – Sasuke, is that you? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously… Who else would it be?"

Finally Naruto recognised Sasuke's hunched form in front of him, hunkering down on one knee while dangling his arm over the other. He kept a steady hand on Naruto's shoulder. He hadn't noticed but now his eyes traced the appendix from fingertips to shoulder. He blinked in surprise and looked back to Sasuke's troubled face and slightly red cheeks and nose.

"But… you look cold." Sasuke had goose bumps littered over his neck and even his bare forearm. Naruto reached over and put his own, very cold, hand over Sasuke's arm in a futile attempt to heat it up. "Why are you cold?"

But Sasuke pulled away, looking uncomfortable.

"Stop it, you idiot! You're the cold one."

_That was kind of creepy, even for me_. Naruto sighed at his own impulsive nature

"I'm not."

Unceremoniously Sasuke grabbed hold of both of Naruto's upper arms and pulled him up in a standing position. Not expecting the sudden movement, Naruto lost his balance and the momentum caused him to fall into Sasuke.

He only allowed the sudden closeness for a moment, before carefully pushing Naruto away. After scrutinising the still sleepy and swaying dunce in front of him for a moment, Sasuke sighed and when Naruto seemed to be able to concentrate enough to actually meet his eyes he let go. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and watched Sasuke quietly, not knowing what to say. He opened his mouth, maybe to thank him, but closed it again.

"I got a call saying you were heading this way. I should've known you'd fuck up on the way."

"I resent that!" Naruto cried and his almost blue lips formed a pout.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and smacked Naruto over the head again, absolutely not charmed by Naruto's pout. "I'm cold because I was out looking for you. Luckily you have the brightest blond hair ever so I saw you from the ground. But you should buy a phone, you retard."

Naruto rubbed his head and looked at Sasuke from beneath his fringe. The other boy was wearing sports-clothes, a simple T-shirt underneath a sleeveless hoodie and black pants. Naruto wondered idly if Sasuke had been playing basketball after all and suddenly he realised he had forgotten to check the hidden court where Sasuke went when he wanted no one to know. "Where you playing?"

"Yes. Don't change the subject!"

"Just making an observation, meanie... I want to play too."

"Never."

"Bleeeh!" Naruto stuck out his tongue, an act Sasuke apparently had expected for he instantly reached over with his thumb and forefinger and pressed Naruto's lips together over his jutted tongue.

"I don't have time to deal with cheeky kids who think winning an argument necessitates sticking out their tongues at people." Sasuke let go of his abused lips with a twist of his wrist and Naruto yelped. "That's for not owning a phone! None of this would have happen if you had one."

"Well, gee… but if you care so much why don't you buy me one?"

"Hn… this is me caring…" Sasuke began turning and walking away. "I'm closing the door if you're planning on staying here."

"Wo - woah! Hold it… why are you such an asshole?" Naruto yelled hoarsely, the cold apparently having had an effect on him.

"I've never claimed to be anything different," Sasuke said over his shoulder.

He scampered after the strong back that was Sasuke's and dug his fingers in the fabric of his sleeveless hoodie. The other boy probably pretended not to notice and Naruto held on tighter.

"I don't know why I even bother with you," Naruto muttered and followed Sasuke.

"Is _that_ what you are doing now… funny, I remember you having no trouble ignoring me as of late," Sasuke spat and before Naruto could retort, Sasuke continued. "Let's go before you die up here."

Sasuke didn't slow his steps, continued to stride across the rooftop and when reaching the door he flung the metal colossus open as if it was made of air. Naruto followed and passed through in the nick of time, stepping into the warmth and rejoicing when the door shut behind him. He was safe at last but his cold skin almost burned and he had to let go of Sasuke to rub his arms.

They stopped by the stairs leading down a floor, Naruto still standing behind Sasuke. He couldn't help but frown and bore holes in the back of the other's head.

Naruto thought back to Sasuke's previous statement. Sure, he had avoided him. He had seriously been trying not to set foot in Sasuke's presence. Just seeing him...

He shook his head to rid himself of the unhelpful thoughts. But not forgetting for a second what Sasuke had said, realising he had acted like a bastard.

With his teeth clattering, Naruto yanked slightly on Sasuke's sweatshirt. "So we're having _that_ talk now?" He tried to play it cool and not to lose face in front of Sasuke, but emotions were once again getting the better of him. "For the record, you started this by being a major asshole. Not me! I tried you know… but then you were like… I mean, I couldn't be around you because of it and then –"

Suddenly he felt a hand covering his mouth and his eyes flew up to meet Sasuke's. He knew he must have had confusion written all over his face. Sasuke, on the other hand, was the poster child of calm.

Naruto cursed himself, knowing he messed up once again. He hadn't come looking for Sasuke to bring up bad memories or accuse him of anything. He'd come to set everything right.

"I know you hate me now but let me do you a favour at least and take you somewhere warm. I don't want to be held responsible if you get sick."

Before he could do anything, his hand was snatched away and placed within a slightly warmer one. Dumbfounded, he followed Sasuke down the stairs and it wasn't until they reached the bottom floor that he found the will-power and courage to quietly mumble something he had wanted to say for a long time.

"I don't hate you."

_Quite the opposite actually…_

Sasuke said nothing but Naruto didn't miss the way Sasuke's shoulders, which had been tense before, now relaxed slightly. He couldn't help but boldly smile, feeling quite victorious. The hand gripping his was steadfast and he felt like never letting go, holding onto his earnest hope that maybe someday he'd hear Sasuke say the same thing.

However, the second they reached the foyer Sasuke withdrew his hand and Naruto's heart sank immediately, like harshly being hit by reality. He schooled his face and cleared his throat, uncomfortable having had those thoughts. It still felt so raw.

Just as if he had only imagined ever coming to the conclusion that he was in love.

But, looking at Sasuke really did something to him, and really it probably always had. Sasuke had caught his interest from the start, affecting him in ways clear to him only recently.

Quietly and rather perplexed he observed Sasuke pulling out a phone out of his pocket and punching in some, to him, random number. He put it to his ear, casting a sudden glance at Naruto before turning his face away again. Naruto didn't have to wonder for long, who the other was calling, as a loud and feisty voice screamed from the phone.

He couldn't make out the exact words but Sasuke completed the omitted info. "Yes, he's with me. No, he never made it there… no, I just said –" He chanced another glance at Naruto, who looked confused. "No, he was walking outside when I found him."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie.

He heard Sasuke heave an annoyed sigh. "Yes, he's like a walking block of ice. Hm… fine."

Then he clicked the phone shut and turned around for him. No not _for_ him… to scold him. "What the fuck were you thinking by the way?"

Naruto instantly frowned at the sudden angry tone. Sasuke had always had ways of turning into a bastard within seconds. However, it dawned on him quickly that his tone, albeit harsh and chill as always, held an underlying tremor. Worry, perhaps? Naruto laughed on the inside. _Wishful thinking is more like it_.

"Just looking for you," he said eventually and chose not to push Sasuke's buttons too hard. "Besides, why did you lie?"

"Che," Sasuke muttered and looked away. "I thought it was wise not to tell her you locked yourself out in your condition, on the roof nonetheless."

"I'm not that stupid!" He took a step forward and Sasuke gave him a questioning look. "I went out there to search for you because I needed to talk to you but as soon as I stepped outside someone shut the door behind me and locked it. I even heard the click! The door doesn't automatically lock itself… I'm sure of it."

Sasuke seemed to mull over this new piece of information. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah I am! And that's not all, I'm sure it's the same person who attacked me one of the first days at this school, poured ketchup in my shoes and hid my stuff on numerous occasions," Naruto said and felt his anger rise again. He clenched his fist. "Someone's out to get me."

"For what reasons? You've got to admit, it sounds ridiculous."

"AH!" Naruto suddenly came to a realisation. "It's that guy!"

Sasuke frowned. "What guy?"

"That guy I ran into... It's gotta be him. The school was totally empty, right? You saw no one?"

"A member of staff and two cleaning personnel only." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Who's this guy you're talking about?"

Naruto mulled over the facts. "A staff member and two cleaning ladies –"

"men, actually."

"– wouldn't do this. No reason to! It has to be that guy... fuck, why can't I remember who he is!"

"What does he look like?" Sasuke humoured him by playing along, and for that Naruto was thankful.

"ARGH! That's the thing... my memories are all fuzzy. He is tall, I guess...?"

Sasuke only snorted at that.

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip and heaved a heavy sigh. "Whatever… you don't need to belie–"

"Idiot, I believe you," Sasuke interrupted and a smirk grew on his face when Naruto's jaw fell to the floor in chock. "Don't look so surprised."

Eventually, as it grew on him what Sasuke had said, he smiled back. "Can't help it! It's like the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"And probably the only nice thing you'll ever hear," Sasuke threatened and tapped Naruto on his head with his knuckles. Naruto only chuckled, finding it to be a friendly act. Wait, _friendly_? "Let's go, you're still shivering and I promised Tsunade to get you back to the hospital."

That sure threw him off and the very thought of going made him blanch, grabbing hold of Sasuke's arm when he turned to leave. "Wait, what… no! What about that guy? I don't want to go back, I just found you and I still have things to say."

"I found _you_, remember?" Sasuke said and shrugged out of Naruto's hold, opening the huge doors leading outside. "You actually had nothing to do with it. I found you almost stone-cold and fast asleep for who knows how long. And there's nothing we can do about that guy. Besides, Tsunade sent someone here to pick us up. In fact, he was in the neighbourhood so he should be here any second now. So let's go."

Right at that instant, when Naruto stepped out and joined Sasuke on the steps, a car pulled up in front of the school. He tried to see who it was as he absentmindedly asked; "Who?"

But Sasuke ignored his question and walked down the steps leading to the car. At that moment the driver stepped out and Naruto instantly recognised the familiar face that emerged from behind the car.

He gasped and almost flew down the steps and into the already waiting embrace. "Iruka!"

It was the last person he'd ever expect to see and it almost brought tears to his eyes when he felt the arms securely tightening around him, then being swayed from side to side. The familiarity of it all was comforting.

"Hello Naruto," Iruka said into his hair. "Long time no see."

He laughed and pulled away, really looking at the man. "Too long!"

Iruka hummed and nodded towards the car. "We can catch up later, but for now I want your stupid ass back in the hospital and I'm going to drive you there whether you like it or not. Hurry up!"

Naruto eeped, muttering a silent "mood swings or what?" and rushed to get in the car. He immediately noticed the other boy already seated beside him in the backseat and Sasuke sent him a casual shrug. Naruto couldn't quench the brilliant smile that still adorned his face, however, he quickly turned his attention back to his favourite teacher of all times; his mentor in life and only real father figure. Jiraiya really wasn't one to step up like Iruka had. Jiraiya was the person to go to when you got in trouble and needed swift rescue and no questions asked.

During the ride back Naruto learned that Iruka had taken some days off to visit him, but upon reaching the hospital he was told Naruto had upped and left. Naruto felt sheepish when Iruka berated him over and over again, essentially taking Sasuke's side and calling him an idiot too. Sasuke only looked more and more smug from his seat.

By the time they got Naruto laying down in bed again his mood had gone slightly sour. That was until Iruka patted his head and then actually dared to do the same to Sasuke, calling him a good friend.

Dumfounded and at a loss for words Sasuke sat down in an adjoining chair and didn't speak again for a very, very long time. Instead Naruto settled down in his blankets and once Iruka had left to talk with Tsunade, Naruto began telling the abbreviated story of Iruka and himself. It didn't matter to him that the only expression shown on Sasuke's face was that of complete and utter boredom and perhaps righteous anger from being held captive. Naruto couldn't be too sure. After all, Sasuke was hard to figure out most of the time.

It also didn't matter that it was almost night-time; somehow, Naruto felt like it was time. Time to spill. He felt ready now.

Too much had happened to keep quiet any longer. He knew, for it would have driven him mad a long time ago if it had been the other way around. Naruto kept eyeing Sasuke, his handsome features illuminated in the soft light from the bed-lamp. He felt a startling pull at his chest when Sasuke tilted his head up to face him, the curve of his neck falling exposed, what with that wide collar of his. Naruto swallowed.

It was time for Sasuke to learn about him. Merely thinking _that_ in itself was a completely new and surprising development. He had learnt early to keep certain parts of himself so well hidden that eventually most parts got hidden alongside them. He was treading treacherous waters now, dancing dangerously at the edge while fearful of speaking too much. But, what would be too much?

Naruto burrowed down further in his beddings, leaning into his pillows. "So, like I said, since Iruka was my favourite teacher we kept in touch after he had to move to another city for a new position. That's when I moved into my own apartment."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Sasuke eventually said from his seat near the window. "You telling me what a great person he is doesn't really explain much and frankly, I don't really care if Iruka is your life-coach or some damn saint." Sasuke rubbed his tired eyes and grunted exhaustedly. "Damn it, I'm too tired for this. Your bullshit is annoying."

Naruto bit down on his lip, feeling like he'd just been hit in the face. After that it went silent for a long time. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other. Ultimately Sasuke rose from his chair and Naruto followed his every move with his blue eyes.

"I'm leaving," he muttered and walked around Naruto's bed towards the door. "Don't come running after me this time, idiot."

Fighting an internal battle, Naruto shot up from his bed the instant Sasuke reached the door handle. He wasn't really cold anymore, but somehow his blood ran cold the moment Sasuke turned his back on him. He threw away the blanket and clambered down the bed.

He couldn't help think that this was all one big failure. On impulse, he had left the hospital in search for the very same boy that had found him instead and brought him back, and for what? Hadn't his intention been to sort things out? At least that was what he had believed to begin with … and still believed. In the end, Sasuke's previous words still rang clearly in his head – _"So, when you feel like dealing with it, I'll be there…"_

Sasuke had said that! And Naruto had, perhaps stupidly, believed it.

"Wait!" His voice was loud, yet shook with slight desperation. He wouldn't blame Sasuke if he'd laugh at him or make fun of him as long as he listened. As long as he stayed long enough to talk things through.

Naruto had been avoiding the subject far too long… it was time to stop.

He eyed Sasuke's slender and muscular back, somehow spirited away to the day he first saw him. His mind had forever since been preoccupied by the genius athlete. There was no doubt about it. Serious bumps on the way landed them both here and he still couldn't understand Sasuke or why he persistently contradicted himself over and over again – confusing Naruto with his actions.

One day Sasuke would push him away like Naruto was like any other person who held no function in his life, and another day he would demand Naruto's attention one way or the other. Just like that day of the accident. After Sasuke had, quite blatantly, rejected his friendship Naruto had tried so hard to keep his distance, believing it to be the only way to mend what was broken. At that time, of course, he had had no idea that it was his heart that had been hurt and not only his pride. Sasuke came chasing after him, in every sense of the word.

Naruto backed up to the bed again and sat down, his legs dangling off of it. "Don't you want to know why I looked for you in the first place? You must be curious about a lot of things? Damn it Sasuke, you told me to come to you if I wanted to talk. Were you lying then? Why did you say that when you clearly don't care? I don't understand!"

"I don't expect you to understand since you're an idiot," Sasuke shot instantly, turning around and eyeing him harshly.

"Then tell me! I can't read your mind," Naruto snarled angrily.

"There's nothing to tell," he answered coldly and clearly agitated.

Naruto snorted, unsmiling. "You're in denial. You want to know, but you can't admit it. I think that's what you meant the other day, when you fucking assaulted me, bringing up horrible memories about Konohamaru just to jolt me and then ignoring Tsunade's orders… Actually, I think that was your twisted way of showing that you _do_ car –"

"… Shut the fuck up, Uzumaki!"

"Make me, bastard!" Naruto challenged and gave him the finger. In the back of his mind, he realised it was nothing but childish.

"Fair enough," Sasuke said while rolling his eyes. "I did say that before but I'm not staying here listening to you when you're not giving me the full story. I told you, when you're ready to deal with it then –"

"… Well, I am," Naruto interrupted quickly.

"I don't think you are, Uzumaki!" Sasuke argued.

He frowned, getting more and more annoyed. "The question is; why do you really want to know? Would we be friends then?"

The raised questions seemed to disturb Sasuke. After what felt like minutes just ticking by in the charged silence, the dark haired boy walked back to his chair by the window without looking at Naruto. Even if Sasuke was refusing to face him, Naruto still had every intention of facing him. He swung his legs over to the other side of the bed to look at Sasuke.

"Well, we'll see about that. For now I just want to know what's wrong with you," Sasuke said stubbornly.

"Why? I mean, what if that's not a good enough reason for me?"

"Technically I'm responsible for you being in the hospital. We had an argument like always and this is where you end up. I guess it's only human to wonder what the deal is when I found out that there was something seriously wrong with you that you didn't want anyone to know about. But, then again. …," he explained matter-of-factly, "that's all you're going to get."

Naruto pouted. "You don't strike me as someone who just gets curious, though."

Looking at Sasuke glaring at him, he knew that really was the best answer he was going to get. There was no use in dragging answers out of the boy just yet. He had to trust his instincts that were telling him, once and for all, to tell Sasuke the complete truth and to make the boy understand. To share a part of himself that would either push Sasuke away or pull them closer. Naruto figured that Sasuke was quite entitled to know by now, considering the mess he had been dragged into.

However, for things to make sense now, he had to start at the beginning despite the fact that he felt so exposed. Somewhere inside of him, he wanted Sasuke to know him, to know about him… and to want him.

He quenched a blush and took a calming breath, closing his eyes and reopening them to show two Prussian blue pools of determination. He guessed that by now he had nothing to lose.

"Sasuke," he carefully said, "I'll tell you about me, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone. It's not that I don't trust my friends but I don't like to be pitied. I'm strong enough to be sitting here, so I don't need people worrying about me."

Sasuke lifted his head, quirking an eyebrow as his silent promise.

"I… I want people to give me a chance."

"Fine."

"Okay then, as long as you respect that," he said. "You know, I've always met people who… when they got to know… well, they changed." Naruto cleared his throat, trying to find the right words to explain. "Childhood friends stopped being my friends because their parents worried. I never knew why and it took a freakish long time before I realised that they distanced their children from me not because of me personally but because I could, potentially that is, hurt their children by either infecting them with something somehow or eventually hurt them by suddenly leaving them. Their children were just as lost as I was… to the point that I was scared of myself too."

Sasuke frowned, looking confused.

"I was sick and went in and out of the hospital with no sign of stopping. With no parents of my own to explain the situation to anybody it just – … you're not looking very surprised by the fact that I have no parents."

"Tsunade accidentally told me."

Naruto scratched his head, surprised that Sasuke had known he was an orphan. But, it really didn't change anything. He would have to have a talk with Tsunade, however, about how to keep a secret. He could have sworn that she'd made it her priority to spill secrets nowadays.

"Anyway, I couldn't understand their reasoning at all, but eventually I stopped telling people I was sick. I kept my mouth shut and kept my condition a secret. I made up lies whenever I would get symptoms and had to go to the hospital. I thought that it would be better for them, because people are too afraid to get attached to someone they know might not make it, you know. I think it's human… so I can't really blame them. But it made me lie to a lot of people and it's not the kind of person I want to be."

"There are things called private matters," Sasuke said… oddly encouraging. "Continue."

"Heh… bastard," he grunted. "I lied and annoyed my my classmates so much that they didn't want to befriend me. I was obnoxious and before you say anything, yes I was totally worse then."

"I didn't know that was possible."

"Ha, you're funny," Naruto said sarcastically and waved him off. He rubbed his face, nervous what Sasuke would think. "I remember being little and calling it a monster. I would fantasise about this giant beast inside my stomach that would eat my heart and my lungs and eventually kill me by drinking my blood."

Naruto frowned at the memory, realising suddenly that those dreams were long gone and that he hadn't thought of them in a long time. "I was afraid that it would claw its way out of my body and kill everyone I cared for."

He witnessed Sasuke frown and looking down to his stomach as if there could, potentially, be a monster inside of him ready to burst. Naruto crossed his arms over his abdomen and Sasuke's eyes instantly averted.

"It wasn't just an imagined thing though," he said softly and held a trembling hand to his flat stomach, as if it would help contain his illusory beast. "I've got Chronic lymphocytic leukaemia. It's kind of my personal monster that just won't go away."

Sasuke sat up straighter in his chair and Naruto noticed the stunned expression that flashed across his face. "Leukaemia," he said bluntly, as if tasting the word and finding it incomprehensive and foreign.

Naruto had to stop and watch him for a second, revelling in the unexpected softness that appeared on his otherwise so unsympathetic expression. His eyes suddenly burned with badly concealed empathy and Naruto was so surprised that he had to clear his throat in order to continue.

"I didn't want people to know because then it would feel like a death sentence. People who knew pitied me or avoided me, or both! But wow," Naruto breathed out finally. "It feels great to have said it, you've got no idea."

He gave a hearty laugh and absentmindedly rubbed at his neck. Sasuke was just staring blankly at him, unresponsive, saying nothing and showing nothing of what he could be thinking. Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion, eased his hand down his neck in an almost fluid motion and let it fall down on to his lap.

Then he leaned forward, catching Sasuke's attention at last. "So, it really wasn't your fault that I got that hurt when I fell down the stairs. I get bruised very easily, you should have seen me when I was a kid. I was all kinds of colours! Blue, yellow, purple – you name it. It kind of clashed with my hair," he laughed and sent a smile the other boy's way. "There are times when I feel very tired and have zero energy, that's when the fevers kick in. Then I get headaches and lose my footing easily as well."

He carefully eyed Sasuke, wondering if it would be bad to reach out a hand. In the end, he didn't. "But, Sasuke, it's under control no matter what Tsunade says. It won't get any worse."

"How can you be sure of that?" Sasuke eventually said and Naruto found it hard to look into his fiery black eyes. "I see how out of breath you get in P.E and how pale you get sometimes. You even fainted in my arms. Was that because it hurt when I held your arm? To me it sounds like it's getting worse and Tsunade said you would be better off somewhere she can monitor you."

"I can't not live," he retaliated.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, seemingly fed up with the stubborn blond. "You're not careful enough."

"Life is not about staying locked up. I would eventually end up hating myself and everyone around me if I stayed in a hospital. Try and fail, but damn it if you don't get up and try again! That's my way of life, Sasuke. I can't let this run my life, I need to live it while I still got it," Naruto said in a convincing voice, all the while bunching up his pant-legs in his hands. He gave Sasuke a calculating look, to which he only responded with a glare of his own.

"Sasuke, you're the one who said that people should stop sheltering me. Sure, you didn't know all the details then… but, it meant more to me than you could ever imagine. I don't want to leave this school, because I haven't felt this alive in a long time. I've met great friends and I've met you… and whether you like it or not, you're a part of my life now."

If he hadn't known better, he'd say that Sasuke was taken aback by the statement. To some, such a statement wouldn't inflict much except for perhaps some jovial burst of emotion. However, this was Sasuke and he quickly averted his eyes.

"I don't want to live regretting not having done anything with my life. I might be sitting duck… but I hate it when people underestimate me! There is more to me than this illness and I just wanted to try starting over by coming here. I thought I might get the chance to meet some friends and…" Naruto contemplated rubbing Sasuke's ego even further, but decided against it. "I just felt like building great memories!"

The other boy regarded him for what felt like forever. "At the expense of your health?"

"It's all very simple really." A smile began to pull at the corners of his lips. "I'd rather die happy, than regretful."

Neither of them realised the door opening to reveal a very annoyed and scary-looking Tsunade and one bashful Iruka, not until the doctor began stomping in their direction. She was clearly on the warpath, sight locked on the target who instantly sought cover on the opposite side of the bed.

The fleeting thought crossed his mind, that this exercise might be as good opportunity as any to show the hag that he was fit for fighting. But once again he reconsidered when he saw the furious claws scratching after him. He bolted off the bed in the nick of time and hid behind Sasuke, who'd risen from his seat in the chair the second he realised they'd got company.

Naruto could have sworn he saw the stuffing of his pillow bellow out like thick, albeit very soft, smoke as it was ripped to pieces. He grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulders from behind and used him for a shield; a not very pleased shield, if the squirming was any guess.

"You took an oath, hag!" he yelled from the sanctuary behind Sasuke, daring a look over the boy's shoulder. "I thought your job was to heal not hurt."

Tsunade almost growled from her position leaning over the bed like a cheetah cheated of her prey. Iruka was standing by her side with an expression that spoke volumes of the normalcy of this situation.

"Tsunade, I know how badly you want to bash his stupid head in, but this is neither the time nor place. Poor Sasuke would bear witness to a horrific massacre; you don't want to traumatise the boy further."

"Shut it, Iruka," she snarled while Iruka cast a humoured glance at the two boys. Naruto couldn't help but smile back, all the while rocking Sasuke to and fro.

"You heard that Sasuke, I will live!"

The boy only huffed in response, but surprisingly enough didn't move. This small action caused Naruto to lean in just a tad bit closer. He could smell the other boy clearly from this close range and his desire to touch more increased tenfold.

"You'll live for now," Tsunade filled in and broke his train of thought, which was heading right down the gutter. The doctor sat down on the bed, patting the other side and beckoning him to take a seat. "I won't hurt you today, even though the urge is great."

Despite the promise, Naruto was unsure as he crept forth slowly from Sasuke's side. The other boy cast him a blank look as he reappeared by his side and they exchanged a fleeting look. Naruto found himself wanting to stay and continue looking. Sasuke's eyes were nice to look at after all. However, the insistent patting on the bed steered him in Tsunade's direction and he took a seat on the bed while swatting away the remnants of the pillow.

The woman turned to Sasuke when she had the blond boy situated beside her. "Sasuke it'll do you good to stay, considering everything that had happened. Take a seat."

Iruka pulled up two identical chairs next to the bed and ushered the boy into one of them. Sasuke looked miserable but complied without making a sound. However, considering that _grunting_ actually meant something in his restricted vernacular, Sasuke making no sound at all spoke more than you'd know. It clearly showed his interest, even if it was meant to be concealed. Naruto took pride in having learnt to decipher the complicated language.

"I realise that by now, Sasuke has been filled in on your situation Naruto. It's true that I wanted him to at least try convincing you that you'd be better off in my care. You going back to school was a dumb decision," Tsunade held up her hand, indicating she was far from done speaking. Naruto hung his head and pouted. "But sometimes, dumb decisions can have… well, unexpected results." She eyed Sasuke and Naruto could almost fathom why, a blush forming on his cheek. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't understand the underlying innuendo.

"You really are a stubborn brat who goes after what you want. It's just that sometimes, what you want isn't what you need."

"Tsunade, this is what I need," Naruto exclaimed. "I need to feel normal."

"There are many people with all kinds of cancer types," Iruka interjected. "I would almost like to call it normal. At least, having cancer isn't abnormal. That's for sure, Naruto."

"Gaah, that's stupid!" Naruto flailed his arms and plopped down on his back.

"It's unfortunate, but very true," Tsunade tried to comfort, patting his chest. Naruto ignored her attempts. "You aren't an anomaly and –"

Naruto shot up and punched the bed on either side of him. "Then if I'm so normal, why do you want to keep me locked up? There's nothing you can do for me. I'm not a danger to anyone and I'm gonna die anyways… so why can't I… I dunno… make the best of it? Huh? Or do you want me to rot inside a hospital room?"

All of a sudden, his head swung harshly to the right.

Tsunade had slapped him across the cheek.

A pause. Someone must have pushed the pause button all of the sudden.

Naruto's ears kept ringing and his vision almost blurred. He refused, despite how tempting it was, to clutch his stinging cheek. Refusing to face her, Naruto kept his head down but he could still feel their eyes on him – heavy on him. His cheek burned, it wouldn't stop. And the stinging behind his eyes eventually became too much.

He caught a blurred movement to his right. It was Sasuke who had moved his knee slightly. Naruto blinked his eyes, and then shut them completely. Darkness engulfed him.

"Naruto."

It was Sasuke's voice, saying his name. He wanted to listen to it more.

"You are going to die. I am also dying and so are all of your friends. People die. I get it. I understand." Sasuke then sighed and Naruto could hear the chair creaking as the other boy stood. He opened his eyes, raising them to Sasuke's level only to realise that the boy wasn't returning the look.

"I kind of understand now why you didn't want to talk about that boy who died," Sasuke continued. "It reminds you that you are surrounded by death. Somehow you feel responsible, even though you had nothing to do with it. But as death surrounds you, you can't help feel like you carry it around with you wherever you go. It's constant reminder."

Finally Sasuke met his eyes and Naruto cocked his head to the side, confused by the odd look on his face. He wanted to reach out, touch him to see if what he was showing in fact was real. It was impossible to look away.

"You can't escape it, no matter what you do. There are things to do to speed up the process, as well as slowing it down. Right?"

"Indeed," Tsunade chipped in. Naruto had forgotten the others were still there and he instantly flinched.

"But I guess, all Naruto wants is quality of life," Sasuke countered and eyed the two adults. "Seriously, I don't know any of you… I barely even know Naruto. I do think though, that you'd want him to be happy even if he'll get stupider while trying to achieve that."

It wasn't even a question, but Naruto still couldn't wait to hear the answer. He couldn't believe how well Sasuke had formulated his very own thoughts. He'd somehow turned them into actual words for him and they rang loud and clear, clearer than ever before. He could feel his body beginning to shake uncontrollably, and unable to conceal his strong emotions he hunkered down and wept. The tears and snot mixed, and he just knew it must look disgusting.

A gentle kiss was pressed to his temple and Tsunade's hand softly stroked his back. She really could be so hard one second, and then possess the natural softness of a mother the next. Iruka also reached over, his big and masculine hand enveloping Naruto's calf and squeezing reassuringly. Naruto knew they were apologising and he swallowed the big lump in his throat, swiped his nose with one hand and wiped his blotchy skin and damp eyes with the other.

"Sometimes I forget that I can't do shit once you've decided on something," Tsunade said softly into his hair. "And sometimes I try telling myself that you'll heed my words someday. I'm delusional. You're too much like your mother." She laughed and Naruto leaned into her embrace. "Your father on the other hand, oh dear! He was even more delusional than I, thinking he could tame the beast that was your mother. Just like he had to, I have to embrace the fact that you are a force unlike any other. Just promise me something, okay?"

Naruto nodded but said nothing; he didn't trust his voice just yet.

"Try to keep the physical exertions to a minimum."

He cleared his throat. "I can try to do that."

Happy with the answer, she ruffled his hair and squeezed his shoulders in a sideways hug. Iruka then patted his knee once, urging Naruto to look at him. He was met with a warm and caring smile that instantly made him feel at ease.

"Try confiding in your friends as well. I'm sure they'll understand." Iruka turned to Sasuke, and Naruto followed his gaze to the lone boy standing by the end of the bed. He was clearly uncomfortable by the whole situation, torn between leaving and staying and thus butting in on what appeared to be an intimate moment. Naruto was glad he stayed. "If your friends are anything like Uchiha Sasuke, then you'll have nothing to worry about."

The blush that stained Sasuke's otherwise pale complexion was impossible to miss. The boy instantly looked away and crossed his arms over his chest, pulling a laugh from Naruto. The displeased expression then turned even more sour, and Sasuke threw him a chilly glare which shut him up immediately.

A few moments later, when Tsunade and Iruka had left to arrange the discharge papers, Naruto emerged from the bathroom in his every day attire – worn, loose-fitting jeans and a bright coloured t-shirt with some stupid print on. Sasuke didn't point out the fact that the colour clashed with his hair, and for that he was thankful. Grabbing the wadded jacket Sasuke held out for him, he began walking out the door – hopefully for the last time.

"Do you want a cough drop? Maybe some tea with honey?" Naruto asked as they walked down the empty corridor towards the exit.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked sceptically and eyed the slightly shorter boy.

Naruto met his gaze and shrugged. "I dunno… I mean, tonight you've talked more than what… the whole semester? I just thought you might have a sore throat."

Then Naruto teasingly stuck out his tongue.

"Watch it…" Sasuke warned. "I'll make you cry again."

At that, Naruto stopped in his track. "Yeah… about that. Thank you."

Sasuke frowned, looked away and began walking again, rubbing his one arm up and down. It was an act unfamiliar to Naruto and he smiled, jogging to catch up. He casually bumped shoulders with Sasuke and chuckled. There were so many sides to Sasuke to explore.

"It's decided now," Naruto declared and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I really don't want to know…" Sasuke groaned but when Naruto pressed against him again, this time a little harder, he admitted defeat. "Fine… what?"

"I'm keeping you around," Naruto answered unwavering as they walked side by side and threw a fleeting look at Sasuke from of the corner of his eye, absolutely liking what he saw. He smirked. "You better remember that I always get what I want!"

* * *

_Tbc..._

_Please review!_


	12. Quality time

**Bounce Me Back**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama. I'm making no profit in writing this.

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu and possible others.

**Summary:** They meet, and instantly regret it. It's the beginning of a confusing year for the both of them; overflowing with confrontations, feelings and trials. A life of basketball and questions. Who will bounce the other back on track first?

**Warning: **Spelling (not native speaker, after all) AU. Language & basketball – yes, I warn you, however, of my poor knowledge of it! ^^ I will try my best.

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed up till now, I'm very thankful to get such great input. I'm doing my best to respond to you all, but some of you are anonymous or have private messaging disabled. So… thank you for taking the time to read and review. _

_Anyway, more Sasuke and Naruto interaction! Woho, right? I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: **Q u a l i t y t i m e

It was unnaturally quiet, even for a library of this magnitude. The librarian sat by her desk a few aisles away, chewing on the end of her pencil while reading a thick book on self-help. Having spent most evenings in the library for the past few weeks studying for the several tests that were approaching, Sasuke knew her habits and routines by heart, as well as her taste in literature. The lady also knew his demands, which was to be left alone.

A small, yet distinct, beep resonated next to him on the wooden desk and he halted in flipping pages to glance over at the shiny phone. The green light was blinking back, blaring at him teasingly. The phone had gone off probably a dozen times and that was only the past day or so. He grabbed it, considering his actions before giving in and opening the text message.

**Uzumoron **_(message received: 10:38)_**:**_ YO~ SRLSY! I haven't textd u in like 1hour! I'm bored_

Sasuke sighed, wondering why he even bothered, and put the phone down. He went back to reading, regretting ever getting Naruto that stupid phone. Only a few minutes passed before his phone again indicated a new message had been received.

**Uzumoron **_(message received: 10:43)_**:**_ Bastard I dunno why ur not answering meh. Been waiting for like ten minutes. or twelve. not sure. answr me ohkay! _

Sasuke returned to his books again, only managing to read half a page this time.

**Uzumoron**_ (message received: 10:52)_**:**_ ur mean. WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER MEEEEEEE!_

This time only four words, before the damn phone went off again.

**Uzumoron**_ (message received: 10:53)_**:**_ hey whaddup? Dunno why but ur ignoring meh. PLZ ANSWR!_

Sasuke's senior Kabuto came sauntering over to him and joined him by the table, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously as he grabbed hold of the phone once again. Sasuke could feel his stare on him, knowing full well Kabuto was irritated – mainly with this ever growing association with Naruto, but also the time and energy spent avoiding his texts and calls as of late.

After that fateful day at the hospital, Sasuke quickly made arrangements for a hand phone for Naruto. He had a friend of the family, conveniently still at work, setting up a subscription and managing the payment in the company's name. Kakashi, coincidentally both an employee at his parents' company and part-time teacher at his school, had been more than pleased to fiddle with the company's money again and complied, as long as he was filled in on the story.

Sasuke then had to explain that it was for a moronic, somewhat friend who almost got himself killed by not having a phone. Kakashi hadn't stopped laughing for a whole ten minutes. He then proceeded to congratulate Sasuke on making his first real friend, before bursting out in laughter once more. There was no being polite when it came to Kakashi so he'd disconnected the call immediately.

When finally equipped with a phone, Naruto was able to reach him at any time and he certainly took advantage of that by sending him random text messages with no real content. It seemed Naruto was enjoying it too much to stop any time soon, even if it meant irritating Sasuke. Maybe he considered it a bonus.

Nevertheless, Sasuke had more than once threatened to take the phone back. It worked for about a day or so, before Naruto went right back to sending him cheeky messages again. Sasuke couldn't lie to himself, though. Naruto's newfound interest in him was… kind of exhilarating.

The phone beeped.

**Uzumoron **_(message received: 10:59)_**:**_ Please_

"If you are that annoyed, why don't you just answer him," Kabuto suggested and looked at him squarely when another beep was heard. "Or shut your damn phone off?"

**Uzumoron **_(message received: 11:06)_**:**_ Pleaseee! _

Sasuke rivalled the seniors glare. "How about no?"

"It's distracting, Sasuke. You have more important matters to attend to."

He huffed and began typing back. "I'm not distracted."

"I disagree."

Sasuke couldn't care less and pushed the send button. He threw a defiant look at his senior and pulled his textbook closer. "I can multitask."

Talking about Naruto made his thoughts return to the day in the hospital and the moment when Naruto was crying his eyes out, right there in front of him – seemingly embarrassed. That moment had stuck with him ever since, even though the two of them never brought it up again for fear of opening a can of worms, releasing something unstoppable. Mutual understanding was key-word here. Yet, Sasuke still wondered. He hadn't had a clue that what he said had hit that close to home and would trigger such a profound reaction in Naruto. Not before the blond had tears bursting from his eyes and riveting down his puffy cheeks. He certainly hadn't wanted him to start crying. He'd never seen the boy cry, not to mention ever showing any sign of real weakness in front of him.

It had been strange seeing him like that, somehow light… maybe even frail. A side of him Sasuke hadn't seen before. Naruto mostly came off as strong, driven by his emotions – yes – but still strong and extremely pig-headed.

Like an engine roars, so does Naruto communicate with others – through his vibrant selection of words, sounds and antics. He's usually so piercing.

But at that moment, it was almost like he shifted gear and slowed to a pace fit ordinary humans. And when he did, Sasuke couldn't help but notice how different Naruto looked all of a sudden. His whole demeanour was just ethereal – the shrouded celestial version of himself.

Sasuke had been lost for words at the sight of him.

It wasn't until later, when they were well on their way out of the hospital, that Sasuke could relax again and it was because the old Naruto had returned. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't happy to see him. The normal Naruto was easier to deal with, even though the slightly more mature version intrigued him.

He was back to childish remarks and easygoing banter, never reluctant to throw in an insult or two as long as it would rouse a reaction in Sasuke. He seemed to bask in the casualness of their newfound closeness. Sasuke might even be willing to go as far as saying that what they had was starting to look a little bit like friendship. At least, that's what Naruto claimed. Sasuke wasn't completely convinced and needed time to wrap his head around the fact that he was spending time with such a moron on a daily basis. Most of the times, Naruto was the one to seek him out and not the other way around.

If Sasuke went to Naruto, it was purely on a whim. Or to get back whatever the idiot had taken from his room.

Naruto, on the other hand, always found a reason to invade Sasuke's space. He would sometimes claim he wanted to 'hang out' – a social phenomenon Sasuke rarely indulged himself in – and sometimes invite Sasuke to buddy up with his other friends. Occasionally, Sasuke would consider it, but always stuck with stern _no_.

A few minutes later Naruto replied to his text message and the usual beep brought him back from his reverie. Sasuke read the message, his lips forming a smirk, while Kabuto rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers impatiently against the tabletop.

**Uzumoron**_ (message received: 11:12)_**: **_Your rules suck! But okay, I'll try stopping that… abbre… abbrevia… sumthing! Can't promise no slang though, kinda getting into it u know. Can't promise not to bother you either, hehehehehe! Only for now. K? When you're done studying text me, k? bye _

"Focus, Sasuke."

Not answering, he put his phone down next to him and gave Kabuto a blank stare. The senior had been relentless lately, urging him to meet up with him for tutoring lessons. He didn't need tutoring, but Kabuto thought otherwise and bossed him around. He kept reminding him that he had no time to slack off, if he wanted to succeed. The thing was, Sasuke wasn't sure anymore if that was what he wanted – or if he ever did. Gone were the days he almost considered Kabuto a close friend. Something about the guy was irking him now. His insistent pushing was starting to rub him in the wrong way.

"I'll focus better if you would leave me alone for once," he said and Kabuto straightened in his seat. "I don't know what you're expecting from me, but at the end of the day I'll do what I want. You know my scores and that there's no possible way for me to fuck things up now. You're beginning to sound obsessive… Kabuto."

"Obsessive?" The senior clicked his tongue and tightened the pony-tail. "There are a lot of people counting on you and you know it."

"What?" Sasuke jerked, dropping his book with a thump on the table. "_What_ did you just say?"

The chair screeched as it was pushed back. Kabuto leaned ominously over the table, looking at Sasuke over his thick rimmed glasses. "Up for a smoke? No? Fine, forget it." He shrugged and Sasuke quirked a confused brow. "Now, be a good boy and do your homework."

Sasuke scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't be childish, Sasuke. You can't tell me you weren't studying for the exact same goal," Kabuto chuckled and rolled his shoulders in an odd way. Sasuke felt a strange chill running through his body by just watching.

He suspected he knew what Kabuto was talking about. But the implication was too far-fetched. It would mean Kabuto, all along, had purposely sought him out.

"I've devoted my precious time to prepare you, Sasuke. There's no harm in that, especially when we want the same thing." Kabuto smiled reassuringly; however, it only made Sasuke uneasy. "I still want the best for you, let me help you."

His eyebrows rose in confusion. "With what exactly?"

"Securing your position in the company of course! Sasuke, I'm helping you achieve your goals here… with my help you'll be ready to take what's rightfully yours. But, you're going to need people on your side when the time comes, you know that don't you?" Kabuto leaned in closer, almost whispering. "I have those people, literally, on speed-dial. We'll get you there and all you have to do is play along. You've got to focus."

Sasuke frowned. "I can't believe you. If this has been your goal all along, you must be the sneakiest asshole I've ever met. What do you think you'll gain from helping me? Ever considered I don't want you help?" said Sasuke and rose to his feet, Kabuto's face only an arm-length away. All he wanted was to lash out and punch him in the face, but he kept his composure.

"When the time comes for me to step into office, I'll show the board I'm the perfect man for the job."

"Simply diligence won't do, Sasuke." Kabuto laughed. "Believe me when I say; you are the perfect man to lead the company even though you've only recently turned eighteen. You've got the skills necessary, and my people know that and are willing to utilise your talents. A lot is at stake here, however, not many are willing to risk putting everything in the hands of a kid fresh out of high school. Regardless of the fact that you are who you are, with the dexterity you possess and with the luxury marque for a last name. At the moment, the Uchiha Corp. is being run to the ground. We believe it's soon time for you to step up to the plate and save this sinking ship," Kabuto said whilst packing his things in a slow manner.

"Let's just say I'm working for someone who has been denied the most beneficial alliance between our two companies because no one at the Uchiha Corp. has been willing to see the greatness that could be achieved through combining our forces."

Kabuto suddenly leaned over and patted Sasuke on the shoulder, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's. He tried reading them, but it was impossible.

"I know you will see the merits of collaborating in the future and that's exactly why I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you to the top. Together we'll save your company, Sasuke. You just have to play along.

The hand on his shoulder squeezed tightly before the senior slowly withdrew completely, and Sasuke watched as Kabuto turned and walked away without a word. He listened to the sound of his shoes disappearing behind the bookshelves, the door of the library squeaking when opened and closed with a dull thud. He then slumped back into his chair and rested his forehead on the closed book in front of him.

What was happening?

Why did it feel like he signed a deal with the devil just now?

#

Today was great.

Naruto decided today was great the moment he woke up and saw the thin coat of snow covering the dull grass. With a spring to his legs, he jumped down from his bed and got dressed. Dragging Shikamaru out of bed had been quite the struggle, but when mentioning a late brunch even the lazy boy dragged himself out of bed and pulled on some casual clothes. Together they retrieved the hungry dog from across the hallway.

The trio now sat at a table in the crowded campus café, sipping on their favourite drinks while waiting for their food to arrive. Naruto heartily slurped his orange juice through a straw with loud sucking noises, looking awfully content, while excessively fiddling with his cute phone strap in the shape of a ramen bowl. He had been checking the phone constantly ever since waking up. Today really was a great day. Not only was it Saturday, which meant he could enjoy a slow morning, but Sasuke had actually begun answering his messages. Naruto grinned around his straw.

"Dude!" Kiba exclaimed all of a sudden. "Stop doing that!"

He looked up from his phone, finding his two friends staring at him from across the table. He held his hands out in defence, almost dropping his orange juice and his phone. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah you are!" Kiba pointed at the phone in Naruto's hand angrily. "That! You're like all over it, all the time."

Naruto gave Kiba an unimpressed glare and shrugged, putting down his drink and leaning back in his chair. "So what?"

"It's ruining my appetite!" Kiba shouted, but Naruto knew his friend was overly dramatic and it made him chuckle. "Ever since Sasuke got you that phone, you've been… kind of… I dunno… weird."

Naruto burst out laughing, and then turned to the waiter who came over with their food. The three boys instantly put the topic on hold, turned their attention to their meals and more or less inhaled the food. They were all patting their full stomachs only minutes later. Shikamaru took a sip of his third coffee, before eyeing Naruto. Sensing the look, he looked up and quirked a questioning brow but his clever friend seemed to hesitate.

Kiba also noticed the sudden awkward tension, nudging Shikamaru in the side. The lazy boy sighed and decided to speak up finally.

"Kiba's right, you are kind of acting strange lately," he said which earned him a serious of nods from Kiba. "Don't get me wrong, we're happy you're doing well. I didn't think you'd be this hyper, this soon, after leaving the hospital. But… I mean…"

"Spit it out, you guys…" said Naruto, growing impatient.

"We thought you hated Sasuke!" Kiba interrupted with a sudden shout and put so much such stress on the name that his friends jerked next to him.

Several other guests turned in their direction at Kiba's outburst and Kiba's face flushed in embarrassment. Naruto was sure the entire café must have heard and grinned back at his friend. He had known for some time that Kiba and Shikamaru were confused with the sudden change in his handling of Sasuke. Even the girls had given him strange looks as of late. When the murmur from within the café died down, the boys could relax once again.

"You said he was a bastard and you always got cranky around him. Something's up, right?" Kiba pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Aren't we hating him anymore? You gotta tell us these things."

Naruto took another sip, not just to buy himself time but also to enjoy the juice, which tasted so great his toes curled. "I don't get cranky, he just infuriates me sometimes, and he's still a complete bastard most of the time. But, no I don't hate him… not anymore."

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked, confusion written all over his face, leaning over the table. "I mean, this is Sasuke we're talking about."

"He's antisocial and actually quite mean," Shikamaru added and Naruto couldn't help but snort.

"Oh, I know. Sasuke is all those things."

_And more_, he felt like adding.

He carefully looked at his friends, appreciating their unsubtle way of showing their concern for him. It was actually kind of cute. They had absolutely no tact. But, Naruto liked the straightforwardness of his friends. If only Sasuke could be less complicated, life would be much simpler.

"Actually, guys, there's something I should tell you," Naruto began, and the boys exchanged a confused glance. "Sasuke and I –"

The door to the café suddenly burst open and Sakura came trampling inside and rushed up to them with her entourage, Hinata, closely following behind.

"Is this where you are hiding? I've been looking all over for you!" Sakura exclaimed and gave the boys' an once-over.

She then proceeded to unabashedly pull herself a chair and joined the boys around the table, while Hinata cautiously did the same – giving Naruto a sweet and apologetic smile. Naruto responded in tune and sent her a brilliant beam, which had her sweet, otherwise fair, face redden. He almost felt bad.

"Shut up, dude!" Kiba bitched and groaned loudly. "Naruto was just about to spill the beans and you –"

Sakura ruthlessly knocked Kiba's head into the table and Naruto, wide-eyed in shock, was sure he heard a crack.

Sakura, however, didn't care. "Don't call me dude, or I'll hurt you."

"You DID hurt me, you… you… maniac! Ow! O my god, I think you broke my nose!" Kiba cried and held his hands over his bruised nose.

"Kiba…," Hinata whispered and tended to the boy, handing him a napkin almost immediately and nurturing the already swollen nose with tender care. Kiba's face flushed without delay, and batted away her gentle hands in embarrassment.

But, Naruto didn't care. He wasn't really paying attention anymore, because right outside the café windows a lone, yet distinctly familiar, figure whooshed by – appearing and disappearing just as quickly. At the same time, his phone went off with a satisfying ding.

_(message received 12:54)_**:** I'm done. Still bored?

And his face lit up like fireworks.

Hastily Naruto pocketed his phone, and while grinning from ear to ear he rose to his feet. His friends stopped arguing and fussing to watch his sudden actions and Naruto laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, uhm… sorry guys. Something came up, so I gotta go."

However, before he got the chance to leave, Kiba exclaimed angrily: "Fuck you! You're keeping secrets and it's seriously starting to piss me off. You were gonna say something earlier and now you're rushing off to somewhere. What's the deal?"

"Oh, are you meeting up with a girl, Naruto?" Sakura squealed and punched him jovially on the shoulder – not realising how much it actually hurt. Naruto cringed again and backed up, far enough to be out of range. "Exciting!"

"No, he's meeting up with Sasuke," Shikamaru interjected and the entire table went quiet, unnaturally so. Naruto was sure he stopped breathing for a second. "Or am I wrong?"

Naruto scanned his friends and saw shock and disbelief in their eyes, maybe even betrayal in some of them. It wasn't like he was obligated to tell them anything, but they had been there for him when he needed his friends by his side. Even Sakura had become precious to him, even if their initial meeting hadn't gone that well.

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto eventually admitted. "I'm hanging out with Sasuke."

"I thought –" Hinata began, but Naruto didn't let her finish.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's all kind of sudden," he said and sighed. "I know what you think of him and I just didn't know how to tell you that we've become… well, somewhat friends."

"Friends? You fought like cats and dogs just a few weeks ago," Kiba grumbled, narrowing his feral eyes in suspicion and crossing his arms over his chest. "This is bullshit…"

"Dude, he got me a phone… we've been texting for a few weeks. What did you fucking expect?" Annoyance was clearly heard in Naruto's voice.

"How the hell should I know? Out of guilt, maybe!"

"Kiba!" Sakura roared and the boy shrunk under her raised hand. "Shut up."

Naruto rubbed his face sighed deeply. "Actually, I'm not even sure that we're friends… all I know is that I want to be and I'm going to be friends with him." Slowly he raised his eyes to look into Sakura's wonderful green eyes that were searching for something in his. He didn't know what she was looking for, but he was surprised to see that she wasn't angry with him. Maybe she began suspecting some time ago. After all, she had been there when he ran from the hospital in search for Sasuke. But something told him she was hurt, maybe it was the quivering smile she was fighting to maintain. But he knew what he had to do.

_I can't sugar-coat this…_

"I've changed my mind about him. He's still an arrogant bastard and douche sometimes, but he's kind of cool too," he said and gave a small smile. "Don't tell him I said that, though!"

At that Kiba let go of his initial anger, guffawed loudly and suddenly rose to his feet, causing Naruto to jerk backwards in surprise. The other boy rounded the table and thumped Naruto on his shoulder. "I overreacted, sorry 'bout that… do whatever you think is right. I still think he's a pain in the ass, though. Now go and work your magic, Naruto!"

He then gave Kiba a light hug and smacked him hard on his back. He was happy his friend was uncomplicated – sure he easily lost his temper, often making ill-advised choices and jumping to conclusions but he was also easily won over. All it took was some devilish charm and some clever reasoning, and Kiba would chop and change. When he released Kiba from his hold, he couldn't help notice the offensive colour that was spreading across the boy's face and pointed to his sore nose. "You'd better get that checked out."

"I doubt he will," Shikamaru said. "He'll use it to his advantage to score girls, saying he won in a fight or something."

"But everyone knows he always loses, right?" Sakura chuckled and ducked the plastic straw that was thrown her way.

Eventually, Naruto waved good-bye to his friends and exited the café.

There wasn't much that would keep him from going to Sasuke at this point. He was feeling the excitement running through his body, as if he was expecting something much more thrilling than just 'hanging-out'. Naruto was well aware, however, that so was not the case and even if it was, he would probably freak out and bail before reaching the brunette's door. The suggestion in itself was both mind-boggling and scary… and much, much too rash.

Having answered the boy's text message, he headed towards their dorm in a rapid pace. The snowing had increased and by the time he reached the dorm, a thick layer of snow covered his shoulders and the top of his head, wetting and weighing down the blond tresses. On the trek upstairs he could feel the melted snow running down his nape.

Three confident knocks was all it took before Sasuke opened the door, letting Naruto inside without a word. Naruto could feel the dark eyes looking him over for a second and turned just in time to catch the scowl, most definitely not a happy look, marring Sasuke's face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion, wondering what the hell that was for.

Nonetheless, he followed Sasuke inside as he was led into the dimly lit room. Naruto grabbed the towel that was handed over to him and observed as Sasuke took a seat on his swivel chair. Sasuke watched him as he rubbed his hair almost dry and swept down his neck. Naruto tried not to show how much he revelled in the towel's smell – it smelled like Sasuke's clothes – or how Sasuke's gaze affected him.

Before either of them said anything, Naruto surveyed the room and to his liking no school books were out this time, nor were there any cleaning utensils. There was, however, a very familiar orange basketball peeking out from under his desk, partially hidden behind the waste basket. Reminding himself to mention it later, he took a seat on Sasuke's big black bean bag – really working his butt into it, and giving off a satisfied groan when he found the perfect fit.

"I never pictured you as a bean bag type of guy, you know," Naruto eventually said and relaxed further into it with his legs spread wide. Modesty wasn't really part of his vernacular. Lately, each time he'd been in Sasuke's room, he'd sat in the black, heavenly bean bag.

Sasuke scoffed and spun his chair around to look at him, raising a questioning brow at Naruto's shameless pose. Naruto took no heed to the glare that followed, and spread his legs wider and scratched his belly to prove his point. He laughed when Sasuke turned up his nose and spun away.

"Did you buy it yourself?" he continued. "It's really comfy."

"Fat boy."

Naruto almost choked on his own spit. "Excuse me? Did you call me fat just now?"

"It's a Fatboy," Sasuke said and sniggered evilly when he turned back to look at Naruto's affronted face. "It's a brand. And no, I didn't buy it."

Naruto pouted. "Oh, okay… Whatever. So, it was a gift then? Nice!"

At this Naruto almost didn't catch the tightening of lips and almost missed the tensing shoulders and he wondered if he said something bad – although, he couldn't imagine what could be so bad about the Fatboy being a gift. He frowned at Sasuke's evasive look and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for his answer. When nothing came, and all Sasuke did was rummaging through a drawer in his desk, his patience ran dry.

Before he got the chance to speak up though, Sasuke's chair squeaked as he pushed away with his foot to gain speed and rolled across the floor to Naruto's side. In his hand that he stretched out toward Naruto was a photograph. His eyes instantly went to the bleak photo and to Sasuke, and then back to the picture before he took it into his hand. Sasuke remained close by as the blond examined the photo.

As far as Naruto was concerned it was a picture of an Uchiha, it had to be. Those dark eyes, framed by equally dark and long eyelashes, and refined jawbone had to belong to someone related to Sasuke. Even the body resembled his, only slightly taller and more gangly. Sasuke had a more muscular and toned body. Yet, the person in the photo had a look about him very similar to Sasuke's, an aura so strong it even emanated off the paper and would, without a doubt, cause a stir in anybody he came across. Naruto saw the resemblance and made the connection instantaneously.

"Why are you showing me this?"

Sasuke was quiet and Naruto's eyes returned to the picture in his hand.

Naruto noted the date at the bottom and together with the approximate age of the nameless person he found no other solution. Sasuke had just given him a photo of a relative, probably his brother. He racked his brain for any memory of Sasuke mentioning a brother, and came up short. It wasn't like Sasuke to talk about family, and Naruto realised suddenly that he knew close to nothing about Sasuke's personal life. This insight of his extremely thin connection with Sasuke struck him hard and his stomach turned. How can he expect to be friends with him if he doesn't know basic stuff like if Sasuke has a brother or not? Actually, up until lately, gaining information on Sasuke has been difficult – too much time had been dwelt on himself, and for that he felt bad.

"Because, you would ask eventually anyway," Sasuke answered finally and retrieved the photo, his eyes lingering on the figure before he rolled back to the desk and put it back in the drawer. "That's my brother and he gave me the fatboy. Figured it was easier to just show you."

Naruto contemplated making fun of the serious atmosphere that hung in the air, because it was uncomfortable to say the least and he wanted nothing else than some light-hearted bickering, but he reconsidered. Watching Sasuke's stiff back he could only imagine what face he had on, but it was probably a miserable one. It felt like Sasuke had just shown him a fragile piece of his history, and Naruto hadn't a clue what to make of it. All he knew was that he had to treasure it and nurture it carefully.

It felt like if he messed up now, there would be no fixing it.

"You're right, I would have asked and probably nagged until you caved in," he said eventually and smiled when Sasuke turned back to him. "Are you two close?"

The look that flashed across Sasuke face made him wonder if this was a touchy subject with Sasuke. Maybe there was some tragic history between them, like a family feud. Yet, he knew that Sasuke hated when people sucked up to him and tip-toed around him, so he pushed forward anyway.

"I don't have a brother, so I could only dream. It must be nice."

"It's not," said Sasuke. "Mine sucks."

Naruto gulped in trepidation, thinking he might have ventured too far into a dark place after all. He tried to cover up his bad nerves with a laugh. "Why… he's a bastard or something?" he tried to joke. "Then it runs in the family… eheh, heh."

At this Sasuke gave him a glare that softened surprisingly fast and mellowed to a humoured look, which all but took Naruto's breath away. "You could say that," he breathed out. "Even worse than me."

"Hah! Is that even possible?" Naruto let out a pleased laugh and liking the sudden relaxed look on Sasuke's face. "Then he has to be one big asshole."

"Yeah, he is…"

Naruto swallowed slowly and looked down at his own fiddling fingers, drawing patterns on his jeans.

"Dude, we don't have to talk about him." Naruto chewed on his bottom lip, finding Sasuke's eyes and holding them. "I mean… I'm digging the fatboy and all, but it's not gonna change anything. I'd come anyway."

At first Sasuke was stone-faced and quiet, but then he snorted. "You'd come?"

Naruto balked at the question, realising suddenly the lewd innuendo of what he said. It could – totally – be misconstrued.

"Ah! I- I mean... NO! What?" he fumbled as he rushed over his words and felt the heat spread over his entire body in embarrassment. By now he had a blooming blush across his cheeks. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"You moron."

"Heh…"

He should have countered that with something smart, but he bit the inside of his cheek instead. His heart was beating hard and fast in his chest, he could feel it in his ears as it pounded away. It was a mystery Sasuke didn't recognize the roaring sound to be the racing heart of a petrified and infatuated boy who almost let slip his secret. Sasuke couldn't hear anything, Naruto hoped.

He settled for something neutral. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"You were the one who wanted to hang out," was Sasuke's response. "You decide – just nothing stupid."

Naruto harrumphed. "Well, you're the one who agreed…"

"I'm starting to reconsider."

"Bastard," Naruto muttered good-humouredly and rubbed his chin while thinking. "How about basketball then?"

"I said nothing stupid, stupid." Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's annoyed face. "It's snowing too much. You were practically dripping when you got here, remember?"

"That's why you looked pissed off?" Naruto laughed. "I thought I'd done something wrong."

"You did, by wetting my floor."

"Oh, when will you learn…," Naruto sing-songed and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, grinning from ear to ear in a smug manner. "I get everything and everyone wet."

Sasuke gave him an unreadable look, and said nothing. Naruto gulped, wondering if his joke was so bad it didn't even merit a response. He almost began panicking.

But then he caught the blush.

It spread evenly across Sasuke's cheeks and nose, travelling like wildfire down his neck and speckling his squishy ear buds that Naruto was absolutely positive was as soft and yielding as they looked. The pinkish hue stood out on his fair skin, making him exquisitely glowing, from Naruto's perspective down on the bean bag.

He began to sweat. The jeans became uncomfortable and his loose-fitting tee-shirt began to stick to his clammy body. His mind reeled too fast to keep up. Innuendos of different sorts kept popping up in his mind, progressively dirtier by the second. Did Sasuke know how absolutely out of character this blush seemed? Did he know how absolutely burning hot he looked? Did he know how badly Naruto wanted to find out?

Ill-kept, sizzling anticipation throbbed within him. His mouth ran impossible dry. Too dry. And he needed water, or something to quench the sudden thirst. Sasuke had to be oblivious to the absolute command he wielded over him, or he would have run by now – after he clogged him down and called him disgusting of course, and forbidden him to ever come near again.

Panic now. _Don't panic!_

He swiped along his pant leg with one sweaty hand and scratched behind his ear with the other one, anxiety literally boiling within him. It had to stop, otherwise Sasuke would find out and that would be catastrophic!

Even if Naruto startlingly realised his liking for boys apparently stretched beyond that of simple friendship – no ifs ands or buts about it – Sasuke had shown no signs of interest or desire for any boy, as far as Naruto was concerned.

In fact, while Naruto's sole interest lay in Sasuke – and Sasuke _alone_ – in whom Sasuke's interest lay was without a doubt a mystery. Had he ever cared for a girl in the same way Naruto had begun to care for Sasuke? Had he ever felt... arousal?

He almost choked on his own spit.

_Arrrrrrousal... FUCK! _

Naruto sprang up from his seat in panic. But he ended up tripping over his own legs and falling flat on his face, quite ungracefully, on the floor by Sasuke's feet. Keeping his head bowed, body awkwardly positioned in a half-squat half-tumble with his ass up in the air, he didn't dare look up. It was too embarrassing to face Sasuke and that _hothothot_ blush of his.

It made him hot to even think about how hot Sasuke looked.

What it was that made Sasuke that hot, he couldn't tell. The combination of his features and his personality, perhaps. Perhaps it was because Sasuke could be the personification of toughness on the one hand, and emanate such empathy on the other – even though the latter was far rarer. The fact that Sasuke could beat his ass to the ground – if he chose to – could absolutely be one of the reasons as to why Naruto felt such unadulterated attraction. Sasuke wasn't some wimp. He'd give him a run for his money for sure.

Maybe that's it.

Sasuke is strong; headstrong and commanding. No doubt about it.

Did he fancy the dominating qualities in a person? But that's just madness. There's no way. Right? _Right?_

Then what? Was Naruto a pushover; a complaisant dispositioned person, in comparison to him?

_Am I his... bitch?_

Suddenly, Sasuke broke the awkward silence that had enveloped them both, startling Naruto back to reality.

"That... is not why I was angry."

Naruto slowly glanced up at Sasuke's face, noting how the blush across his cheeks had receded somewhat. His neck and ears were still in their reddish, adoring hue. Sasuke kept his eyes averted.

"Get up from the floor, you idiot," he murmured.

Naruto gulped and scrambled to get up, looking crumpled and flustered. "Heh... okay." He laughed anxiously and sat down in the bean bag again. "Why were you pissed off then?"

He figured that talking about Sasuke's temper was far safer than venturing further into what could easily be described as lewd and risqué banter. Sasuke wasn't ready for that. Naruto was beyond ready, but he had to be considerate and tactful.

He relaxed somewhat when Sasuke rolled his chair over to the desk, turning his back to Naruto for a short while. It gave him a few moments to gather his thoughts and slow his breathing. There was nothing he wanted more than to touch Sasuke now. He knew that for a fact.

It screamed in his ears, pulsated in his body; making itself heard and known. Hormones.

His raging hormones were at an all-time high now and they were an amazingly encouraging force when regarding matters of the body, but not welcome when taking into consideration what is appropriate and sensible. No matter how much he felt the need to, now was not the right time to grab Sasuke, rock against his hard body and kiss his lips till they turn all swollen and glistening against his own. Nor was it time to confess to these feelings.

Confessing? _That is a death-sentence... and a cruel way to go._

He frowned, that time would probably never come. Sasuke would need to want it too. He would need to want Naruto back, otherwise it would be pointless.

"You shouldn't be out in the cold, is all," Sasuke said eventually and spun his chair around to look straight in Naruto's eyes. He had scooted down in the chair, supporting his body on the armrests with his elbows.

"Neither should you," Naruto answered without delay, slightly thrown by the statement.

"You know what I mean." There was frustration his voice now.

"I don't." He was lying. "Explain it to me."

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered and threw an icy glare his way. "You'll get sick."

"Are you worried about me?" Naruto countered with a cheeky smile.

The scowl on Sasuke's face was neither strange nor unexpected. "No way."

He laughed under his breath. "You're a lousy liar."

Sasuke only glared warningly.

"Fine." Naruto met Sasuke's piercing look with a soft smile. He knew that Sasuke cared. The boy had shown him on multiple times already. Denying it, questioning it now would be a fool's mistake. As was provoking and forcing Sasuke's admission. "Thank you, though. You're a good friend." Anything else would push him away.

Sasuke looked away. "Friend."

"Yeah! I told you before, right?" Naruto felt how his own words stung his heart. "We're friends."

It hurt to lie. It hurt to hold himself back, when he wanted so much more. It was like tying his hands and duck-taping his mouth, in order not to spill and thus scaring Sasuke.

Sometimes he wondered if being friends was enough. The term set such definite boundaries and unyielding limitations, which hindered him from being what he truly wanted to be. More so than any _friend_ could ever be, he wanted to be Special.

The resentful feeling was unwanted. It was merely a faint prickling at his senses, manifested far back in his subconscious – not yet ready to strike but not ready to fade away either. For now, the feeling of jealousy and unjust could be kept at bay, preventing it from moving closer and contaminating him completely. For now, it would sleep.

Friendship would have to do. It was his mission; the only outcome. It was insane to hope for anything else, still... he did.

Naruto was confused, though. Why wasn't Sasuke looking happy about their friendship? Sure, he wasn't the type to express happiness in the same way but it still made him wonder if Sasuke thought he didn't need any friends. Why did he spend time with him, if being friends freaked him out still?

"Are we friends because I know about your condition?"

_No, because that's all we can be_, Naruto thought bitterly.

"Yeah, I guess."

He told himself that lying would be kinder.

"I see."

He felt the need to explain, since worry kept scratching around his heart. "You're the first to really get me, okay? I appreciate it. And I have fun with you. What more do you need?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?" Naruto asked, unconvinced and worried by the look on Sasuke's face. It looked strained and uncomfortable. "Because I can probably come up with a thousand reasons why I'm an awesome friend... you'll be so won over by me that you'll crown me as your best friend in no time!"

There was a slight twitch to Sasuke's lips, and Naruto rejoiced.

"You do want to be friends at least, right?" Naruto asked, hoping.

"Yeah... fine," Sasuke said calmly.

Despite those words making him happy, for an instant he felt a void opening in his heart and that he was sinking.

"But, I want to hear those reasons. Otherwise I won't be able to face my peers."

"What!" Naruto started, insulted. "I thought you didn't care about what people thought, you bastard!"

"Idiot," Sasuke snorted. "I don't... that was a joke."

He thought his eyes were going to pop out of his skull.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Naruto laughed and smiled broadly. "There's hope for you still."

"Don't push it," Sasuke said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I won't!" Naruto beamed and waved his hands nonchalantly. "Anyway, if you hated me being here, you probably would have kicked me out by now. So, I guess you've come around?"

"Hn."

Naruto sighed good-humouredly. "And here I thought were we're making progress. I guess we have to go back to basics, starting with your vocabulary. Say after me... I finally recognise the awesomeness that is Naruto and cannot say no his superhuman –"

"I am this close to punching your face in."

* * *

_Tbc..._

_Please review and let me know what you think!_

_Next chapter is coming up soon...!_


End file.
